Once Upon a Dream
by Blackkfeather
Summary: Basculée d'une malédiction à une autre par Zelena, Emma, seule, dans une réalité différente de la sienne, tente d'assumer tant bien que mal son rôle de Sauveuse et lutter contre une Regina à laquelle elle ne devrait pas céder.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dears ! :) Bon … Je suis une habituée de la narration, mais c'est la première fan fiction que j'ai jamais écrite, et encore plus avec un pairing F/F alors … soyez indulgents ? ^_

_J'ai conservé le « Miss Swan », « Snow » ou encore « Hook », désolée pour ceux qui auraient horreur de l'anglais, mais pour moi qui regarde tout en VO ça a beaucoup plus de charme._

_Sentez vous libre d'exprimer tout mécontentement ( - ou pas d'ailleurs, je suis ouverte à tout compliment ! ). _

_Bonne lecture :)_

_Rated M. I do not own any of the characters, blabla …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Once upon a dream.**

.

.

.

Elle ne l'avait pas cru ce pirate quand il s'était pointé chez elle, essayant de l'embrasser sous prétexte de l'aider à se souvenir de sa famille. Sa famille se résumait à Henry. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Emma Swan, 29 ans, venait de tomber au travers du sol de son salon dans un tourbillon lumineux. Un portail, il avait appelé ça, le pirate, quand elle l'avait retrouvé chez elle, un bras menaçant autour des épaules de son fils.

Le choc fut plus rude que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Sans vraiment savoir à quoi elle s'attendait d'ailleurs … Se retrouver chez les voisins peut-être ? Mais le bruit de fond ne correspondait pas. À moins que ses voisins n'écoutent de la musique zen ambiance forêt ? Non, c'était pas leur genre.

\- Waw.

\- Henry ?

La jeune femme se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir l'image qui allait avec la bande son. Elle venait d'atterrir au milieu d'une forêt.

\- Euh … La forêt enchantée, annonça le pirate, un brin timide maintenant.

Elle se retourna vers lui pour crier, pour l'insulter, parce qu'après tout il venait de s'introduire chez elle, menaçant son fils si ils ne sautaient pas tous ensemble dans ce foutu portail.

\- ESPECE DE…

Il leva une main – ou plutôt un crochet – impérieux pour la faire taire, sortant d'une poche une sorte de sifflet dans lequel il souffla deux fois de suite sans qu'il n'émette le moindre son. La situation aurait été comique si elle n'était pas si en colère.

\- Elle devrait arriver. Sous peu.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle malgré l'envie de lui hurler dessus.

Il ne répondit pas et elle se rapprocha d'Henry, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'était pas blessé. Apparemment pas.

\- C'est plutôt cool non ?

\- Henry …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réprimande, une lueur bleue apparue de nulle part auprès du pirate s'intensifia au point de les aveugler tous trois un instant.

\- Bonjour Emma, bonjour Henry.

Une … Fée ? Bleue ?

\- Ça n'a pas marché, prévint le pirate. Alors je les ai ramenés. Est-ce que ma part du marché est remplie ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Hook, il faudra voir avec la Reine.

Une Reine ?

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait prendre la peine de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce sont vos parents qui vont le faire Emma, le moment est mal choisi, mais c'est moi qui vais vous amener à eux.

\- Mes parents ?

Mais la fée s'était dangereusement rapprochée et toute tentative d'éviter leur contact fut vaine. Elle fut enveloppée de la même lumière aveuglante qui avait accompagnée l'arrivée de la nouvelle délurée et tout s'évapora.

Cette fois ci quand elle toucha le sol, ce n'était plus un tapis d'herbe qui amortit la chute mais de grandes dalles de marbres qui n'amortirent rien du tout d'ailleurs. Elle entendit même le pirate et son fils émettre un bruit qui manquait de masculinité au contact de la pierre.

\- Blue ? Oh … Oh mon Dieu, Emma ?!

L'intéressée se releva pour croiser un regard clair qui lui rappela le sien, mais apparemment c'était trop de surprise à la suite pour son organisme. Elle remarqua le plafond peint bien quatre mètres au dessus d'elle au moment de s'évanouir. _Ils étaient dans un château !_

.

.

Il n'y avait personne quand elle se réveilla dans une immense chambre, mais quelque chose avait l'air de se dérouler dans la rue. Dans la forêt, se corrigea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Et à en juger par la hauteur de la vue, elle était effectivement dans un château, voire une tour.

Quelque chose agitait la cime des arbres et semblait avancer vers la bordure qui donnait sur l'immense près qui entourait la demeure où elle avait atterrit. Un instant elle se demanda où était Henry, s'il avait été kidnappé ou s'amusait à découvrir les environs. Mais toute pensée cohérente s'évapora à la vue de ce qui déboula de la forêt.

Un loup d'abord, semblant vouloir rejoindre le château, immense et talonné par un cheval noir de jais monté par un cavalier – non, une cavalière – qui semblait le poursuivre.

Emma ouvrit la fenêtre et fut étonnée par le bruit qu'elle étouffait jusqu'à présent. Dehors, il y avait un vacarme surprenant et les vitres tremblèrent quand un des arbres de la bordure s'effondra. La cavalière ne poursuivait pas, elle fuyait elle aussi.

\- Oh putain …

Un monstre. Un monstre tel qu'elle en avait vu dans le seigneur des anneaux ou des films un peu moins réussis dans le genre, venait de débouler dans la clairière. Grand, élancé, une crinière de feu, des ailes repliées sur les côtés, elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Et non, il n'était pas seul. Il en arrivait des dizaines, pas loin de cinquante peut être. Le château n'avait-il pas des catapultes ? des archers ? Et la distance qui séparait les deux fuyards semblait interminable. Et puis le cheval cabra.

Le loup se retourna mais la cavalière lui fit signe de continuer, ordre auquel il sembla obéir. L'étalon resta immobile un long moment et Emma eut envie de crier à la femme qu'elle était complétement folle quand elle la vit mettre un pied à terre. Les bêtes avançaient toujours, plus prudemment, mais sûrement.

Le destrier suivit la voie qu'avait emprunté le loup, laissant l'autre seule. Complètement seule face aux monstres. L'intéressée tendit une main devant elle et la jeune femme fut surprise d'y voir apparaître une boule de feu.

Une sorcière. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Un remake de Gandalf à la « vous ne passerez pas ? ». À peine eut elle le temps d'imaginer la scène que l'une des bêtes, la plus rapide, arriva à la hauteur de son centre d'attention et elle retint le cri qui manqua échapper.

La chose avait sauté et à peine semblait-elle être entrée en contact avec la sorcière, s'était désintégrée en un geyser de sang noir. Toutes les autres s'immobilisèrent et l'instant d'après, il semblait à la jeune femme qu'elle aurait pu entendre le bruissement des feuilles des arbres.

\- C'est tout ?

La voix la fit frissonner, elle l'avait déjà entendue. Chaude, grave et moqueuse. Elle lui semblait étrangement familière.

Rien ne se passa de quelques instants et puis Emma réalisa que ce n'était pas Gandalf qui se battait en bas, c'était plutôt Saroumane.

La forêt semblait soudain plus grande, plus claire, l'herbe du près semblait étinceler et de partout, les ombres se précipitait sur la sorcière, grandissait la sienne, qui s'étalait à présent tout autour d'elle et se faufila jusqu'aux pattes d'un des monstres qui y disparu en un cri d'agonie.

Cela sembla réveiller les autres dont certains choisirent de se ruer vers elle coute que coute et subirent le même sort. D'autres, peut être plus malins déployèrent leurs ailes et attaquèrent par le ciel. Ceux là non plus ne furent pas très bien accueillis, des lames luisantes, comme chauffées à blanc semblant sortir des mains de la sorcière pour aller les empaler.

Emma reprit son souffle quand le dernier corps s'écrasa au sol. En bas, le hurlement d'un loup se fit entendre et la sorcière reprit sa marche vers le château. Comme si de rien n'était …

Quand elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, Emma retrouva enfin la capacité de marcher et se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, pas même un garde alors qu'elle se serait attendu à être surveillée. Elle ne croisa personne non plus dans les autres salles qu'elle trouva, des chambres, une salle de réunion, une cuisine. Aucun signe de son fils non plus et elle commençait sincèrement à avoir peur. Elle décida de descendre. Après tout, une bataille venait de se dérouler en bas des fenêtres, elle trouverait certainement quelqu'un.

Au passage, elle attrapa une épée d'une armure qui s'effondra après qu'elle l'eut touchée, causant un vacarme qui avait du raisonner dans tous les étages, mais encore une fois, personne ne vint la sermonner. Et puis elle les entendit. Les cris.

\- … pas accueillir des hommes qui ont cherché à me tuer pendant des années.

\- Je ne séjournerais pas ici sans eux, Snow.

La voix de la sorcière qui lui disait définitivement quelque chose maintenant qu'elle l'entendait clairement.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- C'est _vous_ qui êtes ridicules ! Vous avez besoin d'hommes et plus que tout je crois vous avoir encore démontré que vous avez besoin de moi. Mon château n'est plus sûr, Red et moi avons risqué nos vies pour qu'ils arrivent sains et saufs.

\- Il n'y aura jamais assez de nourriture.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut.

\- Et je ne fais pas confiance en ta magie. Rumple a disparu, qui nous dit que ce regain de pouvoirs n'est pas du à sa mort ?

\- Ma peau est-elle recouverte d'écailles ?

\- La laideur peut aussi être intérieure.

\- Ainsi que la beauté, remercie les dieux que cela soit possible.

Il y eut un bruit qu'Emma ne reconnu pas et la voix d'une autre personne. Un homme.

\- Snow, calme toi.

\- Charming ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes les insultes qu'elle peut me faire.

\- Elle vient de nous sauver. Nous n'avons aucune arme, son armée est la bien venue.

\- Depuis quand prends-tu des décisions à ma place ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, ces deux là étaient sans nul doute en couple. Ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit pour rentrer dans la pièce, qui s'avéra être un grand hall.

\- Swan, vous êtes revenue à vous.

\- Je me suis simplement évanouie, j'ai eu une … rude journée.

Apparemment le pirate était toujours là. Et d'autres aussi, des nains. Trois gardes et … son regard se posa sur Elle.

Oh merde. Emma fit son possible pour ne pas rougir. Comment cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans ses rêves de si nombreuses fois. À moins que les élucubrations du pirate ne soient vraies ? Après tout elle venait bien d'assister à un combat à grand renfort de magie, depuis la fenêtre d'un château qui plus est après être tombée au travers d'un vortex. Et elle avait beau se pincer, elle ne se réveillait pas.

\- Regina ?

Le nom lui échappa et cette fois tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. L'intéressée – puisqu'apparemment c'était bel et bien son nom – leva un sourcil et un instant elle ne vit que ses yeux, ces yeux caramel qui l'avaient fixé de beaucoup plus prêt dans ses rêves. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, ou même d'ajouter un mot. La sorcière venait de comprendre qu'elle avait été reconnue et une fois de plus tout sembla s'assombrir. Emma sut qu'elle allait éclater avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

\- QUI ? cria-t-elle simplement en se précipitant sur la femme qu'Emma avait eut le temps de voir avant de s'évanouir.

\- Comment ça qui ?

Celle ci s'appelait Snow visiblement, c'était elle qu'elle avait notamment entendu crier derrière la porte.

\- Avec qui vous êtes vous alliés ? Qui vous a donné la potion ?

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est insensé Régina, tu ne serais pas là si nous n'avions pas besoin de ça.

Apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne phrase à dire, la jeune femme entendit le pirate grincer des dents derrière elle et à nouveau, toutes les ombres de la pièce semblèrent vouloir s'attacher à celle de la sorcière.

_\- Pardon ?_

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je te jure que nous n'avons rien donné à Emma, Hook l'a ramenée ce matin et elle s'est évanouie juste après que Bleue l'aie transportée ici.

La brune devait aussi savoir quand on lui mentait parce qu'elle lâcha sa victime, se retournant vers Emma.

\- Pourquoi semblez vous me reconnaître dans ce cas Miss Swan ?

L'intéressée frissonna, presque prise d'envie de mentir, mais n'osa pas.

\- Je … Il m'est arrivé de rêver de vous et du coup …

\- De rêver de moi ?

\- Oui, enfin vous aviez l'air plus … moins … sorcière.

\- Reine, Miss Swan, je suis une Reine. Que savez-vous de moi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas simplement prononcé mon nom, vous m'avez reconnue … Que savez-vous de moi ?

Quels traits de caractères pouvait-elle dégager de toute une série de fantasmes ? Que c'était une garce qui aimait la pousser à bout et la laisser dans des états pas possibles ? Que sa voix devenait encore plus basse et rauque après un orgasme ou qu'elle …

\- Nous nous battons souvent au sujet de mon fils ? tenta-t-elle, se souvenant d'un épisode où leurs ébats avaient commencé par une dispute insensée.

\- Où est Henry ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

Ça ressemblait étrangement à une scène comme celle là d'ailleurs … Et là encore elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, un corps enveloppé de cuir cette fois, pressé contre le sien.

\- Henry est mon fils autant que le votre Miss Swan, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à formuler ce genre de réponse. Je répète : où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

La prise sur son cou s'accentua, quelque chose dont elle avait rêvé, encore … mais le regard de la Reine s'était détourné du sien pour fixer le pirate.

\- Tu as laissé mon fils là bas espèce d'incapable ?

\- Non, non, il était là tout à l'heure, il a du partir explorer la bibliothèque où je ne sais quelle pièce.

\- Trouve le.

Le pirate approuva d'un signe de la tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Regina … Vous m'étouffez.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Regina !

\- Tais toi Snow, quelque chose ne va pas, ma malédiction était parfaite, il est impossible qu'elle se rappelle sans l'aide de magie.

\- À nouveau le regard d'ébène plongea dans celui d'Emma.

\- Avez-vous croisé quelqu'un depuis votre arrivée ?

\- Une fée ? Bleue.

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Le pirate, il nous a appelé la fée.

\- Avez-vous été en contact avec quoi que ce soit qui vous semble d'origine suspecte ?

\- En ce moment même.

Elle n'aurait pas du. La main qui tenait son cou monta jusqu'à son menton et lui fit violemment tourner la tête pour pouvoir atteindre son oreille. A l'autre bout de la pièce un couple, les soldats et une bande de nains qui les avait rejoint retenaient leur souffle.

Encore une réflexion comme celle là et vous servirez de cible à mon prochain entrainement, murmura-t-elle comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne l'entende.

\- Je n'ai plus peur de vous Régina.

À la réflexion, elles avaient peut être l'air d'un couple divorcé. Oui, si elle avait perdu ses souvenirs, c'était certainement à ça que devait ressembler sa vie. Avant.

\- Et comme vous avez tort, Miss Swan …

Elle fut de nouveau manipulée avec peu d'attention, le regard qu'elle croisa n'était plus noir, mais caramel et ressemblait à celui qu'elle croisait généralement dans ses rêves. Si on excluait le fait qu'il semblait à l'instant en pleine réflexion, hautain et peut-être à la limite de l'inquiétude.

\- Vous allez me lâcher maintenant, Madame le maire ?

\- Mad …

Les sourcils parfaitement dessinés s'arque boutèrent d'étonnement. Apparemment, c'était également un titre qui lui était connu. Elle ne vit pas la main plonger dans sa poitrine et l'espace d'un instant tout s'estompa.

_._

_._

_Ce matin quand elle était arrivée, elle était encore en retard, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas choisi un métier dans un bureau. Secrétaire à la mairie par exemple, ça aurait certainement été un calvaire quotidien qu'elle n'aurait pas souffert, pas même pour le plaisir de pouvoir mettre des bâtons dans les roues du Maire._

_Emma sirotait encore son café quand le bruit des talons la fit se figer. Comme une enfant qui allait se faire gronder elle essaya de se rappeler si elle avait rendu tout l'administratif qu'on lui avait demandé ou si ses dernières activités avec Henry pouvaient être remises en cause. Rien ne lui vint et elle se dépêcha de cacher ses pensées devant un masque de bonne humeur arrogante._

_\- Madame le Maire, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_\- Dans quelle langue faut-il vous faire comprendre que JE suis la mère d'Henry ?_

_\- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé ce problème ?_

_\- Hier soir, après avoir appelé la moitié de la ville pour savoir où était parti mon fils en pleine soirée, je suis tombée sur Madame Omaley qui m'a confirmé que MON fils, était en train de jouer au Monopoly dans le salon avec le sien …_

_\- Et alors ? il était bloqué dans la case prison ? ça a du vous faire un choc non ? En fait, on peut en sortir en faisant le bon …_

_Elle fut interrompue par un poing frappé sur le bureau._

_\- Savez-vous, Miss Swan, ce que m'a dit cette mère ? _

_\- Je vais le savoir très bientôt._

_\- Elle m'a dit, qu'elle avait obtenu la permission de la « mère » d'Henry et qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal …_

_Ah … Oui, information qu'elle avait oublié de transmettre à Regina._

_\- Écoutez …_

_\- Non, vous, écoutez, Miss Swan, vous savez ce que c'est de croire que votre fils a disparu … encore une fois … et d'appeler toute la ville pour avoir des nouvelles ?_

_\- Vous auriez pu m'appeler ? Après tout je suis le sheriff._

_Cette information lui valut un regard si noir qu'elle se recroquevilla imperceptiblement dans son fauteuil de mauvaise qualité. Rien à voir avec celui du bureau du maire. Cette fois, les deux mains se posèrent sur la surface en bois foncé et le visage de l'intéressée se rapprocha du sien._

_\- Encore eut-il fallu que votre téléphone soit allumé, Sheriff._

_La voix basse et rauque l'avait fait frissonner de peur, mais pas que. _

_\- Oh merde. C'est vrai ? _

_Elle s'était reculée soudain, brisant le sort, fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir le téléphone qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'allumer._

_\- Et Mary Margaret …_

_\- Pratiquait l'art de détruire le couple de Mr &amp; Mme Nolan hier soir, coupa-t-elle._

_\- Je suis … je suis vraiment désolée._

_\- Désolée ? _

_Regina s'était rapprochée et pour la deuxième fois de la matinée elle avait failli frémir de peur. Les yeux caramels avaient longuement et sans aucune gêne dévoré le visage d'Emma, avec hargne._

_\- Vous ne verrez même pas venir le jour où je vous ferais sentir désolée, Miss Swan._

_Sur ce elle s'était retournée et Emma avait la chose la plus inconsciente de toute sa vie, la plus courageuse et idiote. Elle avait tendu la main pour attraper le bras de son adversaire et l'avait retournée. Leurs regards s'étaient affrontés et comme elle n'aurait certainement pas eu le culot de le faire elle même, le Maire avait levé une main pour agripper son col et l'avait attirée à elle avant de la précipiter contre le mur le plus proche. _

_Et puis elle l'avait embrassé. Elles s'étaient embrassées. Violement, sans aucun respect pour l'envie de l'autre, mais voulant toute deux la même chose. La jeune femme avait gémi en sentant pour la première fois sa langue passer sur ses lèvres puis se faufiler dans sa bouche. Le sac de Regina avait été envoyé sur une chaise et ses deux mains avaient trouvé le moyen de passer sous les épaisseurs de vêtements pour trouver la peau nue de ses hanches et de sa poitrine. Le Maire s'était aussi laissé faire un moment, permettant à Emma de remonter sa robe pour dégager des bas et un porte jarretelles, mais quand elle la précipita contre sa cuisse, le gémissement qu'elles émirent toutes deux sembla la faire sortir de sa torpeur avant de se séparer d'elle brutalement._

.

.

C'était le premier rêve qu'elle avait eu et qui l'avait laissée choquée, frustrée. Le premier d'une longue série qui venaient tous de défiler à la vitesse de la lumière devant ses yeux. Un résumé de tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler de Regina Mills. Qui avant d'être une Reine et sorcière, semblait avoir être un maire et amante exigeante.

Emma se tenait toujours debout, quelque chose de chaud pesait encore sur sa poitrine. La main de Regina. Rien à voir avec les braises qu'elle croisa en osant enfin ouvrir les yeux.

\- Emma ? demanda faiblement la voix qui appartenait à Snow se rappela-t-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le regard de regard de la Reine était noir, mais pas de colère. Sa respiration était saccadée et la jeune femme espéra que ce n'était pas seulement dû au sort qu'elle venait visiblement de jeter.

Non.

\- Ça va, réussi-t-elle à croasser.

Mais la reine en face d'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, elle avait du mal à se remettre de quelque chose. De ce qu'elle venait de voir visiblement. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Emma sentit quelque chose se réveiller en elle, de l'orgueil ? Pas exactement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à pointer le doigt sur ce qui lui donnait cette impression de puissance.

Et le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres n'avait rien de timide. Lèvres sur lesquelles se porta presque immédiatement le regard de la sorcière. Et cette fois elle le vit. Les diamants noirs s'élargirent presque à en faire disparaître la vraie couleur des yeux caramel. L'envie était réciproque. Elle avait raison, Regina et elle avaient du être amantes, et peut être que ces rêves n'étaient que des souvenirs. Certainement même.

\- Regina ?

Mais à l'instant où son courage semblait être revenu, l'intéressée s'écarta d'un pas en arrière, un large sourire carnassier découvrant des dents blanches et puis un rire. Celui là, elle était presque sûre de ne l'avoir jamais entendu et il eut pour effet immédiat de la remettre à sa place. Emplie de rage soudain, mais à sa place de simple chasseuse de prime, entre les mains d'une puissante Reine.

\- Oh Emma ...

La voix la fit frissonner une nouvelle fois, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, une porte s'ouvrit sur le pirate et la sorcière la lâcha, laissant Emma retomber le long du mur, immédiatement aidée par Snow.

\- Emma qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

\- Rien, elle a juste voulu voir les rêves dont je parlais.

\- Et ... Tu n'as pas rêvé de moi ?

\- Qui êtes vous ? Snow c'est ça ?

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse, occupée à observer la sorcière s'avancer vers son fils qui ne semblait pas la reconnaître mais accepta une embrasse. Apparemment, il était plus réceptif à tout ce qui se passait qu'elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ta mère, je suis ta mère et Charmant est ton père.

\- Mes parents ?

Elle se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'avait dit le pirate quand il avait parlé de sa famille en danger. La jeune femme contempla un instant le regard inquiet qui la couvait. Elle venait d'atterrir dans un monde avec des monstres et de la magie, ses parents pouvait-ils avoir le même âge qu'elle ?

\- Vous êtes des vampires ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, cette réflexion lui valut un rire moqueur de la sorcière. Non, apparemment, ce n'étaient pas des vampires.

\- Blanche Neige et les sept nains maman, tu te rappelles ?

\- Cette fois c'était Henry qui lui adressait la parole

\- Killian m'a tout expliqué.

\- N'écoute pas les étrangers.

\- Maman ... Killian est le capitaine crochet, de Disney tu vois ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, il lui manque une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de cheveux.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, visiblement troublé &amp; son fils se lança dans une explication de ce qu'il semblait avoir appris depuis qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes.

.

.

Henry avait mis des heures avant de vouloir s'endormir dans le lit à baldaquin. Emma avait insisté pour partager la même chambre que lui et on lui avait donné une épée, dont elle tentait depuis une bonne demi heure de se servir dans le vide. Sans grand succès. Si elle avait bel et bien tué un dragon avec une arme du style, aujourd'hui elle serait certainement incapable de le faire.

La jeune femme finit par sortir de la pièce, Henry dormait à poing fermé, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à dormir. Elle avait envie de poser des questions au pirate qui semblait très enclin à donner des réponses, un peu trop même. Mais aller frapper à sa porte ne semblait pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Epée à la main, elle déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver les cuisines dans lesquelles elle grappilla un morceau de pain et du fromage. Quand elle se remit en marche elle remarqua que toutes le fenêtres étaient condamnées ainsi que les portes donnant sur l'extérieur. Ils étaient prisonniers. Ou peut être à l'abris.

Dans les étages elle remonta jusqu'à une source de lumière. Une bibliothèque se rappela-t-elle.

\- Vous auriez du prendre le livre.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Les hommes sont à l'abris ?

\- Dans l'aile nord, oui.

\- Que se passe-t-il dans mon château ?

\- Elle fouille vos penderies.

\- Pardon ?

L'autre personne n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La curiosité avait poussé Emma à avancer d'un pas, posant le pied sur une planche grinçante.

\- Miss Swan, toujours aussi discrète qu'à son habitude ...

L'intéressée sortit de l'ombre pour découvrir la grande pièce plongée dans une lumière rougeoyante qui provenait d'une cheminée en marbre. C'était bien une bibliothèque, mais à l'instant elle semblait transformée en atelier de parfait petit chimiste – ou de sorcière.

Regina s'était changée en une robe bleue nuit étoilée de diamants aux manches et au décolleté. C'était loin des tenues qu'elle avait été habituée à voir dans ses rêves, mais pas le moins du monde moins attirant. Elle se tenait à côté d'un miroir à pied qui ne reflétait pas son image mais celle d'un homme, métisse, noyé dans une brume bleue. Le miroir magique de la méchante reine ? Se demanda-t-elle.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Une potion, de toute évidence.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Vous faire taire.

\- Vous faites pas ça avec des pommes empoisonnées ?

\- Je prépare une potion pour que vous et Henry retrouviez vos souvenirs, Shériff.

\- Alors je suis bien sheriff ! Et nous ... nous sommes les parents d'Henry ?

La Reine ne lui répondit pas, absorbée par la contemplation d'une flasque au contenu transparent. Mais le génie toujours à sa place dans le miroir lui confirma d'un signe de la tête.

\- Et ... comment avons nous fait pour avoir un enfant ?

\- Neal. Neal est le père d'Henry.

\- Oh, tous mes souvenirs ne sont pas faux alors ?

\- Pas tous non.

\- Et après nous nous sommes mises ensemble ?

Regina émit un petit son entre le rire et le soupir d'exaspération et sembla chasser son génie d'un signe de la main. Le miroir demeura opaque un instant avant de refléter la silhouette de la sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire à cette idée saugrenue Miss Swan ?

À présent son ton puait le dédain.

\- Toute à l'heure ...

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de vos fantasmes.

\- Quoi ? Non non non, je vous ai vue !

\- Dans vos rêves, oui.

\- Non, toute à l'heure, vous aviez envie ...

\- Envie de ?

\- Moi.

La reine prit le temps de verser le contenu d'une fiole dans un contenant plus grand suspendu dans le vide au dessus d'une flamme qui semblait être née d'une coupelle en or. Une fumée blanche s'en dégagea presque instantanément.

Miss Swan ... Le voyage a du être dur, je vous conseille d'aller dormir. Une fois cette potion avalée, je vous garantie que vous aurez honte d'avoir pu m'insulter de la sorte.

\- Vous ... insulter ?

Elle considérait le fait qu'Emma ait pu penser qu'elle était attirée par elle, _insultant _? La colère qu'elle avait ressentie toute à l'heure revint se loger dans son estomac comme un poing pendant un match de boxe. Qu'importe qui était cette femme, il était sûr qu'elle avait le don de la mettre dans des états extrêmes. Elles avaient tout d'un couple divorcée, pensa-t-elle à nouveau.

Sans lui répondre, l'autre la contournait déjà pour sortir de la pièce. Cette fois elle vit rouge. Oubliant que son adversaire avait combattu des monstres trois fois plus gros qu'elle dans l'après midi, Emma se précipita sur la sorcière, faisant claquer son dos contre le montant d'un meuble dont les étagères tremblèrent.

\- Pour qui vous vous prenez Regina ?

\- Non loin d'être effrayée, elle semblait à peine étonnée par la violence de la jeune femme.

\- Mais pour une Reine, Emma ...

\- Et je ne suis pas digne d'une Reine c'est ça ?

\- En fait, vous êtes Princesse, mais votre rang n'est d'aucune importance. Royauté ou non, je n'ai pour vous aucune sorte d'intérêt dépassant celui de vous laisser en vie pour faire plaisir à Henry.

Toutes deux furent surprises par le claquement d'une main sur la joue de la sorcière. Emma n'avait même pas prévu de le faire, c'était sorti tout seul. Mais le culot de cette femme allait trop loin. Dans un monde où tout avait été bousculé en l'espace d'une demi journée, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de mon fils de la sorte.

_\- Mon _fils.

Voilà. C'était ça le nerf de la guerre. Elle avait du rencontrer Regina peu de temps après la naissance d'Henry, elles l'avaient élevé ensemble et chacune le considérait comme leur fils. Peut-être Emma avait-elle été une mère pas assez présente, mais elle avait du mal à imaginer Regina en tant que maman poule, une reine doublée d'une sorcière, comment aurait-elle pu avoir eu plus de temps qu'elle à accorder à un enfant ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, l'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé, le menton relevé, les yeux rivés aux siens, la mettant au défi de la contredire. Elle réalisa que rien ne changerait jamais, leur dispute pourrait durer des heures et pour l'instant elle naviguait dans un monde dont elle ignorait la moitié. Comment se battre à armes égales avec quelqu'un qui en connaissait plus sur elle qu'elle même ?

\- J'abandonne.

\- Je m'en doutais Miss Swan, c'est un peu votre spécialité.

C'était peut être le mot de trop mais Emma empoigna la sorcière dans le but peut-être de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les pommes mais tout ce que son corps réussit à faire fut de la plaquer contre elle et l'embrasser.

Elle s'attendait presque à être repoussée contre le mur le plus proche – une dizaine de mètres – par une force invisible, mais elle ne le fut pas. Quelque chose comme un stade tout entier se levant pour rugir après un but de football se passa dans la tête d'Emma. Elle ne s'expliqua pas cette soudaine envie de parcourir l'immense pièce en bondissant et criant de joie. Elle venait simplement d'embrasser son ex femme, c'était pas un exploit, si ?

Les sensations étaient encore plus extraordinaires que dans ses rêves et quand la reine fit courir sa langue le long de ses lèvres, le feu qui avait commencé à brûler entre ses reins sembla embraser tout son corps. Ses mains descendirent pour effleurer un sein, ses hanches et s'arrêtèrent à peine plus bas que ses fesses où elle fit pression pour que la jambe de Regina vienne s'agripper à elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et les yeux caramels consumés par la pupille noire reflétèrent aussi de l'indignation qui la fit rire.

\- Miss Swan, il est hors de …

\- Tais-toi Regina.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle l'embrassa encore, la soulevant dans ses bras cette fois et les deux jambes vinrent entourer sa taille alors que sa bouche s'attaqua au décolleté orné de diamants. Elle connaissait déjà par cœur ce corps. Emma évita la table la plus proche pour ne pas déposer la reine sur son atelier de chimiste et trouva un buffet en bois laqué qui lui sembla assez résistant pour la supporter.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent immédiatement et cette fois ci Emma n'avait aucune envie d'aller doucement. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Tous les rêves dont elle se rappelait et où Regina ne faisait preuve d'aucune merci. Aujourd'hui c'était à elle de prendre le dessus, qu'importait que Madame le maire soit devenue une sorcière ou une reine.

La jeune femme écarta violemment les jambes de la brune pour pouvoir être au plus près d'elle, ignorant le bruit de tissu déchiré de la robe bleue nuit qu'elle souleva avec autant de hâte pour dévoiler des jambes nues et des dessous en satin noir. Trempés.

\- Hors de question hein ?

L'autre fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais Emma plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres toujours couvertes de rouge.

\- Tais-toi j'ai dit.

Son autre main remonta pour prendre une mèche de cheveux entre deux doigts avant de s'attaquer au chignon qu'elle défit. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le spectacle qu'elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir dans ses rêves. Avec sa coupe courte en désordre, la respiration saccadée et les yeux noircis, elle était à couper le souffle. Un sourcil s'arqua.

\- Tu es magnifique, prit-elle le temps de dire.

Cette fois les deux sourcils bondirent. Quoi, c'était quand même pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait ? C'était certainement une peste, mais rien n'empêchait qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'Emma n'ait jamais vue. Elle avait presque l'air perdue, mais tout de suite elle avait surtout envie de voir, vraiment voir, pas comme dans ses rêves, la reine s'abandonner entre ses bras. Et de l'entendre aussi.

La main qui l'étouffait alla directement entre ses jambes et Emma eut le temps de voir un éclat de violet scintiller dans les yeux de la sorcière avant que sa tête ne se renverse.

\- Mon dieu …

\- Tu peux m'appeler Emma.

L'autre aurait certainement répliqué mais toute contestation fut oubliée quand elle rentra deux doigts en elle.

\- Em-ma … On ne peut pas.

\- C'est un peu trop tard non ?

La jeune femme se rapprocha, plaquant son corps contre celui de la femme dont elle avait tant rêvé, son bassin venant taper sa main pour l'enfoncer autant que possible. Quand il n'y eut plus d'espace entre elles, Emma laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule à la peau plus foncée que la sienne. Les yeux fermés elle inspira pour la première fois le parfum qu'elle n'avait pas pu sentir dans ses rêves. Elle attendit quelques secondes que deux bras se referment autour d'elle en signe d'acceptation avant de pouvoir se montrer brutale sans regret.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas quand la Reine lacéra ses hanches, croisant son regard où brillait un éclat violet avant qu'elle n'étouffe ses cris dans son cou. Les trois immenses fenêtres s'ouvrirent d'un seul même mouvement, le claquement des rideaux couvrant presque le fracas de plusieurs miroirs dont la surface lisse éclata.

\- Régina ?

\- Je …

À la réflexion, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses explications, ou même ses excuses. Elle fit taire toute protestation en l'embrassant, ravie du gémissement qui lui échappa quand elle se retira d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas fini.

\- Quoi ?

La jeune femme, comme l'avait souvent fait dans ses rêves s'agenouilla aux pieds de la Reine. Cette fois pourtant il n'y avait aucun sourire en coin sur la bouche de son amante, aucun regard supérieur pour lui rappeler que sa place ne serait jamais à ses côtés mais à ses pieds. Non, cette fois, c'était plutôt de l'incertitude qui y brillait.

\- Vous ne devriez pas, faire quelque chose que vous regretterez demain après avoir bu la potion.

\- Au contraire.

\- Vous vous en souviendrez Emma et moi aussi.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Sans la lâcher du regard, la jeune femme posa ses lèvres dans le creux d'une de ses cuisses, léchant son chemin jusqu'à voir la magie s'affoler à nouveau dans les iris de la Reine.

\- Regardez-moi. Si j'ai fait une erreur, si demain je me souviens que nous nous détestons et que vous n'êtes qu'une garce qui cherche à s'emparer de mon fils, je veux que vous soyez sûre que ça n'empêche en rien qu'à chaque fois que je penserai à vous étrangler de mes deux mains au court d'une dispute j'aurais aussi cette envie la.

Elle ajouta le geste à la parole d'un coup de langue qui les fit toutes les deux gémir. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Cette fois ci elle pouvait la sentir et la gouter, entendre ses gémissements et tout le reste s'évanouir autour d'elle quand ses cuisses enserraient son visage.

\- Non, gronda la voix au dessus d'elle.

Emma croisa un regard furieux qu'elle connaissait et retira immédiatement sa main de son pantalon pour finalement aller enterrer trois doigts dans la Reine qui se cambra violemment.

\- Comme tu veux …

Après ça ce ne fut plus que des cris à peine étouffés, la tête de la sorcière renversée contre le mur, sa main agrippée aux cheveux blonds, la forçant parfois à un rythme qui lui convenait mieux.

\- Emma …

La façon dont cette femme prononçait son prénom … Mais elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait, pour avoir trop souvent obéit à la demande implicite dans ses rêves. Parce que Madame le Maire ne s'était jamais rabaissé à le demander.

La jeune femme se releva, reprenant sa place entre ses cuisses, le bassin appuyant contre sa main pour lui donner plus de force, elle entoura son amante de l'autre bras, la plaquant contre elle.

\- Je suis là.

Ses coups de hanches se firent plus violents et lorsque ses dents se referment sur les muscles au dessus de son épaule, marquant certainement Régina, celle ci ne retint pas le cri qui souffla toutes les lumières de la pièce. Son corps s'était à nouveau raidit, tous les muscles contractés autour d'Emma au point de lui broyer le bassin, les doigts eux aussi emprisonnés dans des murs brûlants qu'elle continua à caresser. Sa langue apaisa la morsure qu'elle avait faite dans son cou.

Comment ses rêves ne pouvaient-ils pas être des souvenirs ? Elle semblait tout connaître d'elle. Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais cette fois la Reine détourna le visage.

\- Allez vous coucher Miss Swan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Allez dormir, demain sera dur.

\- Quoi ? Non c'est hors de …

Sa phrase n'était pas finie que la sorcière s'était évaporée en un nuage violet. La garce.

.

.

Le liquide qui glissa dans sa gorge le lendemain matin avait un gout de réglisse, c'était pas un goût qu'elle aimait particulièrement, mais elle s'était attendu à pire. Ça passerait avec un bon donut. Un donut de chez Granny. _Granny._

Emma réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et profita des quelques secondes qui lui restaient pour réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Emma, ça va ?

David. Son père. Snow devait être à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la regardant avec l'espoir de voir sa fille ouvrir les yeux et la reconnaître.

Et _Oh mon Dieu._ Regina. Hier soir elle … elles …

\- Emma ça y est ?

Cette fois c'était Henry qui avait parlé et la fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ouais … Oui, ça y est.

À peine eut-elle le temps de sourire faiblement qu'elle fut enveloppée dans les bras de ses deux parents. Ses vrais parents. Au dessus de leurs épaules elle croisa le regard de Hook qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est encore un peu flou, mais, ça va, expliqua-t-elle pour rassurer tout le monde.

Ruby vint aussi la serrer dans ses bras. C'était une amie qui lui avait manqué. A New York elle n'avait pas de véritable amie. Henry oui, mais elle n'avait eu que de vagues petits amis et des connaissances faites au boulot.

\- Tu veux manger maintenant je suppose ?

\- En fait j'étais justement en train de penser aux donuts que ta grand mère fait …

\- Oh … Euh je doute qu'elle puisse faire ça ici.

\- Sérieux ? Vous avez pas de quoi faire des pâtisseries ?

\- Si ! Enfin tu verras, mais c'est pas vraiment les mêmes.

\- Tant que vous ne me faites rien avaler à base de chimère.

\- C'est noté.

En bas les cuisines étaient envahies par des hommes, certains en armures, d'autres non, qui montrèrent pour beaucoup des signes de reconnaissance à Ruby.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Les hommes de Regina.

\- Son armée ?

\- Oui. Sa garde rapprochée. Les autres sont dans une autre aile, mais ceux là sont les meilleurs.

\- Je t'ai vue hier depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Regina a fait un sacré tour de magie.

\- Elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'avant. Gold a disparu et on s'est tous demandé si elle ne l'avait pas tué. Ses pouvoirs sont impressionnants. Et heureusement, parce qu'on en a bien besoin.

\- Vous êtes devenues … amies ?

\- Amies ? Nan. Mais je sais quand est-ce que je peux compter sur elle. Tu veux du miel ?

\- Quoi ? Ah ! Oui, merci.

Elle avait trouvé une place en bout de table à côté de deux hommes en train de jouer aux échecs et commença à avaler de grandes bouchées de pain tartiné de confiture.

\- Je pensais pas que des soldats joueraient aux échecs.

\- Ce ne sont pas des simples soldats. C'est l'élite.

Comme si ils avaient tous entendus parler d'eux, les hommes en noir se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, une main posée sur le pommeau de leur épée.

\- Hey, je voulais pas vous insulter les gars.

Elle reçut un léger coup dans la jambe mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer.

\- Bon appétit Miss Swan.

Le mouvement n'avait pas été provoqué par l'indignation, non. C'était un salut. La jeune femme avala de travers le morceau de fromage qu'elle venait d'enfourner dans sa bouche. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux mais une main se posa dans son dos, soulageant immédiatement l'impression d'étouffement.

\- Merci, réussi-t-elle à croasser.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à manger ? demanda poliment Ruby en voyant que la Reine venait de s'asseoir en face d'elles à une place laissée promptement par un soldat.

\- Non merci Red. Comment va votre mémoire Miss Swan ?

\- Très bien. Merci.

Elle aurait mis sa main au feu qu'elle était en train de rougir. Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé le regard de la mère adoptive d'Henry mais celui de Ruby avait l'air confus et elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Miss Swan a honte.

Comment pouvait-elle parler de ça en public ? Comptait-elle s'en servir contre elle ? Après tout ce n'était pas elle qui s'était mal comportée hier soir. Régina avait toute sa mémoire et elle s'était laissée faire, dominer même, malgré son affront de dernière minute quand elle s'était évaporée sans lui rendre la pareille. Comment comptait-elle retourner la situation à son avantage ?

\- Non. Non je n'ai pas honte.

\- Emma, regardez-moi.

Cette fois elle détourna le regard de celui de son amie pour croiser celui de la sorcière. _Oh mon dieu._ C'était quoi encore cette tenue trop décolletée et ce regard qui la dévorait ?

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de ce que vous avez fait hier soir Miss Swan ?

\- Je … J'ai tutoyé Regina, bafouilla-t-elle à Ruby qui s'attendait certainement à un drame.

Elles ne pouvaient pas avoir cette conversation là. Pas dans une pièce remplie d'hommes qui devaient tous avoir envie de sauter sur leur reine à la moindre occasion, et pas devant Ruby.

\- Emma ?

_Oh non … _ Encore moins devant ses parents et Henry.

\- Ouais ? Je mange là, vous trouvez pas que la pièce est assez bondée comme ça ?

Un geste de la main de la part de Regina et tous ses hommes s'évaporèrent en une fumée noire.

\- Mieux ?

\- Non, toujours pas. Je suis encore plutôt bouleversée par tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'aurais aimé … un peu de tranquillité.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Emma croisa à nouveau le regard indéchiffrable de la Reine avant de se retourner vers ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien chérie, nous aurions simplement voulu passer un peu de temps avec toi avant de t'ennuyer avec nos histoires de … guerre.

\- Quelle guerre ?

\- La sœur de Régina veut s'approprier le pays.

\- Vous avez une sœur ?

\- Demie.

\- Aussi …

\- Pire, affirma Hook qui semblait avoir compris sa question.

Écoutez, pourquoi pas nous laisser un peu de temps ok ? J'aimerais finir de manger et aller me reposer dans ma chambre, parler un peu avec Henry … On parlera de tout ça après d'accord ? Je ne demande pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Ok, se prononça Red. Aucun souci.

Elle se leva, poussant tout le monde vers la sortie sauf Henry et Régina qu'elle n'osa sûrement pas déranger.

\- Je … J'aurais aimé que ce soit juste … Henry et moi.

\- Pas de problème Miss Swan.

Elle adressa un sourire sincère à leur fils et disparu en un nuage de fumée violette.

\- 'Ma ça va ?

\- Pas trop non. Et toi ?

\- Tu sais que j'avais toujours rêvé de venir ici … Mais c'est pas ton cas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ici la vie est encore plus dangereuse qu'à Storybrook gamin.

\- Mais Maman est la plus forte des magiciennes et elle utilisera sa magie pour le bien. J'en suis sûr. Hook m'a dit qu'ils avaient passé des semaines ensemble à combattre les méchants.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Oui.

\- Ensemble comme dans …

\- Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas Emma et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'imaginer quoi que ce soit !

\- Non, tu as raison, moi non plus.

\- Emma tu es la Sauveuse, tu es là maintenant et nous allons trouver le moyen de vivre en paix ici ou en retournant dans notre monde. Je crois en toi.

\- Bien sûr. Merci Henry. Je vais aller dormir un peu ok ?

.

.

L'après midi était entamée lorsqu'elle sortit de son lit, explorant la salle de bain attenante et surprise d'y voir un bain chaud déjà préparé.

Pour une fois personne ne l'interrompit et elle était presque de bonne humeur quand elle descendit des escaliers vers le bruit le plus proche : son père et sa mère en pleine discussion dans la bibliothèque.

Elle ne fit pas attention à leur conversation, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à la pièce pour vérifier qu'elle était à nouveau en ordre avant d'être interrompue par un rire.

Celui de Régina.

Fronçant les sourcils elle se dirigea vers sa source pour découvrir une scène qui estompa tous les effets relaxant du bain qu'elle venait de prendre. La Reine, assise dans un fauteuil aux allures de trône observait le sourire aux lèvres leur fils et Hook qui s'afféraient autour d'un petit animal ressemblant à un hérisson dont les pics auraient poussé trois fois plus.

\- Il ne se laissera pas faire.

Emma ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais croisa le regard intéressé de Sidney, emprisonné dans sa surface de glace. Savait-il ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ?

\- Swan !

Le capitaine l'avait repéré apparemment.

\- Hook …

\- Ravie de me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Henry, fais attention aux animaux que tu connais pas ici.

Il est sans danger, assura la voix basse de la Reine.

\- Oui et bien en attendant il a fait saigner Hook.

\- On s'inquiète pour moi ?

Inquiétez-vous de ne pas transmettre je ne sais quelle maladie arrachée à une fille de passage à mon fils.

\- Emma !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne tolère pas que mon fils soit le témoin de telles allusions.

\- Mais l'autoriser à passer du temps avec un pirate alcoolique, trompeur et misogyne est plus acceptable que de le laisser passer du temps avec sa mère biologique ?

La Reine se leva brusquement, posant sa tasse de thé sur une table basse, mais se figea presque aussitôt.

\- Capitaine emmenez mon fils et votre animal de compagnie dans une des cours intérieures. Appelez moi immédiatement en cas de problème.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres Majesté.

\- Dehors.

Il s'inclina maladroitement et Emma croisa le regard de son fils.

\- Ne vous battez pas.

\- Non chéri, ça va aller.

La lourde porte en bois fut refermée derrière eux et Emma sentit le poids du silence la forcer à baisser les épaules. Elle avait envie de les suivre.

A la place elle décida de se réfugier contre une des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'immense forêt dont elle avait vu émerger les monstres la veille.

Au loin, elle entendait encore ses parents parler et elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait entendu le vacarme qu'elles avaient fait hier soir.

\- Hook a racheté ses fautes et bien qu'il ne soit pas le genre de personne dont je voudrais entourer Henry, il le protégera. Il a besoin de se sentir encouragé dans sa volonté de redevenir un homme bien et Henry a besoin d'hommes autour de lui.

La voix de Régina était encore lointaine, elle l'avait entendue se déplacer, ses talons hauts résonnant le sol en bois, le bruissement de son pantalon en cuir … Un pantalon en cuir … Comment allait-elle faire pour aborder le sujet.

\- Ok, finit-elle par répondre. Comment doit-on s'y prendre avec votre sœur ?

\- Je suis encore en phase d'observation.

\- Ok.

\- Emma …

La Sauveuse choisit de ne pas répondre cette fois, observant la cime des arbres frémir. Elle n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici.

\- Emma Swan.

Cette fois la voix était juste derrière elle et si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu observer la Reine dans le reflet de la vitre. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Un souffle chaud vint frapper son cou et toute la frustration accumulée hier soir revint s'emparer du creux de son ventre.

\- Avez-vous la moindre remarque à formuler sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Non, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Elle y avait déjà réfléchit. Revenir en arrière et s'excuser la ferait passer pour quelqu'un de faible et il était hors de question de se jeter sur elle maintenant pour lui confirmer qu'elle avait bien encore envie de la prendre sur toutes les surfaces disponibles du château.

Mieux valait l'ignorer.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches provoquant un frisson qui fit rire la Reine.

\- La réunion commence dans 15 minutes, annonça la voix du génie derrière elles.

\- Pars.

Emma ne la sentit pas se retourner pour vérifier qu'il avait obéit, mais des lèvres se posèrent délicatement dans son cou sans pour autant l'embrasser.

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ce que pensent les autres ?

La bouche remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe.

\- Oui ou non ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Miss Swan, j'ai assez attendu depuis hier pour vous épargner, j'ai besoin de savoir si je dois sortir de cette pièce et rejoindre vos parents en tirant un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé ou si je peux …

\- Oui, choisit-elle de répondre.

\- Parfait.

Deux mains se faufilèrent immédiatement dans son pantalon pour le baisser sans ménagement, bloquant Emma entre la paroi de verre et le corps brulant de la sorcière qui insinua directement deux doigts en elle.

\- Régina …

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas …

\- Non. D'abord je vais vous faire jouir Miss Swan, autant de fois que cela me chantera et après seulement nous parlerons.

\- Mais …

\- Chut. Pour l'instant les seuls mots que j'autorise à sortir de votre bouche sont « Oui » et « Régina », compris ?

\- Oui Majesté.

Son insolence lui valut une morsure dans le cou qui se verrait certainement, mais elle nota le grondement sourd qu'elle avait provoqué.

Régina la fit jouir en quelques minutes, une main profondément enfouie en elle et l'autre étroitement serrée autour de son cou, la maintenant contre elle et à bout de souffle. Ses genoux tremblèrent quand elle se retira d'elle et elle faillit tomber, retenue de justesse par une main autoritaire.

\- Vous vous remettrez à genoux plus tard Miss Swan. Nous sommes en retard à la charmante réunion de guerre de vos parents.

\- Régina ?

\- Hum ?

Emma trouva la force de pivoter sur elle même, manquant tomber à nouveau au spectacle de la Reine léchant ses doigts sans aucune pudeur.

Elle trouva assez de force pour se précipiter sur elle et l'embrasser, incapable de résister à la tentation se la soulever dans ses bras, la plaquant à nouveau contre le mur le plus proche. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas faire ça plus tôt ? Ses hanches allaient déjà à la rencontre du bassin de la sorcière et elle ne s'arrêta pas quand on frappa à la porte, Régina lui offrant son cou pour qu'elle puisse le parcourir de sa bouche.

\- Régina ? Emma ? La réunion va commencer !

La voix de Rubis lui arracha un grognement de frustration et le coup de hanche qu'elle donna plus fort, un autre gémissement à la Reine.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

Cette remarque provoqua un petit rire rauque de la part de son amante qui finit par se dégager de son étreinte, réajustant sa robe et son chignon d'un sort rapide.

\- Sois une gentille fille, assiste à cette réunion sans broncher, mange ton repas et ce soir je te donnerai peut être de quoi nous faire plaisir.

Sa voix baissa d'un octave, une main s'accrocha au pantalon d'Emma dont elle referma la fermeture Eclair.

\- … À toutes les deux.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, une main brûlante plaquée entre ses jambes.

\- Et en même temps, finit-elle avant de s'éloigner soudainement vers la porte.

\- Que … Quoi ? Régina, attendez !

~ End.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon finalement j'ai écris une suite ... xD

Je ne promets pas d'être très ponctuelle dans les posts, mais l'histoire est déjà écrite, en résumé du moins ainsi que certains passages qui m'étaient venus depuis un bon petit moment, donc yaura bien une suite &amp; une conclusion :)

Still Rated M &amp; non, je n'ai aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages =/

..

...

..

Emma ne lâcha pas des yeux la mère adoptive de son fils pendant toute la réunion.

Rubis sembla le remarquer, mais si elle devait faire une remarque, la jeune femme savait qu'elle le ferait entre quatre yeux et pas devant ses parents. Régina quant à elle croisa à peine son regard lorsqu'elle prit la parole, mais comme d'habitude, un masque implacable était venu recouvrir ses traits.

Pendant qu'un archer qui se prétendait être Robin des bois et Grincheux se chamaillait, la Sauveuse dont le sort de ce monde n'était pas une priorité repensa à ce qui lui était arrivé en l'espace de quelques heures.

D'abord elle avait été ramenée par Hook dans la forêt enchantée, elle avait presque violé la femme de ses rêves et fini par retrouver ses souvenirs le matin même … Et maintenant elle était là, le souvenir encore brûlant de Régina en elle, assise à une table à mourir d'ennui.

Comment avait-elle fait pour passer à côté du fait que Régina s'intéressait à elle de cette façon là ? Si elle avait su elle l'aurait déjà prise contre ce maudit pommier il y avait de nombreux mois au lieu de la planter sur place avec la tronçonneuse qu'elle n'avait jamais récupérée.

\- Majesté ?

Ce fut la voix de Sidney qui interrompit tout le monde, certains franchement éhontés qu'on puisse encore appeler la sorcière par son titre royal.

\- Oui ?

\- Il est urgent que je vous parle.

\- … Tu peux le faire ici.

Beaucoup se regardèrent, curieux de la confiance qu'elle semblait leur accorder. Le miroir où il était apparu derrière la Reine reprit son rôle principal et le génie se matérialisa au dessus de la table ronde, flottant quelques centimètres au dessus de la surface en bois sur un nuage de fumée bleue.

Il mit presque aussitôt un genou à terre pour parler à sa maîtresse.

\- Quelque chose approche.

\- Pas de suspens Sidney.

\- La sorcière a préparé une potion, quelque chose qui ressemble dangereusement à votre malédiction approche à grand pas.

\- Qui a-t-elle sacrifié ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma Reine.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Quelques minutes je dirais.

La révélation fut accueillie par un brouhahas de protestation, certains se levèrent, partant en courant de la pièce, ignorant les appels désespérés de leurs souverains.

Emma n'avait d'yeux que pour Régina. Sa main avait trouvé celle de son fils, mais son regard resta planté dans celui d'ébène qui s'autorisait enfin à la fixer plus de quelques secondes.

\- Peut-être que ça ne nous touchera pas, entendit-elle Henry suggérer.

\- Emma nous sauvera Henry, ajouta Snow qui avait renoncé à calmer son peuple et s'était rapprochée.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours la Sauveuse les amis. Ne pariez pas trop sur moi.

\- On va s'en sortir.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, entrainant son fils dans son sillage vers sa mère adoptive qui partait déjà de la pièce.

\- Régina !

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle quand elle fut arrivée à la moitié d'un grand couloir illuminé par des dizaines de baies vitrées.

\- Et … notre magie ?

\- Notre magie ?

\- Vous savez … combiner nos pouvoirs. On a bien provoqué une éclipse …

\- Miss Swan, combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'on vous le répète ? Les malédictions ne se font pas en claquant les doigts, elles sont la forme de magie la plus puissante et rare que seul l'Amour véritable peut briser.

\- Nous l'avons !

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous et moi.

Un instant la Reine demeura interdite, son regard allant de son fils à sa mère biologique avant de se décider à éclater d'un rire qui fit frissonner la Sauveuse.

\- Vous vous imaginez que ce qu'il y a …

\- Non ! coupa-t-elle avant qu'Henry ne puisse commencer à réfléchir au sous-entendu que sa mère aurait trouvé à faire.

Régina se figea.

\- Enfin pas que ça me … Enfin ... Je veux dire, toutes les deux, nous avons déjà sauvé Henry avec. Ça pourrait pas marcher ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous donner une leçon de magie Miss Swan, mais non.

L'intéressée n'osa plus avancer la moindre hypothèse. Interdite, elle observa la sorcière baisser les épaules et perdre son masque en avançant vers leur fils qui se jeta dans ses bras.

Tournant la tête pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, la jeune femme eut le temps d'apercevoir le ciel se voiler avant que les vitres ne soient couvertes d'une épaisse fumée verte.

Elle ne réfléchit pas quand ses bras se refermèrent sur le reste de sa famille. À sa grande surprise, Régina n'émit aucun commentaire, son corps se contractant simplement quand les vitres cédèrent sous la pression de la magie, les éclaboussant tous trois d'éclats de verre.

La Sauveuse enfouit sa tête dans des cheveux savamment coiffés en espérant juste qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas amnésique et dans la peau d'une conductrice de bus par exemple.

.

..

.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas se réveiller dans un lit, mais avachie dans un fauteuil en simili cuir, les pieds juchés sur son bureau rempli de paperasse. Mais surtout, surprise de se rappeler. De New York, de Hook, de la forêt enchantée et Régina ..

En face d'elle son père et Robin des bois jouaient aux fléchettes et elle mit du temps avant de se décider à se lever.

\- Papa ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Oui Emma ?

Tout n'avait pas été effacé de leurs mémoires, c'était déjà ça …

\- Euh … Je pars en patrouille, annonça-t-elle.

\- Ok.

Dehors il faisait jour et son téléphone portable lui indiqua qu'il était plus de onze heures.

Elle se décida d'abord à envoyer un texto à Henry.

_Ça va gamin ?_

_Oui pourquoi ?_

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_Je suis en cours …_

_Range ton téléphone, Régina va encore me taper sur les doigts si on te choppe !_

_?_

_Travaille_

_Dès que tu auras fini de m'envoyer des messages ! ;)_

Emma rengaina le téléphone, de toute évidence son fils avait été affecté par la malédiction.

Sa prochaine étape fut celle de la mairie où elle s'attendait presque à voir la demie sœur de Régina diriger la ville. Rien de tel apparemment, mais la secrétaire lui annonça prudemment que Madame le Maire n'était pas revenue de son rendez-vous de 10 heures.

Elle trouva la mercedes noire garée devant le manoir et pris une grande inspiration avant de taper à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

\- Miss Swan ?

\- Régina … Est-ce que … ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De magie.

Un sourcil s'arqua et la porte s'entrouvrit pour révéler une Régina en sous vêtement, juchée sur ses habituels talons aiguilles.

\- Wah.

\- Oh ne faites pas l'innocente Miss Swan.

\- Vous vous absentez de votre bureau pour marcher à moitié nue dans votre manoir ?

\- Cet idiot de Sidney a tâché ma robe.

Sans vérifier si elle était suivie, le maire gravit les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. De tout évidence, elle n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. En revanche, ici leur relation avait changé. La Régina qu'elle connaissait ne se serait jamais pavanée devant elle de la sorte. Soit elles étaient meilleures amies, soit …

\- Aucune remarque sur le fait que j'ai vu Sidney ? demanda la voix de la Reine dans son oreille.

\- Nope.

Aucune chance qu'elles soient meilleures amies.

\- Tsk.

Elle fut violemment repoussée vers le lit et une seconde plus tard la reine trônait sur ses hanches.

\- Non Régina, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Accepter quoi que ce soit de sa part avec le risque qu'elle s'en souvienne plus tard c'était courir à la catastrophe.

Au dessus d'elle, le regard d'ébène se rembrunit et elle se leva, entourée quelques instants d'une fumée noire à peine teintée de violet avant de réapparaitre dans un tailleur gris.

\- Votre magie, elle a toujours eu cette couleur ?

\- C'est cette question qui m'empêche de m'envoyer en l'air ?

\- Oui et non.

Régina ne répondit quand même pas, prenant le chemin des escaliers menant vers le hall.

\- Régina j'ai vraiment besoin de parler, sérieusement.

\- Allez voir Gold, je suis sûre qu'il sera plus enclin à vous faire la conversation.

\- C'est à vous que je veux parler.

\- Personne ne veut me parler Miss Swan et je n'ai pas le temps pour vos petits jeux. S'il y avait un …

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle malédiction ! l'interrompit-elle.

Les yeux soudain durs l'observèrent un moment avant de se plisser agressivement.

\- Dont j'aurais été la victime ?

\- Vous et tous les autres !

\- Mais pas vous ?

\- Non ! Il y a quelques heures nous étions encore dans la forêt enchantée, mais votre demie sœur a lancé une malédiction et je me suis retrouvée ici !

\- Je vois …

\- Je vous jure que je ne suis pas folle. Je sais à quoi ça peut ressembler, Henry me faisait carrément flipper au début, mais on sait n'est-ce pas que c'est possible ?

\- Votre fils pense aussi que vous avez été victime d'une malédiction ?

\- Non ! Il n'y a que moi qui me souvienne … Enfin je pense, je n'ai pas encore parlé à tout le monde.

\- Quelle vie ai-je dans votre réalité ?

\- Et bien … Nous avons du partir à cause de Pan et vous avez du vous séparer d'Henry alors ces derniers temps n'ont pas du être faciles mais … Je pense qu'on arrivait à un accord, on aurait certainement trouvé le moyen de rentrer … ou pas. Et de partager la garde d'Henry.

\- Miss Swan … Nous sommes en couple ?

\- Non, non pas vraiment, pas que je sache …

\- Alors pourquoi diable voudrais-je de la garde d'un enfant aussi mal élevé que le votre ?

\- Pardon ?

Soudain elle fut prise d'un vertige et s'appuya à la rambarde, descendant prudemment les dernières marches de l'escalier. Sans demander la permission, elle s'engouffra dans le bureau et fouilla la pièce du regard. Aucune photo.

\- Miss Swan ?

Emma ne se sentit même pas la force de répondre à la voix à peine inquiète, elle quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, s'enfuyant presque vers la sortie, claquant la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme roula longtemps, jusqu'à la frontière de la ville, encore marquée d'une grande bande colorée au sol. Etrangement elle ne se sentit pas de la franchir et préféra se garer à la lisière de la forêt et dégourdir ses jambes encore flageolantes.

Etait-elle vraiment la seule à se souvenir ? Mais qu'adviendrait-il si elle commençait à se faire remarquer, pire, si la demie sœur de Régina la remarquait ? Elle qui ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait, si elle s'attirait les foudres de la sorcière, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps … Et cette fois la mère adoptive d'Henry ne serait pas là pour assurer ses arrières, ni ceux d'Henry puisque dans cette réalité, il ne semblait jamais avoir fait partie de sa vie.

Pas étonnant qu'Henry n'ait pas compris son allusion à elle toute à l'heure par texto …

Et comment était-il ? Régina avait mentionné un enfant mal élevé, n'avait-elle pas réussi à être une aussi bonne mère qu'elle ? Non, certainement pas … Leur éducation avait du être différente …

Elle avait besoin de temps et comment allait-elle faire pour passer inaperçue au milieu de tous ces gens ?

.

..

.

La voiture était vraiment dans un piteux état. Elle ne s'était pas manquée, mais au moins quand elle avait appelé au secours dans son talkie walkie, elle s'était dit que la personne qui viendrait à son secours ne pourrait pas croire un instant qu'elle avait fait exprès.

À l'hopital, elle adopta immédiatement le comportement qu'elle avait choisi d'avoir pour les quelques jours à venir : celui d'une amnésique.

Elle eut du mal à convaincre Whale qu'elle se sentait assez bien pour ne pas rester dans une chambre sans visiteur, elle avait besoin d'informations au plus vite.

Convaincre ses parents qu'elle croyait leur histoire de magie, de différence d'âge et de contes de fées sans sourciller, fut une autre affaire. Compliquée, mais pas impossible.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me faire un bref topo ?

\- Le docteur Whale a dit qu'il serait plus prudent que tu te rappelles progressivement toi même chérie …

\- Maman …

La carte fonctionna.

Dans cette réalité, elle avait bel et bien élevé Henry seule, à New York, jusqu'au jours de ses 28 ans où prise d'une envie irrépressible, elle s'était engouffrée dans sa voiture et ne s'était arrêtée qu'une fois arrivée ici. Il ne lui avait fallut que quelques mois pour briser la malédiction, en sauvant la totalité du village avec Régina d'une menace dont personne ne semblait réellement se rappeler. La Reine était tolérée et avait gardé son rôle de Maire quand on s'était rendu compte que personne n'était en mesure de faire tourner la ville comme elle, mais on ne l'avait pas pardonnée. Ni acceptée. Seuls quelques fidèles lui gravitaient autour et Emma de toute évidence, quelque chose qui ne semblait pas plaire à ses parents.

_S'ils savaient … _

\- Rubis viendra te voir dès qu'elle pourra. C'est ta meilleure amie, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra t'en dire un peu plus que nous.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête qu'elle voulu presque timide.

\- Est ce que … Est-ce que je suis célibataire ?

\- Euh … C'est une question que tu devrais justement lui poser Emma.

La réponse lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais elle n'insista pas. Après tout, pas étonnant qu'elle ne veuille pas forcément partager ce genre de choses avec ses parents.

\- Est ce que … Est-ce que le Maire a une sœur ?

\- Non pas que je sache … Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça … Il me semblait me souvenir, mais … Je suppose que ce doit être faux.

\- Repose toi, le diner va arriver, demain en fin de matinée nous viendront te récupérer.

\- Est-ce que je vis toujours avec vous ?

Le couple échangea un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas.

\- Non. Tu … as insisté pour déménager.

\- Ok. Est-ce que Henry va venir me voir ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps chérie. Il sera là demain.

\- D'accord …

Elle était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de les faire partir quand une infirmière entra dans la pièce avec son repas et s'en chargea elle même.

\- Désolée Majesté, mais aucune visite n'est autorisée aux heures des repas.

\- Nous partons. Rubis viendra vers 11 heures après son service, elle pourra rentrer ?

\- Oui, elle a été notée sur la liste.

\- Parfait.

À tour de rôle ses parents se penchèrent au dessus de son lit et elle faillit grimacer quand ils déposèrent un baiser sur sa joue comme si elle avait encore une dizaine d'années. Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas réticente à ce genre d'affection dans cette réalité …

Le repas était infecte et elle voulu s'en plaindre à l'infirmière quand elle revient plus d'une heure plus tard.

\- Qui est-ce qui cuisine pour vous ? Une bande de troll ?

\- Personnellement je préfère cuisiner pour moi même Miss Swan …

La voix lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et elle se rappela à temps qu'elle était censée être amnésique.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'êtes certainement pas une infirmière …

Régina dénoua son trench gris pour dévoiler une robe un peu trop moulante pour aller travailler assortie à des escarpins noirs qu'elle lui avait vu porter ce matin.

\- Je suis le Maire de cette ville, accessoirement une personne avec laquelle vous vous envoyez régulièrement en l'air.

\- Pardon ?

\- Trop tôt ?

\- Euh … Je ne sais pas … C'est juste que d'après ce que j'ai entendu ma famille et vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir une histoire facile …

\- C'est un euphémisme.

\- Mais nous sommes … amantes ?

\- On peut dire ça oui.

\- Et vous êtes là pour …

\- Par curiosité.

\- Ah.

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle la mère adoptive de son fils pris le temps de la dévisager et lorsqu'elle se décida à placer un pied devant l'autre pour s'avancer vers elle, Emma ne put retenir un frisson.

L'écho de ses talons sur le sol coïncida avec celui des persiennes qui se refermèrent brutalement pour rendre la pièce opaque. Au plafond, la lumière vacilla avant de s'éteindre, ne laissant que la lueur de la rue éclairer la chambre d'hôpital.

\- Ce matin vous êtes venue me voir Miss Swan, vous aviez l'air troublée par quelque chose, une malédiction. Et maintenant, vous voilà amnésique.

Son ton très bas la fit à nouveau frissonner. Finalement, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec elle.

\- Vous comptez me tuer ?

\- Pas tout de suite.

La Reine finit par venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit médicalisé, l'observant un instant comme si elle avait peur qu'il contamine sa robe avant d'avancer une main vers la jeune femme encore allongée dedans.

\- Etes-vous vraiment amnésique Miss Swan ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirai ?

\- Pour vous innocenter de quelque chose ? Pour faire croire à quelqu'un que vous ne représentez aucun danger ? Pour attirer l'attention ou encore pour vous retrouver seule dans une chambre d'hôpital avec moi ?

La main se recourba, griffant le coton qui recouvrait sa cuisse.

\- Au … Aucune des possibilités citées.

\- Dommage. Vous êtes toujours d'un ennui étonnant Miss Swan.

\- Je suis sûre que vous avez mieux à faire chez vous alors, madame le …

Un hoquet lui échappa, à mi chemin entre la peur et l'excitation quand l'intéressée se jucha sur le lit d'un mouvement presque félin.

\- Maire, compléta la Reine. Je décide moi même de ce qu'il me sied de faire, merci.

\- Mais …

\- Chut. Ecoutez votre corps Miss Swan. Que vous dit-il ?

Un coup de hanche la plaqua contre le matelas et cette fois elle ne réussit pas à stopper le gémissement.

\- Exactement.

Régina s'empara de sa bouche en un baiser exigeant, faisant courir ses mains le long de son corps.

\- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas en train d'abuser de …

Elle fut coupée par la douleur d'une morsure dans son cou, renversant la tête malgré elle pour s'offrir à son assaillante. Une main alla se caler entre ses jambes et bien que toujours habillée elle sentit distinctement deux doigts s'insinuer en elle.

\- Cambre toi.

Son corps obéit sans qu'elle ne lui en ai donné la permission.

\- Ma meilleure amie va arriver.

\- Tant mieux, elle gardera la porte en bonne petite chienne de garde.

La jeune femme n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, déstabilisée par le feu qu'elle pouvait de moins en moins ignorer entre ses jambes et la sensation de la langue de la Reine caresser son décolleté avant de remonter prendre possession de sa bouche.

Elle avait envie de l'empoigner, de la retourner sous elle et de la faire hurler de plaisir, de voir ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux briller de magie mal contenue, mais Emma n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. Là, tout de suite, elle se sentait devenue un pantin entre les mains d'une magicienne extrêmement douée.

\- Quel est mon nom Emma ?

\- Je … Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle.

La pression entre ses jambes s'accentua, la main se refermant implacablement sur elle.

\- Miss Swan, quel est mon nom ?

\- Vous ne me l'avez pas dit.

\- Mais tu le sais pourtant Emma …

Un genoux alla brutalement rejoindre la main entre ses jambes, le plaisir soudain décuplé parcourant son corps comme jamais elle n'avait pu le ressentir. Ses muscles se tendirent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler et sa voix se brisa suppliant pour quelque chose que la Reine n'avait pas l'air prête à donner.

\- Mon nom, Em-ma.

Les lèvres brulantes contre son oreille la firent capituler juste avant d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Elle sentit une onde de choc différente de celle de l'orgasme se répandre dans tout son corps et ne douta pas un seul instant que Régina venait de lui lancer un autre sort. Mais l'intéressée reprit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse recouvrir assez de souffle pour poser la question.

\- Bien Miss Swan. Et ce nom est le seul que vous avez droit de crier, c'est compris ? Une seule caresse, un seul mot déplacé à quelqu'un d'autre et je le saurai.

\- Et vous ? parvint-elle à demander.

\- Comment ça moi ?

La main toujours entre ses jambes adoucit sa prise et Emma se rendit compte qu'elle était trempée.

\- Est-ce que … je suis la seule ?

\- Je n'appartiens à personne Miss Swan, fut la seule réponse qu'elle voulu bien lui donner avant de se lever brusquement.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?

\- Manger. J'ai bien peur que votre amie ne soit en train d'arriver.

Elle récupérait son manteau quand on frappa à la porte. Emma attendit que la silhouette de la Reine se soit dissipée dans un nuage de fumée avant de faire rentrer sa meilleure amie qui s'empressa d'allumer les lumières qui l'aveuglèrent.

\- Oula.

\- Je … me suis endormie après le repas.

\- C'est ça. Emma chérie, tu ne t'en rappelles pas alors je vais juste t'en informer poliment, ne panique pas, je suis un loup garou.

\- Ah …

Comment était-elle censée réagir à ce genre de révélations ? Elle essayait de se rappeler de la première fois qu'elle l'avait su mais fut interrompue par Rubis.

\- Et tu sais ce pour quoi les loups garous sont connus ?

\- Leur peur de la pleine lune ?

\- Leur odorat. Régina était dans cette pièce il y a peu et vous vous êtes encore envoyées en l'air.

Emma sentit tout le sang vider son visage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà arrivé dans ma réserve, c'est pas un secret. Et je m'en fiche.

\- Ça répond à la question que j'ai posé à mes parents toute à l'heure dans ce cas …

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant. Tu leur as demandé quoi ?

\- Si j'étais en couple …

\- Nope. Hook t'as traîné autour un moment, mais je crois que Régina l'a remis à sa place.

\- On est … ensemble ?

\- Nan ! Je pense pas que Régina soit le genre de personne à vouloir être en couple … Mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas senti d'autre odeur que la tienne sur elle.

La jeune femme ne put retenir une grimace.

\- Rubis … Est-ce que je suis une bonne mère ?

\- Henry est un garçon difficile Emma, pour lui ça a été dur de passer du stade du gamin des rues de New York a celui de fils chéri d'une famille royale …

\- J'avais quelle sorte de vie … avant ?

\- Chasseuse de prime. Ça marchait bien je pense, mais tu passais pas beaucoup de temps à la maison et Henry a grandit de son côté.

\- Ouais, j'étais nulle c'est ça ?

\- Non. Tu lui as tout enseigné et je pense qu'au fond de lui c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais il refuse de le montrer.

Que dirait Régina …

\- Qui est la personne la plus populaire en ville ?

\- Tes parents et toi je dirais …

Elle se rappela soudain de quelque chose que lui avait dit Régina le matin même.

\- Et Gold ? Qui est-il ?

\- Un sorcier du genre aussi balaise que Régina. C'est lui qui l'a formée et qui lui a procuré la malédiction.

\- Et ils s'entendent bien avec le Maire ?

\- Non ! C'est la guerre froide depuis que la malédiction a été brisée et puis je pense que sa femme n'apprécie pas que Régina lui tourne autour.

Emma parvint à peine à dissimuler son rire derrière une quinte de toux. Elle imaginait très mal Régina tourner autour de Gold.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois ma meilleure amie, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Et moi je suis inquiète pour toi. Si tu veux demain tu peux aménager avec moi au lieu de retourner chez toi ?

\- On verra ça demain ok ? Mes parents ont certainement du prévoir quelque chose de leur côté …

\- Pas faux.

Sa meilleure amie sortit une boite d'un sac qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué.

\- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, pour ton petit déjeuner demain matin.

Elles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière passe la tête par la porte en les fusillant du regard et se séparèrent avec la promesse qu'Emma passerait au restaurant le lendemain.

.

..

.

Quand elle se réveilla, Snow tournait déjà autour d'elle en essayant de ranger les quelques affaires qu'on lui avait apportées. Elle croisa le regard d'Henry étiré dans un fauteuil près de la porte et il leva un sourcil d'une façon qui lui rappela étrangement sa mère adoptive. Il eut un sourire en coin mais ne rajouta rien, restant silencieux, peut-être parce qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas faire savoir à sa mère qu'elle était réveillée.

Elle en profita pour un rapide examen de son fils : physiquement c'était le même, si on passait sur la fait qu'il portait un tee shirt d'une bande de rock et un blouson en cuir prématurément usé. Son regard en revanche semblait balayer la situation d'une étrange curiosité, désinvolte et presque hautin.

So fils était un crétin. Régina allait la tuer.

\- Oh, tu es réveillée.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai fais tes affaires, tu veux prendre une douche ? J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller fêter ta sortie de l'hôpital chez Granny.

\- Oh ? Parfait, j'ai dit à Rubis hier que j'y passerai.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de douche, en ayant déjà pris une la veille quand elle s'était retrouvée seule. Une douche froide, non pas parce que le chauffe-eau de l'hôpital était en panne mais parce qu'elle était sure de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir si elle continuait à penser à Régina.

Elle tenta de communiquer brièvement avec Henry qui semblait plus intéressé par le fait qu'elle ait oublié certaines de ses dernières bêtises que par le fait qu'elle puisse être mal en point.

En chemin, elle se rappela de demander à Snow ce qu'il était advenu du père d'Henry et elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'était brièvement retrouvés ici avant qu'il ne retourne vivre à New York avec une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré dans un train.

Étrangement la nouvelle ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

C'était un samedi matin et le restaurant était déjà bien rempli des habitués qui semblèrent tous la reconnaître et être au courant de sa mésaventure, certains souriant poliment, sans oser approcher, de peur de la troubler plus qu'elle ne l'était certainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ce matin Emma ? demanda la voix légèrement enrouée de Granny.

\- La même chose que d'habitude ? Je suis sûre que j'aimerais.

Elle laissa sa mère et Henry commander quelque chose et alla s'asseoir à une table isolée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois installée qu'elle remarqua Hook profondément en conversation avec Regina, les sourcils froncés. Les deux parlaient à voix basse et semblaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été avant ... Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas livré à Greg Mendell. Elle étouffa un grognement en remarquant qu'ils étaient presque assortis, le pirate dans son éternel costume de cuir et la Reine en pantalon en cuir noir assorti d'un simple chemisier blanc laissant deviner le contour de ses sous-vêtements.

Comme si elle sentait son regard, l'intéressée arrêta de parler un instant et se redressa pour lui adresser un sourire en coin.

Emma détourna rapidement le regard pour le reporter sur sa mère qui arrivait les mains chargées. Henry, lui, s'était arrêté à une autre table pour parler à deux enfants de son âge. Henzel et Gretel se rappella-t-elle. Regina aurait _adoré_ ce genre de camaraderie ...

\- Tu as l'air préoccupée ?

\- La méchante Reine a des amis ?

Une cours même si elle se rappelait bien les termes de sa meilleure amie la veille au soir.

\- Regina traîne avec des gens peu recommandables oui. Quand elle a sauvé la ville du désastre de Mendell, elle a fait le serment de protéger la ville et ses habitants si nous la laissions vivre. C'est un deal que nous n'aurions pas du faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a gardé sa place de Maire et malgré ses airs innocents, elle contrôle encore tout ce qui se passe avec sa bande de fidèles.

Qu'en déduire ? Sa sœur avait-elle donc raté sa malédiction ? Mis à part qu'elle n'avait jamais eu Henry dans sa vie, Regina n'était pas en position de faiblesse ici ... Pourtant ses parents avaient bien dit que la sorcière menait une guerre personnelle contre sa soeur ? N'aurait-elle pas du être malheureuse, sans appui ni amis ? Ici, bien qu'il était évident que le monde la craignait beaucoup plus qu'il ne la respectait, elle était entourée de gens qui semblaient la comprendre. Et en plus elle s'envoyait en l'air avec elle.

Elle allait entamer son chocolat chaud recouvert d'une crème épaisse comme elle les adorait quand elle entendit le bruit familier des talons arriver dans sa direction. Emma préféra reposer sa choppe. Affronter la Reine, la bouche couverte de mousse n'était pas une très bonne idée.

\- Bonjour Miss Swan.

\- Bonjour Madame le Maire.

\- Oh ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être présentée ... A moins que vos souvenirs n'aient déjà refait surface ?

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, elle ne voulait apparemment pas admettre leur rencontre d'hier soir. Emma en profita pour la regarder brièvement de haut en bas. Comment osait-elle porter un pantalon aussi moulant avec des talons aussi haut un samedi matin pour aller déjeuner ?

\- On m'a parlé de vous.

\- Je vois ... Je tenais juste à vous rappeler que votre amnésie n'est pas un prétexte suffisant pour ne pas me rendre les papiers que vous me devez.

Snow étouffa un hoquet de surprise. A côté de la Reine, Hook souriait, l'air satisfait.

\- Je trouverais le moyen de vous les faire parvenir dans les temps.

\- J'en doute, étant donné qu'ils devaient être sur mon bureau hier soir, mais vous avez encore tout le week end pour arranger ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Certainement.

\- Très bien. Passez une bonne journée Miss Swan.

Elle salua Snow d'un regard empli de dédain et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie du chien de garde que semblait être Hook. Emma la regarder s'éloigner, les yeux rivés sur les plis qui creusaient le cuir noir de son pantalon à chacun de ses pas. Sur le pas de la porte elle remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée et son regard remonta jusqu'au sien qui semblait justement l'attendre, pour lui adresser un clin d'oeil qui l'embrasa.

Regina venait de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

\- ... père et faire un tour de la ville, entendit-elle sa mère finir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air toute pale ? C'était peut-être pas une bo...

\- Non, je vais très bien 'Man, dis moi ce que tu étais en train de me dire ?

\- Ce week end nous allons te faire faire un tour de la ville, avec ton père.

\- D'accord, avec plaisir, ça me permettra peut être de me rappeler de quelque chose ... Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est son jour de garde, au commissariat.

\- Ah oui, pardon.

Son téléphone qu'elle avait presque oublié vibra brièvement dans sa poche et afficha un nouveau message de " Regina " dont le nom était accompagné d'une couronne.

" Lisez plus haut " disait-il simplement.

" Quoi donc ? " tapa-t-elle rapidement en essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation avec sa mère.

" Notre conversation Miss Swan "

Elle s'excusa auprès de sa mère et s'immergea quelques minutes dans le flot de messages qu'elle avait pu échanger au cours des dernières semaines avec la Reine.

Des lieux de rendez-vous pour la plus part, des " Tout de suite " " Toilettes, Miss Swan " " Votre voiture ? " " 10h, mon bureau ", des ordres donnés des deux côtés allant de la façon de s'habiller à l'interdiction de s'approcher d'une personne ou d'une autre, des promesses, des suppliques et quelques messages dans lesquels Regina lui expliquait dans les détails ce qu'elle lui ferait la prochaine fois qu'elle oserait lui manquer de respect pendant un conseil municipal.

Le téléphone vibra à nouveau.

" Mémoire rafraîchie ? "

" Rafraîchie n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais pour décrire mon état actuel ... "

" Sortez du restaurant "

Elle avait peut être mis un genoux à terre un jour devant Regina en lui promettant d'obéir à la moindre de ses commandes. Ou peut-être avait-elle était abusée par un sort de la sorcière. Après tout, elle devait être capable de lui tirer n'importe quelle promesse quand elle était entre ses jambes.

La jeune femme se leva promptement, prétextant une envie d'aller aux toilettes et sortit par la porte de secours. Dans la ruelle, la Reine l'attendait adossée au mur, les bras croisés. Elle s'immobilisa l'espace de quelques secondes et elles se jaugèrent, la tension presque palpable autour d'elles avant que la Reine ne hausse un sourcil qui fit avancer Emma jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques millimètres entre elles.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

\- Nous ne faisons rien ...

\- Pas encore.

\- Quand bien même Miss Swan.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre, ses lèvres déjà sur les siennes, sa langue envahissant rapidement sa bouche. Elles gémirent toutes les deux quand Emma la plaqua contre le mur en briques de la ruelle et creusa le décolleté de son chemisier d'une main exigeante. Elle avait envie de la dévorer, mais aucune idée de comment réagirait la vraie Regina en apprenant ça si elle arrivait un jour à briser la malédiction.

Elle oublia totalement la question quand elle croisa le regard d'ébène de l'intéressée, les pupilles dévorant presque l'intégralité de l'iris teinté de violet.

\- Oh mon dieu ...

En face d'elle, les lèvres se tendirent un sourire lascif avant de fondre dans son cou et marquer la chair pale sans y avoir été invitée. Grisée, la Sauveuse repoussa son ennemie avant de s'attaquer aux derniers boutons du chemisier, passant un bras autour de la taille brûlante.

Régina défit elle même son pantalon, certainement par peur qu'elle ne l'abime en forçant sur la matière et Emma avait déjà la main dans des sous vêtements trempés quand la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit.

La jeune femme se figea, agrippée avec force par le Maire qui l'immobilisa.

\- Emma, ta mère te cherche.

Rubis …

\- Elle arrive, répondit à sa place la voix rauque de la Reine.

\- Et par pitié, faites ça ailleurs, j'ai déjà assez de mal à travailler quand vous êtes toutes les deux dans la même pièce sans vous toucher …

La porte métallique claqua en se refermant, mais Emma ne bougea toujours pas, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de son amante, seul le parfum dont elle était folle depuis des mois parvenait à la faire rester debout et à ne pas s'écrouler de honte dans la ruelle à nouveau déserte.

Une main brûlante se faufila sous son menton et la força à affronter le regard d'ébène.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois Emma.

Elle fut surprise du baiser presque tendre qui fut déposé sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, la voix à nouveau rauque.

\- Je ne sais pas de quelle réalité vous venez Miss Swan ni pourquoi vous cherchez à vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'amnésique, mais je sais reconnaître un mensonge quand j'en vois un. Vous n'êtes pas amnésique, vous vous souvenez d'autre chose, nous verrons ça plus tard, mais en attendant, je peux vous assurer que dans n'importe quelle dimension et ce même si nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, je vous veux déjà.

\- Régina …

\- Et ce soir, je vous aurais, chez moi après le repas et vous allez me faire jouir Miss Swan, parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste un jour de plus dans cet état là. C'est compris ?

\- Ce soir … Après le repas ?

\- Sans faute.

\- Je ne s…

\- Je m'en fiche.

Un nuage de fumée et Régina se tenait devant elle dans toute sa gloire, comme si elle n'avait pas eu la chemise ouverte, le pantalon baissé et une main dans son string en satin noir quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle la retourna sans doute aidée par un peu de magie pour le faire avec autant de facilité et c'est elle qui fut plaquée contre le mur pour un dernier baiser qui la laissa essoufflée.

\- Et Miss Swan ?

Elle attendit que leurs regards se soutiennent pour continuer.

\- Lisez ce post-it dans votre téléphone, celui sur les règles que nous avons établies mais dont vous ne vous souvenez jamais.

Sur ce elle disparut dans la rue et ce ne fut que quand Emma entendit le grondement de la Mercedes qui démarrait qu'elle se décida à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et rentrer dans le restaurant.

Rubis masqua très mal un grand sourire moqueur quand elle passa devant elle pour rejoindre sa mère qui était en grande conversation avec …

\- Graham ?

L'intéressé se retourna, lui offrant un sourire dont elle avait oublié la chaleur et elle ne put se retenir de se jeter dans ses bras. Autour d'elle plusieurs personnes la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête, mais c'était à peu près le cas.

\- Princesse ?

Le chasseur retourna son embrasse assez gauchement et la Sauveuse réalisa qu'elle devait le lâcher.

\- Je suis … Je suis désolée. Je me souviens de vous, je crois. Ça me fait … tellement plaisir.

Elle ne cacha pas ses larmes et ce fut sa mère qui vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content que la mémoire vous revienne Emma Swan, mais je dois aller travailler, je suis en mission.

\- Je … Oui bien sûr.

Graham était vivant … Elle dut s'asseoir pour digérer la réalité de ce fait. Elle venait de tenir l'homme dans ses bras, la malédiction avait ramené Graham à la vie.

\- Que fait-il dans la vie ? s'entendit-elle dire.

\- C'est un homme de main de Régina chérie. Il est … étrange, mais depuis qu'elle lui a redonné son cœur, il a l'air de se socialiser un peu plus. Il … m'a sauvée autrefois.

Emma enfouit son visage dans ses mains qui sentaient encore Régina. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait envie de courir dans la rue comme une folle.

Graham était en vie et ce soir elle coucherait avec Régina, avec un peu de chance dans un vrai lit.

Elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir briser cette malédiction.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my dears ! Désolée du décalage j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur &amp; j'ai du recommencer à écrire la moitié du chapitre que j'avais perdu, ça m'a légèrement démoralisée et retardée ^^_

_Bref, sorry pour ceux qui suivent ... Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, c'est mes tous premiers, ils font très plaisir, je sais pas si vous recevez mes réponses je les vois plus une fois envoyées o.O ( Mais merci encore taocm, SwanEvil, lanaregal et Camlapro :D )_

_Dernière chose, je ne crois pas faire bcp de fautes, mais je n'ai pas de beta reader alors je suis vraiment désolée pour celles qui survivent à ma relecture =/_

_Enjoy :)_

.

.

.

.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la matinée que le poids de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre s'écrasa sur ses épaules. Ses sentiments pour Graham, ceux qu'elle avait éprouvés quand elle avait appris la responsabilité de Régina sans jamais la confronter et la façon dont elle avait au final choisit de tirer un trait dessus. Elle avait accepté d'être séduite par une meurtrière. Qui avait changé, certes, mais une meurtrière.

Et la fatigue arrivait. Malgré sa douche froide, elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de se dépêtrer de cette mission sous couverture. Henry aurait adoré ça. Malheureusement il n'était plus le même et elle doutait grandement de sa capacité à s'émerveiller sur un tel sujet aujourd'hui. Encore plus sur son éventuelle envie de l'aider.

Regina quant à elle était apparemment au courant, mais ne considérait pas l'hypothèse comme dangereuse, elle devait très bien se satisfaire de sa vie. Et la Sauveuse pouvait tout à fait le comprendre. Après tout, elle n'avait peut être pas Henry, mais ici elle était libre de gérer sa ville et entourée de gens à sa botte. Une nette amélioration par rapport à sa condition dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Tu veux passer chez toi un moment pour te changer Emma ? Ton père finit dans deux heures, je pourrais t'y déposer et venir te récupérer pour faire cette balade dont nous avons parlé ?

\- Euh ... Oui avec plaisir.

Elle quitta le restaurant d'un pas traînant, laissant derrière elle un Henry qui préféra blaguer avec des amis à lui plutôt que d'aider sa mère à se sentir chez elle. Belle mentalité.

La jeune femme découvrit qu'elle vivait dans une maison plutôt spacieuse à quelques centaines de mètres de chez ses parents qui n'habitaient plus dans le loft où elle avait été la co locataire de Marie Margaret.

La décoration aux teints pâles, la luminosité apportée par de grandes baies vitrées et les touches de verdures dans chaque pièce lui rappelèrent l'appartement qu'elle avait eu à New York dans les souvenirs que lui avait donné la Reine. Elle aimait bien cette version de chez elle.

Dans sa chambre elle fut à moitié surprise de trouver des vêtements en vrac devant un dressing qui lui semblait plus grands que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir au par avant et elle haussa un sourcil en remarquant l'ensemble de robes et de talons hauts dont elle été dotée. Pour quelles occasions pouvait-elle porter ça ?

Son frigo était à moitié vide, rien d'étonnant à cela, mais sa salle de bain regorgeait de produits de beauté qui lui étaient inconnus au point qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle vivait bien toute seule dans cet appartement. L'idée que Regina puisse y passer certaines soirée fut cependant renforcée quand elle ouvrit certains tiroirs. Elle haussa un sourcil et remercia intérieurement le fait de ne plus partager sa salle de bain avec son fils.

La chambre de l'intéressé quant à elle n'était pas dans le bordel dans lequel elle s'attendait à le trouver. Elle débordait de livres en tout genre, une passion au moins qu'il avait conservée, mais elle y trouva également une guitare, un sac de sport et des jeux vidéos en pagaille. Aie, la playstation dans la chambre, encore quelque chose qui aurait fait grincer les dents de sa mère adoptive.

Dans le salon elle fut attirée par une photo posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, presque une photo de famille. Snow, Charming, Rubis, Granny, Henry, Gold, plusieurs nains, Hook, Graham, Regina et elle debout à une réception à en juger par leurs accoutrements et elle reconnu une des robes qu'elle avait aperçu dans son dressing, longue et outrageusement décolletée. Mais étrangement rien comparé à celle de la Reine qui se tenait à ses côtés, une main à n'en pas douter sur le bas de ses reins, un sourire en coin, les yeux défiant la caméra. Elle aurait voulu se souvenir ... Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elles s'étaient sans doute éclipsées de la soirée quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver un coin à l'abris de la plupart des regards.

Comment se faisait-il que seule Rubis soit au courant ? ça lui crevait les yeux à elle, rien qu'en regardant une photo qu'elle avait apparemment décidé d'afficher bien évidence dans son salon ...

Elle reporta son attention sur les autres membres de sa famille et s'arrêta un moment sur Gold. Juste le temps nécessaire pour que les quelques cellules grises qui lui restaient veuillent bien faire une étincelle.

.

..

.

Le magasin de Gold n'avait pas changé lui et quand elle y rentra, elle ne put réprimer le frisson habituel qui la parcourait quand elle s'y retrouvait. Le sorcier était là et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma instantanément dans ses yeux.

\- Si vous pouviez faire un deal avec quoi, que me demanderiez-vous, dans l'idéal ?

\- Vous avez retrouvé votre mémoire Emma ?

\- Je veux d'abord que vous répondiez à ma question.

\- Dans l'idéal ?

Ses mains parcoururent le comptoir devant lui et il prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Votre magie.

\- Ne soyez pas trop gourmand ...

\- Une immunité.

\- Une immunité ?

\- Le jour où vous aurez envie ... ou vous devrez, pour une quelconque raison me tuer, ne pas le faire.

Ce démon devait certainement savoir exactement de quoi il parlait grâce à son don, mais ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, il y avait certainement d'autres moyens de venir à bout de lui que de le tuer.

\- Supposons que je sois d'accord.

\- En l'échange de quoi ?

\- Je ne le révélerai pas avant que vous ayez accepté les termes du marché.

Elle semblait avoir attisé sa curiosité.

\- Parlez.

\- Personne mis à part vous et moi ne doit savoir ce dont je vais vous parler. Si vous avez besoin d'entrer dans ma mémoire, je veux que vous ne regardiez absolument rien de personnel concernant Henry et Regina mais je vous accorde le droit d'arriver par n'importe quel moyen à mon objectif.

\- N'importe quel moyen ?

Il avait roulé les R et sa tête penchée sur le côté avait pris un air animal.

\- ... Que je cautionne.

\- Pas n'importe lequel alors ...

\- Marché conclu ou non ?

\- Parce que vous êtes de la famille Emma, oui, marché conclu.

\- Ok. Asseyez-vous, j'ai une histoire à vous raconter.

Elle avait tout déballé, son anniversaire, Henry qui venait le chercher pour le ramener chez sa mère adoptive, son obsession, comment elle avait brisé la malédiction, son aventure dans la forêt enchantée, comment Regina et eux avaient essayé de les stopper, comment ils avaient tué Cora, comment Mendell avait menacé de tout détruire et la façon dont elles avaient sauvé la ville, leur voyage à Neverland et leur retour houleux avant que la Reine ne doive lancer une seconde malédiction, leurs retrouvailles et son retour ici ...

Gold resta un long moment interdit.

\- Fascinant. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider.

\- Briser la malédiction. Je suis seule, personne ne se souvient de rien et une folle furieuse court dans la ville.

\- Seul l'amour véritable peut briser une malédiction Emma ...

\- Mais la première fois, les gens avaient commencé à se souvenir, vous vous souveniez de tout avant tout le monde.

\- Les individus dotés d'une grande puissance magique sont plus sensibles à certaines variations.

\- Existe-t-il un moyen de stimuler cette sensibilité ?

Un sourire sembla lui échapper malgré lui.

\- C'est possible. Parlez-moi de moi, dans cette autre réalité.

\- Vous vous êtes a peu prés réconcilié avec votre fils et Henry vous aime bien, c'est un garçon formidable, Régina l'a très bien élevé. Et vous vivez avec Belle.

\- Qui est Belle ?

\- P... Pardon ?

\- Belle ? insista-t-il soudain intéressé.

\- C'est ... euh ... votre âme soeur.

Soudain elle se rappela ne pas l'avoir vu en ville ni avoir entendu parlé d'elle.

\- Une jolie brune, les yeux bleus, elle adore lire et vous aime malgré ... ce que vous êtes.

\- Et je l'aime ?

\- Bien sûr que vous l'aimez, vous étiez tout déprimé à Neverland.

\- Tout déprimé ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je peux ...

La clochette de la porte d'entrée l'interrompit et Emma se retourna pour se retrouver à quelques mètres d'une grande rousse drappée dans une robe vert pale, un sac de course à la main. Elle adressa un grand sourire à la Sauveuse et s'approcha pour lui faire la bise.

\- Emma ! Je suis ravie que vous soyez à nouveau sur pieds ! Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, un peu, mais ...

\- Zelena, se présenta l'inconnue comme si elle avait deviné sa pensée.

\- Zelena, désolée vraiment, je venais voir Rumple au cas où il aurait un remède pour cette mémoire.

La rouquine pencha la tête, comme si elle essayait de mieux la comprendre, elle avait l'air débordante de vie, étonnamment sympathique, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce fut quand elle finit par sourire que le cœur d'Emma fit une embardée.

Un instant elle aurait presque cru se retrouver devant Cora.

\- Je ne crois pas que mon mari puisse vous être d'une très grande aide ... Mais n'oubliez pas de passer à l'hôpital pour vous faire examiner régulièrement, les symptômes devraient bientôt disparaître.

\- Vous travaillez à l'hôpital ?

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Gold les observer l'air pensif.

\- Oui, je m'occupe du service des troubles psychiatriques.

\- Oh ... ça doit être passionnant.

\- ça l'est. Je suis désolée, je dois mettre ces courses au frais. Nous nous reverrons bientôt Emma !

La dernière phrase avait presque eu l'air d'une menace.

\- Je n'en doute pas Zelena, nous sommes de la même famille après tout non ?

L'intéressée lui adressa un grand sourire avant de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Aucun souvenir d'elle ? demanda la voix du sorcier.

\- Aucun.

Il ne posa pas de question supplémentaire, peut être avait-il compris son sous entendu. Certainement même.

\- Une solution alors ?

\- Repassez demain miss Swan.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand la voix raisonna derrière elle.

\- Une dernière chose.

Le sorcier fut un geste circulaire de la main, un sort certainement, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire lequel.

\- Cora n'est pas morte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous la trouverez certainement dans le tombeau de sa fille aujourd'hui.

\- Merci Gold.

" Pas encore " l'entendit-elle murmurer quand elle fut sur le seuil de la porte.

.

..

.

Ses parents la récupèrent à bord du pick up de David et entreprirent de lui faire faire le tour de la ville, ajoutant à chaque endroit une anecdote sur sa vie passée ici. Dans l'ensemble elle avait plutôt l'air heureuse et elle se demanda à nouveau quelle genre de magicienne était la soeur de Regina pour avoir obtenu un tel résultat avec sa malédiction. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Gold.

Quand ils passèrent devant le cimetière, elle se débrouilla pour demander à ses parents un moment de solitude, prétextant le fait qu'elle avait toujours trouvé les cimetières reposant et qu'il lui fallait faire le point sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

Parmi les tombes elle tenta de faire appel à sa magie, la sentant immédiatement répondre à son appel. Avait-elle subit un entrainement avec la Reine ?

Ses pas la menèrent vers le tombeau qu'elle cherchait et elle se rappela clairement une des premières fois où elle avait voulu arracher les vêtements de Regina. Ce qui lui fit immédiatement à penser à Graham. Ce fameux soir ils s'étaient embrassés et la Reine l'avait tué. Ici il n'était visiblement rien arrivé entre eux.

\- Regina n'est pas là.

La voix la fit réagir au quart de tour et la femme se retrouva plaquée contre le mur le plus proche par une force invisible. Waw. Elle avait vraiment du s'entrainer.

\- Miss Swan lâchez moi immédiatement !

La jeune femme observa la sorcière en face d'elle. Habillée d'un tailleur noir qui aurait très bien pu aller sa fille, elle n'avait plus la même grandeur que dans la forêt enchantée, mais elle en imposait quand même. C'est en la détaillant qu'elle remarqua le bracelet en cuir enroulé autour de son poignet. Obéissant à son cheminement de pensée, sa magie relâcha la prise sur sa victime et Cora se laissa glisser le long du mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous vous êtes disputée avec ma fille ?

\- J'ai perdu la mémoire.

\- Je suis au courant oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour attaquer la première personne qui vous surprend sans quoi il va peut être falloir à restreindre votre magie.

\- Comme la votre ?

Les lèvres fines, si différentes de celles de Regina se pincèrent en un rictus agacé.

\- Oui, comme la mienne.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit moi aussi ...

\- Assez.

Sa voix raisonna contre les murs de pierre et dans le silence des lieux elle avait l'air beaucoup plus impressionnante. Ou peut-être en imposait-elle plus dans cette réalité.

\- Regina n'est pas votre seule fille n'est ce pas ?

La sorcière en face d'elle pâlit visiblement.

\- Qui ...

\- Peu importe qui et que j'apprenne qu'un seul mot a été répété et je détruirai tout ce que vous êtes encore auprès de votre fille.

La menace était sortie toute seule, mais elle la trouva plutôt convaincante.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous tapez ma fille que vous pouvez la manipuler comme il vous plait Miss Swan.

Rubis n'était donc pas la seule au courant ...

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça non. Zelena est-elle au courant ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous êtes en bons termes ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ... Je n'approuve pas ses choix de vie.

\- Gold ?

La sorcière ne répondit pas, les yeux dérivant dans le vague derrière elle et un instant elle crut que son heure était venue, que Zelena se trouvait derrière elle, prête à frapper, mais elle réalisa que la mère de son amante n'était que simplement perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Merde, vous en pincez pour Gold ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? choisit-elle de répondre à côté. Je ne me suis pas immiscée dans votre famille depuis des lustres et je n'ai même pas tenté de me venger de votre mère pour ce qu'elle a essayé de faire.

\- Je ne vous veux rien, je voulais simplement une confirmation.

Elle tournait déjà les talons quand Cora la rappela.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne dites pas à Regina que je sais pour vous deux.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un sujet de conversation que nous abordions souvent.

A vrai dire elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais aucune envie non plus d'en parler avec Regina et surtout elle avait hâte de pouvoir s'éloigner de cette femme qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait su par Snow que sur le point de mourir, Cora avait semblé vouloir se racheter et s'en était voulu des mois ( et certainement en secret le restant de sa vie ) d'avoir enlevé une mère aimante à sa pire ennemie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance aujourd'hui.

Elle profita finalement de l'ambiance pour faire ce pour quoi elle était là : réfléchir.

Zelena avait entraîné toute la forêt enchantée à Storybrooke grâce à une nouvelle malédiction. Et ici elle vivait avec Gold, avait plutôt un bon boulot, s'entendait à peu près avec sa mère et peut-être avec sa soeur ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande.

Emma allait avoir le réflexe de marquer la question dans son téléphone quand elle se rappela de l'ordre de Regina toute à l'heure. Les post it.

Elle s'assit à même la pelouse, adossée à la tombe d'un pécheur à en juger par les gravures sur la pierre avant d'allumer son téléphone et de chercher la note qu'elle devait apparemment potasser.

Elle trouva d'abord une liste de lieux qui la firent rougir, certains cochés et d'autres non et se tapa elle même le dos de la tête pour sa bêtise. Quelle gamine faisait ça ?

La liste qu'elle cherchait était enregistrée dans un document qu'elle avait intitulée " Si tu veux que ça marche " et qu'elle s'empressa de changer en un plus simple " Règles " bien que ça lui fasse penser à autre chose, au moins Regina ne risquait pas de tomber sur ça. La simple idée qu'elle l'ait déjà vu lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Elle avait bien du se marrer.

1\. Aucun surnom.

2\. Non veut dire Non.

3\. Tu n'as pas le droit de La marquer.

Elle apparemment oui, pensa-t-elle en passant une main sur le bleu dans son cou.

4\. Pas de Hook.

5\. Pas de Graham.

6\. Pas de Neal.

7\. Pas de Mulan.

Emma se retint de rire. Elle n'avait jamais été intéressée par la guerrière.

8\. Pas de soirée alcoolisée sans Elle.

9\. Interdiction de faire ça seule.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se rappelant du "non" impérieux que Regina lui avait adressé dans le château de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait essayé de mettre sa main dans son propre pantalon. C'était donc universel.

10\. PAS de fleurs.

11\. Pas de sexto pendant les conseils municipaux.

La liste continuait jusqu'à un numéro 38 qui affichait " Ne lui dis pas ". Quoi ? Elle protégea son portable d'un mot de passe et décida de parcourir également la galerie photo dans laquelle elle trouva des clichés de sa famille pour la plus part, quelques paysages et situations incongrues sur lesquelles elle avait pu tomber. Rien d'intéressant.

Elle rebroussa chemin et fut à moitié étonnée de voir que le pick up de ses parents l'attendait à l'entrée du cimetière, Snow et David assis dans le coffre en grande discussion.

\- ça va mieux chérie ?

La sollicitude de son père lui fit chaud au cœur et elle se laissa entraîner pour un dîner de famille avec joie.

.

..

.

Les personnages sonnaient faux avec les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'eux, mais c'était tout de même bien un dîner de famille bien plus agréables que tous ceux dont elle pouvait avoir souvenir jusqu'à présent.

C'était David qui avait cuisiné, couvé du regard par Snow et elle avait été surprise de voir à quel point c'était bon. Elle ne savait pas de qui elle tenait son incapacité à cuisiner quoi que ce soit à part un petit déjeuner.

Même Henry se montra agréable en parlant de ses amis et d'un groupe de musique qu'ils voulaient monter et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour lui, qu'importe qu'il soit un adolescent pourri gâté.

Mais plus la soirée avançait plus elle se tendait. Les aiguilles de la pendule tournaient et elle finit par prétexter une migraine pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, ravie de laisser son fils avec ses grands parents. En chemin elle se demanda si elle devait se changer pour affronter Regina et si celle ci ce serait changée pour la recevoir. Ses angoisses reprenaient.

Comment était-elle censée s'y prendre avec elle ? Elle prit une rapide douche et se changea d'instant, enfilant un jean serré et un chemisier en soie verte qu'elle assortit à des bottines qu'elle trouva dans un placard.

D'instinct elle composa un numéro de téléphone.

\- Non.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Je n'accepte aucune excuse.

\- J'ai la gastro.

\- Et moi je chante tous les matins avec un rossignol sous la douche.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça Regina.

\- Ayez un peu plus confiance en vous Miss Swan, ça vous ai déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois de réussir à me faire jouir.

Elle n'étouffa pas son grognement.

\- Chez moi Emma, dans 10 minutes ou sinon c'est moi qui vient vous chercher.

La Reine lui raccrocha au nez et elle se demanda comment leurs retrouvailles allaient se dérouler.

.

..

.

\- Vous comptez rester longtemps devant ma porte comme une idiote ?

Le bâtant en bois blanc s'était ouvert pour laisser apparaître une Regina vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre très courte et toujours perchée sur des talons hauts.

\- Vous avez jamais mal aux pieds ?

\- Non.

La Reine ne prit pas la peine de voir si elle allait être suivie et s'engouffra chez elle, se dirigeant vers le bureau. Emma mis quelques secondes avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Cidre ?

\- Merci.

Leurs mains se touchèrent quand elle lui tendit le verre et elle vit clairement dans le regard de son hôte une lueur d'amusement. Elle se réfugia sur le canapé qui lui était familier.

\- Parlez-moi de notre première fois, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

La Reine sourit franchement cette fois et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

\- Brouillon, rapide, à sens unique et contre les barreaux de la cellule du commissariat. Vous vous êtes fait porter pale pendant une semaine et n'avez pas voulu m'apporter vos rapports jusqu'au jour où Hook vous a suffisamment imbibée d'alcool pour que vous trouviez la force de venir me rendre la pareille, dans le hall de mon manoir.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Un peu après votre retour de la forêt enchantée.

Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à demander et les lèvres de la sorcière effleurèrent les siennes.

\- Et notre première fois, à vous ?

\- Explosive, au sens littéral du terme. À sens unique aussi et dans le château de mes parents.

\- Emma …

La voix avait baissé d'un ton, les lèvres s'étaient rapprochées de son oreille et des dents la tirèrent légèrement.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as lu tes satanés post it ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et ça s'arrête d'accord ? J'ai tous les droits sur toi, je peux en abuser et abuser de toi, mais parce que tu le veux. Tu es à moi, je te maltraiterai autant de fois et d'autant de manière qu'il me siéra, tu n'as pas le droit de t'y opposer. Mais si tu me retires ce droit, tout s'arrête.

En parlant, elle l'avait sentit défaire le nœud de sa robe de chambre et en écarter les pans pour se révéler entièrement nue. Comment se faisait-il que ce soit elle qui ait l'air d'être un oiseau prit entre les griffes d'un félin ?

\- Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ? s'entendit-elle dire.

\- Jamais.

Elle retint une grimace quand les dents effleurèrent le bleu qu'elles lui avaient infligé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La Sauveuse allait perdre toute sorte de contrôle et la faire chavirer sous elle à même le canapé quand Regina s'éloigna soudain, laissant une vingtaine de centimètres entre elles. Ses mains se détachèrent du dossier en cuir pour parcourir son corps et Emma sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- Bois.

Elle s'exécuta, la brûlure de l'alcool ne faisant rien pour aider à hydrater sa bouche soudainement sèche.

Regina était juchée sur ses genoux, une main sur un sein, l'autre dangereusement proche de son sexe.

\- Qu'…

\- Chut.

Elle soutint son regard autant que possible mais quand elle se mordit la lèvre, son dos se creusant un peu plus pour la rapprocher, la jeune femme n'y teint plus et dévora du regard ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

Elles gémirent toutes les deux quand la brune passa deux doigts sur toute la longueur de son intimité avant de les présenter à Emma qui la défia du regard quand elle les prit en bouche.

Quand elle en eu assez la Reine se dégagea et lui ordonna de mettre ses mains dans le dos. Ordre auquel elle obéit, réalisant trop tard le sort qui la maintint en place.

Les mains de la Reine reprirent leur place sur son corps et leurs caresses. Elle introduisit un puis deux doigts en elle, renversant la tête sous les assauts qu'elle s'infligeait. La Sauveuse quant à elle ne savait plus quoi regarder, ses yeux allant des seins tendus vers elle et qu'elle avait envie de prendre en bouche, aux lèvres pulpeuses dont le laquage disparaissait sous la morsure des dents qui l'empêchaient de crier.

\- Je pensais avoir lu qu'on avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour me punir Miss Swan ?

Elle n'avait jamais entendu sa voix aussi rauque, presque enrouée par l'orgasme qui se construisait entre ses reins.

Il était hors de question qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit tout à l'heure Regina finisse par se faire jouir elle même sur ses genoux, à quelques centimètres d'elle alors qu'elle s'était retenue de la toucher déjà plusieurs fois.

La jeune femme se força à fermer les yeux, serrant les dents sous l'effet de la concentration. Son effort ne passa pas inaperçu, son amante se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle en riant doucement.

\- Concentre toi sur ton envie de moi, pas ta colère.

Est-ce que c'était comme ça que leur leçon de magie s'étaient déroulées ? Et pour ça qu'elle se sentait bien plus douée qu'elle n'aurait osé l'imaginer il y a quelques temps ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver ceux de la Reine rivés sur elle et ce fut suffisant. L'habituelle sensation qui la gagnait quand elle avait envie de se jeter furieusement sur Regina pour la débarrasser de ses habits l'envahit à nouveau, embrasant son ventre avant de s'étendre à tout son corps.

Et soudain elle était libre.

Et la colère reprit le dessus.

D'une main elle rapprocha la brune d'elle et l'embrassa avec une violence qui l'étonna elle même, s'emparant de l'autre du poignet encore entre ses jambes pour donner plus d'ampleur et de force à chaque vas et viens qu'elle avait instauré.

\- Emma …

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Elle fut tentée de tirer sur sa main quand elle la sentit se tendre, elle aurait voulu être la seule et unique raison de son orgasme, mais elle était presque certaine que l'interrompre aurait été une grave erreur.

A la place elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, apercevant à peine la vague de fumée noire qui s'était enfuie du corps de son amante avant qu'elles ne disparaissent toutes deux dans une brume blanche.

Parce que bien sûr sa magie était blanche … Elle aurait du s'en douter.

A l'étage elles atterrirent directement sur le lit de Regina qu'elle bloqua sous elle avant d'écarter ses jambes pour s'y faire une place. Elle n'eut qu'à le souhaiter pour que ses vêtement disparaissent aussi. Elle grimaça quand les talons aiguilles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, mais les yeux de la Reine s'étaient à nouveau éclairés d'un violet incandescent et elle ne résista pas à l'envie qui l'avait assaillie depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec elle ici deux jours plus tôt.

Sa langue s'enfonça directement en elle, la faisant se cambrer, une main sur la bouche pour éviter de crier, l'autre déjà dans les cheveux blonds.

Elle n'avait toujours aimé faire ça aux femmes qui avaient partagé son lit, mais depuis qu'elle en avait rêvé des mois plus tôt et depuis qu'elle y avait enfin gouté il n'y avait pas une semaine, la Sauveuse s'imaginait très bien passer des heures la tête entre les jambes de son amante.

Elle délaissa ses grands coups de langue pour caresser son clitoris de manière beaucoup moins insistante, insérant à nouveau deux doigts en elle.

\- On ne joue pas.

\- Je ne joue pas Regina …

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un moment et elle se demanda si sa magie était aussi apparente que celle de la Reine dans son regard. Ses doigts entamèrent un va et viens lent et elle ne résista pas à l'envie qu'elle avait depuis un moment de planter ses dents dans l'intérieur de la cuisse de Regina. Cette fois l'intéressée ne réussit pas à retenir son gémissement et sa main se crispa dans les cheveux de la blonde. Elle ne s'arrêta pas tant qu'elle ne fut pas sûre de l'avoir suffisamment marquée, le gout du sang dans la bouche qu'elle remplaça immédiatement par celui de son sexe détrempé.

Sa langue eut pour effet de faire perdre à la sorcière le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, faisant éclater le verre d'un miroir quand elle ajouta ses dents au mélange, recourbant ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amante pour atteindre son point g.

Elle sentit l'orgasme vibrer dans tout le corps de la Reine, les muscles se contracter, les talons aiguilles percer la peau dans son dos et ne s'arrêta pas quand elle entendit clairement son nom crié malgré les cuisses qui s'étaient refermées sur elle.

\- Regardez-moi.

Mais Regina ne l'écoutait plus. La Sauveuse s'écarta d'elle un instant et se décida à remonter le long de son corps, traçant son chemin avec sa langue et ses dents sans arrêter le mouvement de ses doigts.

Elle eut le souffle coupé en arrivant à la hauteur de la Reine, les cheveux en bataille étalés sur les coussins, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux flamboyants d'une magie qui mit en évidence des larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Elle était magnifique.

\- Restez avec moi.

Elle obtint un hochement de tête avant de refermer l'emprise d'une main sur le cou bronzé de son amante et étouffer ses gémissements d'un autre baiser.

Cette fois elle remarqua distinctement la magie qui semblait s'échapper de leurs corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre. La pièce entière était baignée dans une lueur violette et quant au lit, son ombre s'étendait disproportionnellement sur le sol clair.

Son étonnement fut exploité par la sorcière qui en profita pour essayer de reprendre le dessus, mais Emma la ramena brusquement vers elle, l'empalant sur trois doigts avant de la faire basculer à nouveau sous elle.

\- Emma …

\- Une dernière fois, s'il vous plaît.

Le rire rauque de la Reine fut à nouveau étouffé par la main qu'elle plaqua sur sa gorge. Mais cette fois l'intéressée avait compris, le regard fermement rivé dans les yeux verts au dessus des siens, les dents perçant les lèvres pulpeuses tandis qu'Emma donnait de plus en plus de force à ses vas et viens rendus presque impossible par les muscles qui s'étaient resserrés autour d'elle.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur sa gorge, recourbant ses doigts à l'intérieur de Regina qui cambra son corps brûlant contre elle. Cette fois elle ne criât pas, ce fut la Sauveuse qui poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que des ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches.

Dehors, un tonnerre assourdissant couvrit le moindre bruit, immédiatement suivi par des trombes d'eau. Mais Emma n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle se retrouva piégée en dessous de son amante, les mains à nouveau entravée au dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est pas du jeu.

\- Chut.

Une main se faufila entre ses jambes. Elle savait qu'elle était trempée et le sourire de Regina lui prouva qu'elle était parfaitement au courant.

Comme la première fois, elle ne perdit pas de temps et enfonça directement plusieurs doigts en elle, entamant un rythme soutenu qui la fit se tendre en moins d'une minute.

\- Pas maintenant, lui intima-t-elle pourtant.

Et Emma eu une fois de plus l'impression que son corps la trahissait, qu'elle avait bel et bien conclu un pacte avec le diable et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus désobéir à un ordre direct de la Reine.

Elle gémit quand elle réalisa que Regina était descendue entre ses jambes et à nouveau quand elle sentit les lèvres pulpeuses se refermer sur elle.

Plusieurs fois d'affilée la brune l'amena au bord de l'orgasme pour le lui interdire. Au point de la faire trembler comme une feuille, sa magie à fleur de peau étincelant à chaque contact avec le corps de son amante.

Elle était sur le point d'éclater, de supplier, à bout de souffle et les larmes aux yeux quand Regina s'écarta d'elle pour revenir à sa hauteur. Un pouce alla remplacer sa langue tandis que l'autre main remonta lentement son corps, griffant toute la longueur de ses cuisses jusqu'à son cœur où elle se posa délicatement.

\- Regina …

\- Non.

L'intéressée préféra vraisemblablement l'embrasser plutôt que de l'entendre protester. Elle l'empêcha également de crier lorsque ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son torse. Pas de douleur, mais de plaisir.

Quand elle croisa les yeux de la sorcière, leur iris était entièrement violet et si elle retira ses doigts de sa poitrine pour caresser un sein, ceux de l'autre main se recourbèrent en elle sans arrêter leur mouvement.

\- Maintenant Emma, ordonna-t-elle.

Sa magie explosa en même temps que l'orgasme, la lumière se précipitant vers les luminaires de la pièce qui se rallumèrent tous en même temps dans l'hilarité de son hôte et s'en fut tellement bon qu'elle s'en évanouit.

.

..

.

\- Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça entre nous ?

\- Comme ça comment Miss Swan ?

\- Magique.

\- À chaque fois. Mais si vous voulez parler de notre perte de contrôle, non, uniquement dans un lit. Ou après une période d'abstinence.

\- Ça nous arrive de faire abstinence ?

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de la Reine.

\- Ça nous est déjà arrivé oui.

Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Rubis. À coup sûr elle saurait.

\- Ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça alors de coucher avec une parfaite inconnue ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que vous allez m'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y gagne quoi que ce soit …

\- J'ai demandé son aide à Rumplestinskin.

\- Et alors ?

La sauveuse se retourna pour pouvoir observer Regina. Elles n'avaient pas bougé du lit. La respiration encore un peu saccadée, les cheveux en bataille, le corps brûlant et toujours en sueur.

\- Il a accepté de m'aider en l'échange d'une immunité.

\- C'était très bête de votre part.

\- Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

\- Qui est au courant ?

\- Seulement vous et lui. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de sa femme ?

\- Zelena ?

\- Oui.

\- Rien.

\- C'est une sorcière elle aussi non ?

\- Oui, très bon niveau, mais peu utilisé. Elle est folle de Rumple. Tant mieux pour lui.

\- Est-ce que le nom de « Belle French » vous dit quelque chose ?

Quelque chose d'autre passa dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça vous dit quelque chose ! Regina il faut que je la voie. C'est très important pour moi.

\- C'est une patiente de l'hôpital psychiatrique. J'ignore si vous pourrez en tirer quoi que ce soit, elle fait partie des protégés de Zelena.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle dirige un service expérimental.

Son ton avait eu quelque chose de définitif et Emma l'observa se lever avec surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Allez vous coucher Miss Swan, nous continuerons cette conversation une autre fois.

\- Mais …

Elle aperçu la Reine agiter une main dans sa direction et sentit le lit se dérober sous elle.

.

..

.

Le lendemain matin elle fut réveillée par une main qui tapotait son épaule.

\- Emma ?

Elle avait mal par tout et elle étouffa un grognement quand elle voulu se tourner, arrachant visiblement les draps collés aux griffures qu'elle avait dans le dos.

\- Emma ça va ?

Snow ... Cette garce de Regina l'avait encore congédiée comme une malpropre hier soir.

\- Ouais ouais ça va 'man.

Elle était nue, certainement très visiblement marquée par son amante et sa mère venait la réveiller, quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée ?

\- Tu peux sortir s'il te plait. Hier soir je me suis endormie en sortant de la douche.

\- Oui, oui désolée chérie, il est onze heures et comme tu ne répondais pas et ...

\- Dehors.

\- D'accord.

Elle attendit que Snow ait refermé la porte derrière elle pour sortir du lit, se juchant tant bien que mal sur une paire de jambes récalcitrantes. Elle avança directement jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

\- Oh putain.

Ses cuisses étaient marquées de quatre longues traînées rouges laissées par les ongles de la Reine, son corps était parsemé de petits bleus et elle l'avait sciemment marquée dans son décolleté et son cou à plusieurs endroits. Étrangement la vue de son corps provoqua une bouffée de chaleur entre ses reins et elle espéra que sa partenaire s'était retrouvée dans le même état qu'elle. Quitte à devoir en subir les conséquences plus tard.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle réussi à estomper la marque la plus visible à la base de son cou, mais elle dut se rattraper au lavabo, manquant tomber à la renverse. Pas de magie le matin avant le petit déjeuner en conclut-elle en entendant son ventre protester. Emma enfila un bas de survêtement gris et un pull noir le moins décolleté qu'elle puisse trouver et se décida à affronter sa mère.

\- Emma tu es sûre que ça va ? Le docteur Whale a dit que tu ne devais pas faire de trop longues nuit.

Si ce n'était que ça ...

\- J'ai pas réussir à m'endormir tout de suite hier soir.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'étais endormie en sortant de la douche ?

\- Une douche que j'ai prise à 4 heures de matin. J'ai fait un peu de sport.

\- D'accord ... Henry et David sont chez Granny, tu veux passer y prendre ton déjeuner ? On pourra aller au bord de mer après si tu te sens d'attaque, tu avais proposé à Henry de promener les chiens de refuge avec lui.

\- Ah oui ? Oui, avec plaisir.

\- David et toi faites du volontariat là bas, expliqua-t-elle devinant sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas compris la proposition.

\- D'accord.

Finalement elle opta pour le jean le moins serré qu'elle puisse trouver, serré quand même en définitive et un haut à décolleté rond qui masquait tout ce qui aurait pu paraître suspect. Ses éternelles bottes furent enfilées à la va vite en même temps qu'une veste en jean assortie qui était restée pendue dans le hall.

Dehors sa mère la conduisit jusqu'à une voiture garée devant chez elle.

\- Tu as une voiture ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

Elle observa un instant la vieille ford fiesta bleue pale avant de monter à bord. Elle n'avait pas l'air cabossée alors sa mère devait à peu près savoir conduire.

Elle comprit après deux minutes de trajet que si la voiture n'était pas abîmée c'était probablement parce que Snow n'avait jamais dépassé les 30 km/h et elle fit même l'effort de sortir au plus vite de la voiture, ignorant les protestations de tous ses muscles et rejoignant Henry et son père à une table du restaurant.

\- Salut 'Man. Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire ?

\- Pas encore gamin, mais je sais qu'on doit passer l'aprem ensemble.

Une lueur qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement s'alluma dans ses yeux, mais elle en fut rapidement distraite par Rubis qui déposa un plateau sur sa table.

\- J'ai encore rien commandé ...

\- C'est de la part de ta meilleure amie. Tu devrais prendre une douche.

\- Quoi ?

Elle en avait pris une rapide avant de se changer, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour corroborer avec l'histoire racontée à sa mère quand elle l'avait sortie du lit. Mais la serveuse ne lui répondit pas, lui adressant simplement un clin d'œil.

Elle oublia assez vite la question au profit de son assiette d'œufs brouillés et de bacon, bientôt accompagnés d'un dessert au chocolat. Quand elle y repensa, sa meilleure amie était déjà en grande conversation avec Graham et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand la malédiction avait été brisée, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et s'était souvent dit que si Rubis avait pu trouver son âme soeur, c'était certainement en la personne du chasseur. Aujourd'hui ce devait être possible.

\- Salut Love.

Trop absorbée par ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas vu Hook se glisser à leur table, tapant dans la main d'Henry.

\- Te fatigue pas, même sans mes souvenirs tu m'intéresse toujours pas.

\- En fait, je venais vérifier si tu étais toujours partante pour le week end prochain.

\- J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi ?

\- Non Love, je n'ai même pas essayé, j'ai un contrat d'exclusivité avec ma Reine. Snow m'a proposé une jolie somme pour votre sortie en famille, est-ce que ça tient toujours ?

\- Pardon ?

Ses yeux bleus la dévisagèrent avec un sourire malin.

\- Bien sûr que ça tient ! entendit-elle Snow répondre.

Mais elle ne quitta pas des yeux le pirate jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une canne le fasse tressaillir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle remarqua son poing se serrer. Qu'importe la réalité, ils ne s'aimaient toujours pas.

\- Hors de ma vue pirate.

Emma le regarda sourire faussement à sa mère et à elle, les yeux toujours emplis d'une fierté qu'elle avait envie de lui piétiner à coup de bulldozer.

Apparemment si « Pas de Hook » faisait partie de ses post-it, ce n'était pas une règle que semblait respecter Regina. L'idée fit crépiter des étincelles de magie dans la paume de sa main sous le regard intrigué de Gold qui se tenait toujours debout à côté de la table.

\- Miss Swan tâchez de reprendre vos esprits quand vous passerez dans mon magasin après votre repas, vous n'avez pas les moyens de payer pour les dégâts que vous pourriez y faire.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant l'invitation et se retourna vers sa mère en essayant d'étouffer l'orage qui grondait à l'intérieur d'elle même.

Génial. Elle était jalouse.


	4. Chapter 4

\- _Je viens de me rendre compte que le résumé ne correspond plus du tout à l'histoire, mais bon … S'il a réussi à en accrocher quelques un(e)s je ne vais pas le changer ^^_

_Bref, voilà la suite les zamis =) _

_Merci encore à celles qui laissent des commentaires , c'est un salaire très généreux et souvent constructif !_

.

..

.

Aujourd'hui son emploi du temps allait être serré. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir prendre le temps de parler à Rubis entre quatre yeux, elle devait passer l'après-midi avec son fils et elle était censée retrouver Gold dans son magasin entre les deux.

Elle observa son fils plongé dans une conversation animée avec David et tous deux s'arrêtèrent quand ils le remarquèrent. Que mijotaient-ils ?

Elle se décida à finir son milk shake d'un trait et laissa sa mère à la lecture du journal pour s'avancer vers le comptoir.

\- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

La louve eut un demi sourire avant de s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon et de se rapprocher.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

\- En privé ?

Elle haussa un sourcil mais lui fit signe de la suivre dans l'arrière cuisine où Granny fronça les sourcils en les voyant passer.

\- _Deux minutes ! _Pas plus !

\- Oui Granny !

Sa meilleure amie referma la porte de la réserve derrière elle et croisa les bras, adossée à un mur en pierre en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

\- Euh … J'ai deux questions à te poser.

\- J'écoute.

\- Est-ce qu'on s'est disputées Regina et moi, dernièrement ?

\- Carrément oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Tu es venue saoule à ma porte un soir ya un mois, t'étais vraiment dans un piteux état. Tu revenais de chez Regina mais t'as rien voulu me dire.

\- Et t'as pas une petite idée ?

\- Nope. Mais vous vous êtes fait la guerre pendant deux semaines, ta magie a fait n'importe quoi, t'as foutu le feu chez toi trois fois. Et puis ça s'est arrêté alors je suppose que vous vous êtes remises ensemble.

\- Et t'as aucune idée ?

\- Non, désolée …

\- D'accord …

\- Ta deuxième question ? Avant que Granny ne s'impatiente …

\- Est-ce que tu sors avec Graham ?

\- Quoi ?

Les yeux de la brune s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise, mais elle n'en crut pas un mot.

\- Sors avec lui, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tss.

Rubis se contenta de sortir de la pièce en souriant et un seau d'eau froide lui tomba sur la tête quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Graham était mort dans sa réalité. Et si elle arrivait à briser la malédiction ? Il mourrait certainement instantanément …

Elle voulu courir après sa meilleure amie, mais fut arrêtée net par la vue de Régina appuyée contre le comptoir, du café à la main. A emporter remarqua-t-elle, heureusement.

Pourtant elle était encore là et elle parlait à Rubis.

La jeune femme resta si longtemps immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle fut bousculée par Granny, les bras chargés d'un plateau de pâtisserie à exposer en vitrine.

La tempête de représailles qu'elle essuya lorsque la propriétaire du restaurant fut obligée de faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter attira l'attention de plusieurs clients dont le Maire qui leva un sourcil amusé. Mais elle refusa de croiser son regard une seconde de plus et retourna s'asseoir auprès de sa mère.

\- L'horoscope dit que tu vas faire des découvertes bouleversantes aujourd'hui Emma. Tu crois que ça veut dire que tu vas retrouver la mémoire ?

\- Qui l'écrit ? Une _vraie_ voyante ?

\- Rafiki. Tu sais le ...

\- Le singe du Roi Lion ?

\- Chut ! Il n'aime pas trop cette comparaison.

Elle allait répliquer quand un mug de café apparu en face d'elle accompagné d'une main parfaitement manucurée. Elle leva les yeux pour remarquer que Regina observait sans gène son décolleté, les yeux plissés, certainement intriguée par l'absence de trace.

\- Il est empoisonné ?

\- Le prochain le sera si vos papiers ne sont pas sur mon bureau demain matin 8h.

Elle ne rajouta rien et partit en direction de la sortie, accompagnée par Graham qui semblait vouloir lui parler d'un sujet qui lui tenait à coeur.

\- Depuis quand Regina m'offre-t-elle du café ?

\- Tu devrais pas le boire chérie. Elle n'est plus du genre à empoisonner quelqu'un mais il y a deux semaines elle avait quand même mis un vomitif dans ton milk shake avant que tu n'ailles au conseil municipal.

Un effet secondaire de leur dispute certainement. Elle grimaça, heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à conserver ce genre de souvenirs. Son portable vibra et elle ne fut presque pas étonnée de voir que l'intéressée lui avait envoyé un message. Un simple " _Buvez, Miss Swan_ " auquel elle obéit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- J'aime vivre dangereusement, expliqua-t-elle à sa mère.

Elle du étouffer le petit cri qu'elle failli pousser en sentant une brûlure parcourir son corps. Elle se figea un instant pour combattre la douleur avant de remarquer qu'elle s'était cantonnée là où elle avait vu les griffures et les bleus ce matin dans sa salle de bain. Discrètement elle souleva son pull pour observer une marque rouge s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître.

Son portable vibra à nouveau.

_" De rien. J'attends les formulaires demain matin. Venez en personne_. "

La jeune femme choisit de ne pas répondre. Son sourire honnête s'était immédiatement évanoui à la pensée de ce qu'elle avait découvert ce matin. Qui était-t-elle dans cette réalité pour accepter de servir d'amuse gueule au Maire ? Elle décida d'effacer toute pensée relative à la mère adoptive de son fils pour le moment et de s'investir dans la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère. Au moins ici tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre elles et elle n'avait pas l'impression gênante qui la poursuivait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face de sa mère dans_ sa_ réalité. Ici elle retrouvait un mélange presque parfait entre le comportement maternel et celui de bonne amie.

.

..

.

Elle réussit à s'éclipser juste après avoir laissé Henry passer chez eux pour se changer. Filant en voiture jusqu'au magasin de Gold.

\- Vous allez mieux Miss Swan ?

\- Vous êtes seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Oui et non. Votre malédiction ne ressemble à aucune de celles que j'ai pu rencontrer.

\- Une sorcière aurait pu la créer ?

Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit que Zelena était sans aucun doute la sorcière en question mais après tout c'était un des êtres les plus malins qu'elle avait rencontré, il devait bien s'en douter. Et s'il ne soulevait pas le sujet, inutile de le faire à sa place.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Et si la sorcière s'était raté ?

\- Le sort aurait échoué.

\- Si elle n'avait pas eu tous les ingrédients nécessaires ? Si ...

Elle se rappela soudain de la seule question que Regina avait posé à son miroir. _Son miroir ! _Où était Sidney ? Elle devait lui parler !

\- Et si elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à sacrifier ce qu'elle avait de plus cher ?

\- Regina avait essayé avec son cheval, ça n'a pas marché.

\- Mais dans l'absolu, si elle avait pu trouver un remplaçant ? Ou quelque chose d'assez proche pour faire marcher la malédiction, mais qui aurait des effets secondaires non désirés ?

Les yeux de Gold se plissèrent.

\- Possible.

Il avait l'air déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé avant elle.

\- Et faire revenir des morts à la vie, c'est pas censé être impossible ? Quel genre de magie peut faire ça ?

\- Les voyages dans le temps.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Quel bordel cette malédiction. Soit c'était de la magie extrêmement puissante et contrôlée, soit c'était un raté international qui avait aboutit à un semblant de réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez trouvé sinon ?

\- Une potion. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de votre magie.

\- Je ne vous donnerai rien.

\- Une partie infime. C'est un composant.

\- Comment puis-je être certaine que vous n'allez pas vous en servir pour autre chose ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Montrez moi la recette.

\- _La recette_ ?

Le choix des mots le fit sourire, mais il agita quand même deux doigts pour lui présenter un parchemin écrit dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Rassurée ? se moqua-t-il.

Non, elle ne l'était pas. Pas le moins du monde.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous avez passé un marché avec moi Gold, ok ? Le moindre pas de travers et je n'hésiterai pas à le rompre le moment venu.

\- Je m'en rappelle Miss Swan, répondit-il un sourire en coin en lui tendant une fiole alambiquée.

\- Elle est censée faire quoi cette potion ?

\- Débloquer la mémoire d'un être doté de magie.

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de tendre une main au dessus de la fiole. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre, mais son corps ici était beaucoup mieux entrainé à la magie qu'avant et il lui suffit de le vouloir pour qu'une goute de liquide doré suinte de sa paume jusque dans le contenant en verre.

\- Parfait.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- C'est déjà bien plus que vous n'auriez jamais trouvé sans mon aide Miss Swan. Je réfléchis encore.

\- Vous vous rappelez de tout ce que je vous ai raconté Gold ? mon histoire …

\- Dans le moindre détail Miss Swan, pourquoi ?

\- Quand on m'a ramenée dans la forêt enchantée, Regina a préparé une potion pour que je retrouve mes souvenirs.

\- Oui, mais Regina avait elle même lancé la malédiction, elle pouvait la contrer beaucoup plus facilement.

\- Je vois…

Elle hésita un instant avant de le remercier et de sortir du magasin.

.

..

.

La jeune femme rejoignit immédiatement sa maison où elle trouva Henry déjà prêt dans le salon.

\- On y va ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là bas Henry ?

\- Des animaux.

Et elle comprit. Son engouement pour cette sortie venait forcément d'un animal. Un animal qu'il allait essayer de lui faire adopter.

Elle ne laissa pas paraître ses conclusions de peur qu'elle soit hâtives. Elle choisit d'aller jusqu'au bord de mer à pieds et en profita pour parler avec son fils.

\- Henry ?

\- Hum ?

Une fois qu'il ne serait plus absorbé par son téléphone.

\- Lâche ça un peu. J'aimerais qu'on parle.

Il empocha de façon dramatique son smartphone et la dévisagea tout en continuant à avancer.

\- De quoi ?

\- De toi ? Tu sais que je n'ai plus de souvenirs.

\- Ça te reviendra. On s'aime, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Cette fois il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux et elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit sa meilleure amie. Il avait un bon fond. Et elle décida de lui donner sa chance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Regina ?

\- Elle est canon.

_Oh mon Dieu._

\- Non gamin, pas dans ce sens là.

\- Je l'aime bien. Elle a de la classe et de l'influence, on la respecte autrement que Gold même si on sait qu'elle est aussi terrible que lui.

\- Et Zelena ?

\- Bof. Je la côtoie pas trop.

\- Mais Regina si ?

\- Non, mais c'est dur de la rater.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas réfléchir au sens des mots de son fils. Si jamais il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit il allait être traumatisé à vie.

\- C'était qui tu crois dans la forêt enchantée ?

\- Regina ? La Méchante Reine !

\- Non, non pas Regina ! Je suis la fille de Blanche Neige, tu crois que je n'aurais pas retenu un détail pareil ?

\- Je sais pas …

\- Je parlais de Zelena.

\- Facile. La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sa garde robe est composée à 90% de vert et elle ne se baigne jamais l'été.

\- Tu crois qu'elle fond au contact de l'eau ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut être. Non, comment elle ferait pour se laver ?

La jeune femme eut du mal à retenir un éclat de rire et passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils. Quelque part, bien caché derrière les masques de la malédiction, se cachait bel et bien son Henry.

Sur la plage elle aperçu le pick up de son père vers lequel Henry couru immédiatement pour l'aider à décharger les caisses du coffre.

Un à un les chiens furent lâchés et Emma les observa tous en se demandant lequel son fils allait vouloir lui faire adopter. Il n'aurait pas voulu un chat ? Elle était persuadée que Regina aurait largement préféré un chat … Et si elle craquait, comment réagirait la mère adoptive de son fils quand il ramènerait un chien dans son manoir ?

Elle décida d'oublier la question le temps de s'amuser à courir avec – ou plutôt après - un lévrier afghan. Archie était venu les assister et elle remarqua Pongo toujours en pleine forme. Le psychologue lui proposa une séance gratuite, mais elle préféra ignorer la suggestion au profit d'une partie de ballon avec un labrador. C'était pas mal un labrador non ?

Ou un Husky ! Il y en avait un qu'Henry envoyait régulièrement à l'eau chercher un morceau de bois flotté. Et puis elle remarqua ses coups d'œil fréquents vers la voiture et quand son regard suivi le sien elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

La bête aurait pu la broyer en un coup de mâchoire et certainement se battre à armes égales avec Rubis à la pleine lune. Grand, entièrement noir, les oreilles droites, assis sur pates arrières il semblait regarder de haut les autres chiens qui s'amusaient plus bas d'une façon qui lui rappela étrangement le Maire.

Impossible qu'elle ait approuvé un choix pareil. Une idée qui la fit sourire.

Emma confia son ballon à Archie et se dirigea vers le chien qui l'observa arriver sans battre des cils.

\- Alors, on aime pas bouger mon grand ?

Le chien s'intéressa à elle pour la jauger et se décida à l'approcher d'une démarche lente et désinvolte, la contournant en la reniflant.

\- Je te préviens, j'ai de la magie et un gamin qui veut t'adopter, c'est le moment de te montrer sous ton meilleur jour.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers son fils qui avait tout arrêté pour l'observer, mais se remit en action sans aucune discrétion.

Le chien quant à lui ne bougeait plus et elle s'approcha un peu plus pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et chercher la médaille qui pendait autour de son cou.

\- Storm, lut-elle à voix haute. Ça te va bien.

\- Il est beau non ?

Elle sourit à la question de son fils qui s'était finalement rapproché d'elle.

\- Pas mal. Mais pas très affectueux.

Comme pour la contredire l'intéressé se rapprocha du jeune homme pour aller nicher sa tête entre ses jambes.

\- Il est juste pas très habitué à le montrer. Ses anciens maîtres l'ont uniquement élevé pour qu'il se batte, il ne connaissait pas autre chose.

\- Et pourquoi lui ? Tu as l'air de t'amuser plus facilement avec les autres ...

Henry leva les yeux vers elle, certainement intrigué qu'elle ne prétende plus ignorer ses intentions et encore plus que sa réponse ne soit pas négative de but en blanc.

\- J'aime les défis. Et il est magnifique. Je suis sûr que l'avoir à ses côtés dans la rue doit en jeter.

\- Tu veux impressionner une fille ?

\- Pas besoin d'un chien, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est des responsabilités tu sais ... J'irais pas tous les jours faire mon footing avec lui, et quand il pleuvra il faudra aussi le faire sortir ...

\- J'ai plus huit ans maman, je sais tout ça ...

\- Je ... Je vais y réfléchir ok ?

Comme si il l'avait compris le chien s'écarta de son fils pour se retourner vers elle et la fixer de ses grands yeux caramel. Un instant il avait l'air distant et froid et celui d'après il ressemblait à un chiot perdu. Quel acteur !

.

..

.

En début d'après midi après avoir convaincu ses parents que le poste de police serait également une source de souvenirs exploitables, Emma put s'asseoir dans son fauteuil fétiche et prendre le temps de contempler son bureau.

Il arborait un cadre photo d'elle et Henry beaucoup plus jeune, à Boston lui semblait-il devant un sapin de Noël qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Dans ses tiroirs elle trouva une paire de menotte supplémentaire, plusieurs livres en cours de lecture, un cahier de mots croisés, une collection de notes de services en provenance de la mairie et une trousse remplie de stylos usagés.

Sur son ordinateur elle s'étonna du fond d'écran impersonnel, le logo de la ville et s'attaqua directement aux mails où elle trouva sans surprise des échanges avec la mère adoptive d'Henry. Finalement elle tomba sur les papiers qui lui avaient été vraisemblablement remis la semaine dernière et les remplit sans grande conviction, inventant les trois quarts des requêtes.

Il était plus de cinq heures quand elle eut fini et se décida à étirer ses jambes. À pieds elle rentra jusque chez elle où elle trouva Henry dans le salon avec un ami à lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ils s'affrontaient à un jeu de guerre qu'elle n'avait bien sûr aucun souvenir de lui avoir acheté et que Regina n'aurait pas approuvé.

Une impression de lassitude s'abattit soudain sur ses épaules et elle les salua rapidement avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain où elle remplit la baignoire d'eau brulante et ajouta des produits moussants.

Elle se sentait seule.

La tête appuyée contre le rebord en marbre elle ne remarqua même pas les premières larmes qui coulèrent et la migraine qui prit le dessus la força à fermer les yeux.

Emma se réveilla plus de deux heures plus tard. L'eau était froide et son téléphonait dans un coin de la pièce, posé sur ses vêtements jetés en vrac.

Par réflexe elle agita la main et le bain retrouva une température agréable tandis que son téléphone volait à sa rencontre.

\- Oui ?

Ses doigts fripés avaient du mal à maintenir leur emprise sur l'engin.

\- Miss Swan, j'ai ce que vous voulez.

\- Gold.

Le nom était sorti avec une note de soulagement qui l'étonna.

\- Passez demain dans la journée.

\- Je peux venir tout de suite.

\- Je suis occupé. Demain.

La ligne fut coupée, mais son sourire était revenu.

Elle enfila le premier peignoir qu'elle trouva et se faufila jusque dans son dressing pour trouver un pyjama. Un jogging gris et blanc fit l'affaire.

En bas elle fut choquée de constater qu'Henry était en train de cuisiner un plat tout à fait acceptable pour elle et lui et le remercia en lui autorisant à rester dans le canapé jusqu'à près de minuit devant la télévision avec elle.

Son fils fini par aller se coucher et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était pas une bonne mère. Dans le salon, elle tourna en rond une longue demie heure, essayant en vain de s'approprier les lieux.

Sa chambre lui plaisait plus que tout autre pièce, mais elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'y sentir chez elle.

Qui était cette Emma qu'elle était dans cette réalité ? Comment pouvaient-elles être si différentes ?

Son attention fut attirée par une malle qu'elle aperçu sous son lit encore taché du sang qu'elle y avait laissé la veille.

\- Allez Emma, dis moi que tu avais un journal intime.

Son murmure lui sembla se répercuter sur tous les murs de la pièce pour troubler le silence parfait de la maison. Idem du bruissement de la malle sur l'immense tapi qui recouvrait presque la totalité de sa chambre.

\- Waw.

Des liasses de billets de 500 avaient soigneusement étaient empilées dans un coin de la malle, d'où sortait-elle cet argent ? Chasseuse de prime n'avait jamais autant rapporté …

Quelques photos avaient été rangées dans un petit album, principalement d'elle et d'Henry. Certaines avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle trouva également deux coffrets, l'un contenant un solitaire qui lui allait parfaitement mais qu'elle doutait fortement avoir acheté pour elle. A moins qu'elle ait été fiancée avant de venir vivre à Storybrook ? Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Henry.

Elle eut à nouveau la désagréable impression d'avoir volé la place de quelqu'un. Au final, cette malédiction était plutôt bien faite, au point même de la faire douter sur sa propre existence.

Dans le deuxième coffret elle trouva un bracelet qui la fascina immédiatement. Un serpent en or blanc serti de diamants noirs. À qui avait-elle volé ça ? Elle ne résista pas à la tentation de l'enfiler et fit un bond quand le serpent s'anima autour de son poignet pour venir l'enserrer.

Une douleur vive la parcourue et elle dut se laisser tomber à terre pour ne pas crier. Une myriade d'émotions contradictoires s'emparèrent d'elles avant de la laisser haletante sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle était en colère. Et elle ne savait pas après quoi.

Son téléphone vibra à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

_« Enlevez immédiatement ça. »_

Regina … Elle aurait du se douter que le bracelet avait un quelconque lien avec elle. Ce n'était certainement pas dans son ancienne vie qu'elle aurait put dégoter un objet pareil.

« _Pas avant de savoir ce que c'est. »_

Son ventre se retourna en un étrange mélange de frustration et de tristesse avant qu'elle ne reçoive le prochain message.

« _Un artefact que vous m'avez confisqué. Immédiatement Miss Swan ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes »._

Etrangement les derniers mots lui firent se précipiter sur le fermoir pour détacher le serpent qui sauta lui même dans la boîte qu'elle referma avec hâte.

.

..

.

Cette nuit là elle mit une éternité à s'endormir.

.

..

.

Henry allait apparemment seul à l'école depuis un bon moment et il était sur le point de partir quand elle descendit dans la cuisine le lendemain matin.

\- Tu es en retard, lui annonça-t-il et elle eut l'impression que les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Je suis amnésique.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

Il disparut dans le couloir et elle fut laissée seule devant un bol de café qu'elle avala en vitesse, décidée à prendre un petit déjeuner plus copieux avec sa meilleure amie.

Ce matin en se réveillant la jeune femme avait trouvé un nouveau message de Regina sur son téléphone. Direct et présomptueux il lui ordonnait de mettre « _Chemisier rouge et jean noir _». Dans son dressing elle repéra sans nul doute le chemisier à moitié transparent et au col en cuir dont la Reine avait voulu parler mais elle prit un malin plaisir à mettre un haut blanc décolleté avec un jean qui lui parut une taille en dessous de la sienne. Elle enfila un blouson en cuir beige assorti à ses bottes et lança un grand sourire à son reflet avant de sortir de chez elle.

Il était déjà plus de huit heures quand elle arriva chez Granny et sourit intérieurement en repensant à la requête du Maire la veille. Elle ne serait pas à l'heure.

\- Salut Rubis.

\- Comment tu vas chérie ?

\- Ça peut aller je crois. J'ai besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner s'il te plait, je dois voir Regina dans la mâtiné.

Sa meilleure amie lui lança un sourire en coin qui l'amusa, mais toute remarque fut rapidement coupée quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit en grand devant Hook.

Emma fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la porte s'était ouverte avant lui.

\- Comment ça se fait que la porte ne s'ouvre pas pour moi aussi ?

\- Parce que tu te la pètes pas avec ta magie je suppose …

\- Il a de la magie ?

\- Regina lui en a donné, oui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas Emma, je ne suis pas spécialiste. Mais Graham et lui peuvent faire certains trucs, déplacer des objets, se téléporter ou décupler leurs forces. Rien de spectaculaire, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

C'était faux. Depuis quand Regina s'était-elle constitué une armée dotée de pouvoirs magiques ? Et comment sa sœur avait-elle pu laisser passer ça ?

Rubis déposa une boite de pâtisseries devant elle avant de s'intéresser à un autre client. Le restaurant était bondé et elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'interroger ce matin. Tant pis, ce n'était pas le plus pressant.

Elle s'excusa et sortit de l'établissement en mordant à pleines dents dans un donut au chocolat.

Il était un peu plus de huit heures et demi quand elle atteignit le magasin du Tenébreux et s'effaça pour laisser sortir Zelena tout sourire une fois de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aussi tôt ici Emma ?

\- Des questions … Je commence à retrouver ma mémoire, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire le tri …

\- Oh …

Son regard clair la sonda un instant avant qu'elle ne batte des cils et que toute trace d'inquiétude ne soit remplacée par un éclat amical.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il saura vous aider. C'est l'homme de toutes les situations.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit dans la direction du centre ville. Quelle sorte de confiance en elle avait-elle ? Elle aurait mis la main à couper qu'à sa place Regina l'aurait déjà démasquée et menacée.

\- Miss Swan, vous comptez rentrer ?

La voix de Gold lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte en verre et elle s'exécuta.

\- Où est la potion ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Emma.

\- Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur Gold.

Il haussa un sourcil mais se contenta de se baisser sous son comptoir pour en faire sortir un gobelet de café fumant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Votre potion Miss Swan.

\- Ça sent étrangement le café …

\- Parce que je doute que Regina avale sans sourciller le contenu d'une fiole en verre.

\- Comment vous savez que je vais le donner à Regina ?

\- À qui d'autre ?

\- J'aurais pu choisir la fée Bleue ou bien vous ?

\- La potion n'aurait aucun effet sur moi puisque je l'ai créée et nous savons tous deux que la fée bleue est une incompétente.

Pour clore la discussion il lui tendit le gobelet brûlant qu'elle accepta.

\- Merci Gold. Si ça marche, je vous revaudrai ça.

\- Je l'espère Emma …

Elle ne répondit pas et décida cette fois d'utiliser sa magie pour apparaître dans le commissariat sous le regard étonné de Robin des bois. Elle lui adressa un simple salut de la tête avant de récupérer les papiers qu'elle avait rempli la veille et de réapparaître devant le bureau du Maire.

\- Elle est de mauvaise humeur, la prévint la secrétaire.

\- Souhaitez moi bonne chance.

\- Bonne chance Sheriff.

Deux coups frappés à la porte lui valurent un « entrez » sec et Regina ne daigna même pas lever les yeux des papiers qu'elle était en train d'examiner.

La jeune femme avança jusqu'au bureau en bois noir pour y poser son dossier et le gobelet de café. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que la Reine décida de lever les yeux vers elle.

Et ce qu'elle dut voir ne lui plut pas.

\- Vous vous croyez maligne Miss Swan ?

Son regard examinait sa tenue et l'intéressée cru y voir l'envie qu'elle avait de lui arracher ses vêtements pour la punir de ne pas avoir suivi ses instructions. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du. Mais la raison pour laquelle il ne fallait pas lui revint en tête et elle se renfrogna. Dans quelques minutes elle retrouverai _sa _Regina, elle ne s'excuserait pas avant.

\- J'ai eu un petit problème de transport, répondit-elle en prenant sciemment la remarque pour un problème avec l'heure de son arrivée.

La Reine ne répondit pas, se contentant d'examiner une fois de plus sa tenue avant de se lever lentement, déployant sa silhouette enveloppée dans une robe bleu nuit.

\- Mais je vous ai app…

\- Silence.

L'ordre raisonna dans toute la pièce avant de venir s'écraser sur elle, la force de la magie qui y avait été introduite la propulsant contre une bibliothèque.

Immobilisée, elle observa la sorcière s'avancer jusqu'à la toucher.

\- Mes ordres doivent-être obéis Emma.

\- Je suis pas votre esclave Regina, si j'ai env…

Mais la brune la coupa en s'emparant de sa bouche, une main tenant fermement son menton.

\- Non !

Malgré la pression elle avait réussi à se dégager et put apercevoir le choc dans les yeux de la Reine qui avait sans nul doute compris le sens dans lequel elle venait d'employer le mot. Il y eut un grondement et tous ses muscles se tendirent avant d'entendre le bruit de son poing s'écraser contre le meuble contre lequel elle l'avait bousculée.

Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua les marques rouges autour de son poignet droit mais ne put y accorder plus d'attention que ça.

Cette fois elle avait réellement l'air en colère, les sourcils froncés, le souffle court, ses yeux essayèrent de la sonder un instant, mais elle sembla abandonner.

\- _Mon_ Emma ne désobéit pas à ce genre d'ordres.

Quelque chose se retourna en elle en l'entendant dire « _Mon Emma »_ mais elle répliqua aussitôt.

\- Je croyais que nous avions déjà établi que je n'étais pas l'Emma que vous connaissez ?

\- Miss Swan vous ne connaissez rien à la magie, il ne peut pas exister deux versions de vous si différentes … Quand bien même cette histoire de malédiction était vraie, vous ne seriez qu'une version de vous avec des variables différentes.

\- Et bien imaginez Regina un monde dans lequel on aurait jamais tué votre premier amour, imaginez un monde où vous auriez reçu tout l'amour nécessaire de votre mère, ces … _variables …_ ne vous auraient-elles pas radicalement changée ? Je ne …

\- Stop.

Une main vint à nouveau enserrer son cou.

\- Aucune malédiction ne peut changer le destin. Snow et Charming se sont débrouillés pour se retrouver malgré _ma_ malédiction et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'en a jamais été de plus spectaculaire. J'aurais pu créer cent milles univers différents et vous seriez toujours arrivée ce matin dans mon bureau avec la tenue que je vous avais choisie.

\- Tout ça pour un chemisier Regina ? Et est-ce que vous comparez notre … _histoire_, à celle de mes parents ?

Sûrement après la façon dont elle osait la traiter, elle n'était pas en train d'insinuer que …

\- Non !

La prise sur son cou s'intensifia et elle sentit sa magie se réveiller, forçant certainement la sorcière à la lâcher avant de s'éloigner avec dédain.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire de chemisier Miss Swan, c'est une histoire d'équilibre. Je peux vivre avec l'idée qu'il existe une malédiction dont je n'ai pas encore conscience, mais pas avec celle de savoir que tout ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir bâti n'est que poussière.

\- Regina vous avez bâti vous même ce village et même si vous ne vous le rappelez pas encore, nous formons une famille. Vous avez élevé un fils extraordinaire et si vous me faites confiance …

\- Non, fut-elle à nouveau coupée.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Non. Non je ne vous fais pas confiance et non je ne boirai pas ce café qui pue la magie noire de Gold. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue n'est-ce pas Emma Swan ?

\- N… Oui. Parce que j'ai besoin de vous pour nous sortir tous de là. Nous faisons une bonne équipe.

\- Et moi j'ai besoin de l'Emma que je connais, pas d'une pâle copie qui sait à peine où elle en est. Vous pouvez prendre la porte.

Cette fois elle vit rouge et comme la veille ses poings se refermèrent sur des étincelles de magie blanche.

\- Certainement pas.

Elle se rapprocha du Maire qui s'était réfugiée auprès de la fenêtre de son bureau et ne contrôla absolument pas la magie qui s'échappa d'elle pour aller exploser les ampoules de tous les lustres. Qu'avait-elle contre les lampes ?

\- _Ma _Regina est peut-être une femme autoritaire, mais elle me respecte. Je ne suis pas une prostituée qu'on peut appeler et jeter après usage. Je ne suis pas votre possession et si vous croyez avoir raison en disant que plusieurs versions de moi ne peuvent pas radicalement changer, _l'_Emma que vous connaissez a des sentiments pour vous et vous bafouez tout ce qu'elle vous offre en allant coucher avec un pirate alcoolique dès que vous n'avez plus besoin d'elle.

La Reine laissa échapper un soupir de dédain qui alla embuer la vitre en face d'elle.

\- Hook n'a pas mis une main sur moi depuis des lustres.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a insinué hier.

Elle la vit sourire dans le reflet de la fenêtre et sentit son soulagement. Elle comprit avant même qu'elle ne parle qu'elle pensait avoir touché le fond du problème qui lui permettrait de reprendre la main.

\- Vous êtes jalouse ?

\- Oui, je suis jalouse Regina, on a va pas tourner autour du pot et je crois que vous l'êtes aussi. C'est pas la raison pour laquelle je me comporte de cette manière.

Elle se retourna et leurs regards se rencontrèrent presque à hauteur égale, les petits talons de ses bottes compensant l'écart creusé par les talons aiguilles des escarpins noirs.

Ce fut elle qui regarda ses lèvres la première, mais ce fut Regina qui anéantit tout espace entre elle pour l'embrasser et elle sentit clairement la note de soulagement dans le gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper quand la Sauveuse fit pression derrière ses cuisses pour qu'elles viennent s'accrocher autour de ses hanches.

Elle ne fut pas dérangée plus d'une seconde à l'idée de la plaquer contre la vitre où tout le monde aurait pu les voir. Rien n'importait plus vraiment quand Regina était aussi prêt d'elle.

Elle fit glisser une main le long des bas en soie pour atteindre le porte jarretelles et …

\- Oh mon dieu …

\- Juste moi.

Regina ne portait aucun sous vêtement et si elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec insolence, elle ne rajouta rien, préférant renverser la tête contre la vitre glacée quand deux doigts tracèrent la longueur de son intimité avant de s'y introduire sans préambule.

Le gémissement qu'elle poussa se répercuta dans tout le corps d'Emma. Parfois elle avait l'impression qu'elle était née pour donner du plaisir à cette femme. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait jamais vue.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de changer de position et recourba immédiatement ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amante dont les ongles griffèrent son cou pour la rapprocher d'elle et étouffer ses gémissements dans un baiser qu'elle domina largement malgré la situation.

\- Miss Swan, faites moi jouir.

L'ordre murmuré contre son oreille par des lèvres laquées de rouge la fit frissonner et elle retira ses doigts pour en ajouter un supplémentaire, donnant plus de force à chaque vas et viens avec des coups de bassin. Derrière elles la vitre craqua, mais Regina la prévint d'un regard que ce n'était pas le problème le plus urgent.

Quand elle jouit la Reine n'hésita pas une seconde à enfoncer ses dents dans le cuir de son blouson beige qui étouffa à peine son cri. Dommage, elle aurait adoré voir le regard de sa secrétaire si elle n'avait pas pu le retenir plus que ça.

Lentement elle la reposa à terre, les jambes encore tremblantes sur les talons aiguilles.

\- Regina …

\- Il faudra attendre ce soir pour que la faveur soit retournée j'en ai peur.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas … Enfin, si, mais j'allais … La potion de Gold Regina s'il vous plaît …

Le regard d'ébène se figea, les yeux soudain plissés et assombris. Elle n'avait pas un cheveu déplacé et si elle n'était pas en train de réajuster sa robe en allant s'asseoir à son bureau, Emma elle même aurait douté qu'elle venait de la faire jouir contre une fenêtre à la vue de tous moins d'une minute auparavant.

\- Miss Swan, que ce soit clair, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Vous n'êtes pas la personne que je connais, j'ai beau avoir du mal à résister à nos … interludes, il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à avaler une potion de la part de la première venue.

\- De la …

\- Vous pouvez sortir, je vous contacterai.

\- Regina …

\- Immédiatement.

Comment osait-elle lui parler comme ça ? Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire avaler cette potion de force et qu'importe ce que dirait _sa_ Regina quand elle découvrirait la vérité.

Les poings serrés elle s'approcha une dernière fois du bureau pour récupérer le gobelet toujours fumant et sortit de la pièce sous le regard réprobateur de la secrétaire qui avait peut-être entendu quelque chose finalement.

Elle descendit presque en courant les escaliers de la mairie et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sur le parvis pour sortir son téléphone.

« _C'est bon pour le chien gamin _».

Et il vivrait chez Regina quand la malédiction serait brisée décida-t-elle.

\- On a l'air contrarié Love, remarqua une voix pas très loin d'elle.

\- J'suis vraiment pas d'humeur Hook …

Mais elle remarqua Graham aux côtés du pirate et elle n'eut même pas à forcer le sourire qui illumina son visage. Il lui avait manqué. Il fallait qu'elle soit son amie. Elle s'approcha de lui mais remarqua qu'il la fixait avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle soudain suspicieuse.

\- Euh … Vous avez un peu de …

Il désigna son visage.

\- De rouge à lèvres love, précisa le capitaine en s'approchant d'elle pour lui arracher le gobelet des mains.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'avait pas pensé à se regarder dans un miroir avant de sortir du bureau du Maire. C'était certainement aussi la raison pour laquelle sa secrétaire l'avait regardé aussi bizarrement.

Elle s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche, geste très peu gracieux mais toute préoccupation qu'elle avait le concernant s'évanoui quand elle vit le pirate porter le gobelet à sa bouche.

\- Hook !

Mais le cri ne l'arrêta pas et loin de se précipiter sur lui pour l'empêcher d'avaler la mixture, elle se retrouva figée sur place par la peur.

Quand Hook croisa son regard, la lueur maligne qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé ici n'était plus présente dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Emma.

\- Oh merde.

Entre ses mains le gobelet s'évapora en une fumée rouge, certainement la signature de Gold.

\- Merde ! répétât-elle.

Elle sentit le poids d'un regard lui bruler la nuque et leva les yeux pour constater que la mère adoptive de son fils se tenait à nouveau à sa fenêtre dont un carreau était largement fissuré. Son attention était rivée sur la scène qui se déroulait devant son quartier général.

\- Comment …

Évidement ! Les pouvoirs que leur avait donnés la Reine … Dans sa misère elle eut le temps de penser qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas être folle. La malédiction existait. Hook devait s'en souvenir aussi.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers les étages croisant un regard de braise avant que ses instincts ne prennent le dessus.

Emma attrapa la main de Hook et une fumée blanche les enveloppa, tous deux disparaissant du parvis de la mairie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou ! :)_

_D'abord, je tiens juste à dire que je suis désolée pour celles / ceux qui n'aiment pas trop le personnage de Hook, moi je trouve qu'il est très mal exploité dans la série, du coup ici il est présent et jouera un rôle important, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il soutient notre mouvement &amp; ce chapitre est le seul dans lequel il est aussi présent, Regina revient en force après ;)_

_Merci encore pour les reviews !_

_lanaregal ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte qu'elles restent toutes deux en un seul morceau ^^_

_Artemis 692, merci beaucoup tout simplement !_

_SwanEvil, Camlapro ( ** **DESOLEE** pour la faute sur le pseudo =X ), taocm, merci de m'encourager à poursuivre l'histoire, ça fait plaisir de voir que certains attendent honnêtement la suite !_

_Et donc, la voilà ;)_

.

..

.

Quand la fumée se dissipa la jeune femme réalisa qu'ils été arrivés dans son salon.

\- Hook, ça va ?

\- … Je crois.

Sans y avoir été invité il s'affala sur le canapé, les mains fermement plantées autour de sa tête.

\- Migraine ?

\- Chut Swan, j'essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

\- Ça doit être dur hein ?

Cette fois il ne répondit pas, grognant simplement et Emma alla s'asseoir en face de lui sur la table basse encombrée d'une multitude de télécommandes qu'elle n'avait pas encore examinées.

\- Zelena est responsable de tout ça … finit-il par dire.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Elle a un air de Cora.

\- Et Cora est en vie !

\- Ouais, je lui ai parlé.

\- Et Gold aussi … Je pensais que Regina s'en était débarrassée mais ne voulait pas nous l'avouer.

\- Nope, il est bien là … Prenez ton temps, dès que vous avez retrouvé vos esprits vous allez passer l'entretien le plus important de votre vie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je vous trouve pas digne de m'aider, je vous livrerai directement à Zéléna.

\- J'ai prêté serment auprès de Regina dans la forêt enchantée, je ne peux pas la trahir.

L'idée lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé après que Regina ait effacé mes souvenirs.

Le pirate se laissa retomber contre le dossier du divan et commença son récit.

Quand elle et Henry s'étaient éloignés de la frontière de la ville, la malédiction de Regina avait fini par les envelopper et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au milieu d'un champ dans la forêt enchantée, bientôt rejoins par la Princesse Aurore et Mulan.

Tout comme lui, Regina avait voulu partir et faire cavalier seule, mais il l'avait suivi. Il avait beau détester la façon dont elle le traitait, sa compagnie était mille fois plus agréable que celle de la bande de joyeux lurons que formait la cour de Snow.

Ensemble ils avaient essuyé de nombreuses attaques et il avait lentement assisté au retour de la Reine telle qu'il l'avait connue, s'habillant de longue robes noires, autoritaire et cassante, mais surtout … Sa magie. Sa magie avait changé, elle était plus puissante, plus noire parfois, plus implacable.

En chemin, pendant des mois elle avait levé une armée pour marcher vers son château où ils avaient appris qu'une sorcière tentait d'entrer. Les défenses qu'elle y avait laissées étaient censées être impossible à passer, pourtant, un jour, en plein repas Hook vit avec horreur la Reine s'effondrer, en proie à une immense douleur.

Quand il avait à nouveau croisé son regard, lui interdisant de faire un pas de plus pour lui venir en aide, il avait vu quelque chose de nouveau dans ses yeux. Une rage si profonde qu'elle avait déformé ses traits, craquelant sa peau par endroit l'espace d'un instant avec qu'elle ne reprenne son habituel teint parfait.

Et à ce moment, il avait cru les rumeurs. Celles qui disaient que la Reine s'était enfin vengé de Rumplestinskin, qu'elle l'avait froidement assassiné sous les yeux de sa bien aimée pour s'emparer de sa puissance. Et il était tombé à genou. De soulagement. Et de terreur. Parce qu'à ce moment là, Regina s'était relevée et la robe du cheval qu'elle avait enfourché s'était assombrie pour devenir noir de jais.

Il l'avait suivi jusqu'aux frontières de son château dont le parvis était jonché de corps. Des soldats aux couleurs de leur Reine.

Il l'avait vu disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire, l'avait attendu des heures avec des hommes à elle. Et les heures s'étaient transformées en jours sans oser entrer dans le château. Le cinquième jour ils avaient été rejoins par Ruby qui apportait des nouvelles.

La sorcière qui terrorisait la forêt enchantée n'était autre que la Méchante sorcière de l'ouest, puissante et apparemment extrêmement jalouse de Regina.

Avec Ruby, un soir où ils avaient observé la sorcière s'envoler sur un balais en compagnie d'une myriade de singes volants, il avait trouvé le courage de passer les défenses du château pour trouver la mère adoptive de son fils enfermée dans les donjons. Les mains emprisonnées dans des anneaux d'or brillants de perles de rubis. « Magie du sang » avait-t-elle simplement murmuré en les voyant arriver. Le loup s'était chargé de plusieurs soldats, lui du reste et quand ils avaient pu débarrasser la Reine de ses bracelets, elle avait regagné la prestance qui était la sienne en pestant contre sa demie sœur.

Dans les cachots ils avaient profité de la nuit pour libérer tous les soldats de la garde spéciale de Regina avant de s'enfuir avec le reste des hommes qui lui étaient encore fidèles. L'intéressée, elle, était restée un long moment en arrière, ne revenant que bien après eux, un sac en cuir dans une main.

Et puis ils s'étaient cachés. Dans la forêt, pendant des jours entiers et grâce à la magie de la Reine qui les abritaient du regard d'un sort qui semblait l'affaiblir à chaque fois.

Souvent il avait essayé de lui parler, et il avait même réussi à l'empêcher d'enterrer son propre cœur au pied d'un arbre. Mais quand il s'approchait trop près de la vérité, Regina le repoussait systématiquement, jusqu'au jour où elle avait tout simplement insisté pour qu'il parte en mission pour elle.

De son sac en cuir qui ne la quittait plus, elle avait sorti une fiole en verre épais. Elle lui avait fait tout un beau discours, sur la magie, la force l'Amour.

D'abord il avait été inquiet et puis il avait été heureux.

Elle l'envoyait chercher la Sauveuse, la seule femme qui pouvait les sortir de là. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire oui ou non, elle lui avait simplement dit que s'il ne les ramenaient pas, elle veillerait personnellement à le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Rumplestinskin serait passé pour un être tendre comparé à elle.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Comment ça c'est tout ? C'est plutôt épique Swan !

\- Quand je suis arrivée au château Regina et Rubis ramenaient des hommes chez mes parents … Et vous aviez conclu je ne sais quel pacte avec Regina, la fée Bleue en a parlé.

À son grand étonnement elle le vit froncer baisser les yeux, embarrassé.

\- Qu'est-ce que Regina vous a promis ? aboya-t-elle.

\- On se calme Love.

\- Je ne suis pas … Hook ! Bordel ! Répondez à ma question.

\- Une femme.

\- Quelle femme ?

Elle était soulagée que la réponse ne soit pas « sa main » mais il pouvait encore s'agir d'elle même.

\- Une fée. Que vous ne connaissez pas.

\- Hum …

Elle traiterait l'affaire plus tard. Promettre une femme à quelqu'un visiblement sans demander son avis n'était pas du tout de son gout, mais le plus urgent restait encore d'en finir avec cette malédiction.

\- A votre avis qu'est-ce que Zelena a sacrifié pour la malédiction ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Où est Sidney ?

\- Partout et nulle part. Regina l'a renfermé dans son miroir il y a quelques jours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais plus … Un malentendu.

La jeune femme se détourna de lui pour s'avancer vers le miroir de l'entrée dans lequel elle se regardait systématiquement en faisant une grimace avant de franchir le seuil de sa porte.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle avait de la magie.

Et de la motivation.

\- Sidney ?

Rien ne se passa.

\- Miroir ?

Dans sa tête la voix de la sorcière du dessin animé compléta la fameuse phrase mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Même s'il y avait très peu de chance que Hook saisisse la référence, elle s'interdisait d'invoquer le génie de cette façon.

Par réflexe elle tendit la main vers la surface réfléchissante, sursautant quand soudain elle s'assombrit pour laisser apparaître la silhouette du reporter entouré de fumée bleue.

\- Un message pour Regina ? demanda-t-il d'une voix morose.

\- Non … Est-ce que … ça m'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Oui, malheureusement pour moi.

\- Ok ... Super. Changeons de sujet !

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aborder sa relation avec Regina devant Hook, mais un coup d'œil jeté vers lui la fit se mordre la lèvre. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que les dernières paroles du génie semblent faire chemin. Elle observa sa bouche s'ouvrir lentement sous l'effet de la surprise, puis le regard choqué qui suivit la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Comme si la réalité de savoir qu'elle couchait avec Régina avait pu changer quoi que ce soit à son physique … Quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin il mit une éternité à se décider à lâcher un sourire en coin.

Emma poussa un soupir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle tenait grandement à l'opinion du pirate, mais techniquement il était la première personne de _sa _réalité à apprendre ce qu'il en était. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas parce qu'il réagissait bien que ses parents le feraient aussi quand la malédiction serait brisée, mais c'était déjà ça …

Elle reporta son attention sur le génie qui les observait l'air profondément ennuyé.

\- Sidney, j'ai besoin que nous ayons une conversation privée. Dont vous ne répéterez rien à la Reine.

\- Impossible.

\- Comment ça impossible ?

\- La Reine a mon serment, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Même si elle vous le demande pas explicitement ?

\- La Reine demande des nouvelles de vous tous les soirs.

La nouvelle la fit rougir et lui valut un roulement des yeux de la part de Sidney.

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle malédiction. Regina en est la victime comme tout le mode ici sauf Hook, Zelena et moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Elle bénéficiera à Regina, mais pour le moment elle n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit …

\- Parlez.

.

..

.

Encore une fois elle avait du tout déballer, aidée du pirate cette fois dont toutes les interventions étaient accompagnées d'un froncement de sourcil de la part du génie.

\- Seul un baiser d'Amour véritable peut briser une malédiction Miss Swan.

\- Je sais, merci.

\- Et bien … avez vous essayé ?

\- Avec R…

\- Avec Henry ! la coupa le miroir exaspéré.

\- Non … Mais j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas. J'aime Henry, mais ici ce n'est plus le même, notre lien n'est plus le même.

\- Essayez quand même. Sans quoi il vous faudra trouver une alternative.

\- Mes parents ?

\- Sont en couples Love, intervint le pirate, sûrement ils ont du s'embrasser plus d'une fois depuis le début de la malédiction.

\- En revanche …

\- Le crocodile ! s'exclama-t-il avant elle. Il vit avec la sorcière, certainement pour qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur lui et qu'il ne s'approche pas de son âme sœur.

\- Sidney ? où se trouve Belle ?

\- Belle ?

\- Allez ne soyez pas récalcitrant, Regina m'a dit qu'elle était la patiente de Zelena.

\- Je vous assure Miss Swan que je ne retiens aucune information, je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité de cette femme. Mais je peux conduire jusqu'au service de Mme G….

Il s'interrompit grimaçant avant de disparaître leur lançant un simple « Regina ». La Reine devait l'appeler.

Seule avec Hook elle finit par se rasseoir dans son canapé, bientôt suivie par l'intéressé.

\- Est-ce que j'ai passé mon test ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez couché avec Regina ?

\- Ok. Je vais sortir.

\- Hook …

\- Oui j'ai couché avec Regina. Graham aussi.

\- Merci pour ce visuel merveilleux.

\- Je ne savais pas qui j'étais ok ? Dans la forêt enchantée …

\- Là bas aussi ?!

\- Non ! Il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, décida-t-elle. Vous allez aller chez Granny, vous comporter comme d'habitude, sauf avec Regina, évitez là.

\- Oui chef.

Elle hausa un sourcil à son ton moqueur mais ne rajouta rien en le voyant peut être pour la première fois avoir un sourire honnête.

Elle attendit un long moment après que la porte se soit refermée derrière lui pour se lever à son tour et se diriger vers le commissariat où elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par Robin des Bois.

\- Tout le monde dit que vous allez mieux ?

\- Ah oui ?

Certainement parce qu'elle l'avait dit ce matin à Zelena … Les nouvelles allaient vite. Ou alors la sorcière lui tendait un piège.

Dans la mâtinée elle répondit à plusieurs coups de téléphone et accepta même de se charger de secourir un siamois coincé dans une gouttière avant de retourner au poste. Elle voulait enquêter sur l'hôpital. Y rentrer et chercher le service de Zelena ne la mènerait à rien si ce n'était à se faire un peu plus remarquer par la sorcière. Elle devait connaître le terrain.

Assise derrière son ordinateur, le claquement de talons sur le sol du commissariat lui arracha un frisson.

\- Miss Swan ?

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était contente d'entendre cette voix.

\- Cora ?

\- Que se passe-t-il avec ma fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus de magie que je ne sais pas reconnaître quelqu'un qui ment Emma Swan, répondez.

L'intéressée balaya la salle du regard et la sorcière comprit sans qu'elle ait à s'exprimer.

\- Dehors, ordonna-t-elle à Robin des bois qui remplissait des papiers depuis le matin.

Elle fut presque désolée pour lui en le voyant sursauter, se recroqueviller sur lui même avant de sortir du bâtiment avec un léger signe de tête dans sa direction. Même sans pouvoirs, la Reine de cœur semblait avoir gardé toute son autorité. Ou alors elle profitait de celle de sa fille.

Il était temps qu'elle l'interroge, elle aussi.

\- Cora est-ce que vous aimez votre fille ?

\- Bien sûr que j'aime ma fille ! Si c'est une men…

\- Non, ce n'est pas une menace. J'ai besoin de vous poser des questions avant de vous parler.

La révélation lui valut un haussement de sourcil intéressé, pourtant quand elle lui proposa de s'asseoir en face d'elle, son interlocutrice refusa froidement, préférant rester debout.

\- Ok. D'accord … Si vous deviez choisir entre Regina et Zelena, qui choisiriez vous ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de la sorcière de balayer le poste d'un regard circulaire avant de répondre à voix basse mais menaçante.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de ce sujet.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien m'interdire Cora, nous sommes seules et j'ai besoin d'une réponse.

Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots en se levant à son tour.

\- Regina, répondit brusquement sa mère avant de se reprendre, presque étonnée de sa réponse.

Ou du fait qu'elle ait répondu. Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait à nouveau utilisé sa magie sans s'en rendre compte. Décidément …

\- Bien.

\- Bien ? En tant que mère la dernière chose de _bien_ serait de préférer une de ses filles à une autre.

\- Pas quand l'une des deux est une sorcière à moitié folle.

\- Et le fait que je la préfère ne vous choque pas ?

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne parlais pas de Regina !

\- Zelena n'est pas parfaite, mais elle est loin d'être aussi … dérangée que ce que Regina a pu l'être dans sa … jeunesse.

\- Vous lisez très mal vos enfants.

\- Pardon ?

\- Excuses acceptées. Zelena est une folle furieuse, complétement jalouse de Regina et a lancé une malédiction dont vous n'avez même pas idée de l'ampleur, une malédiction sans laquelle vous ne seriez même pas en vie …

Elle vit avant de la sentir, la magie se réveiller dans les yeux de la sorcière, le pourpre illuminer ses iris avant de sentir la main plonger dans sa poitrine. Elle eut le temps de s'emparer du poignet de Cora avant de se sentir partir.

.

..

.

Cora avait de la magie. Ce fut la première pensée cohérente qui traversa son esprit quand elle reprit conscience. Elle n'était plus bridée par le bracelet qu'elle portait.

Et puis ses dernières secondes de conscience lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle manqua tomber du fauteuil où elle était visiblement assise derrière son bureau sur lequel elle remarqua une note.

« _Mademoiselle French est incarcérée dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Allez-y à l'heure du diner _».

Elle ne connaissait pas l'écriture, mais pour l'instant un problème plus important se posait.

Sa main se posa automatiquement sur sa poitrine et elle essaya de franchir la barrière de la peau, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne savait pas le faire. Elle essaya de se concentrer, en vain. Ses idées n'étaient pas claires et les battements de son cœur pas suffisant pour la rassurer.

Elle ne parvint pas non plus à se téléporter quand elle s'y essaya. Avait-elle perdu sa magie ?

Cette fois ci elle prit la voiture pour aller jusqu'à la mairie et ne soucia même pas des limitations de vitesse, pas plus qu'elle ne fit attention au regard surpris de la secrétaire de Regina.

\- Miss Swan ?

La scène ressemblant étrangement à celle de ce matin, sauf que le maire était au téléphone qu'elle raccrocha sans plus de préambule quand son regard croisa celui de la Sauveuse.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les larmes. Elle était en larme. La mère adoptive de son fils ne prit même pas la peine de marcher jusqu'à elle et apparu en un nuage de fumée à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Emma ?

Elle voulait lui parler. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas, elle était tout bonnement en proie à la plus grosse crise de panique qu'elle n'ai jamais eue. Elle accepta les caresses de Regina, ses mains fraiches essuyant les larmes qui échauffaient ses joues.

\- Parle moi, murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

L'ordre eut son effet.

\- Mon cœur ... Est-ce que vous pouvez vérifier que mon cœur est toujours … dedans ?

En face d'elle la sorcière ne cachait plus son inquiétude à présent.

\- Tu t'es battue avec une autre sorcière ?

\- Non pas exactement. Mais je … je ne sais pas, je n'arrive plus à utiliser ma magie et je …

Regina anéantit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour l'attirer dans ses bras, leurs corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre et la jeune femme sentit distinctement la main s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine avant que quelque chose ne semble exploser. Elle serait tombée à genoux si elle n'avait pas été retenue par un bras dans le creux de ses hanches qui la maintint fermement debout.

\- Il est là, constata son interlocutrice près de son oreille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larme, hoquetant de surprise quand elle recula pour trouver Regina la main toujours légèrement tendue devant elle, un cœur – le sien de toute évidence – battant dans sa paume.

Il n'était pas rouge comme tous les autres, pas irisé d'or comme celui d'Henry, mais presque transparent sous les doigts de la Reine, laissant entrevoir une lumière blanche prête à les aveugler si elle parvenait à s'échapper.

Regina s'empressa de le remettre en place comme si le simple contact avec lui la brûlait déjà.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus froide.

Comme si elle n'avait pas été morte d'inquiétude quelques secondes plus tôt. Comme si Emma n'était pas encore en train d'essuyer ses propres larmes du revers de la main.

\- Rien.

\- Miss Swan … L'autre soir à l'hôpital j'ai placé un sortilège sur vous et toute à l'heure quand il s'est déclenché j'ai cru que vous vous amusiez à me contrarier avec Hook. Bien que cette idée me répugne profondément, celle de quiconque essayant de posséder ce cœur, m'est tout bonnement insupportable. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous avec placé un sortilège sur moi pour savoir si on touchait à mon cœur ? Et vous croyez que j'aurais laissé Hook faire ça ?

\- À votre corps Miss Swan, pas votre cœur, bien qu'il en fasse part intégrale. Qui a essayé de vous t…

\- Regina comme vous l'avez si bien souligné toute à l'heure, coupa-t-elle, je ne suis pas _votre _Emma et vous n'avez aucun droit sur mon corps ni sur mon cœur. Je vous conseille d'enlever ce sortilège.

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous êtes venue vers moi aujourd'hui parce que…

\- Parce que _JE_ vous fais encore confiance, oui. Faites attention à ce que cela ne s'arrête pas.

Elle fut surprise de voir des étincelles autour de ses mains et ne cacha pas un sourire satisfait.

\- Regina, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimez les chiens, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Pas part…

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, mais le regard désorienté de la Reine, sa sollicitude, laissèrent un sourire sur ses lèvres quand elle apparu une seconde plus tard devant le lieu de travail de sa meilleure amie.

Elle y repéra immédiatement le pirate qu'elle avait espéré y trouver et commanda un repas avant de se glisser à sa table.

\- Swan !

Elle lui lança un sourire qui ne sembla pas le tromper.

\- Vous avez pleuré ?

\- Pas de quoi faire un drame. Ce soir nous sortons ensemble.

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Je croyais que vous et …

\- Stop. D'abord on baisse d'un ton et ensuite on évite d'étaler ma vie privée dans un restaurant à midi.

\- Pardon, mais est-ce que vous venez vraiment de me proposer un rendez-vous ce soir ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en baissant d'un ton. Je vous fais simplement savoir que je ne vous livrerai pas à Zelena, vous et moi allons travailler ensemble.

\- Vraiment ?

Un sourire honnête s'était affiché sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'affaisse légèrement. Emma fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre le maire passer commande à l'autre bout de la salle. Décidemment elles ne pouvaient plus s'éviter.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Regina préféra plisser les yeux au dos recourbé du pirate plutôt que de soutenir le sien.

\- Swan, elle va me jeter un sort.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regina va me jeter un sort, faites quelque chose.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Un coup d'œil à l'intéressée lui confirma qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux le capitaine et elle se décida pour renverser son verre d'alcool sur son blouson en cuir.

\- Merde ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Je suis désolée Hook, venez.

Elle se leva et l'empoigna pour l'emmener vers les toilettes sous le regard perçant de Regina. Rubis, dans son coin leva un seul sourcil, lui faisant signe que son assiette serait prête dans deux minutes.

\- On revient.

Elle referma la porte des toilettes derrière eux et se concentra à peine pour faire disparaître la tache du vêtement de son nouveau compagnon de fortune.

\- Est-ce que vous réalisez ce que Regina va penser de tout ça ?

\- Bien fait pour elle.

\- Non non non, ce n'est pas elle qui va en souffrir, c'est nous Love.

\- Pff. Ai peu confiance en moi pirate.

\- On se tutoie ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je te tutoies parce que je viens de te sauver la vie, une fois de plus.

\- Mais moi non ?

\- Exactement. Je vais sortir d'abord et tu attendras quelques minutes d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si on sort ensemble ça va paraître suspect !

\- Pas plus que quand on est rentrés ensemble Swan …

\- Deux minutes, le prévint-elle tout de même avant de sortir.

Dehors elle fut surprise de voir que Regina avait quitté le restaurant qui lui semblait beaucoup plus calme tout d'un coup.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant qu'on était aux toilettes ? demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie quand elle déposa son plat devant elle.

\- Pas grand chose si tu passes sur le fait que Regina m'a arraché son repas des mains avant de disparaître en laissant derrière elle un nuage de fumée noire et trente dollars. Ça n'a rassuré personne.

\- Je vois.

\- Fais attention Emma, je t'ai dit que Regina ne s'était amusée avec personne d'autre, essaye de pas la provoquer en lui faisant penser que c'est ton cas.

\- Hey !

Mais la serveuse s'était déjà éloignée et Hook sortait des toilettes.

.

..

.

Après un repas copieux pour Henry dans l'espoir qu'il s'endormirait le plus vite possible, Emma enfila sa tenue de combattante. Jean moulant, col roulé blanc, blouson en cuir noir et des bottes assorties.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à de la compagnie quand elle atteignit la porte d'entrée. Mais elle devrait s'y faire. Comme elle devrait dorénavant se faire à l'idée qu'elle céderait toujours tôt ou tard au regard suppliant de l'animal qu'elle avait bien voulu adopter quand il lui quémandait une part de son repas du soir.

\- C'est pas l'heure de la promenade Storm.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le chien se faufila devant elle par la porte d'entrée pour aller rejoindre Hook qui l'attendait dans la rue un peu plus loin. Etrangement il fut assez amical avec lui et Emma regarda perplexe leur interaction pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à refermer la porte derrière elle.

Après tout pourquoi pas …

Dans l'après midi et sous le regard suspicieux de son père, la jeune femme avait étudié en compagnie du pirate les plans de l'hôpital et leurs messes à voix basses avaient plus d'une fois attiré l'attention de ses collègues. Même Graham était passé et Emma avait suspecté le Maire d'être derrière sa visite surprise.

\- Bonsoir Love. Prête pour partir à l'aventure ?

\- Pas plus que ça …

Ils firent le reste du chemin à pieds et en silence, talonnés par l'animal aussi silencieux que s'il avait conscience de l'importance de leur mission.

Ils durent laisser le chien devant la porte de l'issue de secours et Emma le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui demander de monter la garde, message qu'il sembla comprendre, allant se figer, en alerte, à moins d'un mètre de là.

A l'intérieur ils se faufilèrent le long des couloirs mal éclairés jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque rentrer dans son nouveau compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce...

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler et Hook lui fit signe de se taire. Plaqué à l'angle du mur, il semblait surveiller quelque chose, ou surement quelqu'un.

\- Grosse infirmière à deux heures, annonça-t-il à voix basse.

Elle l'observa tenter de se concentrer sur quelque chose qui finit par l'énerver et le fit pousser un soupir de mécontentement.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle cette fois en chuchotant.

\- Je n'ai plus de magie ...

\- Tant mieux.

Discrètement ils échangèrent leur place et la Sauveuse ne put retenir un petit rire presque enfantin en voyant l'infirmière se figer, les yeux dans le vide.

\- En avant toute moussaillon, ordonna-t-elle un peu plus haut.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est bon, je m'en suis occupé ...

Il la suivit diligemment jusque derrière le bureau où elle ne mit que quelques secondes à repérer le tableau des occupants. "La 209" lut-elle à voix haute avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur chemin dans les escaliers et le long des couloirs qui semblaient peu arpentés.

La chambre 209 était fermée par une porte rouge qu'elle hésita un moment à ouvrir, par peur qu'elle soit gardée par un sortilège et préféré demander à Hook de le faire lui même.

Quand il se fut tenu plus de quelques secondes, un bras tendu pour lui ouvrir la porte, elle considéra que rien ne pouvait lui arriver et franchît le seuil.

\- Emma ?!

\- Belle, comment allez vous ?

\- C'est la première fois que vous me visitez. Que fais le capitaine avec vous ?

\- Il m'aide.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et elle prit le temps de l'examiner. Assise dans son lit d'hopital, un livre sur les genoux, elle ne semblait pas si folle que ça si on oubliait de regarder le reste de la pièce dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'écritures.

\- C'est vous qui avais fait ça ? demanda pour elle le pirate.

\- Oui, pour ne pas oublier.

\- Hum …

Hook se rapprocha du mur, certainement pour examiner son contenu et ce fut le moment où elle vit le stylo entre les mains de la prisonnière.

\- Vous ne lisez pas, vous écrivez encore ?

\- Oui. Quand je n'ai plus eu de place sur les murs j'ai tellement crié qu'une infirmière m'a donné un livre.

\- Emma …

\- Hum ?

Le pirate lui montra d'un signe du menton les inscriptions sur le mur. Une histoire qui ressemblait étrangement à une autobiographie.

\- Belle pourquoi êtes vous enfermée ici ?

\- Pourquoi êtes vous venus ? Est-ce que c'est Zelena qui vous envoie ?

\- Certainement pas !

\- Comment va Rumple ?

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était elle qui subissait un interrogatoire ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous écrivez tout ça ?

\- Pour ne pas oublier ... Tout le monde a oublié.

Une vague de soulagement la submergea.

\- Belle, vous n'êtes pas folle, si ce que vous avez écrit est ce que vous considérez être la réalité, nous sommes dans le même bateau.

Elle sourit intérieurement en voyant le pirate se tourner vers elle, cette fois elle n'avait même pas fait exprès.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je crois que Zelena a lancé une malédiction et que votre place est auprès de Gold.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi venir maintenant quand on m'a gardée prisonnière ici pendant des mois ?

\- Des mois ? Je ne suis là ... Je n'ai conscience d'être là que depuis quelques jours.

\- Quelque chose à du vous réveiller !

La jeune femme se leva, arpentant soudainement la chambre d'hôpital. Elle pouvait presque voir la foule de questions se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle ne l'interrompit pas quand elle finit par les formuler à haute voix

\- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé votre âme soeur ? Pourquoi la malédiction ne s'est pas brisée pour tout le monde ? Est-ce que Zelena le sait ? Est-ce qu'elle vous soupçonne de quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que Hook a l'air au courant ? Est-ce que c'est lui votre âme soeur ? Est-ce que Regina est en vie ? Comment va Rumple ? ... Comment va Rumple ?

Cette question la fit sortir de sa transe et Emma eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'éclat de folie passer dans ses yeux. Elle avait du souffrir ici.

\- Comment va Rumple ?

\- Il va bien, je crois ... Mais il est ... Il est en couple avec Zelena.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur elle et la Sauveuse regarda avec surprise l'ennemi juré de son âme soeur venir l'aider à s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche.

\- Cette garce ...

\- N'ayez pas peur des mots. Mais j'ai passé un marché avec Gold. Il m'aide et je crois qu'il a comprit certaines choses. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se souvienne plus de vous.

\- Je dois sortir d'ici ...

\- C'est la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés, oui. Je pense que c'est vous et Gold qui pouvez briser la malédiction.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour briser la votre ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Je me suis _réveillée_ il y a quelques jours, je fais semblant d'être amnésique depuis ...

\- Et vous Hook ?

\- Une potion qu'Emma m'a donné.

\- Pourquoi avez vous donné une potion à Hook ?

\- Elle n'était pas pour lui mais pour Regina, il l'a volée. Pensez-vous être capable de faire retomber Gold amoureux de vous ?

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas. Cette garce l'a peut être soumis à un sortilège, elle est folle de lui. Dès le départ dans la forêt enchantée elle est venue lui tourner autour et un jour ... il a disparu et moi j'étais enfermée dans un cachot.

\- Pas dans le château de Regina, nous l'aurions vue ...

\- Je ne sais pas où j'étais. Mais j'ai senti la malédiction s'approcher et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais ici et j'ai eu peur ... j'ai cru ... j'ai cru qu'elle avait tué Rumple.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est ce qu'elle a de plus cher ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Zelena a été l'élève de Rumple quand elle était plus jeune, il a même envisagé de lui faire lancer la malédiction qu'il a donné à Regina, mais il a changé d'avis quand il s'est rendu compte que pour la lancer elle devrait le sacrifier lui.

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?

\- Je les ai entendu parler, avoua-t-elle. Il faut me faire sor...

\- Chut ! interrompit le pirate.

La Sauveuse l'imita, tendant l'oreille pour capter ce qu'elle n'entendait pas encore.

Des aboiements. Étouffés par plusieurs épaisseurs de mur. Les aboiements de Storm.

\- On dégage, s'écria-t-elle.

Quels qu'étaient ses pouvoirs, si la sorcière avait pu vaincre Regina, elle ne tiendrait pas une seconde face à elle. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une simple infirmière faisant une ronde, mais rien ne valait qu'ils tentent la chance.

\- On reviendra Belle, je vous jure qu'on reviendra. N'en parlez à personne et réfléchissez à un moyen de séduire Gold.

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit la grimace de Hook à ces derniers mots avant qu'il ne parte en courant en chemin inverse. Elle était trop paniquée pour utiliser sa magie et rien ne se passa quand elle le rattrapa, agrippant son bras dans l'espoir de disparaître avec lui dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Merde.

Dans le couloir des bruits de pas retournèrent son estomac juste avant que Hook ne la pousse vers d'autres escaliers. Un nuage de fumée verte apparu devant eux et Hook fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Swan ! Arrêtez vous immédiatement, l'entendit-elle crier avant d'être projetée à terre

Une seconde plus tard elle s'écrasait par terre sous le poids de Hook, le visage à quelques centimètres de bottines noires.

\- Désolée Madame Gold, je poursuis cette folle depuis le manoir de Regina.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'on me l'a ordonné ?

\- Cette aile est strictement réservée aux malades.

\- Et bien j'en ai une de plus. Vous la voulez ?

Joignant le geste à la parole il la souleva avec une facilité étonnante pour la présenter à la sorcière qui la regarda de haut en bas avec un dédain qui lui rappela celui de la Reine.

\- Dites à Regina que si elle ne tient pas mieux en laisse ses objets, elle va avoir à faire à moi.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Comme elle ne faisait aucun geste indiquant son intérêt, Hook l'empoigna avec un peu plus de vigueur pour la ramener vers lui.

La Sauveuse joua le jeu, la tête baissée, elle se laissa reconduire jusqu'à la sortie, pestant contre le crochet qui écorchait le cuir de son blouson. Ils retrouvèrent Storm à l'extérieur, toujours à l'affut et qui les accueilli presque avec chaleur.

\- On a eu chaud non ?

Hook fut le premier à oser parler quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés.

\- Ouais.

Pourtant quelque chose glaçait toujours le sang de la jeune femme. Si on ajoutait à ça le sentiment qu'elle avait d'être observée depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, rien n'allait.

\- Zelena va me tuer.

\- Non, je pense que notre excuse à marché.

Elle, n'était pas convaincue le moins du monde. Elle avait vu quelque chose briller dans les yeux de la sorcière. Quelque chose qu'elle avait vu dans ceux de la mère adoptive de son fils quand elle était déterminée à se débarrasser de la nuisance qu'elle était.

\- Il faut que je récupère des souvenirs. Mes souvenirs. Cette histoire d'amnésie peut plus marcher. Je ne dois plus représenter un danger.

\- Gold aura certainement une idée …

\- Ou bien …

La jeune femme s'était soudain rappelé de ses retrouvailles avec Regina, la façon dont elle avait rêvé d'elle pendant des mois, la colère de la Reine quand elle avait cru que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait aidé à récupérer ses souvenirs … Et la façon dont elle s'était emparé de ses souvenirs.

\- Ou bien quoi ? demanda le pirate en la voyant s'approcher.

Il y avait clairement un once de peur dans son ton.

\- Ou bien je pourrais me servir de toi Hook.

\- De moi ?

Lentement, et d'une façon qui lui rappela la Reine en bien des façons, elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à voir ses pupilles battre au rythme de son cœur. Elle éprouva une immense fierté à les voir se rétrécir de peur quand elle s'était attendue au contraire. Elle avait toujours préféré la peur à la luxure. Elle avait deviné que Regina devait se servir d'un mélange des deux, mais la blonde était plus à l'aise avec la peur. C'était un sentiment plus familier.

Elle sentit l'air se figer autour d'eux et Storm grogner dans son coin juste avant que sa main ne plonge au travers de la carapace de cuir et de chair du pirate.

.

..

.

La sensation manqua lui faire faire un pas en arrière. Elle sentait tout. Ses sensations associées à celle du Pirate figé sur place par la peur et surtout … Elle voyait tout.

La forêt enchantée et tout Storybrook réuni dans un champ en lisière de forêt, des centaines de soldats morts au pieds d'un château entièrement noir, des longs jours de marche, Graham lui tendre la main dans le bureau du Maire, Graham lui offrir une bière, Regina leur tendre un contrat, Hook s'entrainant à apparaître et disparaître à volonté.

Elle se vit, elle, en conseil municipal provoquer la fureur du Maire et Zelena tenter de calmer la réunion, menaçant à demi mots de se présenter aux prochaines élections. Elle vit Regina dans les bras de Hook et elle même dans les bras de celle ci. Elle reconnu la scène décrite par sa mère quand elle se vit sortir de la salle en courant, visiblement sur le point de vomir. Elle sentit l'agacement, l'incompréhension, l'amusement quand Graham lui avait appris qu'elle avait mis le feu chez elle à plusieurs reprises, l'inquiétude quand ils apprirent que la Reine n'allait pas mieux et …

Emma recula cette fois, manquant tomber, mais rattrapée au dernier moment par le pirate qui la regardait avec appréhension.

_« Emma pense qu'elle est amoureuse de moi » _avait prononcé la Reine, un verre de cidre à la main, habillée d'un simple négligé noir et affalée comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans son fauteuil. Ivre peut-être.

\- Hook …

\- Est-ce que c'est suffisant ?

\- Je …

Ce fut le mouvement de la tête de Storm qui l'avertit au dernier moment. La Sauveuse eut à peine le temps de voir l'éclat de deux yeux violets avant que la mère adoptive de son fils ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée noire, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les avait-elle suivis ?

Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien trop prêt du pirate et se dégagea violemment.

\- Bats les pates Hook.

\- Hey. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as fait peur à ta petite amie.

\- Et arrête de me tutoyer.

\- Swan, calm…

\- La ferme Hook. Rentre chez toi et demain fais semblant de m'avoir aidé à retrouver mes souvenirs. Je te contacterai si j'ai besoin de tes services.

\- De mes s…

Elle posa une main sur le chien qui avait recommencé à gronder et disparu de la ruelle sombre pour réapparaitre dans sa chambre.

A son grand étonnement, l'animal ne sembla nullement désorienté par le changement soudain d'environnement et elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, n'ayant même plus la force d'empêcher Storm de se coucher sur son tapis.

Demain serait un autre jour. Elle allait devoir affronter les deux sorcières les plus puissantes qu'elle connaissait, mais tout irait bien. Elle se demanda brièvement avant de s'endormir si le légendaire optimisme de sa mère ne l'avait pas contaminé.


	6. Chapter 6

_J'arrive pas à me décider pour « Rubis » ou « Ruby » … Du coup j'espère que ça vous écorche pas trop les yeux à chaque fois que j'alterne sans faire exprès ^^ ( Sorry également pour les autres erreurs, je suis la seule à me relire et parfois même je ne le fais pas … ! )_

_Merci encore pour les reviews, ça me peine de pas pouvoir nommer celles qui m'en laissent anonymement, mais merci beaucoup à vous également ! _

_Rated M pour un tas de raisons dans ce chapitre &amp; non je ne suis toujours pas assez riche pour racheter les droits de Once, mais j'y pense …_

.

..

...

..

.

Evidemment ce fut Storm qui la réveilla le lendemain matin et elle se leva presque inconsciemment pour enfiler une tenue de sport et aller faire un jogging avec lui.

Le chien était plus endurant qu'elle. Cerbère qu'elle aurait du l'appeler.

Mais courir après lui lui permis au moins d'oublier le froid, la brûlure de ses muscles calmant peu à peu les inquiétudes qui l'avaient rongées une bonne partie de la nuit.

Elle était persuadée que Zelena la voyait désormais comme une menace. Si, comme sa sœur, elle décidait d'agir, elle allait lui pourrir la vie et dans ce contexte il serait presque impossible de se rapprocher de Belle. Il lui fallait donc retomber dans la normalité, agir comme tous les habitants de la ville et laisser la sorcière croire à l'illusion de sa malédiction.

Les souvenirs qu'elle avait volé à Hook étaient riches d'information, mais pas suffisant. Ce simple tour de magie l'avait tenue réveillée une bonne heure. Avait-elle de la magie noire ? Toucher le coeur de quelqu'un pour obtenir des informations serait-il retenu contre elle par ses parents ou Henry ?

Et surtout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer encore et encore la scène où elle voyait clairement une Regina éméchée déclarer au pirate qu'Emma était amoureuse d'elle.

Bien sûr, elle s'était rendue compte de ça bien avant que la sorcière ne les envoie à New York et ce jour là à la frontière du village elle avait encore failli agir en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais quelque chose l'avait retenue. Toutes les paires d'yeux braqués sur elles sans doute. Dans cette réalité elle couchait fréquemment avec le Maire, il n'était pas plus étonnant que ça qu'elle ait fini par craquer et avouer quelque chose.

Elle se rappela de la règle qu'elle avait inscrite dans son téléphone « Ne lui dis pas ». L'avait-elle écrite avant dans l'espoir de s'en empêcher ou après afin de ne plus commettre l'erreur qui avait visiblement provoqué une dispute monstre ?

Et pourquoi d'ailleurs cette dispute avait-elle éclaté ? Regina aurait du accueillir l'information autrement. Peut être pas avec joie mais au moins sourire à l'idée de l'influence qu'elle avait désormais dans la vie de la Sauveuse.

Son footing la mena automatiquement devant le restaurant de sa meilleure amie et elle entra, docilement suivie par Storm.

\- Hey.

\- Salut. Ça va mieux ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai un service à te demander Rubis.

Elle n'avait pas envisagé de le lui demander aussi vite mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Et la situation était pressante.

\- Dis moi tout.

La louve lui tendit un gobelet de café fumant, le même qu'elle prenait après tous ses footings et elle fut heureuse qu'ici ses habitudes n'aient pas changé.

\- Est-ce que tu me laisserais toucher ton cœur ? lâcha-t-elle après une gorgée rapide.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais, avec ma magie.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai parlé à Gold et je crois que c'est la meilleure façon de me souvenir … Et tu es ma meilleure amie, personne n'en saurait plus que toi.

\- Et quoi ? Tu vas juste plonger ta main dans ma poitrine et retirer mon cœur avant de le remettre en place ?

\- Non non non ! s'affola-t-elle à l'idée.

Retirer un cœur était hors de question. Cela ajouterait à la réalité de la situation et sûrement elle paniquerait.

\- J'ai juste besoin, de le toucher, quelques secondes. Pour accéder à tes souvenirs de moi. Je ne regarderai rien d'autre, c'est promis.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout le fait que ce soit Gold qui t'ai proposé cette idée.

\- Mais ? espéra-t-elle.

\- Mais tu es ma meilleure amie. J'ai envie de la retrouver. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

\- Maintenant ? proposa-t-elle en reposant le gobelet sur le comptoir.

Rubis balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Le restaurant n'était pas rempli et elle ne manquerait à personne pour quelques minutes, en revanche, il était certainement hors de question qu'elles fassent ça aux yeux de tous.

\- La réserve, indiqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme la suivit docilement jusque dans l'espace confiné.

\- T'es prête ? Je pense pas que ça fasse mal.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça ?

\- Euh, non, mentit-elle. Mais on me l'a déjà fait.

\- Regina ?

Elle se contenta de répondre d'un sourire qui fut très bien comprit de sa meilleure amie. Un nouveau signe de tête de sa part et comme hier soir elle se rapprocha pour enfoncer sa main sous la peau de son interlocutrice.

Mais il n'y avait aucune peur dans les yeux de Rubis, une confiance tranquille et un sourire en coin toujours présent. Elle fut surprise par la sensation qui l'envahi quand sa main se referma sur l'organe palpitant. Elle se serait presque sentit invincible, certainement à cause du loup qui sommeillait en elle et elle se demanda ce que cela faisait d'avoir le cœur d'une sorcière aussi puissante que Regina dans sa main. Ou le sien. Que ressentait la Reine quand elle le faisait ?

Elle chassa les idées d'un mouvement de la tête avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer, aussitôt assaillie par une multitudes d'images, de souvenirs d'elle en train de faire du shopping, une soirée dans un bar, une arrestation musclée ... Elle se concentra sur les discussions qu'elle avait pu avoir avec sa meilleure amie et se sentit rougir à certains sujets abordés. Elle n'avait apparemment aucun secret pour la louve. C'était parfait.

Elle rompit le contact au bout de quelques minutes, gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Emma ?

Elle allait avoir du mal à mentir à sa meilleure amie. La Sauveuse prit le temps de se concentrer sur la magie qui circulait encore en elle, inspirant grandement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Rubis ?

\- Emma ça a marché ?

\- Oh mon dieu ...

\- Emma réponds moi !

\- Oui ! Oui ça a marché !

Elle fut à peine surprise cette fois quand la serveuse combla l'espace qui les séparait pour la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever sans peine. Elle eut le temps de lui rendre son étreinte avant que la porte de la réserve ne s'ouvre sur Granny, une main sur les hanches.

\- Sortez de là. Rubis, il y a des clients !

\- Granny, Emma a retrouvé ses souvenirs ! Grâce à moi !

\- Emma ?

Elle passa d'un léger malaise à l'idée de mentir à sa meilleure amie à celui, beaucoup plus important, de la sensation de sa mère qui se jeta dans ses bras. Elle mit une seconde qui lui paru une éternité à rentrer dans son nouveau rôle.

\- Fais attention 'Man, je suis toute transpirante du sport.

\- Tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche ma Princesse ! Ton père et moi étions si inquiets ...

\- C'est fini maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

\- Je viens récupérer des viennoiseries pour David. Il a eu une grosse nuit, il y a eu un incendie en forêt.

\- Personne de blessé ?

\- Je ne pense pas, tu viendras aider Bleue à réparer les dégâts dans la semaine quand tu te sentiras mieux.

\- Je me sens déjà mieux !

\- Non, d'abord je veux que tu ailles voir le docteur Whale et ce soir nous donnerons une cérémonie en ton honneur.

\- Une cérémonie ? C'est pas un peu trop ?

Snow fronça les sourcils et elle eut peur d'avoir commis une erreur. Non ... Quelle sorte de version d'elle même pourrait aimer les cérémonies ?

\- Non, répondit tout de même sa mère au bout d'un moment, tout sourire et avant de se détourner pour aller récupérer des viennoiseries à emporter.

Emma la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, se détourner et ordonner à Granny de veiller sur elle. Ordre que la propriétaire du restaurant sembla prendre très au sérieux, la chassant quelques minutes plus tard pour qu'elle aille se changer et visiter l'hôpital.

Mais elle ne comptait pas y aller.

Chez elle, elle joua le même numéro à Henry qui l'accepta sans sourciller, la prévenant juste de ne pas se fatiguer dans la journée pour ne pas reproduire ce qu'il s'était passé à la dernière réception que Snow avait donné en son honneur. Elle fit semblant de comprendre la référence et le déposa devant l'école avant de retourner dans la boutique de Gold.

A l'heure qu'il était, sa femme devait déjà être à l'hôpital et effectivement, elle le trouva seul.

\- Gold !

\- Miss Swan ?

\- C'est Hook qui a bu votre potion !

\- Le marché ne stipulait pas que je doive faire en sorte que ce soit une personne en particulier ...

Mais à en juger par sa grimace, il ne semblait pas content que cela soit le cas. Pourtant il ne montra aucun intérêt à l'affaire. Pas même une question pour savoir si elle avait marché.

\- J'ai trouvé un autre moyen.

\- Vraiment ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de la croire ...

\- Un baiser. D'amour Véritable.

\- Oh ? Hook est donc votre âme soeur ? se moqua-t-il et elle sut qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Non, pas plus que Zelena n'est la votre.

\- Le Tenebreux n'a pas d'âme soeur Miss Swan.

\- Vous avez tort ! Et je peux vous la présenter si vous vous montrez discret.

La remarque lui valut un haussement de sourcil. Bien sur qu'il savait se montrer discret, elle était en train de parler avec l'homme qui avait tiré les ficelles de quasiment toute l'existence de Regina et de la malédiction sans pour autant qu'il en soit une seule fois mis en cause.

\- Chambre 208 dans le service de votre femme. Elle s'appelle Belle French. Elle aime les roses rouges et les bouquins.

Le sorcier ne sembla pas impressionné, mais elle était presque certaine qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'être pour avoir retenu le moindre détail.

\- Ok. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ça ...

Elle sortit presque à reculons du magasin et regagna sa voiture pour aller jusqu'au poste de police où elle retrouva son père en grande discussion avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ce ne fut que quand elle comprit que la discussion tournait déjà autour d'elle et l'organisation de la fête qui aurait lieu le soir même en son honneur qu'elle reparti en sens inverse. Vers la forêt.

.

..

.

Elle roula jusqu'à retrouver la voiture de shérif pas très loin d'un attroupement d'hommes qu'elle identifia comme la bande à Robin des bois, certains portant encore des arcs et arbalètes. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant le périmètre de sécurité qui clôturait une partie du terrain calciné. Elle avait pensé que le feu avait démarré à cause de campeurs insouciants, mais son estomac se retourna en apercevant la carcasse au milieu du chaos des arbres morts.

Une Mercedes.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était sortie de la voiture pour courir vers le rassemblement. Quelqu'un essaya de la retenir par le bras mais sa magie réagit avant elle, propulsant Robin à plus d'un mètre d'elle.

Ce fut Graham qui la stoppa.

\- Elle est vide, la prévint-il.

\- Il y a eu un accident ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Où est Elle ?

\- À la mairie, je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin.

\- Et cette nuit ? Quand l'incendie s'est déclaré ?

\- On l'a complètement éteint ce matin. Le feu venait de la voiture.

\- Magique ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Princesse. Votre père doit la rencontrer dans la matinée pour récupérer sa déposition.

\- J'irai en personne.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, elle a spécialement demandé à ce que cela soit votre père.

Emma détourna le regard des yeux clairs qui la fixait avec anxiété.

\- Merci Graham, finit-elle par dire.

\- Je vous en prie Princesse.

\- Emma, s'il te plait.

Il ne répondit que d'un sourire gêné et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était adorable.

\- Tu pourras aller voir Rubis de ma part s'il te plait, remercie là encore, elle comprendra et demande lui de faire livrer quelque chose à Henry pour midi, il n'a rien emporté ce matin.

\- Bien sûr Pr… Emma.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au coupé sport entièrement détruit par les flammes. Son cœur battait encore à toute allure.

Hier soir Regina l'avait vue dans le parc avec Hook, ce n'était quand même pas une raison suffisante pour perdre le contrôle à ce point, si ?

\- Princesse !

La voix de Bleue la tira de ses réflexions. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'acharnait à l'appeler Princesse ?!

\- Ouais ?

\- Un coup de main ?

_« Non »_ avait-elle envie de dire. La seule personne avait qui elle avait fait de la magie était Regina, elle ne savait pas exactement comme mixer la sienne avec celle d'une fée qui agitait une baguette dans tous les sens.

Pas vraiment sûre d'elle même, elle leva deux mains en l'air et ferma les yeux, tentant de visualiser la forêt avant l'incident. Le bruit du vent passant dans les feuilles des arbres, des pas sur le sol à moitié recouvert de mauvaises herbes, l'odeur de la mousse sur les rochers.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, tout le monde la regardait et elle crut un instant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi son tour. Avant qu'elle n'entende la fée souffler à ses côtés.

\- C'est magnifique Emma.

La contemplation de son œuvre lui arracha une grimace. Elle avait trop du regarder les Disney. Oui, elle avait bien ranimé chaque arbre, fait repousser le tapis d'herbe au sol. Mais elle avait aussi ramené une bande d'écureuils et toute sa famille au pied d'un hêtre. Une nuée de papillon qui folâtraient dans des fleurs posées ci et là sur un tronc d'arbre ou à même le sol et un arc en ciel … Un putain d'arc-en-ciel pour couronner le tout. Il ne manquait plus qu'une licorne et des paillettes. Sa mère serait fière d'elle. Emma sourit néanmoins en voyant la carcasse de la Mercedes intouchée, tâche noire au milieu du paysage.

\- Voilà voilà, lâcha-t-elle avant de se détourner de la scène.

Elle manqua trébucher en entendant quelques applaudissements et préféra remonter dans sa voiture quand elle vit Robin s'approcher d'elle.

.

..

.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à tourner en rond chez elle et à envoyer des textos à son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que ta gm prévoit pour ce soir ? »

« Une cérémonie on t'a dit :p »

« Tu es dans le coup ? »

« Pas vraiment … »

« Ca se passe où ? »

« Mairie ».

Merde, en plus elle avait sortie le grand jeu. Pas une simple soirée chez Granny comme à son premier retour de la forêt enchantée.

« Comment est-ce que je dois m'habiller ? »

« En princesse ;) »

« Comment tu vas t'habiller ? »

« Smoking. Nœud pap »

« Tu veux bien être mon cavalier ? »

« Non. »

Et bien … C'était direct. Mais certainement parce qu'il devait avoir quelqu'un d'autre à accompagner. Au moins ce serait l'occasion de savoir avec qui il sortait. Quelque chose que les souvenirs de sa meilleure amie n'avaient pas pu lui apprendre.

Elle passa le reste de l'après midi dans sa chambre à mettre et enlever une vingtaines de robes différentes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Henry rentrer de l'école.

\- Je peux rentrer ?

\- Ouais.

Son fils écarquilla les yeux en voyant la masse de tissus de toutes les couleurs dans sa chambre, Storm, seule tâche noire immobile sagement couché près de la cheminé.

\- La beige, se prononça Henry en croisant le regard désespéré de sa mère.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Yep. C'est la plus simple. Et Snow s'habille en bleu, tu ne peux pas prendre la même couleur qu'elle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais comment elle s'habille ?

\- Je suis passé chez eux avant.

\- Ok …

Logique.

\- Allez, va t'habiller, à dix huit heures on doit être à la Mairie.

\- Oui chef.

Elle maquilla à peine ses yeux, optant en revanche pour une rouge à lèvre voyant et mis un temps fou à réussir une tresse qui lui plaise suffisamment pour aller avec la longue robe bustier dont le tissu s'amincissait en descendant jusqu'à ses pieds pour n'être plus que dentelle.

C'était une belle robe. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément mis, mais une belle robe tout de même. Et qui plus est, c'était Henry qui l'avait choisie pour elle.

Malgré leurs efforts pour arriver à l'heure, le parking de la mairie était déjà à moitié plein quand ils arrivèrent. Rubis s'accapara son bras dès qu'elle passa la porte, annoncée par un homme en uniforme bleu en velours.

Ses parents en faisaient vraiment toujours un peu trop …

Elle parcourut la salle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une robe noire, mais tomba à la place sur la robe de sa mère, bleue claire et le costume d'aparat de son père. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que ce serait le jour de son mariage …

\- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, lui souffla sa meilleure amie pendant qu'elle regardait Henry tendre la main à une jeune fille blonde.

La fille de Jefferson … Mignonne. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne soit pas aussi folle que son père.

Elle repéra Cora, dans une robe rouge qui rivalisait avec celle de Rubis et elle fut étonnée de voir quelques hommes lui tourner autour. Ou pas, si on considérait qu'elle leur avait peut être arraché le cœur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et les yeux marrons étincelèrent de défi. Avec son cœur, la sorcière lui semblait plus humaine et presque digne de confiance, mais sa magie risquait d'être un problème tout autre. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle. Mais peut-être pas avec ses parents vu leurs antécédents avec les moyens de régler la question.

Ce fut Cora qui brisa leur échange, ses traits se détendirent et l'ambiance dans la pièce se figea pour une seconde.

\- Regina Mills, annonça le héraut.

Rubis lui tira sur le bras pour la faire se tourner en même temps que les trois quarts de la pièce vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir quelques têtes se baisser pour saluer son entrée.

Evidement, comme elle s'y était attendue Regina était habillée de noir. Une longue robe collée à son corps, décolletée, mais sans excès, certainement pour ne pas éclipser l'échancrure qui exposait presque la totalité d'une de ses jambes. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon et l'épais maquillage noir et doré de ses yeux rappelait les perles d'or cousues le long de sa robe et jouait avec les reflets des pendants qu'elle avait accroché à ses oreilles. Elle était magnifique. A en couper le souffle. Et accompagnée. Par un Graham habillé d'un costume gris et noir. Elle dut avouer qu'ils formaient un couple éblouissant, mais un seul regard échangé entre lui et sa meilleure amie la rassura.

En revanche, elle n'arriva pas à capter celui de la Reine.

\- Princesse, comment allez-vous ?

Elle reporta son attention vers la voix mielleuse pour se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de ce qui ressemblait le plus à sa pire ennemie.

Zelena, au bras de Gold.

\- Emma va très bien ! Elle a retrouvé sa mémoire ! répondit pour elle Rubis.

\- J'en suis très heureuse Emma. Ne causez pas plus de soucis à vos parents qu'ils n'en ont déjà.

\- J'essaierai !

\- J'aime beaucoup votre robe.

\- C'est Henry qui l'a choisie pour moi, vous savez je ne suis pas très robe.

\- Je sais, oui.

Elle sentit le bras de sa meilleure amie s'éloigner du sien, mais il fut remplacé par une main qui se posa à la base de sa nuque pour descendre jusque dans le creux de son dos en la faisant frissonner.

\- Zelena ! Quel plaisir de vous voir.

\- Je n'en doute pas Regina. Comment allez vous ? J'ai entendu dire que votre voiture avait eu un tragique accident cette nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, elle a été remplacée.

Se pourrait-il que l'incendie soit un attenta ? Que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une perte de contrôle de la part de Regina soit en fait une sombre machination de la part de sa sœur qui aurait cherché à se débarrasser d'elle ?

\- Mesdames !

La voix de Sidney interrompit leur échange. Visiblement il avait momentanément été libéré de sa prison de verre pour couvrir l'évènement si on en jugeait par l'appareil photo qu'il tenait à la main.

Emma sentit le Maire se rapprocher d'elle pour poser, plaquant un sourire aussi faux que rayonnant sur ses lèvres.

\- Princesse regardez la caméra !

Elle dut certainement rougir et se figea quand elle sentit la main de Zelena se poser sur son épaule, mais fut étonnée de la sentir se dégager prestement comme si elle s'y était brûlée.

Les ongles de Regina balayèrent le creux de ses reins au travers du tissu et elle comprit que c'était certainement ce qu'il s'était passé. La Reine marquait son territoire et en attendant elle venait également d'allumer un feu dans le creux de son ventre.

Elle fit un bond en arrière dès que Sidney se fut éloigné.

\- Vous n'êtes pas passée à l'hôpital aujourd'hui Princesse, le docteur Whale vous a attendu.

Ouais ... Elle avait certainement du elle même attendre son diagnostic.

\- J...

\- Emma avait un rendez-vous plus important avec moi, la coupa le Maire.

Si elle la couvrait c'était bon signe. Au moins elle ne lui en voulait pas autant que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

\- Oui, cet incendie, je n'en doute pas. Ne négligez pas votre santé tout de même Shérif. Personne ne voudrait qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la Sauveuse.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela sonnait comme une menace ? La jeune femme sentit avec certitude cette fois la magie de la Reine se réveiller à ses côtés et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait encore prendre la parole à sa place quand elles furent coupées par Rumplestilskin.

\- Je suis sûr que le Shérif trouvera le temps de passer demain chérie.

La sorcière répondit d'un hochement de la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant.

\- Gold ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à ce que je vous ai dit cet après midi ?

Le regard suspicieux se tourna vers Regina qui était restée à quelques centimètres d'elle, une main toujours dans son dos.

\- Ne soyez pas si pressée Princesse, finit-il par répondre avant de suivre son épouse.

Elle resta un instant à l'observer s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

\- Vous êtes positivement splendide Emma, répondit-elle à la place.

\- Euh … merci. Vous aussi Regina.

L'intéressée lui lança un sourire qui lui rappela qu'elle avait eu envie d'elle dès qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce.

Comment était-elle censée agir avec elle en privé ? Aucun souvenir glané chez Rubis ou Hook n'avait pu lui apprendre ça.

\- Reg…

Mais elle fut coupée par un doigt impérieux qui se posa sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- À plus tard Emma.

La Reine se détourna, la laissant seule, le souffle coupé, mais Rubis se rapprocha d'elle presque aussitôt.

\- Ma chérie ce soir tu vas prendre cher.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regina.

\- Quoi Regina ?

\- Elle est en colère et elle a envie de toi. Je sentirais ça depuis l'extérieur du bâtiment.

\- C'est très dérangeant comme concept.

Pourquoi Regina était-elle en colère contre elle ?

\- Est-ce qu…

Le tintement d'un couteau en or contre un verre en cristal la fit se taire en même temps que tout le reste de la salle pour observer son père. A côté de lui, Snow était tous sourires et elle lui fit même un petit signe de la main qu'elle retourna. La Reine monta lentement quelques escaliers pour dominer tout le monde avant de lever un verre et d'entamer un discours.

\- Mes amis, ce soir nous sommes d'abord réunis pour Emma. Ma Princesse, notre Princesse, qui nous a sauvés tant de fois. C'est une femme accomplie, une mère attentionnée, une fille parfaite et malgré tout ça, un être aussi maladroit que son père. Que ton chemin ne croise plus celui d'un arbre s'il te plaît, je ne veux jamais plus avoir l'impression de te perdre.

Elle leva un peu plus son verre et tout le monde l'imita, s'apprêtant à y boire quand elle recommença.

\- Emma est une raison suffisante pour préparer un bal chaque soir, mais aujourd'hui nous en avait une autre.

La foule suspendit sa respiration en même temps qu'Emma observa son père rejoindre Snow sur son escalier. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'elle et avant même qu'il ne parle, une boule se forma dans son ventre.

\- Mes chers amis, commença-t-il. Tout le monde ici sait très bien que ma femme est plus douée que moi pour les discours, mais … Cette fois c'est à moi que revient le privilège de vous parler. J'ai … L'honneur de vous informer que la ville de Storybrook va accueillir un nouvel habitant. Un nouveau membre de la famille royale.

Quelque chose se cassa à l'instant même en elle, remarquant à peine la main qui effleura la sienne pour y faire disparaître le verre qu'elle venait de briser.

Snow était enceinte. Elle qui avait eu pour la première fois l'impression d'appartenir à une famille qui l'aimait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'on la remplaçait. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse peut-être paraître.

\- Viens, souffla une voix dans son oreille.

Elle se laissa guider vers une porte dérobée, ignorant la fin du discours.

C'était ça. C'était la raison du froncement de sourcils de sa mère ce matin chez Granny. Elle savait. Ses parents le lui avaient dit avant de l'annoncer à toute la ville, ils avaient eu la décence de le faire et certainement n'attendait que le bon moment pour l'annoncer à tout le monde.

.

..

.

Elle ne reprit réellement conscience de ce qui se passait que quand Regina la plaqua contre le mur beige d'un bureau de la mairie.

\- Regina … Je …

\- Tes parents sont des idiots Emma Swan, tu sais cela. Rien de nouveau, mais je t'offre une distraction, tu la veux ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres laquées de rouge et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais la seconde d'après la Reine l'embrassait et plus rien ne lui posa problème.

Dehors les applaudissements ne couvrirent pas le gémissement qu'elle poussa quand la sorcière passa une main dans son décolleté pour faire rouler la pointe d'un de ses seins entre deux doigts et insinuer une cuisse entre les siennes.

La robe échancrée lui permis d'avoir immédiatement accès à la peau brûlante de son amante et elle frissonna en constatant qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous.

Cette fois ci elles ne parlèrent pas, seul le bruit de leur respiration haletante et de leurs gémissements venant briser le silence relatif de la petite pièce.

Et la déchirure de sa robe. Sur toute sa longueur.

\- Anh ! Reg…

Mais une main fut plaquée contre sa bouche.

\- Soyez discrète Miss Swan.

Oui, pour sûr elle serait très discrète au moment de re rentrer dans la salle en petite culotte … Elle passerait inaperçue.

Lentement la Reine traça de ses lèvres et sa langue un chemin jusqu'au seul morceau de tissus qui restait sur elle et Emma ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir à mi chemin entre l'exaspération et l'excitation quand il lui fut également arraché.

Regina choisit de lever la tête vers elle, ne détachant pas son regard du sien quand elle fit glisser un doigt le long de son intimité avant de le ramener à sa bouche. Elles gémirent ensemble cette fois et au moment où Emma ramenait sa main dans le chignon de son amante, la brune la devança pour aller la gouter avec sa langue.

Sa tête alla cogner le mur en placo, les dents serrées jusqu'à s'en faire mal pour ne pas succomber à l'envie qu'elle avait de crier. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était déjà écoulé une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait touchée.

\- Regina … S'il vous plait.

Sa demande n'était même pas claire à ses propres yeux, mais l'intéressée sembla comprendre ce qu'elle réclamait, introduisant un puis deux doigts, ses lèvres se refermant brièvement et fermement sur elle avant de remonter à sa hauteur.

Son rythme n'était pas rapide mais chaque vas et viens la repoussait vers ses derniers retranchement avec une puissance implacable.

\- Dis moi de quoi tu as envie.

Elle sentait l'orgasme monter et elle se força à trouver une réponse avant que la Reine n'arrête tout mouvement.

\- De vous, répondit-elle rapidement avant de développer. De vous et moi dans un lit. J'ai envie de passer la nuit à nous faire jouir et …

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par un bruit qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé sortant d'elle. Mais une fois encore Regina avait la manie de lui faire faire des choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Et courber ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle pour l'effleurer sans grande délicatesse avec ses ongles faisait apparemment partie de la liste.

\- Et ?

\- De sortir d'ici le plus tôt possible pour …

\- Bonne idée, la coupa-t-elle.

La Reine s'éloigna soudain et l'impression qu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure s'intensifia quand elle croisa son regard froid.

\- Qu… quoi ?

Regina parcouru son corps d'un regard presque désintéressé avant de recommencer à s'approcher.

\- Vous êtes encore plus pathétique que je ne le croyais Miss Swan.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

Une main entourant sa gorge vint la plaquer un peu plus étroitement contre la paroi fraiche du mur clair.

\- Vous vous croyez intelligente Miss Swan ? Vous pensez pouvoir tromper votre petit monde en faisant croire à tous que vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ?

\- Non ! Régina, j'ai réussi à …

\- Taisez-vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom et encore moins le droit de penser avoir le privilège de passer toute une nuit avec moi. Vous savez qui passe ses nuits avec moi ?

\- Vos esclaves ?

\- Non. Personne ne passe ses nuits avec moi. Personne mis à part peut-être Emma Swan. _Mon_ Emma Swan, parce que vous n'êtes définitivement pas _elle. _Vous savez pourquoi ?

\- N…

\- Parce que _mon_ Emma serait venue à moi dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé la mémoire, parce que je compte bien plus à ses yeux qu'une foutue malédiction, qu'un pirate en état d'ébriété ou qu'un enfant qui prendrait sa place auprès de ses parents.

\- Reg…

\- Majesté ! Appelez moi Majesté. Je ne vous aiderai pas Miss Swan, parce que si cette personne que je vois en face de moi est la vraie Emma Swan, je préfère mille fois vivre avec une illusion et je trouverai le moyen de la ramener, même si c'est la dernière chose que je doive faire.

\- Sérieux ?

Mais la Reine s'éloignait déjà, claquant la porte derrière elle. Non, il était hors de question que Regina se mette à jouer avec l'ennemi. Elle serait fichue. Elle qui avait prévu de la reconquérir lentement et avec l'espoir de ne pas la retrouver trop en pétard quand la malédiction prendrait fin, ça partait mal …

Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à réparer sa robe et l'enfiler, sortant de la pièce sur des jambes encore tremblantes et sans sous vêtements.

La sauveuse ne fit pas attention aux regards qui se tournèrent vers elle, tant pis si elle avait encore du rouge à lèvre sur le visage, elle ne se concentra que sur la robe noire qu'elle vit disparaître à l'angle de la porte d'entrée et coupa la foule pour la poursuivre.

Dehors elle fut surprise de voir le coupé sport noir mat dans lequel Regina s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer. En effet, elle avait changé de voiture et n'avait pas perdu au change à en juger par les jantes rutilantes et le sigle AMG décorant l'arrière du bolide.

\- Regina !

Elle vit distinctement l'intéressée se figer et comprit que c'était la colère qui avait provoqué le mouvement quand deux yeux la fusillèrent du regard.

\- Majesté … se reprit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par vos excuses.

\- Je ne cherche pas à m'excuser.

\- Tant mieux. Retournez à votre soirée, je suis sûre que Hook doit vous attendre quelque part à côté du buffet.

\- Arrêtez d'être jalouse de lui !

Cette fois elle entendit le grondement rouler dans la gorge de la Reine avant de sentir la magie la propulser à terre et quelques mètres en avant aux genoux de celle ci.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse Miss Swan, vous n'êtes pas la personne qui me doit fidélité. Je veux votre corps, rien de plus.

Regina avança une main vers elle, sa magie entravant déjà sa gorge, mais cette fois la Sauveuse était prête. Quelque chose se passa, qu'elle n'avait certainement pas prévu mais quand le nuage blanc qui les avait entourées se dissipa, elles étaient toutes les deux devant le manoir de Regina et elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait avant d'être à nouveau éjectée à plusieurs mètres. Quelque chose de brûlant passa à quelques centimètre de sa tresse et elle bloqua d'un reflexe qui l'impressionna la prochaine boule de feu qui visait parfaitement son visage.

\- Arrêtez ça immédiatement Regina, vous allez le regretter.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous pensez pouvoir me battre ?

\- Parce que je pense que vous ne vous maitrisez plus. Si vous me blessez, vous allez vous en vouloir amèrement.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Dans la pénombre, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui se faufila jusqu'à ses pieds pour l'enfoncer dans la terre, une douleur effroyable brulant ses jambes. Ça y est. Elle était en train de vivre son premier duel de sorcières. Mais sans baguette à plume de Phoenix ni d'Hermione Granger pour lui dire comment s'en sortir.

La Reine lui tourna le dos pour rentrer chez elle. Quoi, elle comptait la laisser là, prisonnière de son gravier ? Elle tendit néanmoins une main vers la mère adoptive de son fils et fut soulagée de voir la magie s'en échapper par volutes, un lasso blanc allant s'entortiller autour d'un escarpin noir et doré pour faire chuter sa propriétaire et la trainer sur le sol.

Regina ferma son poing et elle crut d'abord que ce mouvement ne trahissait que de la colère, mais fut encore plus alarmée quand elle constata que le gravier autour d'elle commençait à se mouvoir pour l'extraire lentement du sol, la soulevant douloureusement dans les airs, comprimée de toutes parts par la centaines de petites pierres inégales.

\- Ne croyez pas une seconde Miss Swan que vous pouvez vous en sortir face à moi. Vous êtes mon élève.

Les pierres retombèrent soudain en même temps qu'elle sur le sol de la propriété.

\- Et un seul ordre de moi peut vous paralyser. Parce que cette malédiction a beau être vraie, ce qui s'est passé entre temps affecte toujours votre corps. Debout.

L'ordre prononcé à voix basse et impérieuse eut visiblement pour effet immédiat de la faire se lever.

\- Regina vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir peur ?

\- Oui. Vous avez peur que je ne sois pas la personne que vous connaissez. Vous avez peur du changement et de ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver si je brise la malédiction. Vous en avez tellement peur que vous êtes prête à vivre dans le déni et sous la coupe de quelqu'un qui vous veut du mal.

\- Miss…

\- Mais je vous jure Regina que ma réalité est bien meilleure que celle ci, coupa-t-elle, enflammée par quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'espoir. Peut-être que … Oui, peut-être que vous avez moins d'amis et que les gens baissent un peu moins la tête en vous croisant, mais je suis toujours là, et je … j'ai toujours les mêmes sentiments qu'ici, vous avez tous les droits sur moi si vous osez les demander et nous formons une famille.

Elle remarqua que la Reine s'était rapprochée et sourit à la volute d'air chaud qui s'échappa de ses lèvres pulpeuses quand elle pouffa d'incrédulité.

\- J'ai abandonné Henry quand il était jeune et vous êtes sa mère adoptive. Quand il m'a ramené ici nous avons commencé à nous détester parce que … peut-être que ça vous semble absurde mais je crois que vous aimez cet enfant plus que tout au monde, plus que … plus que vous ne pourriez m'aimer, moi, si jamais un jour il vous arrivait d'éprouver des sentiments pour moi.

\- Henry est un enfant pourri gâté.

\- C'est l'adolescent le plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Évidement ici ça ne se voit pas trop, mais dans ma réalité c'est vous qui l'avez élevé et vous êtes une mère parfaite.

\- C'est absurde.

Elle avait prononcé les mots à voix basse, les yeux brillants fixés au dessus de l'épaule de la Sauveuse si bien qu'elle fut un instant tentée de se retourner pour vérifier si un fantôme ne venait pas d'apparaître derrière elle. Mais elle préféra anéantir l'espace qui restait entre elles et embrasser la Reine, poussant un soupir de soulagement quand le baiser lui fut retourné.

\- C'est peut-être terriblement prétentieux de ma part Regina, mais vous ne me perdrez pas. Jamais. Nous sommes une famille.

Cette fois ce fut une fumée violette qui les entoura pour les amener dans la chambre de la Reine.

\- Fais moi l'amour Emma.

La Sauveuse se sentit fondre de l'intérieur et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée si des arc en ciels sortaient soudainement de ses oreilles ou qu'une nuée de papillons envahissait la chambre.

Elle était terriblement frustrée parce que Regina lui avait fait toute à l'heure et elle savait que c'était une occasion qui ne se reproduirait pas d'ici peu. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas. Elle aurait beau dire à la mère adoptive de son fils le jour où elle la retrouverait qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la toucher et peut-être qu'elle lui en voudrait un instant, mais elle était certaine que partager ce moment pour la première fois avec elle, maintenant, ne lui serait jamais pardonné.

Et l'intéressée dut sentir son hésitation.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la brune avait déjà tiré ses propres conclusions et cette fois elle fut violemment poussée sur le lit.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée n'est-ce pas de ce dont je suis capable ?

\- Je sais très bien au contraire Regina.

\- Majesté, la reprit-elle à nouveau.

\- Quoi ? Je croyais qu'on av…

Mais un bâillon de cuir vint l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase. Elle gronda, essayant de l'enlever avec ses mains mais uniquement pour constater qu'elles avaient elles aussi été entravées par des liens.

\- Tu sais ce qui est encore plus cruel que de priver quelqu'un d'amour Emma ?

Elle attendit qu'elle hoche négativement de la tête pour poursuivre.

\- Faire naître l'espoir là où il n'y en a pas.

À ces mots elle comprit immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas et quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, ceux de la sorcière se rétrécirent de colère.

\- Miss Swan accrochez vous à l'espoir de survivre cette nuit, vous en aurez besoin.

Elle se serait mordue la lèvre en voyant la robe luisante glisser le long du corps de la Reine, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Comme un félin Regina se laisse tomber à quatre pates au dessus d'elle, écartant sans ménagement ses cuisses pour percuter son sexe avec un genou qui la fit immédiatement s'arquer quand elle sentit la magie opérer en elle comme le premier soir dans le lit d'hôpital.

Quoi, Regina allait la punir en la faisant jouir ? Vraiment ?

…

.

…

_A.N : Muahaha_.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oui … Je sais que j'ai été sadique, c'est dans ma nature et c'est pas fini ( m'en voulez pas pour le début du chapitre, je me rattraperai plus tôt que tard ^^ )_

_Camlapro, okay, ce sera Ruby ! ;)_

_&amp; Artemis972 …. Merci encore &amp; toujours ! _

_Désolée du décalage dans le post, j'ai eu un très gros devoir à rendre qui m'a pris la plus grosse partie de la semaine, j'essaierai de me rattraper ! _

_Mais voilà la suite ! _

_.._

_.._

_…_

_.._

_.._

Emma fut réveillée par le bruit d'un gyrophare de police qui passa devant chez elle et un instant elle crut que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'elle était de retour à New York et qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit à moitié enchaîné au lit d'une sorcière qui avait semblé vouloir sa mort.

Elle tenta de se retourner dans son lit uniquement pour être prise d'un vertige qui lui rappela ses plus belles cuites. Pourtant elle n'avait pas bu.

Lentement, elle se redressa contre le montant en bois de son lit.

Elle avait mal partout. Elle ne se rappelait même pas comment elle avait pu s'endormir la veille, se rappelant vaguement s'être trainée jusque dans la chambre d'Henry pour vérifier qu'il soit bien rentré et pas accompagné si possible. Le jeune homme dormait à poings fermés et elle s'était laissée tomber dans son propre lit dès qu'elle l'avait atteint dans l'espoir de l'imiter au plus tôt. Et d'oublier.

D'oublier la fureur de la Reine, la brûlure de ses mains sur son corps et en elle. Les nombreuses fois où elle l'avait amené au bord de l'orgasme pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre au dernier moment. Ses morsures jusqu'au sang et celle des liens qui l'avaient maintenue prisonnière jusqu'à ce que la Reine ait besoin de sentir ses mains sur elle. Ses larmes de frustration quand elle avait du observer Regina aller et venir sur plusieurs doigts de sa main qu'elle avait faite prisonnière sous elle. Sa colère quand sa magie refusait de répondre à son appel. Pourtant ce n'était pas les émotions qui manquaient.

Elle se rappelait encore de son soulagement quand la sorcière avait fait disparaître le bâillon et de la façon dont elle s'était mise à l'interroger, les yeux tourbillonnant de magie.

Qui avait-elle mis au courant de la malédiction ?

Qui l'avait lancée ?

Avait-elle couché avec le pirate ?

Que savait Ruby ?

Comment briser la malédiction ?

Pourquoi l'avait-elle trouvée avec une main dans la poitrine de Hook ?

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qui avait assailli son poignet et de son horreur en voyant le serpent d'or scier sa peau pour fusionner avec elle tandis que son congénère d'argent s'enroulait avec douceur autour de celui de Regina.

Elle avait beaucoup saigné et s'était demandée si la même chose était arrivée à la brune lorsqu'elle avait essayé le bracelet trouvé sous son lit et puis elle avait vu ses propres émotions passer sur les traits de Regina. La peur, la colère, l'envie. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la façon dont elle s'était cambrée quand la main de la brune s'était enfoncée dans sa poitrine, comment elle s'était demandé comment un geste si horrible pouvait provoquer autant de plaisir en elle.

Elle se souvenait du regard ardent de Regina quand elle lui avait fait vivre ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Ruby et Hook, comment ses sourcils s'étaient froncés en observant les souvenirs d'Emma, comment elle avait manqué l'étouffer et libéré la pression sur sa gorge au dernier moment pour l'entendre crier son nom à l'instant où l'orgasme été enfin arrivé.

Il s'était passé quelque chose à ce moment là. Quelque chose d'autre que les ongles de Regina lacérant sa gorge quand elle avait subit le même orgasme qu'elle au travers du sortilège qui semblait les unir. Elle n'aurait pas pu comparer ça à quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà ressenti. Même pas avec Regina. Même pas quand leurs magies avaient fait exploser des vitraux, des lampes ou déclenché des tonnerres. Quelque chose s'était fissuré en elle, comme si la sorcière avait réussi à toucher son âme et elle avait bien vu à cet instant même les yeux de la brune virer du violet au rouge pour s'éteindre subitement avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne brutalement, une expression d'étonnement horrifié peinte sur le visage. Puis la colère.

\- Partez.

Une onde de magie s'était répandue autour de la mère adoptive de son fils alors que des vêtements noirs de jais recouvraient sa peau encore luisante de sueur quelques secondes auparavant. Une onde de chaleur aussi à en croire l'atmosphère brûlante à en déformer les contours autour d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas attendu que l'ordre soit répété. Il lui avait suffit de croiser ce regard une dernière fois pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait en face de la Méchante Reine et pas de la Regina qu'elle connaissait.

Elle avait réveillé quelque chose sans faire exprès, elle en était certaine et il ne valait mieux pas l'affronter tout de suite.

Le bruit d'un grattement à sa porte la fit sursauter. Storm. Elle avait trop dormi et le chien n'avait pas pu sortir. Elle tenta à nouveau de se lever pour échouer lamentablement, retombant lourdement sur son matelas. Un coup d'œil à son poignet lui confirma que le serpent était toujours là, profondément enfoncé dans la chair qui ne saignait plus. Qui avait été assez tordu pour inventer quelque chose comme ça ?

Lentement, elle finit par se lever, posant une jambe après l'autre sur le sol. Quand elle parvint à la salle de bain elle s'écroula presque sur les toilettes où elle avait tenté de s'asseoir en douceur sans être prise d'un nouveau vertige.

Peine perdue, ils étaient encore là, et se relever pour aller jusqu'au lavabo laver ses mains et boire de l'eau pour calmer la brûlure de sa gorge s'avéra plus difficile que ce qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'étrangement, aucune blessure que Regina lui avait infligé la nuit dernière n'avait subsisté à l'orgasme qu'elle lui avait donné. Mais elle était blanche comme un linge. Pas étonnant avec la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu dans les draps détrempés de la Reine.

Péniblement, elle descendit les escaliers, escortée par Storm auquel elle ouvrit directement la porte, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message et irait se promener tout seul. Dans le frigo elle récupéra tout ce qu'elle pouvait manger sans le cuisiner et passa trois quarts d'heure à avaler difficilement le tout.

Quand son estomac ne fut plus capable de contenir quoi que ce soit de plus, elle remonta vers sa chambre, remarquant au milieu des escaliers que son portable semblait sonner depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- Oui ? réussit-elle à croasser.

\- Emma ? ça va ? ça fait une éternité que j'essaie de t'appeler, on a besoin de toi.

À l'autre bout de la ligne son père semblait affolé et elle se souvint soudain des nombreuses sirènes de police qui avaient retenti ce matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il faut que tu viennes devant chez Regina. Maintenant.

La ligne fut coupée et elle regarda quelques secondes son reflet hébété qui l'observait dans le miroir avant d'enfiler en vitesse le premier pull rouge qui lui passait sous la main, un jean et une veste chaude noire assortie aux bottes qu'elle trouva dans l'entrée.

Elle prit la voiture, se sentant incapable de marcher la courte distance qui la séparait du manoir, pourtant, le spectacle qui l'attendait quand elle arriva devant la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

.

..

.

Il était habituellement impossible de manquer le manoir de Madame le Maire, l'imposante bâtisse blanche se voyait depuis le bout de la rue, mais aujourd'hui ...

Aujourd'hui si Emma avait eu les yeux en face des trous elle aurait pu commencer à la remarquer à quelques kilomètres à la ronde.

D'abord parce qu'il en émanait une fumée qui s'élevait à plusieurs mètres de hauteurs et parce que le jardin avait été remplacé par un sol calciné, craquelé à plusieurs endroits pour révéler un rougeoiement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la lave.

Elle se demanda même un instant si la Reine n'avait pas invoqué les enfers sur terre. ça devait bien exister non ? Mais son regard tomba sur le centre d'attention de tout le monde, repérant son père à quelques mètres de la scène, sa célèbre épée à la main.

Ruby. Ruby était là droite, les jambes légèrement écartée et elle entendait depuis sa voiture le grondement animal qui roulait dans sa gorge, apparemment destiné au soldat qui se tenait en face d'elle pour lui barrer le chemin vers l'entrée du manoir. Ce ne fut qu'en s'approchant encore de quelques pas qu'elle reconnut la stature du guerrier.

Graham. Le chasseur se tenait debout dans une armure noire, les bras croisés, semblant indifférent à la menace que représentait la louve en face de lui. Pourtant ses yeux étaient allumés de magie. Une lueur rouge y flottant immanquablement et Emma eut l'impression de voir un démon. Elle allait rejoindre son père quand le grondement se transforma en feulement, sa meilleure amie sautant d'un bond animal sur l'ancien Shérif.

Ce fut elle qui cria quand elle remarqua la lame noire dégainée par le chasseur.

\- Ruby !

Elle n'avait pas senti sa magie depuis la veille dans les draps de la Reine, mais un picotement lui engourdit soudain le bras avant d'exploser en une nuée d'étincelles dorées qui s'imposa entre le chasseur et la louve, les séparant violemment. Sa meilleure amie roulant quelques mètres plus loin vers la foule déjà rassemblée tandis que Graham s'écrasait contre le mur de la bâtisse.

Il y eut un frisson dans l'air qui agita l'ensemble des habitants réunis avant qu'une fumée noire n'apparaisse aux côtés du soldat tombé.

La jeune femme crut que son cœur allait arrêter de battre.

\- Emma ! Mon dieu tu es vivante ?!

\- Euh ... Bien sûr que je suis vivante Ruby ...

Elle avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la sorcière quand sa meilleure amie se précipita dans ses bras.

\- J'ai senti ... J'ai senti tellement de sang. Je n'arrivais pas à repérer ta piste à l'extérieur et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ...

\- J'ai eu une nuit difficile Ruby, mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Emma je te jure que si elle t'a fait du mal ...

\- C'est bon Ruby, relax.

Elle allait lui répondre mais fut arrachée de ses bras par la force d'une magie qui leur glaça le sang. Emma était habituée à l'odeur de la magie violette de Regina, celle qui ressemblait à un mélange subtil entre le parfum entêtant qu'elle portait, de la pomme et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'avait pas encore su déterminer. Mais aujourd'hui si l'odeur n'avait pas changé, le frisson qui la parcouru était tout autre. C'était une magie brûlante, à la fois mordante de froid et agressive comme la flamme d'un chalumeau. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu expliquer. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose la veille.

Devant son entrée le maire s'agenouilla brièvement pour effleurer la joue de son soldat qui se releva immédiatement, prêt pour un nouveau combat, mais sa souveraine l'en dissuada d'un signe de la tête.

\- Personne ne s'en prend à mes soldats, prévint la voix basse.

Emma ne fut presque pas étonnée de voir de la quasi totalité des gens présents tomber à genou quand elle fit un pas de plus dans leur direction, ses talons hauts raisonnant sur la dalle de pierre.

La Sauveuse la détailla, s'attardant une seconde de trop sur le décolleté plongeant qu'elle avait choisit de mettre ce matin. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais celui de Regina ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'elle lui réservait généralement. La même lueur qu'elle avait vu dans ceux de Graham y brûlait.

\- Tu as de la chance la louve d'être ce que tu es, j'ai promis de ne plus toucher à ton espèce, mais toi ….

Cette fois il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait dans son regard quand il la déshabilla sur place. Une colère mal contenue qui lui rappelait les premiers temps où elles s'étaient affrontées pour Henry.

\- Toi la Sauveuse, je ne veux plus te voir approcher de chez moi.

Ses mots furent presque couverts par le tintement de la nuée de flèches qui apparurent à ses côtés pour foncer droit sur la jeune femme pétrifiée qui les regarda s'approcher pour s'immobiliser à quelques millimètres d'elle sous le regard ébahi de tous les habitants de Storybrook présents.

\- Tss tss tss.

Le bruit de désapprobation provenait de derrière elle, mais Emma se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours figée sur place, incapable de voir qui s'approchait d'elle en faisant claquer ses talons. Regina observait quelque chose derrière elle avec un froncement de sourcil et elle comprit pourquoi quand la silhouette arriva dans son périphérique.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je sauve votre peau, _sauveuse._

Cora avait revêtu un ensemble qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un de sa fille et elle fit nonchalamment disparaître l'ensemble des flèches qui étaient encore dirigées vers le Shérif.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Cette nuit.

\- Je sais très bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé Miss Swan, je suis sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Mais vous n'êtes pas en sécurité à ses côtés pour le moment.

La sorcière la dépassa pour s'avancer vers le manoir où sa fille se tenait toujours dans toute sa gloire, défiant l'ensemble des villageois du regard.

\- Et vous si ?

\- Regina a besoin de retomber sur terre Miss Swan, ce n'est certainement pas avec vos yeux de chiens battus et votre amour dégoulinant qu'elle reprendra le contrôle de sa magie.

Le contrôle de sa magie ? Emma lui avait donc fait perdre tout contrôle de sa magie hier soir ?

\- Ce dont elle a besoin c'est de sa mère.

La voix s'était faite plus glaciale et le prochain pas qu'elle fit s'accompagna d'une fumée violette qui fit frissonner beaucoup des témoins rassemblés.

L'instant d'après la Reine de Cœur se trouvait devant eux dans toute sa splendeur, dévoilant à tous qu'elle était encore en possession de sa magie avant de tendre un bras devant elle, emprisonnant sa fille encore sous le choc dans un entrelacs de branches épineuses.

Emma regarda hébété pendant un bon moment les deux sorcières s'affronter avant que la plus vieille ne parvienne à faire tomber le Maire qui semblait endormie. Et quand elle plongea une main dans sa poitrine la Sauveuse ne put retenir le petit cri d'effroi, frissonnant quand elle se rendit compte que Cora n'y trouva rien.

\- Idiote, l'entendit-elle murmurer avant qu'elle ne disparaisse avec sa fille dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Il y eut un long moment de silence observé par tous les habitants, comme si le spectacle n'était pas fini et que tous retenaient leur souffle dans l'attente du prochain coup de théâtre.

Mais rien ne vint.

La maison demeura silencieuse et Graham reprit sa place devant la grille, imperturbable.

\- Emma ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer Ruby ?

\- Regina vient de perdre la boule, sa mère l'a certainement endormie et a découvert qu'elle avait retiré son propre cœur. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ma grande, mais t'as du lui faire un sacré numéro pour qu'elle devienne comme ça.

\- N…

\- Emma !

Cette fois c'était la voix de Hook qui l'interrompit. La sortant également de sa torpeur.

\- Emma ! Regina est redevenue comme dans la forêt. Tu as réussi ?

\- Réussi quoi ? demanda Ruby. Et pourquoi est-ce que Hook te tutoies ?

\- Rien. Laisse tomber.

Elle préféra fuir la scène après un dernier regard pour la bâtisse qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé son aspect normal.

.

..

.

Elle se retrouva sans vraiment savoir comment devant le magasin de Gold. Ignorant l'écriteau qui indiquait sa fermeture, elle força la poignée, soudain très lasse.

Elle avait besoin de magie. D'une potion qui la revigorerait. Elle avait trop perdu de sang et ce n'était pas en remplissant son estomac qui menaçait de se retourner qu'elle allait aller mieux.

Passant derrière le comptoir elle examina une première rangée de fioles étiquetées, empochant au passage quelque chose appelé « Cora ».

\- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ?

La voix la fit sursauter, renversant presque un vase soigneusement fermé.

\- Putain vous m'avez fait peur !

Le génie l'observait depuis un grand miroir en pieds posé à l'entrée.

\- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ?

\- Une potion pour me soigner. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang …

\- Je sais.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et remarqua le génie froncer les sourcils avant de secouer à la tête.

\- Non, j'ignorais … Enfin je n'ai pas été témoin de la scène. J'ai entendu ma Reine et sa mère en parler toute à l'heure.

Dieu merci.

\- Ah … Euh … Tant mieux.

\- Troisième tiroir en partant du haut, un coffret bleu, indiqua Sidney pour toute réponse en pointant une commode marine du doigt.

\- Merci.

Le coffret contenait une multitude de petites fioles uniquement étiquetées avec des chiffres.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je ne suis pas sorcier Miss Swan, débrouillez vous je ne peux pas mâcher tout votre travail.

\- Vous êtes un génie quand même, maugréa-t-elle avant de s'emparer du premier contenant.

Les quelques centilitres sentaient à l'alcool à plein nez.

\- Si c'est autre chose qu'une potion régénératrice je demande à Regina de vous faire sortir du miroir et de me laisser vous passer un savon à ma façon.

\- Je doute qu'elle accède à la moindre de vos demandes dans son état actuel.

Emma ne releva pas, avalant d'un trait la potion, deux doigts croisés dans son dos.

\- Oh putain.

En face d'elle le génie leva un sourcil dans une imitation parfaite de sa maitresse, mais elle remarqua un changement imperceptible de son regard quand il la balaya de la tête aux pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Absolument rien Princesse. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Je sais quand les gens mentent Sidney. Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Nullement. Vous avez juste l'air plus en forme que toute à l'heure. Je suppose que la potion a marché ?

Elle fit une pause pour estimer chaque réaction de son corps et finit par hocher la tête.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous venu ?

\- Pour vous demander ce que vous avez fait à ma Reine ? Sa mère la séquestre à la maison et je suis au regret de dire que je suis d'accord avec sa décision.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle a perdu le contrôle sur sa magie non ?

\- Elle a changé. Sa magie n'est plus la même qu'hier. Je peux le sentir.

\- Oui. Moi aussi … Plus froide.

\- Plus grande surtout Miss Swan et pas sous son contrôle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut provoquer ce genre de choses chez un magicien ?

\- En tuer un autre ou lui voler sa magie. Vous a-t-elle volé votre magie ?

\- Non.

Elle l'avait encore toute à l'heure devant le manoir. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

\- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas.

\- Un motif, informa la voix de Gold à l'entrée qui les fit tous deux sursauter. Je peux savoir quel est celui de cette charmante réunion ?

\- J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang Gold, je doute que l'hôpital m'aurait offert une transfusion gratuitement.

\- Ils l'auraient certainement fait. Qu'avez vous volé ?

Rougissant presque elle se contenta de désigner le coffret qui était toujours posé à côté d'elle sur le comptoir.

\- Rangez ça. Et faites attention à l'utilisation de votre magie, elle peut être instable après avoir consommé ce genre de potions.

\- Vous n'allez pas m'engueuler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous étiez avec Belle ?!

La série de question ne sembla l'importuner et il préféra se retourner vers le miroir.

\- Regina a certainement découvert quelque chose qui a déclenché un mécanisme de défense de sa magie. Les sorciers n'utilisent jamais leur magie à leur summum, cela peut s'avérer exténuant quand on ne sait pas la gérer et ici elle est encore plus dure à maitriser.

\- Est-ce que vous utilisez votre magie à plein moteur ?

\- La mienne est très différente de celle d'un sorcier lambda Miss Swan. Avez-vous parlé à Regina de la malédiction ?

\- Un chouïa oui. Mais rien qui puisse changer radicalement sa vision des choses … Pour être honnête je m'attendais plus à ce qu'elle soit en colère contre moi tout simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Elle était juste très en colère contre moi hier soir, puis à un moment, ses yeux sont devenus rouges au lieu de violets et elle m'a demandé de partir. J'ai presque fui.

\- Qu'étiez vous en train de faire ?

\- De nous disputer.

Elle avait répondu trop rapidement et une moue presque identique se dessina sur le visage de ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- Elle avait aussi plongé sa main dans ma poitrine comme pour arracher mon cœur.

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait ?

\- Non, non elle a reculé.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Gold.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Vous devriez partir, ma femme va bientôt rentrer de sa pause déjeuner. Je suis sûre que Regina est en sécurité avec sa mère. Elle a toujours très bien sut la gérer. Je vous contacterai si … besoin.

Il n'était pas du genre à les faire disparaître de son magasin dans un nuage de fumée comme l'aurait fait la Reine mais son regard suffit amplement à la faire quitter les lieux, sûrement imitée par le génie.

Dehors elle fut surprise de retrouver Hook qui l'attendait près de sa voiture. Elle remarqua qu'il eut une pause en la voyant arriver.

\- Waw. Tu es … Tu as l'air beaucoup …

\- Ouais, je sais, coupa-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es là ?

\- Je viens aux nouvelles.

\- Tout va bien. Retourne dans ton bateau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si froide avec moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

\- Non Hook. Je suis désolée, je suis pas d'humeur et j'aurais pas du faire ce que je t'ai fait la dernière fois, tu sais, avec … ton cœur.

\- C'est pas grave. Ça m'a pas fait mal et c'était pour la bonne cause.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner hein ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Regina m'a promis quelqu'un.

\- Regina n'a pas à te promettre qui que ce soit Hook. Une femme ne s'offre pas en récompense d'une bonne action.

\- Mais non. Je la connais. Elle n'est simplement pas ici.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle m'avait promis de la ramener.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas à Storybrook ? Il y a plein de monde de différents univers ici …

\- Non, j'ai déjà cherché.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Ariel.

\- Ariel comme dans la petite sirène ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Sûrement.

\- Elle a déjà un Prince mec, elle ne voudra jamais de toi.

\- Je sais … Je sais qu'elle a Eric, mais …

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas des âmes sœurs alors … J'ai des sentiments pour elle et je pensais vraiment pouvoir … essayer.

\- T'avais aussi l'impression d'avoir des sentiments pour moi à une époque.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser Swan, mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux là.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de dire ? Que tu voulais juste t'envoyer en l'air avec moi ?

\- Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Enfin … J'aurais pas dit non, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'étais en train de dire.

\- Tu devrais travailler la communication. Tu convaincras jamais personne avec ce genre de phrases.

\- Je …

\- Fiche le camp, je dois aller voir Ruby et mes parents.

\- Ils sont chez Granny.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais, merci, répondit-elle sèchement en claquant la portière de la voiture.

.

..

.

Une fois de plus le restaurant était bondé quand elle arriva sur place.

\- Emma !

Sa mère l'enveloppait déjà dans ses bras.

\- ça va ? Ruby s'est fait tellement de souci pour toi et finalement …

\- Tout va bien. Je vais bien, ok ?

\- Oui je vois ça ma chérie. Que se passe-t-il avec Regina ?

\- Je ne sais pas 'man. Est-ce que quelqu'un a amené Henry à l'école ce matin ?

\- Non, il a du y aller tout seul …

Quelle mère indigne elle était, Regina lui aurait tapé mille fois sur les doigts si elle le savait. Elle s'empressa de lui envoyer un sms pour avoir de ses nouvelles et fut soulagée d'entendre qu'il était à la cantine, déphasé comme tout le reste de ses camarades qui avaient assisté au bal de la veille, mais présent à l'appel.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Hier soir après l'annonce tu avais disparu et …

\- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-elle à nouveau en cherchant sa meilleure amie du regard.

Ruby lui fit signe de la rejoindre derrière le comptoir et elle s'exécuta, abandonnant sa mère sans plus d'état d'âme.

Si tôt qu'elle fut à sa portée, la louve l'empoigna pour la précipiter dans la réserve sous le regard réprobateur de Granny qui ne protesta pas pour autant.

\- Mais t'es malade ma parole !

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend avec Regina ? Vos petits jeux vont vous tuer !

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

\- Tu crois que je suis conne ou quoi ? Ce matin j'ai failli faire une crise tellement l'odeur de sang était forte en passant devant chez elle, elle a failli te tuer ! Et tu sais ce que tu portes au poignet ? Vous êtes vraiment détraquées toutes les deux !

\- Qu'est-ce que je porte au poignet ? Un bracelet ?

Sa main alla automatiquement caresser le serpent lové dans sa chair.

\- Emma je suis pas ta mère, j'ai fais autre chose dans mon temps que courir dans la forêt avec Snow. Tu sais à quoi tu t'engages ?

\- Euh … Non ?

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Emma si Regina t'a fait ça sans ton consentement …

\- Non. Non, j'ai consenti.

\- Sans savoir ce qu'il représentait ? Non.

\- Je …

\- Elle te possède. C'était des bracelets que certains rois accrochaient à leurs esclaves sexuels. Ils attachent une part de toi à elle. Elle peut savoir où tu es, avec qui tu es, elle ressent ce que tu ressens et tu obéis au moindre de ses ordres. Et inutile de l'enlever, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut le faire et quand bien même l'effet est définitif. Elle t'a complètement soumise Emma, c'est … Trop. Même pour vous.

Pourtant elle avait retrouvé le bracelet sous son lit. Et Regina lui avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était incapable de désobéir à un ordre direct de sa part. Elle avait donc accepté il y a un bon moment de porter ce bracelet. Mais avait-elle eu conscience de ce qu'il impliquait ?

\- Ecoute Ruby, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais avec ma magie, les choses sont différentes, tu vois bien que je peux toujours m'opposer à Regina …

\- Elle a manqué te tuer cette nuit et maintenant tu débordes de vie, est-ce que tu as vu l'état de tes cheveux et l'éclat de tes yeux ? Passer à un doigt de la mort pour te donner une potion qui te fais revenir aussi belle qu'une Princesse de contes de fées c'est malsain.

\- Je ressemble à une Princesse ?

\- Elle t'a certainement donné une potion pour te revigorer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé. Je suis allée la voler chez Gold.

\- C'est pas plus malin … Emma tu es ma meilleure amie et quand bien même cette femme serait ton âme sœur, votre relation n'est pas saine. Vous devez régler ça.

\- N'en parle à personne s'il te plait.

\- Je n'en parlerai à personne Emma. C'est toi qui doit en parler avec elle.

Comme pour prouver son point le bracelet s'anima soudain, le serpent s'étirant comme sorti momentanément de son sommeil pour réajuster sa position avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau toujours aussi serré. Mais cette fois elle n'avait pas saigné.

Elle remarqua le regard de Ruby également captivé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Va à l'hopital Emma, fais au moins un check-up. On sait jamais ce qu'il y avait dans cette potion chez Gold.

\- Oui Madame.

Pour une fois l'excuse tombait à pique pour ne pas rester au restaurant où tout le monde semblait toujours plongé dans l'effervescence de la nouvelle annoncée la veille.

Elle demanda à ce qu'on lui prépare un burger à emporter et fut surprise de tomber à nouveau sur le pirate en sortant du commerce.

\- J'y crois pas …

Cette fois il était accompagné de Storm, fidèlement posté à ses côtés et elle se souvint qu'elle s'était contentée de lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Je lui ai donné à manger, annonça le capitaine comme s'il avait deviné le cours de ses pensées.

\- Merci. Qu'es-ce que tu fais encore là ?

\- J'attendais pour te le rendre.

\- Il est assez grand pour venir me chercher tout seul je crois Hook.

\- Tu dois mieux le traiter que ça Swan, les animaux sont aussi susceptibles que les humains.

\- C'est une façon pas très subtile de me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas assez agréable avec toi ces derniers temps ?

\- Non. Une simple remarque. Tu es sûre que je ne peux rien faire pour toi ?

\- Oui.

Quoi que …

\- Non. En fait ya peut être quelque chose … Monte dans la voiture.

Storm fut installé à l'arrière et elle remarqua du coin de l'œil le regard intéressant que Hook lui lança quand elle démarra la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais toujours pas conduire ces vaisseaux.

\- Des voitures.

\- Je sais comment ça s'appelle.

\- Alors appelle les par leur nom Hook.

\- Je ne sais pas toujours pas conduire ces voitures.

\- Demande à Graham, je suis sûr qu'il sera assez patient pour te l'apprendre. En attendant je vais te confier une mission.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Je vais passer une bonne partie de l'après midi à l'hôpital, faire un check-up, etc … ça occupera certainement Zelena qui va se sentir obligée de trainer à mes côtés. Je veux que t'ailles voir Belle. Je te laisse Storm pour te défendre si tu veux, trouve un moyen de savoir si l'opération avance.

\- Quelle opération ?

\- Celle pour que Gold et elle retombent amoureux idiot.

Il fit la grimace et ne parla plus durant le reste du trajet qui les mena jusque devant l'hôpital où elle mangea son burger observée de près par Storm à qui elle finit par donner quelques frites.

Quand elle se sépara de ses deux compagnons, elle pénétra dans la structure où elle se rappelait encore avoir vécu le pire souvenir de sa vie et faucha un bandage sur l'étagère d'une armoire à fournitures pour cacher le serpent qui s'était rendormi autour de son poignet.

\- Princesse !

Evidemment. Elle avait vu juste.

\- Zelena ! J'ai suivi votre conseil vous voyez. Je suis toute à vous aujourd'hui.

\- Oh je vais laisser le docteur Whale s'occuper de vous mais je ne serai pas très loin si vous avez besoin de moi Emma. Laissez-moi aller vous le chercher.

\- Merci.

Elle n'attendit pas plus de cinq minutes dans la salle d'attente sous le regard intéressé de plusieurs villageois.

\- Shérif ! Je suis ravi que vous soyez venue. Venez, j'ai une salle.

\- Merci.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, je crois … J'ai encore quelques étourdissements parfois et le soir je suis plus fatiguée que d'habitude.

\- Ce sont des symptômes courants. Vous avez retrouvé l'intégralité de votre mémoire ?

\- Je crois … Enfin, il y a peut être certains détails qui m'échappent encore mais ils ne se sont pas encore manifestés.

\- Parfait. On va prendre votre tension, faire une ou deux radios et une prise de sang, mais tout devrait se passer à merveille. Est-ce que vous avez pris des médicaments ? Bu de l'alcool ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il était beaucoup plus tard quand elle put s'échapper du complexe, retrouvant Hook installé à l'avant de sa voiture, Storm sagement assis à ses côtés. L'animal avait baissé dans son estime depuis qu'il semblait s'entendre si bien avec le pirate.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger.

\- Nickel chrome.

Elle vit à son haussement de sourcil qu'il ne connaissait pas l'expression.

\- Tout était parfait.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Ton enquête auprès de Belle ?

La grimace qui s'affichait automatiquement à l'énonciation du sujet se dessina sur la bouche du capitaine, dévoilant quelques dents un peu trop blanches pour ce qu'il était censé être. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande comment il les avait gardées dans un tel état.

\- Gold n'a pas retrouvé ses souvenirs mais il la croit. Elle voudrait que tu essayes de lui fabriquer une potion comme il l'a fait pour toi.

\- Une potion ? Et pourquoi pas du polynectar ? Elle a oublié que je suis nulle en magie ?

\- Elle avait l'air confiante.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas en moi qu'elle doit placer sa confiance mais dans son amour pour Gold. Ça marchera !

\- Hum ...

Elle finit par dégager le pirate de sa voiture pour y faire rentrer son nouvel animal de compagnie bien mieux élevé que lui et se dirigea vers sa maison qui lui avait manqué depuis le matin.

.

..

.

Henry rentra sur les coups de six heures, expliquant son retard par l'inévitable panique générale qu'avait créée la nouvelle du retour de la Méchante Reine.

\- Regina n'est pas redevenue méchante.

\- Elle a attaqué Ruby, sa maison ressemble à une forteresse en plein milieu de l'enfer et sa propre mère, la Reine de Cœur, t'a sauvé la vie avant de se battre avec elle, est-ce que ça …

\- Dans ta chambre, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Va faire tes devoirs dans ta chambre, tu es rentré suffisamment tard pour perdre du temps avec ces histoires ridicules.

\- Ce n'est …

\- Immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle et cette fois le ton exaspéré ajouté à un quelques étincelles dans le creux d'un tendue vers l'étage eurent l'effet escompté.

Autour de son poignet le serpent bougea de quelques millimètres avant de reprendre sa place.

\- C'est bon j'y vais.

\- Tu te feras également à manger, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Je mangerai pas.

\- Tant mieux, ça fera des économies.

Il ne répondit pas et elle attendit d'entendre sa porte claquer à l'étage pour se détendre.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Certes, Regina n'était pas redevenue la méchante Reine, mais elle avait été à deux doigts d'être aussi terrible qu'elle ce matin.

Les épaules voutées elle suivit le chemin que son fils avait emprunté quelques secondes auparavant, éteignant les lumières sur son chemin d'un mouvement du poignet.

Dans sa chambre elle allait se laisser tomber sur son lit quand elle remarqua un détail auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention ce matin. La malle sous son lit. Elle était ouverte et approximativement remise à sa place.

Se rappelant soudain de la somme considérable d'argent qu'elle y avait apparemment caché elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour se précipiter vers l'objet.

Mais rien n'avait bougé. Aucun billet n'avait bougé d'un centimètre, aucune photo, seul le long coffret avait été déplacé.

Précautionneusement, la jeune femme ouvrit la boîte pour la découvrir vide de tout objet de valeur, un unique rectangle de papier noir brillant respectueusement déposé en son sein.

Elle sut immédiatement ce que c'était. Sans même avoir eu l'occasion d'en voir auparavant. La jeune femme s'empara de la carte pour examiner le R qui y avait été gravé avec de l'or et ne réprima pas le frisson qui l'anima quand son doigt toucha la surface lisse et brillante.

\- Regina …

Le nom avait échappé ses lèvres en un souffle et elle se rendit compte à cet instant précis de l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la Reine. Ce nom était le seul qu'elle avait envie de prononcer lorsqu'elle se sentait seule, lorsqu'elle avait peur, lorsqu'elle jouissait et certainement le dernier qui passerait la barrière de ses lèvres si demain elle venait à mourir. Elle était amoureuse de cette femme. Elle aurait tué pour elle.

Ses jambes se déplièrent sans son accord exprès et elle s'empara de son blouson et des clefs de sa voiture qui trônaient encore dans l'entrée.

Elle roula trop vite jusqu'au manoir, mais rien ne l'aurait arrêté. Pourtant, une fois le frein à main tiré devant la bâtisse, elle se retrouva immobile. Un sentiment étrange retourna l'intérieur de son ventre en voyant les braises incandescentes du jardin de la mère adoptive de son fils s'éteindre peu à peu.

Elle serra les dents de douleur lorsque le serpent autour de son poignet changea radicalement de position, rouvrant momentanément la plaie avant qu'elle ne se cicatrice.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la blessure. Le cri de rage qui déchira la nuit fit éclater toutes les vitres de la maison dont la façade blanche déchirait l'obscurité.

Pourtant avant même que son écho ne se soit dissipé et que les éclats de verre ne touchent le sol ces derniers faisaient déjà chemin inverse pour se rattacher aux baies vitrées.

Graham qu'elle avait aperçu toujours en poste devant la demeure disparu en un nuage de fumée violette et ce fut suffisamment pour la lancer hors de la voiture, tambourinant à la porte dès qu'elle l'atteint.

\- Regina !

Sa voix s'écrasa contre la porte en bois massif pour revenir faire siffler ses oreilles. Son estomac manqua se soulever, sa magie à fleur de peau, illuminant la paume de sa main lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le heurtoir pour venir à nouveau frapper à la porte du Maire.

\- Regina !

\- Quoi ?!

La porte s'était brusquement ouverte sur la même Regina que ce matin. Les mêmes habits. Mais ses yeux ne brillaient plus de la lueur maligne qu'ils affichaient ce matin.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant son regard de glace.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal Miss Swan ?

Non. Elle avait juste l'air magnifique pour ne pas changer. Et la Sauveuse remarqua que son interlocutrice la dévisageait avec un intérêt peu dissimulé.

\- Et votre mère ? Ce n'est pas après elle que je viens de vous entendre crier ?

\- Non.

La réponse avait été rapide mais honnête. Elle avait envie de se jeter à ses pieds, de lui répéter ce qu'elle s'était dit sur le chemin en venant ici. Ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de la femme en face d'elle l'empêchait de le faire.

\- Je … J'ai rapporté ça pour elle.

Sa main avait buté sur la fiole dans une poche de son blouson et elle en sortit ce qu'elle avait volé le matin même dans la boutique de Gold.

Une main manucurée s'empara presque violement de l'objet.

\- Merci. Quelque chose à rajouter ?

Emma ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange que la porte ne lui ai pas déjà été claquée au nez.

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'étais venue … J'étais venue pour …

\- Pour quoi Miss Swan ?

Cette fois la jeune femme capta clairement le regard de la sorcière sur ses lèvres.

\- Non. C'était une mauvaise idée. Plus tard j'espère.

\- Dans ce cas bonne soirée Miss Swan.

\- Bonne soirée Regina.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle et ne sut pas ce qui la poussa à se retourner l'instant d'après, rouvrant la porte sans y avoir été invitée, trouvant la Reine soudain à quelques centimètres d'elle toujours presque dans l'embrasure.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement, les deux femmes parcourant d'un même mouvement leurs corps. Deux mains emprisonnant un visage avant de descendre le long du cou, de la poitrine, s'arrêtant brièvement sur des seins avant de s'accrocher aux hanches et de s'attirer mutuellement l'une contre l'autre.

Au loin Emma entendit le bruit de pas à l'étage et s'éloigna de son amante avant de commettre l'irréparable.

\- Ne me faites plus jamais peur comme ça, ordonna-t-elle les yeux plongés dans le regard d'ébène dont elle était folle.

\- Partez Miss Swan avant que je ne vous viole dans mon garage.

Elle ne maîtrisa pas le grognement animal qui s'échappa de sa gorge mais obéit tout de même, rejoignant sa Volkswagen jaune sans se retourner de peur de croiser le regard de braise de la sorcière qui n'avait pas bougé de son porche.

Elle allait encore avoir du mal à s'endormir ...


	8. Chapter 8

_Lanaregal, désolée je sais que c'est un peu sombre comme histoire, j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien mais je vois très mal ces deux femmes évoluer dans un univers tout rose. Après tout Regina est quand même une meurtrière de masse hyper manipulatrice même si c'est adouci par l'amour qu'on porte à son personnage et n'oublions pas qu'ici elle n'a pas connu l'amour d'Henry pour la transformer en bisounours ^^_

_Pour les autres encore et toujours merci 3 30 reviews c'est génial ! _

_Juste une petite mise au point pour une « Guest », dans le chapitre précédent, Regina a récupéré tous les souvenirs d'Emma oui et elle ne peut plus nier la malédiction, elle y croit, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle a retrouvé** sa** mémoire ... En attendant s'il y a quelque chose de sûr c'est que ces révélations ont déclenché quelque chose en elle et sa magie a été bousculée. _

_Après je veux pas trop vous en dire sinon je vends ma mèche =/ _

.

..

..

.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à la Reine pendant deux jours, l'apercevant parfois dans la rue au bras de sa mère ou en grande conversation avec Graham. Ils semblaient s'être rapprochés et elle voyait dans son regard une lueur qui ne lui plaisait pas pourtant elle était presque sûre qu'il était désormais en couple avec sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu interroger.

La mère adoptive de son fils lui manquait terriblement et elle n'avait pas osé lui envoyé un message malgré l'envie pressante qui l'assaillait à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur son téléphone.

Le mercredi matin elle croisa son regard attentif chez Granny et remarqua qu'elle dévisageait Hook qui était en grande conversation avec elle à propos de la sortie familiale à bord de son bateau qui devait avoir lieu ce week end.

\- Regina est en train de me regarder n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu vas encore me demander de te sauver la vie en te renversant un café sur les cuisses ?

\- Haha.

\- Est-ce que tu serais prêt à remplacer Robin pour quelques temps ?

\- Au commissariat ?

\- Non en temps que garde forestier ...

\- Ah non !

\- Bien sûr au commissariat idiot. Son fils est malade en ce moment, il a besoin de passer du temps avec lui.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils et elle fut heureuse de constater que le charme du petit garçon n'avait pas opéré que sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je sais pas, des problèmes aux poumons.

\- Merde ...

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta et tous deux se détendirent en voyant la silhouette du maire de l'autre côté de la vitre.

\- Est-ce que c'est bon alors ?

\- Ça me touche que tu me juges digne de confiance pour un job comme ça.

\- Je serai sur tes basques en permanence et Regina est notre boss, je vois pas ce qui te donnerait l'envie de faire un pas de travers.

\- Pas faux ...

D'ailleurs le temps arriva rapidement de lui soumettre cette idée. Le jeudi matin 8h30 alors que les trois quarts des habitants de Storybrook commençait tranquillement leur journée, une dizaine de personnes se devaient d'être sur le pied de guerre pour le conseil municipal.

Comme d'habitude Emma arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, filant directement à une place que Hook lui avait réservé à ses côtés. Le maire n'interrompit pas le discours qu'Archie était en train de donner mais son regard brûlant la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye. La blonde s'efforça de lui lancer un sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu et s'étonna de l'envie qui retourna son ventre de bon matin.

A ses côtés le pirate fit glisser une feuille de présence qu'elle signa rapidement et failli rendre sans y prêter plus d'attention avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était accompagnée d'une autre feuille vierge à l'exception d'une petite phrase griffonnée au crayon.

" Belle veut savoir où en est la potion "

Hook lui tendit son crayon pour qu'elle puisse répondre et leur échange commença.

" Nulle part "

" Tu as essayé au moins ? "

" J'ai lu un bouquin. Transformer un caillou en or m'a l'air plus facile "

" Je suis preneur "

Sa réponse la fit pouffer mais elle dut serrer les dents quand le pied de Grincheux assis à ses côtés percuta son tibia. Elle allait lui lancer un regard noir quand elle remarqua que le sien était rivé vers le maire.

\- Miss Swan, souhaitez vous partager la raison de votre hilarité avec le conseil ?

\- Non, c'était totalement privé, choisit-elle de répondre.

Elle dut retenir un gémissement de douleur en sentant le serpent resserrer son étreinte autour de son poignet.

\- En revanche, j'ai quelque chose à soumettre au conseil ?

\- Nous vous écoutons Shérif ...

\- C'est justement à propos du commissariat. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent Robin qui était venu nous assister a des problèmes familiaux en ce moment et il a besoin de passer du temps avec les siens ... Même si j'avais douté de son efficacité au début, le poste tournerait au ralenti sans lui et le Capitaine Hook ici présent s'est proposé pour le remplacer bénévolement ...

\- Bénévolement ? intervint l'intéressé.

\- Oui, je sais que les budgets sont serrés ici et je ne veux pas qu'on enlève son salaire à Robin au profit de son remplaçant.

\- Ce n'était pas préc...

\- Le Capitaine a déjà un poste ici à mes côtés, coupa Regina.

\- Avec tout mon respect Madame le Maire, je suis persuadée que vous pouvez vous passer d'un aussi piètre garde du corps.

\- Avec tout mon respect Shérif, je suis persuadée qu'un aussi piètre garde du corps ne brillerait pas plus dans la force publique ...

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'insulte ?

\- On t'insulte pas mon grand, désolée. Comme c'était un peu pressé j'aurais aimé qu'on vote ça ici entre nous ... Qui est pour ?

La quasi totalité des mains se levèrent, le Maire stupéfiée par l'audace de la Sauveuse n'avait pas bougé. D'un geste las elle finit par accorder son autorisation et passa à un autre sujet. A son grand étonnement on fit à peine mention du retour de Cora et de sa magie, le Maire se portant rapidement caution pour elle sans que personne ne soumette une objection.

Elle ne prêta attention aux conversations qu'à l'instant où la voix de Zelena se fit entendre.

\- J'ai moi aussi une demande particulière pour l'hôpital.

\- Allez-y ...

\- J'ai remarqué plusieurs effractions ces derniers temps dans mon aile et je voudrais qu'on m'alloue un garde supplémentaire.

\- Hook se fera une joie, intervint Emma. Il adore travailler de nuit.

\- Je ne préfère pas Shérif, merci. J'ai déjà quelqu'un à disposition, il ne me manque plus que l'autorisation du Maire ... Ou du conseil s'il est suffisant.

\- Vous n'avez pas la mienne, trancha Regina avant que personne ne puisse lever la main.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- J'alloue déjà suffisamment de fonds à votre service. Nous sommes à Storybrook Zelena, que se passe-t-il dans votre Hôpital ? Une mère aimante introduit illégalement des bonbons à sa fille enfermée pour schizophrénie ? Je ne gaspillerai pas un centime de plus dans votre projet.

\- Nous sommes justement à Storybrook Regina ! Nos malades mentaux ne sont pas comme tous les autres.

\- Oh ? Je croyais pourtant me rappeler d'une ligne de notre contrat stipulant que je devais être au courant si jamais un malade présentait ce genre de particularité ?

La femme de Gold se leva soudain ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil de la part de Regina et dans la salle tout le monde retint son souffle. La sorcière semblait être à nouveau en contrôle de sa magie mais un duel entre elles deux n'était pas non plus souhaitable.

\- Je me retire de ce conseil.

\- Faites donc.

\- Définitivement.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et je présenterai une motion pour vous destituer au plus tôt Regina. Quelqu'un comme vous n'a pas les intérêts de la ville en tête. Je crois que vous êtes bien trop occupée par vos problèmes personnels pour vous soucier des habitants et des risques que vous leur f...

Zelena se tut soudain et la Sauveuse remarqua que la main de sa sœur s'était crispée sur le bois de la table à laquelle elle était assise.

\- Sortez Zelena. Vous n'êtes pas en l'état de vous opposer à moi. Rouvrez quelques livres et nous régleront ça plus tard à notre manière.

Était-elle en train de lui lancer une invitation pour un duel ?

La rousse fronça les sourcils, un rictus de dédain étirant ses lèvres en une grimace qui lui rappela celle qu'elle avait plusieurs fois vue sur le visage de Cora dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Très bien ... Si c'est ce que vous voulez Regina.

Emma se demanda un instant si le bracelet qu'elle portait autour du poignet n'était pas déréglé. C'était Regina qui était censé pouvoir ressentir tout ce qu'elle éprouvait, pourtant elle sentait une colère inexplicable monter en elle. Quelque chose qui n'apparaissait pas sur le visage calme du maire. Après tout peut être que ce qu'elle avait dit à Ruby à propos de sa magie qui déréglerait les pouvoirs de l'artefact n'était pas si faux que ça ...

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un nuage de fumée verte qui enveloppa Zelena avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de la salle et se rappela des paroles d'Henry à propos de la méchante sorcière de l'ouest.

\- Conseil terminé, déclara la mère adoptive de son fils, provocant un brouhahas soudain mêlé au raclement des chaises sur le sol en marbre.

Hook essaya de la retenir mais elle s'enfonça dans un corridor à la suite de Regina.

\- Attendez-moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut encore Miss Swan ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière qu'on s'est vues ...

\- Je vous ai embrassé sur le seuil de ma porte. Quelque chose de plus ?

\- Non, je veux dire la dernière fois qu'on a ... couché ensemble.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Regina est-ce que vous me croyez ? Est-ce que vous croyez en la malédiction ? Vous avez vu n'est-ce pas en touchant mon coeur ... Vous avez vu mes souvenirs et tout ce que je ressentais pour vous ... Est-ce que ... vous me croyez ?

\- Miss Swan, j'ai déjà exprimé mon désir de ne pas en reparler.

\- Mais nous devons ! Je suis en train d'essayer de briser cette malédiction. Je veux vraiment que vous soyez à mes côtés, que vous le vouliez vous aussi et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Ah ! La voilà la vraie raison. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

\- De vous.

\- Non, en pratique Miss Swan, quel tour avez-vous besoin que je vous apprenne ?

\- Je ne ... Une potion, se décida-t-elle.

\- Quel genre de potion ?

\- La même que celle que Gold m'avait fournie pour vous.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est de la magie noire. Il est hors de question que nous voyons cela.

\- Alors faites là vous et donnez là moi, je ferai un deal avec vous comme avec Gold.

La sorcière qui l'avait conduite jusque dans son bureau où elle s'était jusque là affairée à ranger les dossiers qu'elle portait sous le bras pour la réunion s'immobilisa soudain, croisant son regard.

\- Mais elle ne serait d'aucune utilité sur moi si je la faisais Miss Swan ... A moins que vous ne vouliez restituer sa mémoire à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle fut presque soulagée de voir de la jalousie briller dans les yeux de l'autre femme. Elle avait cru depuis quelques jours que la Reine s'était finalement lassée d'elle, qu'elle n'avait réellement eut qu'un intérêt physique pour elle et qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur de son alter ego créé par la malédiction. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans les yeux de Regina, quelque chose qu'elle arrivait presque à reconnaître sans pouvoir le nommer mais qui lui fit quand même avouer la vérité.

\- Elle est pour Gold.

En face d'elle la mère adoptive de son fils continua à l'observer un instant, son regard s'attardant de nombreuses fois sur ses lèvres avant de secouer la tête comme pour se sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Gold ne boira jamais quelque chose qui a ma signature et je ne risquerai pas le prix d'une magie noire pour lui faire regagner sa mémoire.

\- Mais à ce rythme briser la malédiction va prendre des mois !

\- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça ? Je croyais avoir été claire, je n'envisage pas de vous aider à la briser.

\- Vous mentez ... Vous mentez ?! s'étonna-t-elle elle même.

Regina ne cacha pas un léger froncement de sourcil.

\- Pas à ma connaissance Miss Swan. Si c'est tout ce dont vous vouliez parler, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? lança-t-elle avant d'y avoir réfléchi.

\- Nous sommes en train Miss Swan ...

\- Ne soyez pas si obtuse, vous savez de quoi je parle.

\- Dans ce cas la réponse est non. Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous arrêtions ce genre de rendez-vous pour l'instant.

\- Pour l'instant ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vous le demande Miss Swan.

\- C'est ... D'accord Regina. Je suis désolée si j'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

En face d'elle la brune sembla hésiter à répondre.

\- Je ...

\- Non, je veux rien savoir, j'ai pas ... j'ai pas envie que vous me blessiez encore une fois, je ne veux pas être en colère après vous quand ... quand je vous retrouverai.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce n'est pas moi qui serais en colère après vous si ça arrivait ?

\- Je sais que vous allez l'être. L'être moi aussi n'arrangerait rien.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Cette fois elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas retenue. Il y avait trop de détermination dans le ton qu'elle avait employé pour qu'il ne leur arrive la même chose que d'habitude.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me retirer ce bracelet ?

La question était sortie toute seule et ce fut de la magie qui lui fit faire volte face. Il y avait presque de la colère dans les yeux de la Reine quand elle parla.

\- Emma ... Que je ne veuille pas de vous dans l'immédiat ne veut absolument pas dire que vous ne m'appartenez pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ... C'est juste que ... Je ne comptais pas aller voir ailleurs Regina. Je me demandais juste s'il servait encore à quelque chose maintenant que vous n'avez plus de cœur pour ressentir ce que je ressens ...

\- Il n'est pas besoin d'un cœur pour ressentir quelque chose Miss Swan et de toute manière le mien a retrouvé sa place.

A ces mots le sien tambourina si fort qu'elle fut certaine que si Regina n'en était pas consciente grâce au sortilège qui les unissait, elle devait au moins l'entendre depuis son bureau.

\- Bonne journée, se décida-t-elle quand même à regret.

\- Bonne journée Emma.

La porte se referma derrière elle, mais elle souriait toujours. Rien n'était perdu.

.

..

.

Il devint évident dans les jours suivants que Regina et Zelena s'étaient bel et bien déclaré la guerre. Elle avait entendu à chaque coin de rue des rumeurs les présentant dans tout genre de situations cocasses, toutes causées par l'une ou l'autre. La voiture de Zelena s'était changée en crapaud immense que David avait du poursuivre jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt dans une marre aussi grosse que lui, Regina était tombée dans les escaliers de la Mairie et sa soeur dans ceux de l'hôpital avant d'être arrosée par un pot de peinture verte tombée d'on ne savait où. Le Maire avait quant à elle du se battre avec toute sa bibliothèque changée en corbeaux qui l'avaient attaquée le soir en rentrant chez elle ...

Toute la ville ne parlait que de ça.

\- Shérif !

L'intéressée sursauta, baissant rapidement les jambes qui étaient allongées sur son bureau quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Zelena ? Un problème à l'hôpital ?

\- Je viens porter plainte.

\- Oh ?

\- Contre Regina. Les choses sont allées trop loin.

\- Okkkk…

Elle se serait attendue à tout sauf ça. Elle ne savait même pas comment quelqu'un comme la sorcière pouvait être au courant d'une telle pratique. Et qu'attendait-elle que cela fasse à Storybrook ? Elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce que leur petite guerre finisse par un duel sanglant …

En face d'elle Zelena s'assit sans y avoir été invitée et commença à parler. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite le résumé des évènements dont elle avait été mise au courant et parfois témoin.

\- Je vais consigner tout ça Zelena et voir en parler à Madame le Maire, mais je crois sincèrement que dans une ville aussi … particulière que la notre, le problème ne se règlera pas de cette manière.

\- Comment alors ? Vous voulez peut-être que je la provoque dans un duel à mort ?

\- Non !

Non, de toute manière cela ne faisait certainement pas partie de son plan. Tout comme Regina aurait pu tuer à tout moment Snow lors de la première malédiction, si elle l'avait voulu, Zelena aurait très bien faire disparaître Regina dans celle là. Au contraire, elle lui avait donné un vie descente.

Emma se leva lentement pour faire comprendre à son interlocutrice que leur entretien était terminé et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Je suis sûre que Regina et vous pouvez régler le problème d'une autre façon.

Elle allait répondre quand quelque chose s'écrasa par terre, manquant renverser la sorcière. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle s'approcha. Un singe. Un singe volant. Un véritable singe volant se tortillait à terre, pieds et poings liés, les ailes emprisonnées dans des cerceaux d'or.

Elle sursauta en entendant le cri de rage de la sorcière à ses côtés.

\- Vous voyez ?!

\- Ah oui je vois très bien … Est-ce que vous connaissez cette … cette créature ?

\- Bien sûr que je la connais, elle travaille pour moi et ces derniers temps Regina s'acharne à les martyriser !

\- Je ne la vois pas dans les environs …

\- Enfin Miss Swan elle pourrait très bien être perchée sur votre épaule !

\- Quoi ?!

Il n'y avait rien sur son épaule et elle avait vraiment besoin d'un café. Par charité elle allait aider la créature qui se tortillait à terre mais un mouvement de la main de sa maîtresse lui rendit sa liberté et il s'envola faiblement.

\- Zelena, j'ai une urgence, mais dès que je suis de retour au commissariat j'établis un plan d'action et je vous tiendrai au courant d'accord ?

\- J'y compte bien Shérif.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi à être convainque mais la sorcière s'en allait déjà.

Chez Granny elle faillit repartir en voyant ses parents attablés mais évidemment Snow croisa son regard avant qu'elle ne puisse faire demi tour.

\- Emma, chérie !

\- Hey ! Comment allez vous ?

\- Bien et toi, tu ne devrais pas être au commissariat ?

\- Hook va arriver, c'est ma pause et tous les appels sont redirigés sur mon téléphone.

\- Tu es sûr que ce pirate est de confiance ?

\- Fais moi confiance 'man.

\- Est-ce que vous deux … ?

\- Est-ce que nous deux ?

\- Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? intervint David.

\- Non, absolument pas. Hook est … un ami.

\- Un ami qui veut quelque chose de plus ? Je pourrais peut-être lui parler tu sais ?

\- Non. Définitivement non Papa. J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec lui, les choses sont claires.

Pour mettre fin à la conversation elle jeta son porte monnaie sur la table.

\- Vous pouvez me prendre un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle quand Ruby passera s'il vous plait ? Il faut que je passe aux toilettes.

Apparemment l'excuse marcha et elle se détourna au plus vite d'eux en espérant que quand elle reviendrait ils auraient oublié le sujet.

C'était le cas apparemment puisque moins de deux minutes plus tard quand elle revint il n'y avait aucun signe de sa boisson mais ses parents semblaient absorbés dans une conversation intense à voix basse, son porte monnaie toujours entre les mains de Snow qui semblait l'agiter avec frénésie.

\- Tout va bien ?

La conversation cessa immédiatement.

\- Non.

\- Oui.

Elle leva un sourcil aux réponses contradictoire de ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de David, résolue à avoir une conversation qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que sa mère ne se décide à parler, ouvrant son porte monnaie d'un mouvement brusque pour en retirer une carte.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

Merde. Elle avait oublié _ça._

\- Euh … Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?! Parce que ton père et moi avons passé des années à en chercher une. C'est un … Trésor. Une arme. Tu lui as volé ?

\- Une arme ?

\- Pas vraiment, intervint David. Mais quand nous étions en guerre contre Regina nous aurions lancé des attaques monumentales pour en obtenir une …

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Bien sûr. Une fois lancée cette carte fait _invoque_ littéralement Regina ! Il aurait suffit de la lancer dans une cage comme celle de Rumple et ça en aurait été fini de la guerre. Plus de bataille, Regina prisonnière et sans magie … Où as tu trouvé ça ?

\- Regina me l'a donné … En cas d'urgence, inventa-t-elle.

\- C'est très … Etrange de sa part.

\- C'est pas comme si j'allais m'en servir à deux heures du matin pour la réveiller avant un conseil municipal ou si j'allais la lancer dans un lac gelé en hivers pour la faire mourir de froid …

\- Non. Non certainement pas mais …

Ruby finit par arriver à leurs côtés et elle aussi tilta en apercevant la carte avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil qu'heureusement ses parents ne virent pas.

\- Chocolat chaud et cannelle ? demanda-t-elle en posant dores et déjà la commande sur la table.

\- Merci, tu gères, répondit-elle en glissant un billet de cinq dans la poche de son tablier.

\- Toujours.

Elle devait certainement réserver les questions qu'elle avait pour plus tard car elle se contenta de tourner les talons pour rejoindre le comptoir.

\- Est-ce que tu en as plusieurs ?

\- Non, juste une.

\- Est-ce que tu t'en es déjà servi ?

\- Non. Elle m'a donné celle là après les incidents avec Mendell, au cas où …

Ses parents échangèrent un regard et elle comprit qu'ils débattaient en silence du besoin ou non de profiter de la situation.

\- Je me porte garante d'elle.

La phrase était sortie toute seule.

\- Je veux dire … Je ne vous donnerai pas cette carte, c'est une marque de confiance qui prouve à elle seule que Regina a changé, je ne vais pas vous la confier pour que vous ruiniez tout …

Leur silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint et elle préféra se lever, emportant sa boisson avant de s'énerver.

.

..

.

Dans l'après midi Hook vint bien la rejoindre au commissariat et elle passa le plus clair du restant de sa journée à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du département et surtout du téléphone puis à parler de Belle avec lui.

Un texto de Ruby les interrompit, les invitant tous deux à une soirée dans un bar à la frontière de la ville.

Le soir elle mit une éternité à choisir la tenue qu'elle allait mettre, se décidant finalement pour un jean noir, des talons assortis et un haut beige dont elle adorait le décolleté.

Etonnamment Hook refusa qu'elle le récupère et elle se rendit seule au bar dont elle n'avait encore jamais entendu le nom, repérant immédiatement une table où Graham, Ashley, Hook, Mulan, Aurore et Philippe étaient déjà en pleine conversation.

\- Où est Ruby ? demanda-t-elle, criant légèrement pour couvrir le son ambiant.

Le chasseur lui répondit simplement d'un signe de la tête en désignant le comptoir et elle n'eut pas de mal à s'approcher de sa meilleure amie qui avait déjà accaparé l'attention d'un serveur.

Imitant Ruby elle rajouta un mètre supplémentaire de shooter à leur commande et retourna à la table où Hook semblait en plein débat spirituel avec Graham.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et elle fut étonnée qu'elle ait été capable de le sentir.

« Règle numéro 8 Miss Swan ».

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se rappelait pas de la règle en question et dut aller la consulter sur son fameux post-it.

L'interdiction de faire des soirées alcoolisées sans Elle …

« Rejoignez-nous » tapa-t-elle rapidement avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

Sa réponse allait certainement énerver la Reine, mais elle en avait marre d'avoir à jouer selon ses règles. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle allait profiter de la première occasion pour se jeter sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Un gage à celle qui les descend le moins vite ?

\- Okay.

Sa meilleure amie l'observa quelques secondes par dessus les deux lignes de quinze shooters de toutes les couleurs qui les séparaient.

\- À trois, prévint la voix de Hook. Un …

\- Prépare toi à perdre …

\- Deux … Trois.

Elle vit l'éclat jaune scintiller dans les yeux de la louve trop tard pour tout arrêter. Elle ne gagnerait jamais. Pas quand Ruby jouait avec ses pouvoirs. Elle manqua s'étouffer au huitième et attaquait son onzième lorsque Ruby leva un bras en signe de victoire.

\- Putain Ruby … Ils sont dégueulasses les Roses. Ya quoi là dedans ?

\- Je sais pas chérie. Mais je sais que tu vas avoir le droit à un gage.

\- Tout sauf un strip-tease, prévint-elle.

\- Un strip-tease ?

\- Régina ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Graham m'a invitée. Qui fait un strip-tease ?

\- Emma.

Un sourcil s'arqua, mais Regina ne laissa absolument pas paraître un quelconque déplaisir.

\- A qui ?

\- Hook ! proposa Ruby.

\- Ruby …

\- Rohhh ! ça va, je déconne … Emma me doit un gage, tout sauf un strip-tease …

L'intéressée observa la Reine sourire en détaillant Ruby, une main venant se poser sur elle pour l'enjoindre à se pousser pour lui laisser de la place sur le banc recouvert de suédine. Ce soir elle avait encore choisi un pantalon cuir moulant la moindre de ses formes accompagné d'un chemisier rouge assorti à ses escarpins. Emma avait envie de la traîner dans les toilettes pour l'en débarrasser immédiatement.

\- Emma tu vois cette fille là bas ?

Elle suivit le doigt tendu vers une jolie brune aux cheveux remontés en un chignon.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je veux son soutien-gorge d'ici la fin de la soirée.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis ravie que tu le proposes.

En face d'elle Ruby leva un sourcil, visiblement elle n'avait compris son erreur. Un claquement de doigt plus tard le morceau de tissu en satin noir apparu sur la table, aussitôt récupéré par Hook.

Le groupe fit à peine attention au cri d'étonnement que la jeune femme avait poussé à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Quoi ? Non Emma c'est de la triche !

\- Tu aurais dû préciser dès le départ.

Ruby murmura quelque chose entre ses dents, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle était heureuse, entourée d'amis, elle pouvait sentir la femme de ses rêves collée à elle et fut même ravie de pouvoir lui faire marquer une pause quand elle s'empara de sa main sous la table. Son étreinte lui fut brièvement rendue quelques secondes plus tard mais Regina se dégagea pour s'emparer d'un verre d'alcool qu'Emma n'avait pas terminé.

\- Les garçons c'est votre tour je crois ?

Ce fut étonnamment Hook qui perdit le pari et dut monter sur le comptoir pour chanter quelque chose que tout le monde finit par reprendre en cœur dans le bar.

Finalement elles atterrirent sur la piste de danse.

\- Tout va bien avec Regina ? J'ai été trop loin toute à l'heure ? demanda Ruby.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Bah … D'habitude elle prend un malin plaisir à venir danser avec toi …

Quoi ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait pas vu ça dans les souvenirs de sa meilleure amie ? L'idée même fit courir un frisson dans tout son corps et elle s'immobilisa pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la sorcière qui l'observait sans complexe depuis le banc, un verre de champagne à la main.

\- Non, elle a décidé d'observer ce soir.

\- Rend la jalouse, ça a toujours marché.

\- Nope. Pas dans mes projets. Magie instable tu te rappelles ? C'est pas le moment de jouer.

\- Dommage.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là et elle se retourna vers Graham qui l'accueilli à bras ouverts tandis qu'elle rejoignait le bar où Ashley essayait en vain de commander un nouveau cocktail.

Apparemment sa venue permit à la princesse de se faire remarquer et elle était en train de rapporter leur commande à leur table quand elle aperçu l'homme penché vers Regina.

Elle ne le connaissait pas. Ou du moins elle ne le reconnut pas et il ne s'arrêta pas de parler à l'oreille de la Reine quand elle arriva à leur hauteur pour déposer les verres sur la surface en bois laqué.

\- Hey ! Je peux t'aider ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- C'est une soirée entre filles. Laisse Regina tranquille, elle n'est pas intéressée.

\- Je préfèrerai qu'elle me le dise elle même.

\- Emma …

L'homme se redressa pleinement, certainement pour lui prouver quelque chose et du coin de l'œil elle vit Hook resté à la table avec un ami à lui en faire de même.

\- Tu sais qui je suis mon grand ? Je m'appelle Emma Swan et je viens de te donner un ordre, si tu n'as pas décampé d'ici deux secondes je te montre ce que la Méchante Reine m'a appris à faire de ma magie.

En face d'elle l'homme qui ne méritait certainement pas un tel traitement émit un léger grognement avant de tourner les talons. Elle le regarda un moment s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur la Reine qui la dévorait ouvertement du regard.

\- Tu penses toujours que je t'appartiens Emma ?

\- Je … Je suis désolée. J'en ai tellement envie.

\- De quoi ?

\- De vous.

La sorcière se mordit la lèvre et leva une main qui sembla arrêter le temps autour d'elles.

\- Tu as une minute.

Emma ne perdit pas la moindre seconde s'emparant des lèvres laquées qui lui manquaient depuis des jours, renouant avec son gout teinté d'alcool et la carrasse de sa langue. Elle fut ravie d'entendre le grondement animal qui s'échappa de la gorge de la Reine quand ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour descendre dans son cou et son décolleté.

\- Trente secondes.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas … Rallonger ?

\- Qui dit que j'en ai envie ?

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, écartant les jambes de la brune pour s'y faire une place, plaquant une main directement sur son sexe recouvert de trop d'épaisseurs à son goût. Elle concentra toute sa magie lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur le cuir noir où sa main était quelques secondes auparavant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand les cuisses se refermèrent violement sur elles, mais pas assez pour masquer le gémissement qu'elle venait de provoquer.

Une main manucurée vint agripper sa queue de cheval pour la remonter à la hauteur des lèvres toujours parfaitement maquillées.

\- Interdiction de recommencer ça.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, happée dans un dernier baiser qui la laissa haletante, tremblante et brûlante d'une envie à peine maîtrisée quand Regina la repoussa sans ménagement, les gens autour d'eux recommençant à bouger comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda la voix de Hook à côté d'elle.

\- Rien. Je vais … Je vais aux toilettes.

\- C'est une invitation ?

\- Non.

\- Tant pis.

Elle ne se formalisa même pas de sa blague mais fut relativement déçue que Regina ne la suive pas.

Sur le chemin du retour elle croisa Ruby qui écarquilla les yeux, regardant alternativement les toilettes, elle et la Reine toujours assise à la table mais cette fois en pleine conversation avec Ashley et une Mulan qui avait l'air de se retenir de rire à chaque mot prononcé par cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non, rien. Je dois être complètement bourrée, tenta de s'expliquer sa meilleure amie.

Elle manqua rire et l'escorta jusqu'à leur table où Graham accueilli Ruby sur ses genoux. Ils lui faisaient chaud au cœur.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur en repensant à la malédiction, au poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et qu'il faudrait à tout prix qu'elle trouve le moyen de garder Graham en vie. C'était elle qui avait poussé Ruby dans les bras du chasseur, elle lui en voudrait jusqu'à sa mort s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Sa panique fut interrompue par la voix encore rauque de Regina dans son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien ... Je viens ... De me rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

\- J'ai senti ça oui ...

C'était la première fois que la sorcière parlait du lien que le bracelet avait établi entre elles deux.

\- Regina, à prop...

\- Non.

Plus que la voix autoritaire ce fut le doigt qui se posa sur ses lèvres qui la fit arrêter de parler. Elle observa son interlocutrice apparemment fascinée par le mouvement qu'elle venait d'avoir, ses yeux d'ébène s'obscurcissant brutalement avant qu'un éclat rouge n'y fasse irruption.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, annonça soudainement la mère adoptive de son fils, se levant du même geste.

\- Regina, où est-ce que vous allez ?

\- Finir ma soirée ailleurs Hook, ça vous pose un problème ?

\- Est-ce que je peux être utile ?

\- Pas que je sache. Soyez en forme pour demain, un accident sera très mal accueilli.

Emma fronça des sourcils à cette menace qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais le pirate se contenta d'adresser un signe de la tête à sa souveraine. Elle n'attendit même pas que la brune ait passé la porte pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Dehors elle fut agressée par la température radicalement plus froide qu'à l'intérieur du bar.

\- Regina ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je suis fatiguée Emma, répondit la sorcière sans s'arrêter de rejoindre son nouveau bolide noir. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas rentrer saoule et accompagnée ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me faire confiance, vous le saurez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en désignant son bracelet d'un signe de la main.

Regina daigna se retourner vers elle, l'observant un long moment avant de faire demi tour pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur le parking et elle fut tentée de la plaquer contre la première voiture à portée de main, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

\- Est ce que quelqu'un ... quiconque ... d'autre que moi pourrait rentrer avec vous ce soir Emma ?

\- Non, répondit-elle honnêtement.

La sorcière se rapprocha encore, ses lèvres effleurant à présent les siennes.

\- Pensez à nous Emma.

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre la demande quand Regina était si près d'elle, bouleversant tous ses sens.

\- Em-ma..., prévint la voix basse tout contre elle.

Elle obtempéra soudain, se souvenant essentiellement de ce qu'elle avait réalisé quelques jours plus tôt, les paroles qu'elle s'était répétées en boucle en se rendant au manoir et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dire à la mère adoptive de son fils. Elle se concentra sur l'émotion qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait entrer dans une pièce, combien elle lui manquait, combien elle avait besoin et envie d'elle.

Elle fut surprise par le mouvement de recul qu'eut la sorcière et encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit le bracelet la libérer de son étreinte morbide, le serpent tombant lourdement contre l'os de son poignet, toujours accroché mais plus le même fardeau que quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Merci.

\- Croyez moi, obtenir une part de ma confiance n'est pas un cadeau, trahissez là et vous allez rêver qu'elle ne vous ait jamais été accordée.

\- Je ne compte pas la trahir Regina. Vous êtes la seule que je veux et vous le savez très bien sinon vous n'auriez pas fait ça, inutile d'essayer de me faire peur.

\- Hum ...

La Reine eut une moue avant de s'éloigner apparemment définitivement, laissant la jeune femme totalement désemparée.

\- Regina ?

\- Il est tard Miss Swan. Vous vous levez dans trois heures, je vous conseille de rentrer.

\- Je me lève dans trois heures ?

\- Vous n'avez certainement pas pu oublier votre week-end en famille à bord du Jolly Roger Miss Swan ?

Cette fois ci le ton était rempli de malice.

\- Oh merde.

\- En effet. Bon week-end Miss Swan.

\- Vous ne venez pas ?

La phrase était sortie toute seule et en face d'elle la sorcière marqua une pause, la main sur la portière de sa voiture.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

La Sauveuse l'observa rentrer dans sa voiture, ses longues jambes rendues interminables par les talons aiguilles rouges. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on passe le reste de ma nuit ensemble ?

La portière claqua, le bruit presque masqué par celui du moteur démarrant.

\- Rentrez Emma, ne buvez pas plus, je détesterai devoir annoncer lundi à toute la ville que la Sauveuse était trop imbibée d'alcool pour tenir sur le pont d'un bateau.

\- Mais vous me sauveriez non ? Si j'étais aux portes de la mort en train de me noyer, vous viendriez ?

\- Essayez …

Elle allait se formaliser de la réponse quand Regina lui adressa un clin d'œil. Ils étaient rares et ne manquaient jamais de l'enflammer. Cette fois il lui arracha même un léger gémissement qu'elle cacha avec un raclement de gorge, mais elle était presque certaine que la sorcière l'avait entendu.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, la voiture s'éloignant déjà dans un nuage de poussière soulevé par le gravier du parking.

Emma observa les feux de la Mercedes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle d'une rue avant de se décider à rentrer dans le bar récupérer ses affaires et dormir autant qu'elle le pourrait.

Elle allait passer un week –end effroyable …


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci "W" pour tes critiques toujours constructives, je me suis relue et je peux comprendre que ça puisse devenir un peu brouillon parfois pour vous qui ne connaissez pas l'histoire comme je la vois moi ... Après je me répète j'ai pas de beta reader donc c'est le risque et j'en suis désolée, j'essaierai de travailler sur ça ..._

_Merci encore à tout le monde qui me lit, commente ou suit l'histoire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :)_

_C'est un chapitre plus court que les autres, parce que je voulais couper à un certain moment mais je n'ai pas réussi à le meubler plus sans trop l'alourdir, je vous en promets un avant la fin de l'année …_

_En attendant joyeux Noël les amis ! _

.

..

.

Emma faillit vomir quand elle mit le premier pied sur le pont du bateau. Elle qui avait pour habitude de vanter sa robustesse, ce matin toutes ses forces l'avaient quittées. Les quelques livres de magie "empruntés" par Hook dans le magasin de Gold qu'elle avait jeté dans son sac de voyage semblaient peser une tonne.

La vue de ses parents souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, s'embrassant à la moindre occasion ne faisaient rien pour faire passer son envie de vomir.

\- Je t'ai entendue rentrer tard hier soir ? T'étais bourrée ?

\- Non pas vraiment gamin.

\- T'as pas l'air très en forme pourtant ...

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'elle avait oublié le week end qui avait tant semblé l'emballer ces derniers jours.

\- Non Henry, je suis contente d'être là avec vous, pas toi ?

\- Si. Hook m'a promis de m'apprendre à conduire le bateau.

\- Je viendrai aussi !

\- Pour garder un oeil sur moi ?

\- Sur moi, répondit la voix du capitaine derrière elle.

Elle sourit, soulagée quand il s'empara du sac de voyage qu'elle n'aurait pas tardé à laisser tomber.

\- Je vous montre vos quartiers ?

Ce fut son fils qui répondit d'un cri d'enthousiasme, un poing levé vers le sommet de la voile. Un instant elle envia le pirate d'être aussi en forme après la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille mais se rappela qu'il était un alcoolique notoire. Rien à envier.

Son sac fut jeté sur un lit qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui dans lequel elle avait dormi lors de leur traversée vers Neverland. Un vrai lit. Dans une vraie cabine.

\- T'as fait des améliorations ?

\- Euh ... Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regina ... Regina venait ici parfois et elle a ...

Quelque chose se retourna dans son estomac. Inutile que le pirate finisse sa phrase. Elle sortit de la pièce presque en courant pour aller déverser une bonne foi pour toute le contenu de son estomac par dessus bord.

Sa mère était à ses côtés la seconde d'après, écartant sa queue de cheval de devant elle.

\- Tu as trop bu ...

\- Aucun rapport.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Pas tout le monde s'empresse de remplacer un enfant par un autre.

Elle vit clairement le visage de Snow pâlir.

\- Excuse moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- C'est pas grave ...

\- Non, vraiment. Pardonne moi, c'était déplacé. C'est un week-end en famille. Je veux qu'il se passe bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Tout ira bien.

Elle allait répondre quand son téléphone vibra, lui donnant une excuse pour s'éloigner les jambes encore tremblantes.

" Essayez de ne pas me faire commencer toutes mes journées comme celles ci Miss Swan. Merci. "

" Excusez-moi, je viens juste d'apprendre que j'allais dormir dans un lit où vous avez COUCHE avec Hook ! "

Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant que son téléphone ne sonne et elle s'éloigna encore de quelques pas pour y répondre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que veut dire ce dernier message ?

\- Exactement ce qu'il veut dire, répondit-elle au tac au tac à la femme qui n'avait pas daigné lui dire bonjour.

\- Miss Swan ...

Elle pouvait presque l'entendre de là pincer son nez d'agacement.

\- Pas que cela vous regarde mais à moins que vous ne prévoyiez de passer justement vos nuits dans les draps de Hook, il y a très peu de chances que vous dormiez là où lui et ...

\- Stop. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite.

\- Vous avez prévu de dormir avec lui Miss Swan ?

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ressentiez toujours ce que je ressens ? Hier soir je croyais que vous aviez annulé les effets du bracelet ?

\- Uniquement ceux qui me permettent de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre vous ... touche Miss Swan. Dois-je inverser le processus ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que vous comptez coucher avec Hook ce week-end Miss Swan ?

\- Non ! Il m'a montré notre chambre et ...

\- Votre chambre ? gronda la voix de la sorcière à l'autre bout du fil.

\- A Henry et moi ! Bon sang Regina vous avez de sérieux problèmes de confiance ...

\- Je ne fais confiance à personne non.

\- Et bien vous allez devoir apprendre. Je vais devoir couper et bientôt je ne capterai plus. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end Madame le Maire.

\- Emma !

\- Quoi ?

\- Sidney est à votre service, si vous avez besoin de me parler et plus de réseau ...

La mère adoptive de son fils lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, raccrochant la première alors qu'elle avait eu l'intention de le faire.

\- Emma tu viens nous aider ?

Elle enfouit le téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, traversant le pont pour rejoindre ses parents et Henry auquel Hook faisait apparemment un bref topo des différentes voiles. Le pirate lui lança un regard rempli d'excuses mais elle détourna vivement la tête. Ce n'était plus contre lui qu'elle était en colère. Non parce qu'après tout qui aurait dit non à la Reine une fois sollicité ? Mais elle voulait encore à Regina. Non seulement elle n'arrivait pas à lui accorder la moindre dose de confiance mais en plus elle se comportait toujours avec une audace qui la désarçonnait et lui donnait envie de lui taper dessus.

Pendant deux heures elle eut l'impression d'être en pleine sortie éducative d'une colonie de vacances. Le pirate alla même jusqu'à leur apprendre à faire différentes sortes de nœuds alors que le bateau semblait dériver tout seul vers le large.

\- Quelqu'un ne doit pas être aux commandes ?

\- Le bateau obéit à son capitaine.

\- Apprends moi !

\- Henry, depuis quand est-ce que tu parles comme ça ?

L'intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules, se dirigeant déjà vers la proue du bateau et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la réaction de sa mère adoptive si elle le voyait se comporter de la sorte.

.

..

.

Une conversation avec ses parents avait suffit pour la dissuader de rester sur le pont trop longtemps, préférant les laisser profiter de leur journée. Un coup d'oeil à Hook qui expliquait elle ne savait quoi à son fils, un compas antique entre les mains, finit de la rassurer et elle décida de retourner dans sa cabine, ouvrant un livre qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Elle aimait lire. Elle avait lu des centaines de bouquins dans sa vie et elle comptait bien augmenter le score quand sa vie se serait calmée. Mais pour le moment elle avait l'impression de lire un ramassis d'inepties. Certainement parce que Regina n'était pas à ses côtés pour lui donner une définition des trois quarts de mots.

Suivant le cours de ses pensées elle tapa le message sans s'en rendre compte et ce ne fut que quand vint la réponse qu'elle fronça les sourcils.

"C'est quoi une Dagyde ? "

" Une sorte de poupée vaudou Miss Swan. Pourquoi ?"

" Je bouquine " tapa-t-elle rapidement avant d'éteindre le téléphone une bonne foi pour toutes.

Si elle se disait parfois que Regina avait du mal à s'avouer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle ( parce qu'elle était presque certaine qu'elle en avait maintenant ), elle devait aussi constater qu'elle acceptait avec difficulté le besoin constant qu'elle avait de la mère adoptive de son fils ces derniers temps. Pourtant c'était auprès de Hook qu'elle aurait du trouver refuge, il était le seul à la voir telle qu'elle était.

Après une heure passée à feuilleter inutilement un autre grimoire elle se laissa tenter par les encouragements de son père à venir l'aider à pêcher.

L'expérience se révéla fructueuse et elle fut même ravie de pouvoir attraper plus de poissons que son père. Si elle avait pu grandir avec eux, elle était presque certaine qu'elle aurait été mille fois plus proche de lui que de Snow.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas quand il commença à parler.

\- Emma j'aimerais qu'on parle du bébé …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que tu l'as mal pris et je comprends, crois moi.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre David, vraiment …

Elle fronça des sourcils quand sa main quitta la canne à pêche pour aller se poser sur le pli de son coude.

\- Tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire et personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Si demain il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de me relever pour élever un autre enfant.

Elle fut forcée de détourner la tête pour cacher les larmes qui étaient montées dans ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Regina et à ce qu'elle penserait en ressentant ce qu'elle était en train d'éprouver.

\- Ta mère et moi ne cherchons absolument pas à te remplacer ma chérie. Je veux que tu saches ça.

\- Je … Je sais.

\- Tu es parfaite, dans toutes tes imperfections, je suis extrêmement fier de ce que tu es devenue et je ne sais pas si Snow et moi aurions pu faire mieux …

Il marqua une pause.

\- D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si nous arriverons à quoi que ce soit avec celui qui arrive.

\- Pff.

\- Je t'assure. Snow et moi n'avons aucune expérience de tout ça.

\- Vous êtes Blanche Neige et Prince Charmant, si Regina a pu …

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, consciente de ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Si Regina a pu quoi ?

\- Rien. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça … Je voulais dire … Vous y arriverez, vous êtes un couple exemplaire, si je suis arrivée à élever Henry seule, vous arriverez à élever un enfant, vous débordez de tous les éléments nécessaires.

\- Tu t'es rapprochée de Regina ces derniers temps n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lâche son prénom ? Il allait détruire leur week-end en famille …

\- Pas vraiment non.

Ici elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser l'excuse d'Henry.

\- Snow m'a toujours dit que c'était une femme extraordinaire quand elle l'a rencontrée.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Si quelqu'un pouvait ramener cette lumière en elle ce serait peut être toi.

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Que sa meilleure amie sache qu'elle couchait avec la sorcière passe encore, mais que son père l'encourage pas si implicitement que ça à tenter quelque chose avec elle, c'était pour le moins déstabilisant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que ta mère, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne vers qui un père pousserait sa fille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est une sorcière ? une femme ? une meurtrière ?

Elle se tut avant que ses suggestions ne dissuadent son père du peu de bonnes intentions qu'il semblait avoir envers leur « couple ».

Au lieu de ça il garda également le silence, la regardant un long moment interdit avant de sourire et de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, entendit-elle murmuré quelque part dans ses cheveux.

\- Je crois qu'un poisson mord à l'hameçon Papa.

Elle rougit en l'entendant rire franchement à sa réponse.

.

..

.

Le soir ils partagèrent un repas de « famille » qui fit mal à Emma, souffrant de l'absence de la mère adoptive d'Henry. Elle avait finit par rallumer son téléphone dans la soirée pour prendre quelques clichés d'un magnifique couché de soleil durant lequel elle avait observé ses parents bras dessus bras dessous tandis que son fils discutait toujours avec le pirate. Elle s'était sentie seule et avait ragé contre le manque de réseau et encore plus contre le besoin compulsif qu'elle avait de la sorcière.

Elle échappa de justesse à un « action ou vérité » trop risqué à son goût et entendit longtemps les rires de ses parents et de Hook sur le pont en se demandant comment ils faisaient pour ne pas mourir de froid.

Henry avait ronchonné mais le pirate lui avait promis de le réveiller à l'aube pour le lever du soleil et de lui laisser la barre quelques heures le matin s'il respectait l'ordre de sa mère.

Le chantage avait fonctionné et la Sauveuse regardait du coin de l'œil son fils dormir à poings fermés dans son lit une place.

Etalée dans son lit deux places, une bougie flottant dans les airs à quelques centimètres de sa tête pour illuminer le livre qu'elle tentait de comprendre, Emma n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

Son chapitre parlait d'âmes pures, d'amour véritable et elle allait le sauter quand elle remarqua les mots « briser » et « malédiction » dans la même phrase.

Une malédiction pouvait être brisée par le sacrifice d'une âme pure. Non, en fait ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Et elle était même pas sûre que l'âme de Belle soit pure.

Plus loin elle remarqua une phrase qui lui fit faire un bond. Sa tête percuta la bougie qu'elle rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le dessus du lit.

Le plus silencieusement elle s'approcha de la commode à l'opposé de la pièce.

\- Sidney ! souffla-t-elle.

Il aurait fallu bien plus pour réveiller son fils mais elle vérifia tout de même.

\- Sidney, bordel !

\- Même les génies dorment Miss Swan, répondit la voix ennuyée du reporter.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me passer Belle s'il vous plait ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant.

Hook lui avait donné un miroir de poche et si elle ne s'en était pas encore servie pour communiquer avec la prisonnière, c'était le moment où jamais.

La brume bleue du miroir s'évapora pour laisser place au néant total. Emma supposa qu'il devait donc faire noir dans la cellule de Belle.

\- Belle !

Rien ne lui répondit et d'un mouvement d'exaspération elle agita une main sans vraiment y penser, isolant le mètre carré autour d'elle du reste de la pièce.

\- BELLE !

Cette fois son cri fut suivi d'un bruit de frottement mais rien ne se dessina dans le miroir.

\- Emma ?

\- Belle vous m'entendez ?

\- Oui. Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Rumple ?

\- Non … Pas que je sache. Ecoutez moi, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

\- Vous avez réussi à faire cette potion ? Où êtes vous ? Sur le bateau du pirate ?! Il vous a fait prisonnière ? Il faut appeler Regina !

\- Non non non Belle calmez vous, je ne suis pas prisonnière, Hook est plutôt sympa ici et je passe un … week-end en famille sur son bateau.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel la jeune femme imagina parfaitement la confusion sur el visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Vous avez réussi à faire cette potion ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Non. Je n'y arriverai pas Belle, je ne suis pas assez compétente pour ce genre de choses.

\- Alors pourquoi me réveillez-vous à cette heure là ?

\- Parce que j'ai trouvé un autre moyen.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Gold doit avoir votre cœur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je m'étais servie de la technique sur Hook mais …

\- Il m'en a parlé. Pour vous approprier ses souvenirs.

\- C'est dans l'un des livres que vous nous avez indiqué. Chez deux âmes sœurs : lorsqu'un cœur est livré en toute euh … « allégeance » à l'autre, cita-t-elle. C'est un acte aussi fort que le baiser d'amour véritable, mais uniquement pour des sorciers.

\- Rumple a toujours refusé de toucher à mon cœur Emma, ça n'arrivera pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant brièvement comment le Ténébreux aurait pu refuser une telle demande et préféra changer de sujet en se rappelant la dernière fois où Regina le lui avait fait.

\- Mais ici il n'est plus le même Belle.

\- Je ne comprends pas … Comment cela pourrait-il marcher alors qu'il n'a pas ses souvenirs ?

\- Je pense … Je ne suis pas sûre, vous savez c'est toujours nouveau pour moi mais je pense que cela ne fera que briser _sa_ malédiction. Pas celle de Zelena.

\- Et donc retrouver ses souvenirs ? Assez pour que nous nous emb…

\- Ouais, coupa-t-elle, refusant d'imaginer une seconde de plus ce qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Comment suis-je censée lui livrer mon cœur ?

\- J'en sais rien Belle, vous le connaissez mieux que quiconque. La prochaine fois qu'il vient attendez à genoux dans un coin de la pièce les yeux baissés et votre cœur sur la paume.

\- Mais je ne saurais pas le retirer … répondit-la voix de Belle.

Evidemment elle n'avait pas comprit sa référence à Fifty Shade of Grey, mais c'était mieux comme ça pensa-t-elle.

\- Je plaisantais Belle. Vous trouverez …

Le sommeil commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

\- Je vous laisse Belle. Je reviens demain soir à Storybrook, vous n'avez pas idée de combien j'aimerais débarquer dans notre ville et pas dans cette réalité bizarre.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux Emma.

\- Merci.

Elle agita une main devant le miroir qui s'embruma à nouveau de bleu. Le regard désapprobateur du génie la fixa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regina m'a mis à votre disposition pour que vous lui parliez, pas pour que vous alliez batifoler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sidney … Vous avez écouté cette conversation ?

\- Non.

\- Et bien vous auriez peut-être du. Passez moi Regina.

\- Je ne suis pas un standardiste Miss Swan. Et ma Reine dort.

\- Montrez là moi quand même Sidney.

Il fit une moue avant de disparaître pour de bon, laissant place à l'obscurité de la chambre de la mère adoptive de son fils.

Etendue au milieu du lit la silhouette à peine couverte par une nuisette en soie noire semblait dormir profondément. Elle sourit presque inconsciemment en remarquant le coussin qu'elle serrait à moitié contre elle.

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir dormi avec elle mais elle aurait tout donné pour être à ses côtés.

La jeune femme sentit la magie se réveiller en elle et se força à penser à autre chose. Laisser ses sentiments la téléporter maintenant dans le lit de la Reine n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Bonne nuit Regina, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit l'intéressée tressaillir dans son sommeil et faillit rajouter quelque chose mais elle la connaissait trop pour savoir que si elle s'était réveillée elle pouvait très bien être en train de feindre de dormir. Et ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait pour la première fois.

La Sauveuse se détourna de la surface luisante de la glace pour s'enfouir sous les draps.

.

..

.

Elle fut étrangement réveillée en délicatesse par une main fraiche qui la fit frissonner. Elle se rendit compte que ce qui lui avait paru de la peau rafraichie par les quelques degrés dépassant à peine au dessus du zéro sur le thermomètre était en fait de l'acier et son cœur s'emballa.

Elle se redressa vivement.

\- Oula Swan.

\- Putain Hook ne t'avise jamais de me réveiller comme ça !

Le pirate se tenait à moins d'un mètre de son lit, les mains soudain derrière son dos et elle fut surprise de voir un air contrit sur son visage plutôt que le sourire en coin qu'elle avait attendu.

\- Tu sais que ma magie aurait pu réagir toute seule et t'arracher la main.

\- C'était mon crochet.

\- Sans parler de Regina ! Tu sais comment Regina pourrait réagir s'il elle apprenait que tu me réveilles comme ça ?

\- Oh calme toi, c'était une blague. Tu es toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur le matin ?

\- Oui. Surtout quand il fait toujours nuit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles à 5h du matin Hook ?

\- Pour regarder le soleil se lever avec ton fils ?

\- Nope. Bonne fin de nuit. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Henry je détruis ton bateau sous tes yeux avant de te livrer à Gold pour qu'il te torture pour le restant de tes jours.

\- Compris.

Elle attendit que la porte de sa cabine soit refermée pour se faufiler sous sa couverture.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla une lumière douce filtrait au travers du hublot et de quelques planches en bois mal ajustées. Elle se surprit à penser que la vie sur un bateau devait être plus ou moins agréable et décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle avale un café.

La jeune femme enfila le premier pull qu'elle trouva par dessus le débardeur qu'elle avait porté pour dormir, un jean et une paire de basket. À peine sortie elle dut faire un demi tour pour s'emparer de ses lunettes de soleil.

Elle avait peut être raté quelque chose ce matin en refusant de regarder le soleil ce lever. Il devait être dix heures maintenant et tout l'océan en était irisé.

\- Man !

Elle leva péniblement la tête vers son fils, les sourcils froncés pour lutter contre la lumière encore trop vive.

Henry lui faisait des grands signes de la main depuis le gouvernail deux fois plus larges que lui, ses bras écartés lui permettant à peine de contrôler le navire.

La Sauveuse imita le salut d'un matelot à son capitaine avant d'être distraite par le rire de ses parents plus loin sur le pont. Eux aussi s'étaient couverts pour combattre la température que le soleil n'arrivait pas à faire remonter.

\- Hey !

\- Chérie ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Sa mère déposa une tasse de café entre ses mains avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

\- Euh … Oui. Intéressante.

\- Comment ça intéressante ?

\- Non. Je veux dire j'ai bien dormi. J'ai bouquiné un peu tard, c'était ça qui était intéressant.

\- Ah bon qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment ? demanda Snow.

\- Le rouge et le noir. Stendhal, improvisa-t-elle.

\- Oh …

Apparemment Snow ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Ou alors elle ne l'avait pas lu parce qu'elle échappa à toute une série de question qui ne l'aurait pas arrangée.

\- Euh et vous vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Oui oui, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous passions une nuit sur un bateau.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu sais il y a des voyages que les chevaux ne pouvaient pas faire dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Oui … Je m'étais jamais posé la question.

Ses parents échangèrent un sourire qui ne lui plut pas plus que ça.

\- Où est Hook ?

\- Il nage.

\- Quoi ? Mais l'eau doit être à dix degrés !

\- Il a l'habitude apparemment …

\- L'habitude de trainer avec les sirènes ouais, souffla-t-elle par dessus son café fumant.

Comme s'il entendait parler de lui Hook la héla et elle fut forcée de constater que l'eau gelée n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Concentrant sa magie du mieux qu'elle put elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire quand elle vit le pirate se figer tout à coup. Il sembla douter un instant, et elle l'observa le plus innocemment du monde quand il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction avant de pousser un cri qui n'avait rien de masculin. Celui qui sortir de sa bouche quand une tentacule se dressa en dehors de l'eau n'était même plus humain.

La blonde empêcha son père de se jeter par dessus le pont pour venir à l'aide du pirate et ne retint pas son rire en le voyant rejoindre son vaisseau à vive allure. Ce fut néanmoins à son tour d'être confuse quand il sortit de l'eau dévoilant un corps couvert de cicatrices et de tatouages. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. En son temps le capitaine avait du combattre plus d'une fois. Peut être souvent à moitié saoul, mais certainement plus quotidiennement que ses parents. Des marques dans son dos suggéraient même qu'il avait été fouetté et elle eut un frisson en se demandant si au moins l'une de ses cicatrices avaient été causées par Regina.

\- Elle n'a jamais torturé mon corps, lui avoua le pirate en passant à côté d'elle.

Encore une fois son expression l'avait trahie. Il était rare qu'elle puisque masquer ses pensées quand elles dérivaient vers la Reine.

Elle fut presque déçue quand le soir arriva et que Henry cria « terre en vue » perché sur le mat à la place du guetteur où elle lui avait pourtant formellement interdit de monter.

Elle eut une étrange poussée d'adrénaline en apercevant des silhouettes sur le quai. Certainement parce que l'une d'elle enveloppée dans un manteau noir était celle de Regina. En pleine conversation avec … Gold. Il n'y avait aucun signe de sa femme mais ces deux là ensemble ne présageait rien de bon. Elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite la troisième silhouette un peu en retrait et ce ne fut que quand Henry cria son nom que son cœur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

\- Neal ! Papa ! 'Man, Papa est là !


	10. Chapter 10

_Yo ! J'ai changé le résumé de l'histoire, je suis pas convaincue, mais l'ancien ne correspondait plus du tout vu qu'il avait été fait pour un seul chapitre … Ça tient la route ? ^^_

_Camlapro, Lanaregal : ne vous inquiétez pas, je déteste Neal aussi ;)_

_Merci aux nouvelles lectrices / followeuses ( si ça se dit ? ) qui rejoignent l'aventure, bon, elle est un peu sur la fin mais mieux vaut tard que jamais :p _

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! Voilà mon "cadeau" ;)_

.

..

.

Si la nouvelle avait l'air de ravir son fils, Emma ne savait pas quoi faire de la foule de sentiments qui venaient de l'envahir. De l'excitation de revoir Regina elle était passée à l'étonnement, la peur, la colère et maintenant elle se sentait totalement perdue.

Henry s'était laissé glisser le long du mât en un mouvement trop gracieux pour que cela soit une première et elle avait plissé les yeux vers Hook qui avait rapidement tourné la tête. Elle aurait une discussion avec lui.

\- ça faisait une éternité qu'il était pas venu 'Man !

\- Ouais, je sais, improvisa-t-elle.

Son fils n'attendit même pas que le bateau soit pleinement amarré pour sauter sur le quai, se précipitant sur son père. La Sauveuse avait gardé les yeux sur sa mère adoptive dans l'espoir de capter son regard mais il semblait absorbé dans la réunion qui se déroulait sous son nez. Les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites devaient certainement tourner dans la tête de la Reine, mais aucune trace de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme ne brillait plus dans ses yeux. A la place un intéressement calme mêlé d'une once de dégoût se dessinait sur ses traits fins. Ce fut ce qui ranima sa panique.

Regina était-elle jalouse de Neal ? Avait-elle des raisons ? Quels étaient ses rapports avec lui dans cette réalité ?

Dans son dos elle sentit le crochet du pirate la pousser à faire un pas en avant et son corps obéit, la poussant directement vers le Maire qui détacha son regard de la réunion de famille pour la détailler. Une seconde elle vit passer l'éclat de quelque chose dans ses yeux mais il fut rapidement maîtrisé, caché derrière un masque forgé depuis des années.

\- Regina ...

\- Miss Swan ?

\- Emma ?

La voix de Neal lui provoqua une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse.

\- Je reviens Neal, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

D'un geste elle empoigna la mère adoptive de son fils qui se laissa étonnamment traîner jusque dans le premier bâtiment qu'elle trouva. La poignée céda sous une pression de sa main ou de sa magie, peu importe et elle referma la porte derrière elles.

\- Que se pass...

Emma la coupa d'un baiser, s'emparant de sa taille pour précipiter son corps contre le sien. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Bien qu'elle réponde immédiatement aux caresses ce fut la sorcière qui s'éloigna la première.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'envoyer en l'air ici Miss Swan.

\- Regina ... Je n'ai pas envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec vous _ici_. Vous m'avez manquée.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle resserra son étreinte, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de soie près de la tempe de la Reine.

\- Rendez moi mon câlin, s'entendit-elle exiger telle une enfant.

Au bout de quelques secondes les mains encore posées sur ses hanches remontèrent sous son blouson en cuir pour atteindre son dos et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle la sentit se détendre.

\- Quels sont mes liens avec Neal ici ? finit-elle par demander.

La réaction fut immédiate et elle dut lutter pour empêcher son interlocutrice de se dégager.

\- Lâchez moi Miss Swan avant que je n'utilise ma magie.

\- Regina je veux juste savoir comment je dois agir autour de lui. Nos rapports étaient compliqués dans ma réalité mais il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles elle remarqua qu'une fois de plus elle devait se montrer la plus mature, la plus honnête et que Regina était définitivement en train de tester ses forces. Heureusement elle ne manquerait jamais de motivation avec elle.

\- Ils sont cordiaux. Vos rapports sont cordiaux et je le déteste.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il rêve de vous récupérer.

\- Il ne m'aura jamais Regina. Les sentiments que j'ai pour lui sont ...

Elle s'arrêta avant de dire une fois de plus quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas avouer maintenant.

\- Sont quoi ?

_Sans comparaison avec ceux que j'éprouve pour vous ..._

\- Dépassés, trouva-t-elle.

\- Vos parents vont se poser des questions Miss Swan, il faut que nous sortions.

Elle la rattrapa au dernier moment pour la plaquer contre la paroi la plus proche. Elle ne se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un choix judicieux qu'au moment où le mur en tôle répercuta le bruit disproportionné qui alerta certainement l'assemblée réunie dehors.

Mais l'instant d'après Regina répondait à son étreinte, une jambe venant s'enrouler autour d'une des siennes et elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait touchée et si elle s'était écoutée elle se serait évaporée ici et maintenant dans un nuage de fumée pour la précipiter sur un lit.

La sorcière ne lui avait pas encore opposé le fait que sa magie ne soit plus sous son contrôle et à en croire l'ardeur avec laquelle elle lui rendait chaque coup de hanche, elle n'avait plus l'air de vouloir stopper cet aspect là de leur relation.

\- Emma ?

Son prénom précautionneusement appelé par Neal fit gronder la femme dans ses bras qui se détacha d'elle avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement sec.

\- Quoi ?

La blonde retint à peine le rire qui naquit dans sa gorge, obligée de le transformer en une quinte de toux. Le père de son fils s'était très visiblement recroquevillé sous le ton agacé de la sorcière.

\- Regi…

\- Majesté, corrigea l'intéressée.

\- Majesté, je suis désolé. Je voulais simplement saluer Emma.

\- Et nous étions en pleine conversation Baelfire. Vos petites affaires ne dépassent peut être pas l'intérêt du bout de votre nez mais celles des autres ne souffrent parfois pas la moindre interruption.

En parlant la Reine était sortie du bâtiment, suivie de près par la Sauveuse qui échangea un regard amusé avec le pirate.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Non je ne vous excuse pas. Rumple, pensez bien à ce que je vous ai proposé.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle avait cru un instant quand elle était arrivée que Regina n'avait été en pleine conversation avec Gold que pour trouver une excuse d'être là quand elle débarquerait. Mais elle s'était apparemment fait des idées.

\- Shérif ?

La mère adoptive de son fils attendit de croiser son regard avant de continuer.

\- Nous continuerons cette conversation demain matin, dans mon bureau.

\- Okay.

\- Neuf heures, entendit-elle avant que la sorcière ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Le vide soudain fit tomber son regard sur Gold. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande ce que Regina lui avait proposé.

\- Emma !

Deux bras l'emprisonnèrent brièvement pour la saluer. Elle lui rendit son sourire, ne protestant pas quand il s'empara de son sac de voyage.

La soirée passa à vive allure, le repas dans le restaurant de Granny fut agréable et contre toute attente elle réussit à parler avec Neal sans trop d'embarras.

Ce ne fut que quand elle se rendit compte qu'il les suivait en sortant de l'établissement qu'un nœud se forma dans son estomac.

Elle ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son ex petit ami et d'un signe de tête ordonna à Henry d'avancer de quelques mètres.

\- Tu vas peut être trouver ma question étrange mais … Tu sais sans doute que j'ai eu un accident il n'y a pas longtemps…

\- Comment vas-tu d'ailleurs ?

\- Ça va, mais j'ai … Encore quelques trous de mémoire et je suis … je suis désolée mais est-ce que tu es train de faire ce que je crois que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Marcher dans la rue avec toi ?

\- Rentrer avec moi, répondit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux que lui.

Il eut un rire qui la ramena quelques années auparavant.

\- Je dors dans la chambre d'amis durant mes séjours Em. Mais si tu ne veux pas je peux demander à mon père …

\- Non … Non, ça ira. Ça fait plaisir à Henry je parie.

\- Oui.

Elle n'aurait qu'à fermer la porte de sa chambre à clef. Et rajouter un sortilège par dessus. Ouais, elle ferait ça.

.

..

.

La maison était vide quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin et elle eut le déplaisir de trouver les restes d'un petit déjeuner qui avait été pris sans elle. Il n'était pas encore huit heures et elle supposa que père et fils s'étaient rendus à l'école.

Elle avala un simple bol de céréales avant de passer à la douche.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle rentra dans son dressing encore enroulée dans sa serviette. Pour une fois elle savait exactement comment elle allait s'habiller.

La bouffée de confidence qu'elle avait eu sur le chemin s'évapora quand elle tira le frein à main en bas de la Mairie. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si elle était venue à moitié nue sous un trench. C'était plus le genre de Regina pensa-t-elle.

La secrétaire lui adressa un simple sourire, ne s'embarrassant même plus de lui dire de patienter, la Sauveuse ne patientait pas.

Elle entra sans frapper pour trouver la mère adoptive de son fils penchée sur un livre qui avait plus l'air d'un grimoire que d'un rapport budgétaire.

\- Comme c'est curieux, vous êtes en avance, Miss Swan, constata-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

\- Je vais m'asseoir dans …

\- Non. Restez debout.

Elle l'observa griffonner quelque chose sur une feuille de papier libre avant de refermer le livre d'un coup sec. Leurs regards se rencontrent par dessus ses lunettes et Emma ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand elle la détailla des pieds à la tête.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous venue ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Parce que vous me l'avez demandé, hier soir ?

En face d'elle la silhouette svelte se déplia pour contourner le bureau et aller s'y appuyer, croisant des jambes recouvertes de bas noirs.

\- Et vous avez donc l'intention de vous envoyer en l'air avec moi ce matin ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et la jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant la magie la forcer à se débarrasser de son blouson en cuir.

\- Apparemment oui, constata la sorcière en découvrant le chemisier rouge à propos duquel elles s'étaient disputées il y avait peu.

\- Regina …

\- Vous n'avez donc plus de regrets ?

\- Quels regrets ?

\- Il y a une semaine vous vous refusiez à moi par peur de trahir mon double dans je ne sais trop quelle réalité et maintenant vous rentrez dans mon bureau comme un petit chien bien dressé dans l'intention de vous faire baiser à neuf heures pile. Vous n'avez donc plus de regrets ?

La jeune femme interrogée avala avec difficulté sa salive. D'abord Regina était purement divine ce matin dans sa robe noire qui remontait bien trop haut, elle venait d'énoncer tout haut ce qu'en effet Emma n'avait pas pu se lever de la tête depuis la veille et en plus elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer ses pupilles aussi dilatées que devaient l'être les siennes.

\- Si, répondit-elle tout de même.

Un sourcil s'arqua en guise de réponse.

\- Je me fais du souci pour ce que vous direz, après.

\- Après quoi ?

\- Quand B… Quand j'aurais brisé la malédiction. Vous allez être dans une colère noire.

En face d'elle la Reine ne cacha pas un sourire en coin et Emma y vit passer quelque chose de plus qui ressemblait à du doute mais encore une fois l'expression disparu la seconde d'après.

La brune tendit un bras, recourbant un doigt pour lui faire signe d'avancer. Ce ne fut que quand elle arriva à quelques centimètres d'elle qu'elle lui fit signe d'arrêter.

\- Vous avez peur de profiter de moi Miss Swan ? Vous avez l'impression que je ne serais pas d'accord dans l'autre réalité ?

Une main s'était rapprochée pour jouer négligemment avec le col en cuir de son chemisier. Les lèvres laquées d'un rouge plus profond que d'habitude s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

\- Ou peut-être parce que vous avez peur qu'_elle_ ne soit pas à ma hauteur ?

\- J'ai peur d'être en train de la trahir, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Elle vit nettement la surprise écarquiller les yeux de Regina qui s'assombrirent immédiatement.

L'instant d'après la sorcière avait fondu sur elle, tirant sur ses lèvres avec ses dents avant d'approfondir le baiser. La main autour de son col l'attira un peu plus à elle et elle put se faire une place entre ses jambes. Ses deux mains tombèrent immédiatement sur les cuisses de Regina, remontant la robe pour dévoiler le haut des bas noirs et glisser sous ses fesses pour la soulever.

\- Emma …

Elle s'immobilisa, n'osant plus traverser la pièce pour jeter la Reine sur son canapé comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle se contenta d'inverser leurs places, s'appuyant contre le bureau pour supporter le poids de son amante dont les jambes qui s'étaient croisées dans son dos s'écartèrent un peu plus au contact de la surface en bois.

Une main déboutonna rapidement son chemisier quasi transparent pour accéder à son soutien gorge tandis qu'elle glissait la sienne sur le satin déjà mouillé du sous vêtement de Regina.

\- Vous n'avez aucun rendez-vous ?

\- Aucun.

La main qui était encore dans ses cheveux tira sur la queue de cheval pour la forcer à exposer sa gorge qui fut immédiatement attaquée par les dents de la sorcière.

La jeune femme voulut continuer le travail qu'elle avait commencé sous la robe de Regina mais se rendit compte avec un grognement qu'elle avait été immobilisée par une magie invisible. Soudain elle eut un frisson qui n'avait pas tout à fait à voir avec le fait que la sorcière passait ses ongles sur ses cuisses dénudées.

\- Mon jean ! s'exclama-t-elle cherchant des yeux le vêtement qui avait disparu.

\- Je ne l'ai pas brûlé Miss Swan.

Prévoyant certainement le gémissement qu'elle allait lui arracher, Regina s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche au moment où elle introduisait deux doigts en elle. Elle eut un petit rire certainement en constatant qu'elle était déjà trempée et la blonde dut s'accrocher à ses hanches quand elle commença des vas et viens. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir ressenti ça depuis des mois, son amante ne se montrait absolument pas tendre, décuplant la force de ses coups par celle des ondulations de son bassin sur elle et son corps se tendait déjà quand elle sentit Regina se figer.

Elle émit un son à la limite entre l'orgasme et un cri de douleur quand des ongles vinrent griffer les parois qu'ils caressaient quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Qu ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'a fais quel...

\- Chut.

Le regard de la sorcière s'était durci et elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle étouffa le gémissement pathétique qui faillit franchir ses lèvres quand Regina se retira soudain d'elle avant de lui lancer un dernier regard enveloppant. Elle fut forcée à se lever tandis que son jean réapparaissait sur elle, les boutons de son chemisier se refermant tout seul sous une main invisible qui s'attaqua ensuite à refaire sa queue de cheval.

\- Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas, s'éloignant déjà alors qu'une fumée violette l'entourait brièvement pour changer ses vêtement avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

\- Regina enf... Neal ?

\- Salut 'man.

\- Henry ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

\- On te cherchait Emma. Henry et moi on a pris le petit déjeuner chez Grany, tu n'as pas vu notre mot ?

Elle resta bête sur le moment, observant son fils, son ex petit ami et leur nouvel animal de compagnie devant le bureau du Maire.

\- Euh non ...

A ses côtés la Sauveuse pouvait sentir une rage froide émaner de la sorcière et visiblement Neal devait s'en être rendu compte lui aussi à en juger par la façon dont il la couvait du regard, comme si elle pouvait éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Baelfire, un raz de marrée pourrait bien être en train de fondre sur la ville que je ne voudrais toujours pas de vous dans cet immeuble. Qui vous a donné l'autorisation de monter les étages ?

\- C'est ... C'est Henry qui ...

\- Henry ?

Emma frissonna, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendant le nom de leur fils sortir de la bouche de la brune.

\- Henry n'est qu'un enfant qui devrait être à l'école en ce lundi matin si je ne m'abuse.

Les mots furent immédiatement suivis par l'apparition d'une fumée violette qui engloutit l'intéressé, le renvoyant certainement sur les bancs de l'école. Dès qu'il eut disparu, le Maire avança de quelques pas en direction du fils de Gold.

\- Regina ! Emma, qu'est-ce ...

Les cris de Neal moururent en un couinement qui aurait été amusant si elle n'avait pas senti la magie de la sorcière brûler l'air autour d'eux. La brune avait anéanti le dernier mètre qui la séparait du père d'Henry, une main à présent agrippée à sa gorge. Emma n'eut même pas le réflexe de la stopper.

\- La prochaine fois que mon nom sort de votre bouche Baelfire j'arrache cette langue fourchue et vous affame jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez de vous la faire manger, c'est compris ?

Elle n'avait pas plaisanté quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait. Il avait même le don de faire renaître la Méchante Reine de ses cendres apparemment.

\- Est-ce que c'est compris_ Neal_ ?

L'intéressé tomba à genou, certainement poussé par la magie qui se déversait à flot dans l'atmosphère avant de murmurer son acquiescement.

\- Plus fort.

\- Oui, Majesté, c'est compris.

\- Bien. Hors de ma vue.

La Reine se détourna de lui avant qu'il ne soupire une réponse et leurs regards se croisèrent. Emma fut surprise d'y trouver de la gène avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, rentrant déjà dans son bureau.

\- Vous aussi Sheriff, allez travailler, je ne vous paie pas pour traîner ici toute la journée.

\- Quoi ? Non sérieux Regina c'est n'imp...

La porte du bureau lui claqua au nez et elle dut prendre sur elle même, comptant jusqu'à dix pour tenter de maîtriser sa respiration saccadée et la magie qui menaçait d'échapper à son contrôle.

L'interlude avait été sympathique et certainement enrichissant mais maintenant elle se retrouvait bien bête, l'estomac noué et le tanga encore trempé, elle avait du mal à ne pas rentrer dans le bureau et exiger de la sorcière qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta journée ?

\- C'est pas le moment Neal.

\- T'as vu comment elle me traite ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème Neal ? Depuis quand tu fais rater des cours à mon fils ?

\- Notre fils Emma.

\- Not ... Ecoute tu sais quoi j'ai même pas envie de te voir dans les parages aujourd'hui, je suis de mauvaise humeur, dégage avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

\- Okkk ...

Elle attendit de voir la voiture disparaître avant de se retourner vers la Mairie depuis laquelle elle avait senti le regard la brûler. Elle croisa le regard de la mère adoptive de son fils derrière la vitre toujours fissurée de son bureau. Ce fut elle qui détourna la première le regard, haussant un sourcil dans une imitation de la Reine avant de rentrer dans la coccinelle jaune.

.

..

.

Au commissariat elle dut se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son bureau, slalomant entre des piles impressionnantes de cartons remplis de dossiers.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ? demanda-t-elle à Hook qui ressemblait à un naufragé assis sur son bureau, le regard perdu dans la marre de documents en face de lui.

\- Zelena, répondit-il simplement.

\- Des infos sur Zelena ?

\- Non des dossiers qu'elle a apporté. On va boire ça autour d'un café chez Granny ?

Elle fronça les sourcils devant la proposition, se rendant compte qu'elle allait accepter sans grimacer. Elle fut même surprise de rire à quelques blagues qu'il fit et alarmée quand il se figea avant elle en apercevant quelque chose derrière elle. Ce ne fut que quand la porte d'entrée du restaurant claqua derrière elle et le bruit de talons claquant sur le sol du commissariat qu'elle comprit qui était arrivé. Étrangement le bruit n'était pas aussi élégant que celui des escarpins de Regina, sûrement parce que les talons ne devaient pas atteindre la même hauteur vertigineuse.

\- Miss Swan !

Rien à voir non plus avec le Miss Swan de Regina qui lui donnait systématiquement un frisson.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Madame Gold ?

\- Les documents à l'appui de ma plainte contre Regina sont au commissariat et je vous trouve encore ici en pleine procrastination ?

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit que j'allais me charger de cette histoire.

\- Et pourtant vous êtes partie en week end sur un bateau avec votre nouveau co équipier tandis que ma maison était attaquée par des pots de peinture, mon hôpital saccagé et mes patients libérés. Il n'y avait personne. Vous connaissez une ville au monde où tout le service de police ferme pour un week end en famille ?

\- On aurait pu nous contacter en cas d'urgence.

\- Et bien je n'ai pas pu ...

\- Vous avez eu une urgence ?

\- Oui ! J'ai une urgence depuis quelque jours, me débarrasser de cette femme.

\- Et ça n'arrivera pas. N'espérez pas une quelconque aide du commissariat là dedans.

\- Vous refusez de coopérer ?

\- C'est vous qui refusez de coopérer Zelena, j'ai dit que je m'en chargeais.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de la sorcière en face d'elle, une frustration qui lui rappela celle de la mère adoptive de son fils les premiers temps où elle s'étaient affrontées.

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous Emma Swan ?

\- Pour celle que je suis Zelena. En plus d'être une putain de Princesse à qui vous devez le respect de son rang, je suis une sorcière et le SHERIFF de cette ville. Ici la loi c'est moi, j'ai été élue pour ça, tout comme Regina, ça vous pose un problème ?

Bien sûr que ça devait lui poser un problème, certainement qu'elle devait se sentir frustrée de ne pas mener tout son monde par le bout du nez comme le faisait sa sœur en son temps alors même qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs. La jeune femme ne comprenait décidément pas ce que la sorcière avait voulu faire avec cette malédiction.

Elle parvint à peine à cacher son sourire devant la colère de son interlocutrice. A ses côtés Hook s'était levé, observant le spectacle avec intérêt, sur ses gardes et elle le vit distinctement porter sa main à un couteau qu'il avait attaché à la ceinture quand la sorcière se rapprocha d'elle. Derrière le comptoir Granny et sa petite fille retenaient leur souffle à l'image des quelques clients présents.

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de rentrer sur la liste des personnes dont je veux me débarrasser Miss Swan.

\- Vous avez de savoir à quel point je m'en fous ? Ou bien vous voulez que _je_ porte plainte contre _vous_ ?

Ces mots furent apparemment tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour sortir de ses gonds. La Sauveuse remarqua l'éclair vert qui scillia les pupilles de la sorcière et la seconde d'après Zelena se jetait sur elle. La Sauveuse était prête, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas pu rivaliser bien longtemps avec elle, mais sa magie avait réagi au quart de tour, palpitant dans ses veines.

Mais le coup ne vint pas.

Comme au ralenti elle vit la rousse s'immobiliser, ses yeux s'écarquiller d'étonnement avant d'être happée en arrière.

Ce ne fut que quand elle fut déjà à quelques mètres, propulsée contre un mur à l'autre bout de la salle qu'elle remarqua la fumée violette qui venait de disparaître de ses côtés pour suivre le corps de la sorcière.

\- Regina ...

Par réflexe elle toucha la poche intérieure de son blouson dans lequel elle avait glissé la carte qui pouvait invoquer la mère adoptive de son fils mais elle sentit le petit rectangle de carton toujours en sécurité au même endroit.

\- Pas de bagarre dans mon restaurant, gronda Granny quelque part derrière elle.

\- Oh mais nous sommes très civiles, répondit Regina.

Les prochains mots qu'elle échangea avec sa sœur furent prononcés à voix basse et Emma remarqua la confusion sur les traits des deux louves dans la pièce. Un coup d'œil échangé avec sa meilleure amie lui révéla que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était choquée par ce qu'elle étendait mais plutôt que malgré ses sens accrus elle n'était pas non plus parvenue à entendre quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur les deux sorcières qui s'affrontaient du regard et Regina lui fit clairement penser à la femme qu'elle avait re découvert dans le château de ses parents. Ses talons aiguilles noirs semblaient déteindre sur le sol en une aura noire, et lorsqu'elle se pencha sur Zelena pour l'attirer un peu plus à elle par le col de son manteau elle vit clairement une lueur rouge briller à nouveau dans la pupille de ses yeux.

La rousse se dégagea soudain, l'expression de dégoût de Cora peinte sur le visage.

\- Profite bien de ton dernier jour dans ce cas, sembla-t-elle répondre à voix haute à la dernière phrase de sa sœur.

Emma sentit quelque chose se retourner en elle. Son estomac probablement. Venaient-elles de fixer la date de leur duel ? Regina pouvait-elle réellement battre sa sœur ?

\- Compte sur moi sœurette.

La Sauveuse vit clairement l'étonnement passer sur les traits de l'intéressée, son regard allant directement se planter sur elle. Si son estomac s'était retourné l'instant d'avant, le monde entier sembla trembler sous ses pieds la seconde d'après, le restaurant disparaissant presque de son champ de vision et elle serait tombée si le bras de Hook ne lui avait pas barré le dos.

Elle entendit vaguement le cri de rage et le bruit d'un choc alors qu'on l'asseyait sur un tabouret du bar.

\- Avise toi une seule autre fois de faire ça et je n'attendrais même pas demain avant de t'éviscérer, entendit-elle la menace de Regina.

La pièce reprit forme autour d'elle et elle fut surprise de voir que les deux femmes avaient changé de place. Zelena visiblement acculée entre une table haute et le corps de sa sœur qui la tenait par la gorge, le regard presque aussi noir que la lame des dagues en lévitation à quelques centimètres du visage de la rousse.

L'intéressée n'avait plus l'air d'avoir peur pourtant et son hilarité résonna encore dans la salle bien après qu'elle ait disparu dans un nuage de fumée verte.

D'un geste le Maire répara l'intégralité des dégâts qu'elle avait pu causer et disparu à son tour sans accorder le moindre regard à Emma.

.

..

.

Emma essaya de la joindre une bonne dizaine de fois dans l'après midi, sonnant visiblement dans le vide jusqu'à ne plus que tomber sur son répondeur, la mère adoptive de son fils en étant certainement arrivée à saturation. Ou peut-être avait-elle jeté son téléphone contre le premier mur rencontré.

Elle était même à deux doigts d'utiliser la fameuse carte qui dormait dans la poche intérieure de son blouson quand le bruit de talons raisonnant dans le hall du commissariat la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

Pourtant, aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître elle pouvait maintenant reconnaître qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la femme de ses rêves.

\- Miss Swan.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je vous préviens j'ai aucune envie d'intervenir dans ce qu'il va se passer demain.

\- Vous mentez très mal et je suis là sur la demande de ma fille.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle que vous harcelez au téléphone.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me répond pas ?

\- Parce qu'elle est occupée ? Miss Swan, Regina m'a demandé de jeter un coup d'œil à votre cœur.

\- J'ai du mal à croire ça. Une fois m'aura suffit.

\- Miss Swan croyez bien que je pourrais vous y forcer, je vous le demande par politesse parce que ma fille veut savoir ce que Zelena vous a fait tout à l'heure.

\- Dans le bar ? Rien du tout, elle m'a regardé et je me suis sentie biz… Vous croyez qu'elle m'a jeté un sort ?

\- Non, plus certainement qu'elle a utilisé une méthode plus…

\- De l'occlumancie ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Laissez moi finir de parler.

\- L'art de lire les esprits.

\- Ce n'est pas sous ce nom que je le connais, mais oui Miss Swan, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait. Un don qu'elle aura certainement hérité de moi.

\- Vous savez faire ça ?

\- Avec les cœurs oui, ce n'est pas évident après ce que je vous ai fait ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas senti grand chose.

\- Pourtant vous ne m'avez pas causé la moindre résistance, tellement que votre esprit a pu réveiller le mien.

\- Vous … Vous vous souvenez de ma réalité ?

\- Celle où je suis morte ? Oui.

\- Oh …Waw. Je suis désolée pour ce que vous a fait Snow, c'était injuste et je suis persuadée que vous pouvez être une bonne mère avec … votre cœur. En place.

\- Dommage que je n'ai que si peu de temps pour en faire preuve.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous vous acharnez à ce que Gold brise cette malédiction.

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de libérer votre fille de l'emprise de sa sœur ? Et que faites-vous de l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour Henry ? Est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas la peine qu'elle perde quelques amis pour découvrir ça ?

\- Pas la moindre non, je fais ça par respect pour elle. Vous allez me laisser voir ce cœur ?

\- Attendez, j'ai encore quelques questions. Que va-t-il vous arriver une fois la malédiction brisée ?

\- Je mourrai.

La réponse brutale eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Non seulement elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait de la peine pour la femme mais en plus cela voulait donc dire que Graham serait dans le même bateau. Le retour à la réalité allait s'annoncer ardu.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de vous garder ici ?

\- Aucun. Zelena prépare quelque chose de bien plus gros que ce qu'elle n'a déjà accompli dans ses souterrains en dessous de l'hôpital, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de la laisser en vie, quant à Rumple, il trouvera tôt ou tard le moyen de retomber dans les bras de cette garce.

\- Vous avez vraiment le béguin pour lui hein ? Qu'est-ce que Zelena prépare ? Dans quels souterrains ?

\- C'est vous le sheriff. Pour la dernière fois, puis-je voir votre cœur ?

L'espace d'un instant une magie sombre brûla dans les yeux de Cora et la Sauveuse souffla un grand coup avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'imaginer en train de faire il y avait deux semaines.

\- Je vous préviens si vous …

Elle fut coupée par la main qui s'introduisit sous sa chair sans précaution, ne causant aucune douleur mais nettement moins délicate que le toucher de Regina quand elle avait vérifié si son cœur était là.

La jeune femme observa la sorcière dont le regard s'était perdu quelque part au niveau de son épaule et fit un bond quand ses yeux se fixèrent soudain aux siens. De la panique y brilla une seconde avant de disparaître remplacée par un masque grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je vous conseille de quitter la ville.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle a placé une bombe sur moi ou quoi ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule.

\- Mais quoi alors ?!

Dans sa panique elle avait agrippé le bras dont la main était toujours enfouie dans sa poitrine et elle eut un frisson en la sentant se retirer vivement.

\- Lâchez moi. Et si vous aimez ma fille, quittez la ville.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que Zelena sait ! s'écria soudain la sorcière en face d'elle. Parce qu'elle sait ce que vous êtes incapable de voir depuis des jours.

\- Elle sait quoi ?

Cette fois c'était de l'agacement qui se reflétaient dans les yeux qui la fusillaient. Elle n'obtint pourtant pas de réponse et le seconde d'après Cora tournait déjà les talons.

\- Attendez ! Est-ce que je peux voir Regina une dernière fois avant de partir ?

\- Miss Swan ma fille n'a plus quinze ans, si elle décide de vous accorder de son temps tant mieux pour vous, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur cet aspect de sa vie.

\- Merci, se décida-t-elle.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour m'accepter.

La sorcière se retourna vers elle pour croiser son regard, la jaugeant des pieds à la tête une seconde avant de reprendre son chemin.

\- Difficile de ne pas accepter quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que vous dans la famille Miss Swan.

La porte se refermait déjà quand elle réalisa le mot qu'elle venait d'utiliser. « Famille ». Cora la considérait de la famille ?

Son avertissement lui revint en tête. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle quitte la ville avant d'avoir vu Regina, avant de savoir pourquoi exactement son instinct lui disait d'obéir à l'ordre d'une sorcière qui avait voulu sa mort dans la forêt enchantée. Elle devait connaître l'opinion de la mère adoptive de son fils, savoir si réellement elle était capable de la vaincre, si ce que Zelena semblait avoir découvert en elle pouvait inverser la balance dans un duel ... Parce qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de laisser le combat tourner en la faveur de la rousse.

Elle soupira en enfilant son blouson pour la énième fois de la journée, elle allait confronter Regina, qu'importe si elle devait défoncer la porte de son bureau, de son manoir ou l'attacher aux barreaux de sa cellule pour la forcer à parler. L'image provoqua une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur entre ses reins qui n'avaient pas cessé de la faire souffrir depuis la matiné. Et puis si en plus elle pouvait en profiter pour finir ce qu'elles avaient commencé ce matin, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello my dears ! Désolée pour ce décalage, l'autre jour dans le bain j'ai eu une illumination et au lieu d'écrire ce chapitre j'ai écris 40 pages de la suite d'une autre fic que je posterai plus tard ici ^^_

_Kensdo, Erika &amp; Ludivine, bienvenue dans l'aventure &amp; merci pour vos commentaires ! ( Les autres aussi bien sûr ! Vos commentaires sont le plus beau salaire qui puisse exister :D )_

_Chapitre bien rated M ( Emma pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps xD ) _

_Bonne lectureeee ! _

.

..

.

La mairie était étrangement vide quand elle y arriva. Bien sûr il était déjà plus de quatre heures de l'après midi et ce n'était pas habituellement un lieu qui grouillait de monde, mais on entendait toujours un téléphone sonner ou quelqu'un se plaindre. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait personne, pas une âme qui vive pour l'empêcher de monter dans les étages pour atteindre le bureau du Maire, aucune secrétaire pour lui lancer un regard désapprobateur alors qu'elle y entrait sans frapper.

Le bureau en lui même était aussi impeccable que d'habitude, rangé et décoré à la perfection, mais vide. Emma passa derrière l'imposant meuble sur lequel elle avait été assise le matin même et se dépêcha de penser à autre chose avant que le manque ne revienne l'envahir.

Elle en profita pour ouvrir quelques tiroirs, ne trouvant rien intéressant et surtout pas la feuille de papier sur laquelle le Maire avait semblé prendre des notes quelques heures auparavant. Dans le tiroir du bas elle tomba sur un morceau de tissus rouge qui fit battre son cœur à la chamade et se redressa presque aussitôt, poussant du pied le compartiment pour le refermer avant que la jalousie ne s'empare d'elle. Après tout elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses rapports avec Regina dans cette réalité, ce string pouvait très bien lui appartenir ...

Elle finit par abandonner l'idée de pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit dans la pièce vide et après avoir téléphoné à son fils pour être sûre qu'il rentrait à la maison, se dirigea vers le manoir.

À peine eut-elle mit le pied dehors qu'une série d'aboiement la fit se retourner. Storm arrivait à vive allure et elle se demanda si ils avaient bien adopté le chien ou bien s'il continuait à être un chien errant profitant uniquement d'eux pour la nourriture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'étais avec Neal toute à l'heure non ?

Le chien ne lui répondit qu'en venant taper sa tête contre sa hanche droite, s'immobilisant vraisemblablement dans l'attente de caresses.

Elle céda à son caprice une minute avant de reporter son regard sur la bâtisse blanche en face d'elle. L'animal sembla comprendre ses intentions et la devança dans la direction de la maison du Maire.

Plusieurs coups frappés à la porte restèrent sans réponse et Emma dut en conclure qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. D'une main passée au dessus de la serrure elle décida quand même de vérifier à l'intérieur.

\- Je sais pas si Regina serait d'accord avec ça, prévint-elle Storm quand il franchit le seuil avant elle.

Il ne sembla pas y prêter attention et elle le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison qu'elle trouva aussi vide qu'elle en avait l'air.

Dans le bureau encombré de dizaines de piles de livres qui n'y étaient pas d'habitude, un miroir brisé lui fit penser au génie mais ses appels demeurèrent vains. Peut-être était-il déjà en conversation avec la Reine quelque part …

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, le chien toujours sur ses traces et reprit la voiture en direction du dernier lieu où elle pourrait trouver Regina.

Le soleil était déjà tombé lorsqu'elle arriva au cimetière et se souvint que tôt ou tard il faudrait qu'elle rentre faire à manger pour son fils.

Evidement, le tombeau familial était fermé.

\- Regina !

Les coups frappés à l'épaisse porte en bois restèrent sans réponse pourtant si elle se concentrait suffisamment elle pouvait presque sentir l'immense quantité de magie dont elle la séparait. Quelque chose se passait visiblement en dessous.

Elle en était à sa troisième tentative d'ouverture, ses mains apposées au dessus de la serrure quand Storm se mit à grogner.

\- Pas maintenant, j'essaye d'être une sorcière digne de son nom Storm.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà prouvée à la hauteur de votre réputation Miss Swan, répondit une voix chantante derrière elle.

Un instant elle crut que son chien s'était finalement décidé à parler, mais elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'idée.

\- Gold, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Si ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez appelé, ce sera certainement Regina qui m'envoie pour que vous cessiez de l'importuner …

\- Regina peut faire ça ?

\- Apparemment …

\- Elle est enfermée là dedans, il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème Miss Swan, mais à en juger par la quantité de magie que je sens ici, je vous conseille de partir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne veut certainement de personne ici en ce moment.

\- Cora est venue me voir toute à l'heure …

\- Vraiment ?

Son ton désintéressé s'était évanoui.

\- Elle veut que je quitte la ville.

\- Elle doit avoir ses raisons.

\- Quel marché Regina vous a-t-elle proposé ce matin ?

\- Elle cherche un livre. Qui n'est plus en ma possession malheureusement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez revu Belle ?

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien vouloir partir que je puisse retourner chez moi ?

Etait-il vraiment bloqué là ? Quelle sorte de pouvoirs Regina avait-elle pour soumettre le Ténébreux à …

\- Regina a votre dague ?! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Un éclat passa dans les yeux du sorcier, leur donnant un aspect reptilien l'espace d'un instant.

\- Si Regina avait ma dague elle m'aurait déjà certainement forcé à vous éloigner Miss Swan, elle a simplement du tomber sur un sort qui lui permet quelques entorses au règlement.

\- Quel règlement ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter des lois de la magie avec vous Miss Swan, acceptez-vous de rentrer chez vous ou dois-je vous y forcer ?

\- Je ne peux pas partir, je ne peux pas partir de Storybrook sans en avoir parlé avec Elle.

\- Et bien apparemment elle n'a pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, vous tenterez ça plus tard …

Emma dut retenir un sourire en se rendant compte que Gold était en train de lui donner des conseils sur la façon de gérer son couple avec Regina. Il devait forcément y être contraint d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle l'imaginait très mal le faire de son plein gré.

Un mini tremblement de terre interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Storm aboya de plus belle tandis qu'elle manquait tomber. Gold de son côté semblait avoir prévu le coup et n'avait pas bronché d'un centimètre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Une vague de magie.

\- Aussi puissante ? Ya pas eu tremblement de terre quand j'ai brisé la malédiction en embrassant Henry !

Le sorcier ne répondit pas, préférant visiblement s'approcher d'elle.

\- J'ai des pouvoirs Gold, n'essayez pas de vous battre avec moi.

Il eut un sourire en coin avant que des menottes n'attachent ses deux mains ensemble devant elle. La jeune femme sentit sa magie se réveiller mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter de se débarrasser des entraves d'acier, le serpent qui dormait toujours autour de son poignet se réveilla.

Elle vit clairement la surprise dans le regard du Ténébreux alors que le reptile s'attaquait aux liens d'acier qui tombèrent la seconde d'après.

\- Ce n'est pas votre bataille Gold, rentrez chez vous ou allez voir Belle, qu'importe mais laissez moi attendre sagement que Regina sorte de son trou à rats.

\- Vous avez raison ce n'est pas ma bataille, mais on m'a appelé Princesse, les choses ne sont pas si simples.

\- Laissez moi vous vaincre alors, je vous renvoie chez vous et c'est joué.

\- Non plus.

\- Al…

Elle fut coupée par le claquement d'une porte derrière elle et eut le temps de voir Gold tomber un genou à terre avant de se retourner.

Dans la même robe qu'elle portait ce matin et ses éternels talons aiguilles, Regina se tenait sur le seuil de son tombeau, suivie de près par Sidney, la tête inclinée.

Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent et Emma put y lire une détermination qu'elle n'y avait jamais vue. Elle avait beau porter sa tenue de Maire, la jeune femme ne voyait devant elle qu'une puissante sorcière dont l'aura palpable n'était pas des plus rassurantes.

\- Debout Gold.

Même sa voix avait changé remarqua la blonde.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Quelle magnanimité, répondit-il moqueur avant de s'évanouir en un nuage de fumée grenat.

\- Regina, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Cora est venue me parler, essaya-t-elle dans l'espoir que cela pique la curiosité de la Reine comme cela avait été le cas pour le Ténébreux.

Elle pensa qu'elle avait réussi en la voyant s'avancer vers elle et s'emparer de son menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il était froid. Celui de la Méchante Reine certainement. Pas même celui de la sorcière qu'elle avait croisé dans le château de ses parents.

\- Miss Swan demain je vais me battre en duel avec une sorcière dont vous n'avez pas idée de la puissance pour défendre ce qui est à moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de la moindre distraction, c'est compris ?

\- Oui …

Elle réalisa qu'une larme s'était échappée en voyant la mère adoptive de son fils suivre sa descente jusqu'à sa main. Quelque chose adoucit visiblement ses traits avant qu'elle ne l'essuie du pouce.

\- N'ayez pas peur Miss Swan, vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable.

\- Si …

Son estomac se noua et reconnaissant les signes d'une crise de larmes elle s'éloigna la première empoignant Storm par son collier en cuir pour disparaître dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Elle ne s'était pas fait confiance pour regagner sa voiture à pieds.

.

..

.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer sur le chemin du retour et avait du monter à l'étage en évitant Henry qui regardait un film dans le salon.

Neal était resté chez son père toute la journée et lui avait envoyé un texto plus tôt dans l'après midi pour la prévenir qu'il y passerait également la nuit . Comme si elle s'en souciait. Mais maintenant elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit plus dans ses pattes. Malheureusement l'arrivée de Storm dut trahir la sienne et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfermer dans la salle de bain son fils tapait déjà à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Quand est-ce que tu fais à manger 'man ?

\- Je descends dans deux minutes.

\- Ok, je suis dans ma chambre, dis moi quand est-ce que je descends mettre la table.

Au moins avait-il gardé un semblant de bonnes manières … La jeune femme serra les poings, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas du genre à porter du maquillage à outrance …

Elle cuisina tant bien que mal du poulet aux légumes et fut étonnée une fois de plus de voir que le résultat n'était pas mauvais. Les souvenirs que la mère adoptive de son fils lui avait donné avant de l'envoyer vivre à New York s'étaient avérés utiles.

Elle écouta vaguement Henry lui parler de l'école et n'entra réellement dans la conversation quand elle porta sur Regina.

\- Tu crois qu'on nous laissera sortir pour voir le duel ?

\- Certainement pas !

\- Tu seras sur place pour la sécurité ? Est-ce qu'il y a déjà un lieu de prévu ?

\- Non gamin, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de lieu et de toute manière je ne serai pas sur place, demain matin je pars.

\- Tu pars ?

À en juger par l'éclat qui brilla un instant dans les yeux de son fils, elle devait certainement lui avoir refilé sa peur de l'abandon.

\- Juste le temps que les choses se tassent. Il faut pas que je sois dans le coin au moment du duel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une règle, les sorcières ne peuvent pas assister aux duels d'autres sorcières, improvisa-t-elle.

\- Gold part aussi ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être …

S'il pouvait briser la malédiction avant le duel ce serait surtout l'idéal …

\- Tu vas aller où ?

\- Pas très loin, j'irai peut être faire un tour à Boston.

\- J'espère que Regina va gagner. Est-ce qu'elle était beaucoup en colère ce matin ? Elle t'a pas trop fait la misère ?

Emma repensa à ce qu'ils avaient interrompus et sentit ses joues rosir, l'envie n'était toujours pas passée.

\- Moi aussi chéri et non ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude …

\- Est-ce que l'une d'elle va forcément mourir ?

\- Je ne sais pas …

Mais à en juger par les menaces qui avaient été proférées le matin même c'était certainement un combat à mort.

Elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas que les larmes envahissent ses yeux. Pourquoi était-elle si émotive ?!

\- Allez hop, il est déjà assez tard, je veux que tu sois au lit dans moins d'une demie heure.

\- Okk …

La jeune mère le regarda s'éloigner en débarrassant son couvert et attendit d'entendre ses pas à l'étage avant de s'emparer de son téléphone.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel elle entendit des grésillements un juron étouffé par elle ne savait quoi avant que le pirate ne réponde pour de bon.

\- Des problèmes avec ton téléphone Hook ?

\- Avec mon crochet plutôt … Il y a un problème ?

\- Demain matin, au plus tôt je veux que tu ailles voir Belle, si elle n'a aucun plan, précipite les choses.

\- En les mettant tous les deux devant un film porno ?

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Donne moi une meilleure idée …

\- Hook on parle d'Amour Véritable espèce d'idiot ! Il ne suffit pas qu'ils se sautent dessus pour …

Elle s'arrêta, des images particulièrement désagréables venant de lui traverser l'esprit. À l'autre bout de la ligne elle entendit un bruit distinct qui lui fit penser que le pirate en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle.

\- Avec Neal chez lui le crocodile n'a pas fait grand chose de sa journée Swan …

\- Il arrive pile au bon moment lui …

\- C'est Zelena qui l'a invité.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce que je lui ai demandé. C'est elle qui l'a appelé. Certainement pour l'occuper.

\- Ecoute, Gold est très protecteur de sa petite famille. Il croit en la malédiction, j'en suis certaine et même s'il n'a pas retrouvé ses souvenirs il doit tenir à Belle, l'histoire tient la route …

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors il doit avoir un moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle, de la protéger s'il arrive quoi que ce soit …

\- Tu veux que je l'attaque ?

Finalement il n'était pas si bête que ça…

\- Demain, si le duel entre Regina et Zelena est inévitable, attaque là. Gold viendra à sa rescousse, c'est dans ces moments là qu'on réalise qu'on tient vraiment aux gens …

\- Ça va toi ?

Sa voix avait-elle trahi quelque chose ?

\- Non ça va pas Hook, je vais peut être la perdre alors que je n'ai même pas pu la retrouver et encore moins lui dire …

\- Ok, je veux pas en entendre plus. Swan, Regina est la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les mondes que j'ai pu traverser et crois moi, sa magie a changé depuis qu'elle a lancé la dernière malédiction … Tu l'as vu toi même dans la forêt enchanté et ici, je sais pas pourquoi mais elle est encore plus puissante qu'avant.

\- Elle a fait s'incliner Gold devant elle toute à l'heure, se souvint-elle à haute voix.

\- Alors elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de sa femme, crois moi. Maintenant je vais te laisser, il y a une sirène qui m'attend.

\- Regina t'a donné Ariel ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Comment ça ? Elle n'a aucun souvenir de cette promesse !

\- T'as du lui dire tôt ou tard Swan.

Ou peut-être l'avait-elle lu dans ses souvenirs à elle quand elle avait touché son cœur ? Dans tous les cas elle n'aimait pas du tout la symbolique que cela pouvait avoir. Si Regina se chargeait de remplir sa part d'un marché c'est qu'elle envisageait de ne peut-être pas pouvoir le faire plus tard …

Son estomac se contracta à nouveau.

\- Je te laisse Hook. Fais du mal à cette fille et je t'arrache ton autre main.

\- Oui M'dame.

Elle raccrocha en vitesse, s'emparant d'une bière avant de monter à l'étage. Henry était dans son lit quand elle passa devant sa chambre, avec son téléphone mais elle ne se sentait pas de lui faire la morale, pas ce soir …

.

..

.

Elle monta le chauffage dans sa chambre, se débarrassant de son jean et ressortant le sac de voyage qui avait à peine été rangé la veille. Entre deux gorgées de bière la jeune femme y glissa un jean, une paire de sous vêtements, et deux pulls de rechange au cas où elle devrait rester la nuit à l'extérieur de Storybrook. Elle empocha également une liasse de billets qui trainait dans la malle sous son lit et finit de se déshabiller pour rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Elle envisagea quelques secondes de remplir la baignoire d'eau brûlante mais laissa tomber l'idée au profit d'une douche. Ce n'était pas le moment de passer une heure à réfléchir sur l'aspect misérable qu'avait pris sa vie aujourd'hui. Ce dont elle avait envie tout de suite c'était d'oublier qu'elle était une bine piètre Sauveuse. Ça et Regina. Elle avait toujours envie de Regina depuis le matin. Depuis la veille. Et le week end passé sur le Jolly Roger à penser à elle. Et le vendredi soir au bar. Le vendredi matin au conseil et toutes les autres fois … Elle était sur le point d'exploser.

L'eau chaude cascada le long de son bras qui était descendu, brûlant presque sa main encore refroidie par la bouteille de bière et qui s'activait à présent entre ses jambes. Elle dut serrer les dents pour retenir un gémissement. Elle n'aurait pas du être en train de faire ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Elle pouvait presque entendre la voix de Regina murmurer dans son oreille un « Règle numéro 9, Miss Swan » mais tant pis.

La jeune femme ne retint pas le petit cri de surprise quand une main arrêta net son poignet et qu'elle fut retournée sans ménagement contre les carreaux en marbre gris de sa douche.

\- Quelle petite effrontée vous faites Emma …

_Punissez moi_ eut-elle le temps de penser avant que les lèvres encore maquillées de la sorcière ne fondent sur les siennes.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore habillée quand elle voulut s'accrocher à elle mais fut repoussée contre le mur, leurs regards se croisant le temps qu'elle lui intime de ne pas la toucher.

Elle avait espéré que Regina la prenne vite et fort sous l'effet de la colère mais la brune semblait prendre son temps, les deux mains accrochées à son visage, une cuisse simplement venue se caler entre les siennes.

Elle allait supplier quand une main se glissa dans ses cheveux la forçant à offrir sa gorge aux morsures avant descendre remplacer sa cuisse entre ses jambes.

Elle ne s'embarrassa même pas de cacher l'état dans lequel elle était. Après tout c'était la brune qui l'avait torturée ces derniers jours et qui semblait bien partie pour vouloir le faire ce soir encore constata-t-elle quand elle s'évertua à la caresser sans entrer en elle.

\- Regina, j'ai besoin …

\- C'est moi qui décide de ce dont vous avez besoin.

Elle eut un frisson en la sentant accélérer ses mouvements circulaires, elle ne sentait même plus la chaleur du jet d'eau, uniquement le corps de Regina et ses vêtements qui la gênaient.

\- Et vous avez besoin de jouir, n'est-ce pas Miss Swan ? Maintenant.

Son dernier mot eut l'effet d'une bombe sur son corps qui se contracta l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne manque s'effondrer, retenue par son amante qui ne réussi pas à étouffer tous les cris qu'elle lui tira.

Regina fit un pas en arrière, percutant la paroi en verre et leurs regards s'affrontèrent le temps qu'elle se dise qu'elle était foutue, qu'elle ne s'échapperais jamais du piège qu'était Regina Mills.

L'intéressée la jaugea encore quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte en verre, faisant entrée une vague d'air frais et qui fit se dresser ses tétons presque au point de lui faire mal.

\- Le lit, l'entendit-elle ordonner avant de s'éloigner.

Elle ne se serait pas embarrassée d'une serviette si elles n'étaient pas en plein cœur d'un hiver canadien, mais elle fut forcée de la prendre pour rejoindre la chambre où la sorcière l'attendait assise sur son lit.

Elle s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'elle, observant avec délice la femme en face d'elle, la Reine qui lui ordonna de venir s'agenouiller devant elle.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire, préférant devancer les instructions pour s'agenouiller devant celle qui pouvait tout lui demander.

Elle fut soulagée de constater le frisson qui parcourut le corps de la brune quand elle posa une main sur ses cuisses pour les écarter et la débarrasser de son sous vêtement d'une simple pensée. Elle espérait garder son niveau de magie après avoir brisé cette malédiction.

Emma leva les yeux pour croiser le regard brûlant d'attente de son amante, un éclat violet y brillant dangereusement au moment où elle se mordit la lèvre à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

D'un geste elle remonta la robe jusqu'à ses hanches, ses mains s'y agrippant pour l'amener au bord du lit à la rencontre de sa bouche. Elle sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux au moment où sa langue la caressa sur toute la longueur de son intimité et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Pas un mot Swan.

Elle obéit une fois de plus, ravie de retrouver ce qui lui avait été dénié pendant des jours. La main dans ses cheveux l'encourageant silencieusement lorsqu'elle passait sur son clitoris qu'elle évita pourtant soigneusement autant qu'elle put.

\- Emma … prévint la voix au dessus d'elle.

L'intéressée leva les yeux pour croiser le regard noir de désir qui la dévorait, éclipsant toute la pièce autour d'elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire non, jamais plus lutter contre elle de la même manière.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains ce soir.

Elle finit par obéir à l'ordre, ses dents effleurant la petite boule de nerf avant de l'enfermer entre ses lèvres faisant violemment frissonner la brune qui ne retint pas ses gémissements lorsqu'elle jouit en criant son nom.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'elle s'en remette pour enfoncer deux doigts en elle, remontant à hauteur de son décolleté pour marquer la chair qui y était visible.

Au diable les règles.

Regina ne sembla pas non plus en faire grand cas, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux la maintenant en place, elle avait renversé sa tête pour enfouir son visage dans la chevelure blonde de la Sauveuse, étouffant des gémissements qui ressemblaient presque à des suppliques.

La jeune femme passa une dernière fois sa langue sur le bleu qui se formait déjà au dessus du soutien gorge satiné de son amante avant de remonter la tête pour l'embrasser.

La serviette qu'elle portait encore tomba à terre, aussitôt remplacée par la chaleur du bras de la sorcière qui l'entoura, des ongles griffant légèrement son dos.

Guidée par une main urgente elle monta sur le lit et les genoux de la brune sans cesser ses mouvements entre ses jambes, bouches toujours fermement liées, leurs langues se battant en duel que des coups de dents venaient parfois interrompre.

Emma se détacha d'elle la première et fut touchée de voir le regard déconcerté de son amante.

\- Je veux vous voir, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Tutoie-moi Emma.

Son estomac fit un bond sous l'effet combiné de la main qui s'était insinuée entre ses jambes pour la pénétrer brutalement de trois doigts et celui que la phrase eut sur elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas tutoyée depuis l'incident dans le château de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle avait cru que Regina était son ex femme et l'idée la fit presque sourire.

\- Je … Je veux te voir, recommença-t-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

\- C'est bien.

Les doigts enfoncés en elle se recourbèrent pour l'attaquer sous un nouvel angle et elle répondit malgré elle par un couinement qui lui aurait fait honte si la Reine ne la regardait toujours pas avec une expression de pur désir, ses yeux consumés par leurs pupilles noires.

Elle ne la lâcha pas des yeux, tolérant à peine de perdre le contact quand elle se débarrassa de sa robe noire pour l'envoyer quelque part dans la chambre. Elle vit l'éclair violet dans ses yeux au moment où elle se resserrait presque douloureusement autour de ses doigts et lutta pour ne pas fermer elle même les yeux quand l'orgasme la submergea, abandonnant finalement pour aller étouffer leurs gémissements en un nouveau baiser.

Les fenêtres de la chambre s'ouvrirent sous un coup de vent et elle put entendre la pluie tomber à torrents une fois de plus.

\- C'est nous ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Pas cette fois non …

\- Ah …

\- Tu es déçue ?

Il y avait un rire dans sa voix et la Reine la surprit en la soulevant légèrement pour se donner assez de marge pour la renverser sur le lit d'un coup de hanche.

Mais à peine retomba-t-elle sur le matelas que la Sauveuse s'empara de son amante pour la faire rouler sur le dos, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Non, non, pas déçue …

Là tout de suite elle était à la fois ravie et désorientée. Regina ne lui avait jamais permis de rester dans ses bras plus de quelques secondes après qu'elles aient couché ensemble. Elle s'était toujours trouvée envoyée dans une autre pièce à l'autre bout de la ville, rhabillée et le plus souvent endormie …

\- Tu as encore toutes tes chances de prouver tes talents Emma.

Sa voix s'était assombrie sur ses dernières paroles pour tomber d'un octave, pas autant que lorsqu'elle prononçait des insanités dans le creux de son oreille pour l'exciter, mais plutôt comme quand elle lançait elle même un sort.

Et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre.

Emma émit un son à la limite du glapissement en sentant la magie brûler son ventre et le poids soudain de quelque chose d'inhabituel entre ses jambes.

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Regina suffira, se moqua la sorcière.

La jeune femme avança précautionneusement une main vers ce qui venait d'apparaître entre ses jambes et la recula vivement en constatant qu'elle l'avait sentie.

\- Oh wow …

\- Emma ?

\- Euh … Oui ?

Elle détacha son regard de son nouveau membre pour le rapporter sur la femme à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que ça te convient ?

\- Euh … Oui, oui il est très euh …

\- Non mon ange, est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ?

_Mon ange ?! _Regina cherchait à la faire fondre comme un glaçon au soleil ou quoi ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement avant de se précipiter sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Quelque chose embrasa son estomac pour envahir peu à peu tout son corps et si elle crut dans un premier temps que c'était l'effet d'un nouveau sort elle fut encore plus choquée de comprendre que c'était tout simplement à ça que ressemblait le bonheur.

Emma Swan était heureuse.

Forte de cette découverte, elle débarrassa son amante du dernier morceau de tissu qui séparait leurs deux corps et se délecta dans le gémissement qu'elle lui fit pousser en faisant rouler la pointe d'un de ses seins entre deux doigts.

\- Cette pièce est insonorisée hein ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Aucun son n'en sort, personne ne pourra m'entendre crier ton nom dans quelques minutes.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre à l'image qui venait de se former dans son esprit, écartant du genou les cuisses de Regina qui l'accueillit entre elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ses yeux caramel la dévisagèrent un instant avec une envie non dissimulée et elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la regardait comme ça. Elle avait beau avoir été désirée dans sa vie par d'autres hommes et femmes, à cet instant la sorcière la regardait comme si elle était le centre de son univers et elle sentit l'espoir renaître. Peut être que ses sentiments seraient un jour partagés. Peut-être un jour s'embrasseraient-elles pour rompre une malédiction …

\- Prends-moi, ordonna-t-elle la voix rauque.

Toute autre idée s'évanouie, remplacée uniquement par le désir d'obéir. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, elle n'était jamais restée en couple suffisamment longtemps avec qui que ce soit pour en venir à utiliser ce genre d'objet et elle n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer pouvoir faire ça un jour, sans besoin d'un quelconque jouet et surtout avec Elle.

Ses dents tremblèrent sous l'effet de la sensation de Regina autour d'elle tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait lentement en elle jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent complètement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, aussi sombre l'un que l'autre et la Reine leva un sourcil parfaitement tracé.

Leurs sourires furent simultanés et elle anéantit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour effacer cet air satisfait d'elle même que Regina avait sur le visage.

Si leur baiser commença en douceur, elles étaient à bout de souffle au bout de quelques secondes et elle sentit son amante trembler d'anticipation quand elle attrapa ses hanches pour les maintenir contre le matelas.

La blonde attendit qu'elle soit sur le point de protester pour se retirer complètement d'elle, ravie du froncement de sourcil indigné dont elle fut gratifiée avant qu'elle ne revienne s'écraser en elle d'un coup de bassin qui fit se cambrer la sorcière en un cri presque animal. Cette fois quelque chose explosa en un geyser d'étincelles violettes dans la pièce et elle ne retint pas un petit rire. Elle avait envie de voir sa chambre détruite par la tempête qu'était cette femme et leur magie.

Elle ne perdit pas son temps, commençant de amples vas et viens qui ne manquaient pas de faire gémir la brune à chaque collision de leurs bas ventre, elle la sentait trempée et elle serrait elle même les dents de peur de succomber au plaisir avant son amante.

\- Em-ma …

Son nom claqua dans l'air comme un fouet pourtant il était suppliant mais elle refusa de céder. Pas tout de suite.

La jeune femme se pencha sur elle sans arrêter ses mouvements, une main maintenant fermement ses hanches contre le matelas, l'autre remontée jusqu'à ses seins et elle sentit son désespoir dans le baiser qu'elles échangèrent. Regina avait besoin de jouir mais elle avait besoin de la garder encore un peu plus longtemps à sa merci. Après tout c'était peut être la dernière fois …

\- Non …

La mère adoptive de son fils avait brisé leur échange et sa voix rauque, presque cassée à l'instant la fit sortir de sa transe, réalisant que des larmes avaient encore coulé.

\- Je t'interdis de pleurer.

La Reine profita de son moment d'égarement pour les retourner et Emma la regarda quelques secondes immobile dans la lueur des lampadaires qui filtraient depuis la rue. Ce fut à son tour de crier quand elle s'empala sur elle, la sensation inconnue des muscles de Regina agrippant son nouveau membre la faisant se cambrer au bord de l'orgasme.

Non, c'était hors de question.

Elle lui laissa quelques secondes de plus, le temps d'observer le sourire satisfait de la brune, la façon qu'elle avait de toucher ses seins d'une main tandis que l'autre prenait appui sur son épaule, mais elle ne tint pas plus.

La seconde d'après les situations étaient encore inversées et cette fois elle ne retenait plus la force de se coups de reins, pas plus que Regina ne retint ses cris d'approbation.

\- Emma, je vais …

L'intéressée la bâillonna d'une main, restreignant sa respiration et le cri qui suivit tandis que tout son corps se cambrait, tendu, alors qu'Emma jouissait en silence, le bruit assourdissant d'un tonnerre éclatant à proximité de la maison. Une vague de magie secoua le lit, de petites flammes jaillissant des doigts de la sorcière fermement agrippés aux draps.

Elle n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de vouloir les éteindre, tremblant encore quand elle s'effondra à moitié sur elle, sentant la magie effacer toute trace du précédent sort entre ses jambes.

La jeune femme aurait juré qu'on aurait pu entendre leurs respirations depuis l'étage d'en dessous. Elles étaient trempées de sueur – et pas que – et lorsque Regina se retourna vers elle pour l'embrasser, leurs langues jouant un long moment l'une avec l'autre, Emma crut qu'elle allait exploser de bonheur. Ou de tristesse. Au choix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon ange ?

La voix rauque était aussi agréable qu'une caresse. Et ce surnom …

\- C'est peut-être la dernière fois …

\- Aie confiance en moi Emma, tu as … tu as réveillé une magie bien plus forte que je ne l'espérais en moi, elle n'a aucune chance.

\- Ce n'est pas moi … Hook m'a dit que tu l'avais déjà … Avant. Dans la forêt, quand je n'étais pas là.

Elle fronça les sourcils et Emma devina qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi elle faisait référence.

\- Hook ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Qui est-il pour savoir ce à quoi je pense quand ma magie se manifeste hum ?

La Sauveuse ne répondit pas et elles restèrent un long moment silencieuses, leurs mains traçant un parcours imaginaires sur le corps encore trempé de l'autre.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était encore dans un lit. Avec Regina Mills. Elle n'avait pas été chassée comme une malpropre. Mais peut-être était-ce encore là le simple désir de Regina de passer sa dernière nuit dans les bras de quelqu'un. Peut-être lui mentait-elle effrontément et avait peur de ne pas sortir vivante de ce combat le lendemain.

Et que se passerait-il alors ? Comment vivrait-elle dans un monde sans cette femme ? Elle deviendrait certainement assez folle pour tuer Zelena et finir ses jours même pas digne de l'ombre d'elle même.

Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise …

Qu'elle lui avoue que sans elle la vie n'avait aucun sens, qu'elle devait se battre demain, qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour elle mais qu'en aucun cas elle ne pourrait supporter d'en vivre une sans elle … Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Ou bien était-elle destinée à ressentir ça ? Regina pouvait-elle l'aimer en retour ? Et est-ce qu'elles pourraient un jour partager quelque chose d'aussi fort que ses parents ?

Comme si elle sentait ses insécurités la Reine attrapa à nouveau son menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien. L'ébène avait lentement regagné ses yeux, ses pupilles revenues à leur taille normale, mais elle pouvait toujours voir le désir et le plaisir y briller. Son regard tomba sur ses lèvres et la fameuse cicatrice dont elle avait tant rêvé avant de remonter se fixer dans les deux diamants noirs qui la fixaient avec un intérêt non dissimulé, brûlant de lire ses pensées apparemment.

\- Regina je t'...

Mais un doigt impérieux la fit se taire et le monde sembla s'écrouler autour d'elle.

\- Moi ou Elle ? demanda la sorcière soudain grave.

\- Vous. Toutes les deux. Vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne Regina. Et je serais … je serais prête à partager n'importe quelle réalité avec toi, avoua-t-elle, se rappelant une phrase qu'elle avait failli lui dire sur son porche quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Une réalité où tes parents et notre fils refusent cette relation ?

\- Henry ne refuserait jamais le bonheur à ses mères.

\- Hum …

\- Regina je t…

\- Chut.

\- Mais …

Les larmes qu'elle avait essuyées toute à l'heure embrasèrent à nouveau ses yeux.

\- Emma … Je t'ai interdi de pleurer.

\- Mais … Pourquoi …

\- Parce que je ne veux pas l'entendre tant que tu ne sais pas à qui tu le dis …

\- Je sais très bien à qui je le dis Regina, j'ai vu le pire et le meilleur de toi, je …

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, la coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Attends …

Comme si attendre pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes …

\- Et ne pars pas, rajouta-t-elle. Ne suis pas les ordres de ma mère.

Ses mots avaient eu un ton de finalité et elle sentit le sommeil l'envahir immédiatement, incapable de lutter contre lui.

.

..

.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par l'orage qui grondait dehors et eut un sourire en sentant la mère adoptive de son fils toujours contre elle, un bras jeté par dessus elle, dans la même position que celle qu'elle avait adoptée avant de s'endormir.

Elle ne bougea pas quand elle sentit la brune s'éveiller à son tour à ses côtés et dut retenir un autre sourire en la sentant frotter son nez contre son épaule, inspirant son odeur avant de se détacher en douceur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de la retenir, elle était déjà assez chanceuse d'avoir assisté à son réveil et constaté qu'elle ne s'était pas raidie de panique.

La jeune femme resta immobile, maîtrisant sa respiration au plus bas pendant que Regina récupérait les vêtements qu'elles avaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Elle sentit l'odeur familière de sa magie et devina qu'elle s'en était servie pour se rhabiller. Elle l'entendit récupérer ses escarpins à talons hauts et se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Emma était déçue de ne pas avoir eu droit à un au revoir un peu plus particulier mais sentit son cœur s'emballer en entendant la sorcière parler.

\- Qu'est ce que ...

Elle ouvrit discrètement un œil pour la voir se pencher au dessus du sac de voyage qu'elle avait préparé. Non, pas au dessus du sac, au dessus de la pile de livres qu'elle en avait sorti la veille.

\- Emma Swan, petite délinquante ...

L'insulte avait été teintée d'un sentiment d'admiration, d'adoration même osa-t-elle penser alors que Regina s'emparait d'un grimoire et sortait de la chambre.

Quand elle fut sûre d'être seule dans la maison, elle tenta de se lever, mais son corps refusa de bouger. L'espace d'un instant une vague de panique s'empara d'elle, la dévorant des pieds à la tête.

\- Ma reine vous ordonne de dormir, entendit-elle le génie parler dans un miroir près de sa commode.

\- Allez vous f...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir son insulte avant de sombrer.


	12. Chapter 12

_Et bonjour/soir ! :)_

_Tout d'abord merci à tous de vos réactions au dernier chapitre ( Arya j'ai tellement souri en lisant ton commentaire qu'on m'a demandé qui me mettait dans un état pareil ^^ … J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi « BOOM PAF » que le reste ! )_

_Je suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, il finit pas vraiment là où je voulais qu'il finisse mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus long, jeudi prochain j'ai un examen capital pour mon année ( croisez les doigts pour moi ! ) &amp; je sais pas si pourrais poster la semaine prochaine, vous êtes prévenus, je ferai de mon mieux mais n'ayez pas trop espoir !_

_ Bonne lecture ! _

_._

_.._

_._

Ce fut la résolution d'amener Henry à l'école en personne qui lui permis de se lever le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il traîne dans les rues pendant que deux sorcières ultra puissantes se battaient en duel. Il ne manquait plus qu'il prenne un sort perdu et qu'elle se retrouve avec un fils transformé en singe volant ! Sa vie était déjà assez compliquée ...

Faisant suite à son mensonge de la veille elle fut quand même obligée de lui faire croire qu'elle serait absente pour la journée lorsqu'elle lui dit au revoir devant ses amis qui semblaient tous autant excités que lui.

Une fois déposé elle traîna sa carcasse jusqu'au commissariat où elle trouva Hook en pleine conversation avec Robin des bois, les deux hommes les sourcils froncés, apparemment au bord de la dispute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Robin veut réintégrer son poste ...

\- Roland va mieux ?

\- Demain ça ira mieux, répondit simplement l'homme des bois.

\- Euh ... D'accord ? Je dois voir les détails avec Regina lors de la prochaine réunion.

En face d'elle son ancien coéquipier fronça les sourcils, comme s'il doutait que cette réunion puisse avoir lieu ... Ou que Regina soit en vie pour discuter de ce genre de détails. Elle savait que des paris s'étaient ouverts sur le combat du jour, elle avait même lancé un regard noir à Grincheux quand elle l'avait aperçu faire glisser un billet en trop sur le comptoir de Granny ce matin. L'idée la révoltait, mais elle s'était forcée de ne pas faire une esclandre.

\- ça va ?

Hook s'était rapproché d'elle pour répéter sa question de la veille.

\- Pas vraiment. Ca ira mieux ce soir, quand Regina aura gagné ce duel.

\- T'as prévu d'être là ? Tu sais au cas où elle aurait besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Elle va certainement mal le prendre, mais oui, si les choses tournent mal je veux pouvoir être là.

\- Quand est-ce que je dois aller voir Belle ?

\- Dès que tu peux. Demande lui où elle en est, bouge là.

\- Oui chef.

\- Ça s'est passé comment avec Ariel ? se souvint-elle soudain.

\- Pas aussi bien que toi avec Regina visiblement.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et il tendit un doigt vers son cou où elle porta immédiatement sa main.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

\- La preuve que hier soir Regina et toi vous êtes plus amusées que moi et Ariel. Et si c'est pas elle je te conseille de mieux le cacher.

Oh mon dieu. Un tour dans les toilettes confirma ses suspicions. Une série de bleus ornaient son épaule pour remonter jusqu'au coin de sa gorge et sous son oreille droite. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu ce matin dans la salle de bain ? Et qui d'autre que Hook avait pu l'apercevoir ?

\- C'est pas grave Swan, tout le monde se doute bien que tu as une vie sexuelle active hein ...

\- Je ne veux pas en discuter.

\- Dommage ...

\- Va voir Belle.

\- J'y cours.

La jeune femme resta un long moment dans la salle exiguë, observant son reflet marqué par leur soirée et grimaça quand ses muscles protestèrent au moment où elle voulut se pencher pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

Elle ne sortait jamais indemne de leurs entrevues. Pourtant la Reine avait été particulièrement douce comparé aux autres fois.

Lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes la Sauveuse sentit son cœur s'emballer et se demanda si son corps avait sa propre conscience juste avant de croiser le regard d'ébène à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Regina ?

Elle eut le droit à un sourire qui fit redoubler les battements de son cœur.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Très bien. Comment se fait-il que ce livre soit en ta possession ?

Assise, les jambes croisées sur son bureau elle désignait un grimoire posé à ses côtés. Et elle venait de la tutoyer. En dehors d'un lit et de toute activité sexuelle. C'était nouveau.

\- J'ai demandé à Hook de piquer quelques trucs à Gold pour faire des recherches.

\- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Dévoiler son plan alors que la sorcière ne s'était jamais montré claire quant à ses intentions ?

\- Oui, se décida-t-elle simplement.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Vraiment ? A propos de quoi ?

\- D'amour véritable, de malédictions centenaires, de sorcières aux cœurs brisés, de loyauté et comment transcender les barrières de la mort.

Elle avait énuméré les faits comme une simple liste de course, la tête penchée sur le côté, en quête apparemment d'un quelconque signe de la part de son interlocutrice. Comme si elle s'attendait à la voir réagir à propos de quelque chose. Peut-être cherchait-elle à savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert de son côté.

\- Transcender les barrières de la mort ? releva-t-elle.

En face d'elle la mère adoptive de son fils fronça les sourcils, apparemment pas satisfaite de sa réponse. Qu'aurait dut-elle dire ?

\- C'est quelque chose que j'ai longtemps cherché oui ...

Quelque chose de désagréable parcourut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. De la peur réalisa-t-elle. Et elle dut se lire sur son visage, le regard d'ébène se tintant d'inquiétude en face d'elle.

\- Parfait, vous allez enfin pouvoir ranimer Daniel, gronda-t-elle sans faire exprès.

Elle s'attendait à un coup, à une colère noire et certainement méritée pour avoir osé prononcer le nom. Mais elle ne vit qu'un flash de tristesse passer dans les yeux du Maire.

\- Ta bêtise n'est donc pas qu'une simple légende Emma Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ...

Elle observa la sorcière déplier ses jambes pour se lever et n'en détacha pas son regard quand elle s'approcha d'elle. Une main sous son menton lui fit relever la tête.

\- Le destin a des drôles de plans hum ? Comment est-ce que je suis censée apprendre à ne pas avoir envie de te tuer toutes les vingt minutes ?

D'aussi prêt elle pouvait remarquer les légères cernes de la sorcière et devina qu'elle avait veillé bien plus tard qu'elle, peut-être pour étudier le grimoire qu'elle avait récupéré dans sa chambre justement.

Elle détourna la tête, reportant son attention sur quelque chose d'autre que la femme autour de laquelle son monde semblait désormais tourner.

\- Je comprends toujours pas.

A son grand regret, elle aurait pu passer pour une fillette de dix ans qui boudait.

\- Le plus tard sera le mieux, lâcha son interlocutrice avant de l'embrasser.

Trois secondes à tout casser et Emma se retint de grimacer quand le Maire se détacha d'elle.

\- Bonne journée Emma.

\- Bonne chance …

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle eut l'impression que celui de Regina voulait dire « Je n'ai pas besoin de chance » mais elle aurait tout aussi bien put dire le contraire et l'idée la fit encore pâlir juste avant que la porte du commissariat ne se referme derrière elle.

.

..

.

La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de se rendre utile au commissariat, ne réussissant au final qu'à taper et retaper un rapport que Hook lui avait fait sur des graffitis sur les docks.

A dix heures elle se décida à appeler Mulan qu'elle avait affectée à la surveillance de Zelena.

\- Bonjour Princesse, comment allez-vous ?

La guerrière refusait toujours de la tutoyer. Elle s'était relativement bien adaptée à la nouvelle technologie, mais continuait à détacher ses mots bien mieux que quand elle lui parlait face à face, sûrement par peur qu'ils se perdent sur la ligne ….

\- J'appréhende, répondit-elle honnête. Comment ça va de votre côté ? Il y a eu du mouvement ?

\- Bien. Non, elle est allée à l'hôpital ce matin et est rentrée dans le manoir de Rumpelstiltskin depuis environ une heure. Deux singes volants sont arrivés. C'est tout.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle se prépare ? Elle a parlé avec quelqu'un ? Est-ce que Gold est avec elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle a juste demandé des nouvelles à la personne qui s'occupe de son service quand elle n'est pas là. Son mari est à la boutique.

Elle s'étonna qu'elle puisse avoir réponse à toutes ces questions. Avait-elle engagé quelqu'un d'autre pour diviser son travail ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre …

\- Ok … Quand elle sort je veux le savoir, immédiatement, ok ?

\- Oui Princesse.

\- Appelez moi Emma au moins !

\- Oui Emma.

\- Merci. Faites attention.

La guerrière raccrocha sans répondre et elle se retrouva à nouveau plongée dans le silence du bureau.

Au bout de dix minutes passées à réécrire le même paragraphe sur son pc elle abandonna et sortir du commissariat. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe.

Ses pas la menèrent sans trop savoir pourquoi jusqu'au refuge pour animaux où elle fut presque pas surprise de trouver son père en pleine conversation avec Neal.

\- Salut.

\- Emma !

Elle eut le droit à deux accolades et un gobelet de café brûlant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Neal ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sèche.

\- Neal a envie d'adopter un chien.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, Henry m'a beaucoup parlé de Storm et je me suis dit … Enfin, pourquoi pas.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, se demandant s'il pouvait s'agir d'une quelconque façon de se rapprocher d'elle et décidant que de toute manière il n'y arriverait pas, finit par sourire.

\- Lequel tu prendrais ?

\- J'aime le labrador là, Sax.

\- Il a l'air sympa, concéda-t-elle.

Rien à voir avec la bête de combat qu'était Storm. Mais là encore elle préférait que ce soit elle qui l'ai eu. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu s'en servir à des fins moins nobles qu'elle.

Comme s'il avait sentit qu'on parlait de lui elle entendit un jappement à la porte et eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour le voir forcer l'entrée et venir se poster à ses côtés.

Elle parla un bon moment avec son père, caressant sans trop y penser la tête que Storm était venue poser sur ses genoux.

\- Comment est-ce que ça va avec Regina ? demanda-t-il quand Neal se fut un peu éloigné.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Ce duel … Je me suis battu une seule fois en duel, ta mère était dans un état pas possible.

\- Qu'une seule fois ? choisit-elle de répondre.

\- Un vrai duel, oui.

\- Contre qui ?

\- Un chef d'armée d'un roi dont tu ne connais certainement pas le nom. Est-ce que vous en avez parlé avec Regina ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que les choses sont claires entre vous deux ?

\- Je comprends pas ? répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois de la journée.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as dit ce que tu ressens ?

Elle se sentit rougir et détourna son attention vers une cage où un teckel dormait paisiblement.

\- Pas vraiment, mais elle sait.

\- Est-ce qu'elle … Est-ce qu'elle partage ces sentiments ?

\- Papa …

\- Désolé. Je suis désolé ma chérie, j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Sa surprise – pour ne pas dire son choc – fut interrompu par la vibration de son téléphone dont elle s'empara immédiatement.

Mulan l'informait simplement que Zelena était sortie du manoir pour se rendre dans le magasin de Gold.

Ce qui voulait dire que le sorcier n'était pas là où elle voulait qu'il soit …

\- Hook ! gronda-t-elle dans le téléphone dès qu'elle se fut un peu éloignée.

\- Swan ?

\- Où est-ce que t'es ?

\- Je te manque ?

\- Si tu me réponds que tu es avec Ariel ….

\- Non … Je suis à l'hôpital. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé Belle.

\- Comment ça pas trouvé Belle ?

\- Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre.

\- On l'a changé de place tu veux dire ?

\- Je crois … Mais je ne peux pas vraiment demander autour de moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas censé connaître son existence ?

\- Merde …

\- Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose ?

\- Vérifie les murs, essaie de voir si elle a pas marqué quelque chose sur les dessus, pour nous indiquer où elle allait.

\- C'est peut-être Gold qui l'a emporté …

\- On va devoir vérifier ça. Mulan m'a dit qu'elle était avec lui en ce moment …

Derrière elle, la jeune femme entendit un tabouret glisser sur le sol et se retourna pour observer son père et son ex petit ami s'entendre sur quelque chose avant de regarder tous deux dans leur direction.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser Hook, tiens moi au courant.

\- Oui chef.

Elle raccrocha juste au moment où David s'approchait d'elle.

\- Manger au Granny ça te dit ?

\- On sera déjà au cœur de l'action si le duel commence, rajouta Neal.

\- Au cœur de l'action ? releva-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je suppose qu'elles feront ça sur la place ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas dans la forêt ou chez Regina ?

\- Pour avoir un maximum d'audience pardi !

Elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant que c'était certainement quelque chose que souhaiterait Zelena.

.

..

.

Comme le matin même, dans le restaurant tout le monde semblait tendu, prêt à vivre une journée d'exception et Ruby lui fit signe dès son arrivée qu'elle était sur le point de se pendre.

\- Si terrible que ça ?

\- J'ai hâte que la journée soit finie !

\- Moi aussi …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Emma, si le combat tourne mal pour elle je serai avec toi pour sauter sur Zelena.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment encore envisagé d'intervenir.

Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qui plairait à la mère adoptive de son fils.

\- Va t'asseoir, j'arrive dans deux minutes pour prendre la commande.

\- Okay.

Ils ne furent pas rejoints par Snow qui apparemment préféra rester à l'école, les enfants étant tout aussi excités que les adultes.

Fidèle à ses paroles, la louve prit leur commande moins d'une minute plus tard et ils étaient encore en train d'attendre qu'elles arrivent quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, perturbant les conversations l'espace d'une seconde avant que le brouhahas ne reprenne.

Cora venait de faire son apparition, suivie de prêt par sa fille qui n'avait pas l'air contente de la conversation qu'elles étaient en train d'avoir.

Comme si elle sentait son regard sur elle – et c'était certainement le cas – Regina parcourut la pièce des yeux, n'exprimant aucune reconnaissance quand ils se fixèrent finalement sur elle.

Emma l'observa continuer à parler à sa mère avant de réaliser que son attention s'était reportée sur les autres occupants de la table avant de se fixer sur l'homme assis à ses côtés.

\- Emma …

La scène lui rappela étrangement celle qui était arrivée quelques jours plus tôt avec Hook. Mais cette fois il était hors de question qu'elle lui sauve la peau, même si ça pouvait lui permettre de renverse le verre d'eau glacée qu'elle avait entre les mains sur lui.

A son grand étonnement elle vit la sorcière sourire et elle aurait presque put dire que c'était sincère si elle ne la connaissait pas si bien … Et si Neal ne s'était pas levé quelques secondes plus tard pour se précipiter vers les toilettes.

La Sauveuse ne manqua pas l'éclat de pure satisfaction qui brilla dans les yeux d'ébène avant qu'ils ne s'assombrissent pour recommencer sa conversation avec sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là ? demanda David.

\- Aucune idée, mentit-elle sans prendre la peine d'être convaincante.

\- Regina n'a pas l'air bien …

\- Elle a l'air en colère oui, contre sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se mêle au combat …

\- Elle n'aiderait pas Zelena.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? Je sais qu'elle a son cœur maintenant, mais … Snow m'a parlé de ce qu'elle a fait à Regina, elle pourrait se retourner contre elle tôt ou tard.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils en observant les deux femmes parler à voix basses. Cora semblait porter un masque de détermination et Regina … Regina avait l'air triste. Et en colère.

\- C'est dépassé. Toutes ces histoires sont finies, crois moi … Elles s'aiment.

\- L'amour n'empêche pas de faire des folies. Au contraire …

Sa meilleure amie arriva juste à temps pour lui sauver le devoir de répondre et elle plongea dans son repas.

\- Bon appétit Miss Swan.

Elle manqua s'étouffer avec la bouchée de viande qu'elle allait avaler.

\- Euh … Merci Cora. Vous aussi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder la sorcière d'un air méfiant, sa fille occupée à récupérer leur commande à emporter visiblement.

\- Vous auriez du m'écouter, rajouta-t-elle avant que Regina ne la rejoigne.

\- Bon appétit Regina, choisit-elle de répondre, espérant avoir le droit à un sourire.

Elle n'eut le droit qu'à un simple hochement de tête avant qu'elle ordonne à sa mère de la suivre.

\- Et bien … remarqua Neal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

\- J'ai … euh … J'ai mal du digérer mon petit déjeuner.

David eut une grimace qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus quand il était encore en train de manger et Emma sentit à nouveau son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean, se précipitant dessus avec appréhension.

« Bon appétit Emma. »

Elle considéra une réponse mais ne trouva rien, écartant le téléphone avant de faire une folie et lui avouer ses sentiments par texto.

.

..

.

À quatorze heures, elle reçut un coup de fil lui annonçant que Zelena était sortie du magasin de Gold et comme elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre utile au commissariat, elle préféra aller sur place.

\- Gold !

\- Toujours aussi polie Miss Swan …

\- Où est Belle ?

\- Belle ? Cette jeune femme qui serait mon âme sœur ?

Emma vit immédiatement derrière sa fausse indifférence.

\- Est-ce que vous l'avez emportée ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital ? Parce qu'elle n'y est plus …

Les doigts du sorcier tapèrent nerveusement sur le pommeau de sa canne.

\- Plus là ?

\- Gold réveillez-vous, Zelena est une illusion ! Vous ne l'aimez pas ! Belle est la femme dont vous êtes amoureux !

\- Qu'entendez-vous par plus là Miss Swan ?

Son ton était encore calme mais elle pouvait voir qu'il perdait patience. Elle avait réussi.

\- Elle a disparu de l'hôpital Gold, si ça se trouve Zelena l'a tuée pour ne pas que vous brisiez la malédiction !

\- Miss French n'est pas morte.

\- Vous savez où elle est ?

\- Pas dans l'immédiat, mais … je saurais si elle était morte.

\- Vous avez placé un sort sur elle ?

Son regard dériva vers un objet placé en vitrine et si dans un premier temps elle crut qu'il s'y intéressait vraiment, elle comprit qu'il cachait de l'embarras.

\- C'est bon Gold, c'est pas mes affaires, mais ret…

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit un peu plus fort que nécessaire et elle fut parcourue d'un frisson.

\- Princesse ! Vous ici, encore …

Un instant elle resta le regard plongé dans celui du Ténébreux, observant ses yeux se plisser, comme s'il tentait de réfléchir aussi vite qu'elle. Quand elle se retourna Zelena l'observait toujours sur le seuil.

Elle entendit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, probablement Mulan qui la prévenait que la sorcière avait bougé.

\- Quelqu'un s'est plaint de votre mari et j'…

Son souffle fut coupé par une magie glaciale qui l'attira à quelques centimètres de la rouquine.

\- Ne me mentez pas Miss Swan …

\- Je ne …

Sa magie se réveilla trop tard et elle eut à peine le temps d'amortir sa collision avec une voiture dans la rue.

Mulan apparut à côté d'elle la seconde d'après pour l'aider à se relever, mais à l'autre bout de la rue elle entendait déjà les talons claquer sur le goudron.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit à mon mari Miss Swan ?

\- Allez vous faire voir.

Elle serra les poings, ravie d'y voir des étincelles y faire apparition. Si elle pouvait se débarrasser elle même de Zelena, elle le ferait sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Emma !

Le cri de son père réveilla quelque chose en elle qu'elle fut choquée d'apparenter à de la joie avant de réaliser que c'était une des premières fois qu'elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un qui tenait vraiment à elle avoir peur pour elle.

\- Qu'avez vous dit à mon mari ? répéta la sorcière.

Ses yeux s'étaient sillés de verts et cette fois la lueur ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Il manquait plus que sa peau ne prenne la même couleur …

Derrière elle, elle aperçut l'intéressé qui semblait impassible, son regard toujours plissé, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

\- Que je me demandais comment il faisait pour coucher avec quelqu'un d'aussi abject que vous …

La phrase n'eut pas la réaction escomptée, fendant simplement le visage de la sorcière d'un sourire pincé qui ressemblait à celui de sa mère.

Autour d'elles les quelques clients des magasins en étaient sortis en dépit de toute sécurité et elle n'était pas du tout sûre de pouvoir maitriser un duel à distance. Elle avait beau vouloir faire apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main, rien ne se passait, ce n'était apparemment pas son élément …

\- On a des problèmes de concentration Princesse ?

Son père fit un pas en avant mais fut repoussé de quelques mètres d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Je vous regarderai bien vous prosterner devant moi Miss Swan mais quelque chose m'attend de bien plus pressant que de me battre avec une amatrice …

\- Je ne suis pas …

\- Qu'avez-vous dit à mon mari ? coupa-t-elle une fois de plus.

\- Il faudra me …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la rue trembla sous ses pieds et elle sentit Mulan se précipiter derrière pour la soutenir. Non, ce n'était pas la rue qui tremblait, c'était elle.

Cora avait parlé de l'art de lire les esprits, elle n'avait pas eu le droit à une leçon particulière pour apprendre à lutter contre ça …

Elle entendit Mulan émettre un hoquet de surprise au moment où elle enserra ses tempes d'un bras.

Le vertige se dissipa presque aussitôt et quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle était assise à terre, la silhouette de Storm à ses côtés, grondant au spectacle que beaucoup regardaient maintenant.

\- Emma, relevez-vous, il faut vous éloigner.

\- Quoi ? N…

Elle se figea, remarquant que l'ombre de Storm n'était pas la seule à la séparer de la sorcière qui l'avait attaquée.

En fait tout le goudron de la rue était recouvert d'une ombre gigantesque qui prenait apparemment naissance à la pointe des talons aiguilles de la mère adoptive de son fils.

\- Il me semblait avoir dit quelque chose à propos d'une seconde fois ?

La voix était basse, presque rauque et ressemblait à celle qu'elle lui avait entendu la veille près de son tombeau. Celle de la Méchante Reine.

Mais c'était probablement mieux comme ça, c'était à ça qu'elle devait être la meilleure.

La jeune femme se laissa trainer vers le cercle de passants qui s'était formé, aussitôt soutenue par son père.

\- Emma, chérie, ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, essayant en vain d'entendre la réponse de la rouquine qui semblait s'être immobilisée un instant.

\- ... maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas prête ?

\- Je comptais simplement te donner quelques heures de plus à vivre ...

\- Et moi je ne veux plus que tu pollues ma ville une minute de plus !

La Sauveuse était tout à fait sortie de sa transe maintenant, l'intégralité de son corps tendu vers le spectacle qui allait se dérouler. Du coin de l'oeil elle aperçu Robin des bois, son arc à la main observer les nuages qui se formaient au dessus d'eux, mais le premier mouvement de Zelena la fit le perdre de vue. Un instant elle crut que sa main tendue vers les cieux allait provoquer un déferlement d'éclairs sur son adversaire, mais au lieu de ça une marée de singes volants fondit sur elle.

La Reine ne sembla pas terriblement déstabilisée par l'invasion, son attention ne se déporta pas de sa sœur, sa magie luttant apparemment instinctivement contre les bêtes qui tentaient de l'atteindre. L'ombre qui la suivait depuis la forêt enchantée s'était finalement dressée, envahissant l'air autour d'elle, engloutissant la moindre créature qui avait le malheur d'entrer en contact avec elle.

\- Tu sacrifies tes hommes pour rien ...

\- Ce n'est pas un sacrifice quand on n'y tient pas plus que ça ... Un simple mal nécessaire.

\- Rumple n'est plus là pour t'entendre dire n'importe quoi, ne joue plus les dures pour essayer de l'impressionner.

A cette phrase, la rousse détourna son attention, balayant la foule qui s'était rassemblée et Emma remarqua qu'en effet Gold avait disparu. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il soit parti à la recherche de Belle.

En l'air, le dernier singe volant disparu en un cri qui fit grincer les dents de nombreuses personnes, mais les deux sorcières n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

\- Tu es prête à ne plus te cacher derrière tes amis à poils ?

\- Tu es prête à mourir ?

Emma fut parcourue d'un frisson mais son amante se contenta de ricaner.

\- Tout ça pour une histoire de jalousie ...

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

\- TU n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

Comme si elles s'étaient concertées les sorcières tendirent une main devant elle et Emma put pratiquement voir la magie déferler du bout de leurs doigts, incolore pourtant mais déplaçant une masse d'air impressionnante, deux tornades invisibles qui entrèrent en collision à mi chemin en un grand fraquat qui fit trembler les bâtiments autour d'elles.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'attaquer ? Te contenter de m'imiter ?

\- C'est fort de la part de quelqu'un qui ne cherche qu'à s'accaparer ma vie, mon destin ... Tu as un peu de vert dans le cou sœurette, tu étais à court de fond de teint ce matin ?

La jeune femme ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais maintenant que la sorcière l'avait fait remarquer, elle discernait bien une tâche de couleur dans le cou de Zelena qui y porta immédiatement une main.

\- Allez, montre-nous un peu à quoi tu ressembles.

Dans un tourbillon violet la mère adoptive de son fils disparu de son côté de la rue pour réapparaître derrière sa sœur le temps de l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Le geste presque doux eut pour effet de précipiter l'intéressée à terre.

\- _Regina !_

Le cri avait été à deux doigts d'être animal et Emma ne comprit la colère qu'en voyant la couleur envahir l'ensemble du corps de la sorcière à terre tandis que son adversaire riait doucement.

Plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait laissé présager, la rouquine fit volte face pour attraper la jambe de son adversaire qui s'éloigna avant qu'elle ne puisse refermer sa prise sur elle. Mais le shérif ne put s'empêcher de penser que le mal avait été fait. Le nuage de magie qui l'avait emportée s'était assombri pour prendre une teinte d'un violet presque noir.

Et lorsqu'il se dissipa Regina avait le visage fendu par un sourire glacial, un maquillage qu'elle lui avait vu dans la forêt enchantée et surtout une robe ... Noire, longue et en écailles plaquées le long de son corps certainement juché sur des talons interminables. La jeune femme eut du mal à avaler sa salive en parcourant la silhouette fendue d'un décolleté vertigineux à peine voilé d'un tissu presque transparent.

\- La méchante Reine ! s'exclama quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Le surnom l'amusa. Quel idiot avait-il bien pu trouver un surnom aussi enfantin à donner à cette femme ? " La méchante Reine " ? Des adjectifs comme " terrifiante ", " redoutable", "inattaquable" ou encore " irrésistible" lui venaient à l'esprit, mais " méchante " paraissait presque insipide comparé à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu essayes de prouver là Zelena ? Que je porte mieux mes robes que toi ?

\- Je dévoile ton vrai visage !

La phrase fut suivie d'une salve de magie verte qui manqua de quelques centimètres son adversaire qui s'était éloignée d'un pas presque dansant. Autour d'elle, l'ombre ne s'était pas dissipée, au contraire et quand elle répliqua ce fut elle qui se précipita sur la sorcière comme un aigle fondant sur sa proie. Et il y eut du sang.

Une longue traînée le long de la joue de la rousse qui s'indigna aussitôt.

Emma comme tous les autres ne fut pas capable de suivre tout ce qu'il se passa par la suite, les dagues lancées à une vitesse surprenante, les coup à main nues et ceux portés à l'aide de magie. Elle remarqua en revanche que la magie noire ne semblait pas avoir l'effet escompté sur la rousse. Si Regina encaissait les coups sans vraiment avoir l'air d'en souffrir, il était presque évident que certains tours bien qu'admirables à l'œil n'étaient d'aucun effet sur son adversaire.

Des bruits de courses lui firent détourner son attention du duel pour repérer un groupe d'enfants arriver en courant vers le spectacle du jour et elle sentit la panique l'envahir en reconnaissant une masse de cheveux bruns.

_Quel idiot ..._

\- Henry, souffla la voix de David à ses côtés.

\- Je m'en occupe.

La jeune femme sursauta, ne cachant pas sa surprise au son de la voix qui venait de faire cette déclaration.

\- Cora ?!

\- Je m'en occupe, répéta-t-elle.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? L'instant d'après sa magie d'un violet profond envahi l'air à ses côtés pour la transporter derrière le groupe d'enfants et de là où elle était, elle entendit plusieurs d'entre eux pousser un cri qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Oh tiens, notre mère s'est joint au spectacle.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas été là la veille pour entendre l'allusion à leur lien de parenté dans le restaurant de chez Granny se mirent à parler à voix basse un peu partout autour d'elle, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

\- Elle n'aura même pas voulu de toi dans cette réalité ... Toi qui t'es battue pour elle, ça fait quoi de la voir me choisir à nouveau, moi, qui ai pourtant tenté de la tuer à plusieurs reprises, hum ?

Leurs voix n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'au début du duel, hachées par des respirations saccadées, rauques parfois, mais aucune d'elle ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

\- Rega...

Regina s'interrompit avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, la main tendue vers sa mère et la Sauveuse craignit un instant qu'elle n'ait été frappée par un sort invisible, mais presque aussitôt elle se retourna, croisant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était apparue ici. La blonde ne put retenir son hoquet de surprise en réalisant que les yeux d'ébènes étaient envahis d'une peur qui lui retourna l'estomac.

Elle aurait voulu être capable de lui poser la question mais l'instant d'après le regard s'était fait beaucoup plus dur, rougissant sous l'effet d'une magie qu'elle lui avait déjà vue ces derniers temps mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas forcément à contrôler.

Zelena sembla profiter de ce trouble, tendant les deux bras pour propulser un éclair de magie crépitant qui faillit atteindre son adversaire. Emma observa son amante les traits déformés par une colère noire, les sourcils froncés, apparemment en plein effort pour la première fois, tentant en vain de repousser l'éclair vert qui scilliait la rue en deux.

Quelque chose se retourna dans son estomac et elle sentit la main de son père effleurer son coude. Regina pouvait perdre.

La nausée faillit la submerger mais à l'autre bout de la place elle entendit distinctement la corde que Robin des bois venait de lâcher, propulsant son arme fétiche vers le centre de toutes les attentions.

Non …

La Sauveuse fut incapable de contrôler sa magie qui l'entraîna dans un nuage de fumée blanche directement devant la Reine, son corps faisant rempart entre elle et la lame aiguisée d'une flèche.

Mais la douleur ne vint pas, elle sentait simplement la chaleur du corps de Regina plaqué contre le sien.

\- Idiote …

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la sorcière une main tendue devant elle, la flèche arrêtée entre deux doigts, l'autre maintenant toujours le bouclier qui la protégeait de sa demie sœur.

\- Regina …

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. Va rejoindre notre fils et laisse faire les grands Emma.

Et malgré le ton sec, l'intéressée ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son cœur battant à la chamade, accélérant encore pour raisonner dans ses oreilles quand elle réalisa soudain …

_Notre fils …_

Elle savait.

Regina savait. La Regina qu'elle connaissait était de retour et elle ne semblait pas terriblement en colère contre elle. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait fait revenir, réalisant simplement que la peur qu'elle venait de voir dans ses yeux quelques secondes auparavant avait simplement du être causée par la vision d'Henry si près du duel.

Elle oublia le duel, les villageois rassemblés autour d'elles et les doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir plus tôt dans la journée.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter la mère adoptive de son fils.

\- Ecrase là Regina.

Elle remarqua le tressaillement de ses lèvres, sûre qu'elle avait réprimé un sourire juste avant de serrer brièvement son bras.

À sa droite la flèche tomba à terre dans un bruit métallique et la jeune femme fit à nouveau appel à sa magie pour retourner auprès de son fils.

L'instant d'après, un claquement dans l'air fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet à tous les spectateurs. L'éclair vert fut avalé par l'ombre qui gravitait toujours autour de Regina et Emma remarqua la multitude de paillettes d'or qui s'y étaient à présent incrustées.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais la seconde d'après, Regina disparaissait, laissant derrière elle le bruissement de la traine de sa robe sur le goudron.

Beaucoup se regardèrent et à ses côtés elle sentit les élèves de Storybrook commencer à se poser des questions mais tous entendirent le hoquet de souffrance de Zelena quand son adversaire réapparu derrière elle, l'envoyant à terre plusieurs mètres au loin d'un coup de poing entre les omoplates.

Une trainée de feu se répandant en cercle autour des deux sorcière l'instant d'après.

\- Personne ne rentre, déclara la Reine comme si elle fixait désormais les règles du duel.

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais à côté d'elle la blonde entendit Cora prendre une longue inspiration saccadée, comme si elle se préparait au pire et le geste suffit à laisser se rengouffrer en elle les doutes qui s'étaient dissipés au contact de Regina.


	13. Chapter 13

_Et bonjour / bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Je suis désolée - mortifiée - par ce décalage, je déteste quand on me fait ça, mais j'avais écris au bureau un long chapitre que je voulais poster et il a entièrement disparu du site quand j'ai voulu l'ouvrir depuis chez moi, ça m'a "légèrement" refroidie et j'ai eu du mal à tout refaire ..._

_Mais voilà la suite ! Il n'y aura plus que 2 chapitres si je calcule bien ... Profitez tant que ça dure ^^ Mais j'ai d'autres histoires sous la manche !_

_( Merci encore à toutes celles qui ont commenté, suivi, Sailor Sayuri tu me diras si tu avais deviné le bon moment pour ses souvenirs ;) )_

_Enjoy Xx_

_._

_.._

_._

La Sauveuse balaya la place du regard, tombant sur un jeune homme en train de filmer la scène et elle se demanda brièvement s'il serait assez bête pour la faire circuler sur internet ou s'il se la réservait pour des soirées cinéma d'un genre particulier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Si Henry avait momentanément accepté le bras qu'elle avait passé autour de ses épaules, il semblait à présent vouloir y échapper, peut-être soudain conscient de la présence de ses camarades de classe à ses côtés.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas censé être à l'école ?

\- Et toi à Boston ! Tu m'as dit que c'était une règle de magie, même Gold n'est pas là alors que c'est sa femme, tu veux tout faire foirer ou quoi ?!

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère Henry, gronda la voix de Cora derrière eux.

Elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle avait gagné le droit de réprimander son fils, mais Emma fut reconnaissante pour l'effet que la remarque eut sur Henry dont les épaules se voûtèrent et qui ne répliqua pas. Après ça elle ne quitta plus les duellistes du regard.

\- Quel genre de magie Regina utilise-t-elle ? s'entendit-elle demander à sa mère.

\- Un genre qu'elle ne maîtrise pas encore ...

La réponse lui fit froncer les sourcils mais au même moment, Zelena tombait à terre pour la troisième fois, une jambe en sang sous un puissant coup de sabre.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop de difficultés pourtant ...

En face d'elle, la Reine avançait dangereusement vers sa demie sœur. Emma crut qu'elle allait enfin porter le coup fatal, prête à tout moment à cacher les yeux de leur fils, pourtant, la sorcière s'arrêta soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? entendit-elle Gretel demander à ses côtés.

Comme si elle en avait une fichtre idée …

Zelena émit un petit rire qui fit courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié …

\- Ça ne saute pas aux yeux pourtant quand on nous regarde, c'est vrai … Ton père était un Gobelin ?

L'insulte sembla réveiller la rousse mais le jet de magie verte manqua une nouvelle fois sa cible.

À ses côtés elle sentit quelque chose de chaud effleurer sa cuisse et fut surprise de voir que Storm l'avait suivie, elle pouvait presque voir les muscles tendus qui tressaillaient sous son poil. Le chien était autant aux aguets que tous les spectateurs.

Ce fut lui le premier qui sembla sentir la magie qui se réveilla, grognant soudain, les canines largement exposées, prêt à attaquer.

L'instant d'après Zelena se relevait, emportée par un nuage de fumée verte à l'autre bout du cercle de feu. Le bras qu'elle tendit vers son adversaire fut suivi de prêt par le spectre gris de quelque chose qui ressemblait à la silhouette d'un félin. Instinctivement l'ombre autour de Regina se dressa pour l'arrêter mais le fantôme passa au travers sans paraître affecté, arrêté seulement par le contact de la lame du sabre que la Reine brandissait encore.

Le métal éclata, les projectiles entaillant les bras et le cou de la brune dont la première goutte de sang venait de couler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire là Zelena ?

\- Il en avait besoin.

Emma n'entendit pas la réponse, distraite par le grondement de Storm à ses côtés tandis que la terre s'ouvrait aux pieds de la rousse.

\- De la magie rouge … constata Cora derrière elle.

\- C'est mauvais signe ?

\- Ce n'est pas bon signe … Utiliser le sang de deux sorcières pour un sort est complexe, deux sorcières unies par le même sang, le sort peut devenir très dangereux …

La jeune femme n'en demanda pas plus, aspirant une bouffée d'air gelé au moment où la bête sortait de la faille qu'elle avait creusé dans la terre.

\- Waw ! Une chimère ! s'exclama son fils.

Il avait certainement du en croiser une dans un de ses nombreux jeux d'aventure sur cette maudite console.

Sur le place, Zelena s'écarta pour laisser passer la bête qui rugit, faisant vaciller l'ombre autour de sa demie sœur.

L'instant d'après elle vit la bête prendre son élan et alors que tous ses muscles se crispait dans l'attente du choc, quelque chose passa devant son champ de vision.

\- Storm !

La voix de son fils n'était pas remplie d'angoisse comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer, mais d'un encouragement qui lui rappela ceux des combats de coq où elle avait parfois dû s'insinuer pour retrouver un fugitif.

Mais l'animal qui venait de s'interposer entre la mère adoptive de son fils et la chimère n'était plus le chien qu'elle avait accepté d'héberger.

Alors que ceux qui avaient d'habitude le malheur d'entrer en contact avec l'ombre qui gravitait autour de la sorcière connaissait une fin prématurée, cette fois, elle semblait même avoir consenti à lui accorder un peu de sa grandeur.

Non seulement le chien avait doublé de taille, égalant presque celle de la créature en face de lui, mais son poil noir brillait à présent des mêmes particules dorées qui volaient dans la magie de Regina, ses deux yeux habités d'une flamme rouge.

\- Tu crois qu'on a adopté le chien des enfers ? demanda Henry.

\- J'espère pas gamin, mais tant qu'il est de notre côté ça me va.

Leur lutte dura quelques secondes avant que les deux sorcières ne recommencent à se battre, roulant à terre comme les animaux à moins de trois mètres d'elles.

Emma chercha du regard l'archer qui avait provoqué sa dernière intervention mais il semblait avoir disparu entre temps. Elle rata visiblement l'instant où Storm déchira la gorge de son adversaire, tournant la tête juste à temps pour voir le sang jaillir à gros bouillons et la bête se faire jeter dans le précipice dont elle venait de sortir, rugissant encore.

Le cri raisonna une éternité, figeant spectateurs et duellistes dans un long frisson mais ce fut Regina qui sortit la première de sa torpeur, réveillant l'ensemble des villageois avec elle lorsque l'ombre s'allongea en de longues lianes noires brillantes allant s'enrouler autour de son adversaire, lacérant le tissu brillant de sa robe et la peau jusqu'au sang.

Cette fois Zelena n'avait plus l'air optimiste, ses mains liées se tendaient désespérément dans l'espoir de pouvoir se dégager, des étincelles vertes éclatant au bout de ses doigts, mais rien ne se passait. Instinctivement elle resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son fils, prête à protéger son regard de ce qui allait se passer.

Emma sentit la foule se figer dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils allaient voir la méchante Reine tuer quelqu'un sans sourciller et elle se demanda pourquoi personne ne semblait vouloir intervenir pour la rousse. N'avait-elle aucun ami ?

\- Un dernier mot Zelena ?

\- Meurt ! cracha presque l'intéressée.

Mais l'ordre n'avait pas été dirigé vers sa demie soeur, les yeux clairs avaient trouvés ceux de la Sauveuse qui sentit la main de Cora effleurer brièvement son bras avant que l'air autour d'elle semble se refermer sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. A ses côtés Henry semblait subir le même phénomène et puis il n'y eut plus rien.

A peine entendit-elle le cri de rage qu'avait poussé Regina, mais l'instant d'après les villageois autour d'eux s'estompèrent pour ne laisser que les deux silhouettes des duellistes.

\- Henry ? ça va ?

\- Je crois ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On est ... dans une bulle ?

_Ou morts ?_

Elle ne prononça pas les mots qu'elle venait de penser, mais à en croire le froncement de sourcil effrayé de son fils, il devait en être arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle.

Précautionneusement elle tenta de s'avancer jusque dans le cercle de feu mais ses pas furent stoppés à quelques centimètres par une force invisible. C'était étrange, comme observer une scène collé derrière son écran de télévision dont on aurait coupé le son.

La Sauveuse n'entendait plus ce qui se disait, pourtant elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Regina autant en colère.

\- Man' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu peux pas essayer de nous sortir de là avec ta magie ?

Son fils avait déjà fait le tour de la place avant de revenir à ses côtés, certainement incapable d'aller plus loin ...

Elle ne lui répondit pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur la Reine qui après être tombée à terre, frappée par une force invisible au moment où Zelena avait pu lancer son sort, était en train de se relever, les yeux plus rouges que jamais.

La Sauveuse crut revoir la sorcière qui avait transformé son manoir blanc en une maison aux allures de château hanté quelques jours auparavant, la lave qu'on avait pu voir orner son jardin avait à présent envahi le sol de la place.

Instinctivement elle appuya ses deux mains sur le mur invisible qui semblait les séparer de l'autre réalité, concentrant sa magie pour essayer de le détruire, mais si ses efforts lui permirent d'estomper le brouillard qui les entourait, ni les passants, ni aucun son ne voulu bien traverser l'obstacle.

\- Putain de merde ! s'emporta-t-elle, frappant du poing contre la paroi qui refusait de céder.

\- Man' ...

Elle se rendit compte de ses larmes au moment même où elle put distinguer celles qui coulaient sur les joues de la mère adoptive de son fils qui se battait à grand renfort de flammes. Il y avait une lueur de folie dans ses yeux et elle se rappela des paroles de Cora sur une magie que sa fille ne contrôlait pas.

Et puis la terre s'arrêta de tourner. Henry émit le son étranglé de quelqu'un qui est trop surpris pour crier.

La main de la rousse venait de s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de Regina.

Emma sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, tombant à terre, alors que son fils se précipitait sur elle. Certainement aurait-elle du se montrer plus forte pour lui. Parce qu'ils semblaient emprisonnés dans une réalité dont elle seule pourrait peut-être les sortir. Mais elle s'était déjà rendue compte que tout n'était qu'un leurre. Elle n'était pas faite pour être une mère et encore moins pour vivre dans un monde où la mère de son fils se serait fait broyer le cœur par sa demie sœur.

Son propre cœur s'emballa et elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de faire une nouvelle crise de panique. Le livre l'avait désigné pour être la Sauveuse, ses pouvoirs étaient nés de la forme de magie la plus forte, comment pouvait-elle se retrouver réduite à quatre pattes, en sanglots, impuissante ?!

Pourtant Regina n'avait pas l'air plus affectée que ça. Elle fut même surprise de la voir sourire, ses lèvres bougeant pour former des mots qu'elle ne pouvait entendre. Mais la surprise qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son adversaire était un indice suffisant pour lui redonner de l'espoir.

Zelena amorça un geste de recul, mais la jeune femme observa sa surprise se muer en une peur non dissimulée quand sa main fut incapable de s'extraire du corps de la sorcière.

Cette fois elle vit la bouche de la Reine s'étendre lentement en un sourire carnassier qui la fit frisonner de peur plus que de désir pour changer.

Du sol craqué de lave l'ombre surgit à nouveau autour des deux sorcières, enrobant leurs silhouettes.

\- Man' fais quelque chose !

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite sa panique. Pas avant de voir Zelena se débattre furieusement contre l'ectoplasme qui sciait sa peau et visiblement crier quelque chose à sa demie soeur.

\- Maman !

\- Je peux rien faire gamin ... Zelena devait mourir de toute manière ...

\- Mais Regina tu vois pas que Regina est en train de se tuer en même temps ?!

Emma sentit le moment exact où son cœur arrêta de battre son rythme normal, stoppant net un instant avant de reprendre pour jouer un véritable concerto dans ses tympans. Elle dut porter la main à sa poitrine pour se donner l'impression de l'empêcher d'exploser sa cage thoracique pour s'en libérer.

Devant elle, l'ombre jaillit de toutes part pour finir par ne former qu'une seule et même masse, élancée aiguisée en une longue lame suspendue dans les airs derrières Regina.

La Sauteuse imagina très bien le cri de la rousse qui se débattait toujours pour se libérer. À ses côtés Henry abandonna tout semblant et vint se réfugier près d'elle.

Finalement l'ombre plongea, traversant le corps de la Reine pour finir par empaler la silhouette plus svelte de la sorcière à la peau encore verte et Emma sentit son estomac se retourner, sa main se crispant douloureusement sur le cuir de son blouson.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle le sentit.

Un simple rectangle de carton qui la fit repousser Henry comme s'il avait la peste, manquant le faire tomber dans sa précipitation.

Entre ses doigts tremblant elle eut à peine le temps de voir le sigle de la Reine scintiller avant de le lancer par terre sans aucune hésitation.

Lorsqu'elle rapporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait sur la place, un nuage de fumée violette disparaissait déjà de devant Zelena.

\- ... tort de penser qu...

La Sauveuse fit un demi tour qui manqua la faire tomber en un vertige dont elle ne s'étonna même plus, toute pensée cohérente s'évaporant en même temps que la signature de couleur de la magie de Regina qui venait de la faire apparaître un genou encore à terre derrière elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent immédiatement et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose de bête ...

\- Emma !

L'intéressée n'avait jamais entendu son nom sortir avec autant de soulagement de la bouche de la brune. Pas même lorsqu'elle la faisait jouir.

Elle eut à peine le temps de sourire, ses lèvres écrasées par celles de la sorcière en un baiser à lui couper le souffle. Les deux mains qui s'étaient accrochées à son visage dans un premier temps descendirent le long de son corps pour effleurer ses épaules, la courbe de ses seins et ses fesses avant de se poser pour l'une sur sa hanche et l'autre par dessus son cœur battant à la chamade.

\- Hum Hum…

Le raclement de gorge les fit se figer toutes les deux.

\- Oh mon dieu, hoqueta la brune contre sa bouche.

Emma la retint encore une seconde pour l'embraser brièvement avant de la faire pivoter sur elle même, la tenant fermement par les hanches, encore plaquée contre elle, mais face à leur fils cette fois.

\- Henry …

\- Madame le maire ?

La Sauveuse sentit l'intéressée tressaillir.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce dont tu viens d'être le témoin Henry, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru … que vous étiez morts tous les deux et je suis … Je te prie de m'excuser.

\- C'est … D'accord, ok, c'est pas grave, je m'en doutais un peu.

Emma resserra son étreinte, incapable de lâcher la femme qu'elle avait cru perdre quelques minutes plus tôt.

Du coin de l'oeil elle aperçu Zelena se relever sur la place fantôme, annonçant visiblement quelque chose à haute voix avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée verte.

\- Regina ... Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Nulle part. Mon Dieu j'ai cru ... J'ai cru qu'elle vous avait tué la garce ...

\- Et tu allais perdre la vie pour te débarrasser d'elle ? Qui aurait été là pour se moquer de Blanche Neige ?

\- Tu serais étonnée ... choisit de répondre la sorcière.

\- Ne ref...

\- Elle t'a enfermé dans une réalité parallèle. Une simple bulle. C'est pour ça que je ne sentais plus ta magie ...

\- Et comment on fait pour sortir de là ?

\- En le souhaitant Emma ... On se téléporte ailleurs.

\- Quoi ?!

_C'était si bête que ça ? _Et elle qui s'était crue douée en magie maintenant ...

Comme dans un rêve elle regarda Regina lui tendre la main, n'osant visiblement pas prendre celle d'Henry qui s'empara de celle d'Emma et sentit la magie de la brune se mélanger à la sienne une nouvelle fois.

.

..

.

Elle fut plus soulagée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru en entendant pour la première fois le bruit ambiant de la ville. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle était dans sa chambre, la main toujours fermement accrochée à celle de la sorcière.

\- Henry va dans ta chambre s'il te plait.

\- Okkk...

La jeune femme attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour se retourner vers Regina.

\- Dep...

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de la brune immédiatement sur les siennes, presque agressives tandis que ses mains reprenaient le parcours qu'elles avaient du stopper il y a peu devant Henry.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire mais...

Le Maire n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase, la faisant taire d'un nouveau baiser, une main se débarrassant déjà de son blouson.

\- On devrait pas parler ? put-elle enfin demander quand les lèvres pulpeuses quittèrent les siennes pour s'attaquer à son cou.

\- Pas pour l'instant.

La réplique lui rappela leur rencontre dans la forêt enchanté et elle fut ravie de constater que son corps était dans le même état de confusion qu'elle : tentant faiblement de la repousser alors qu'un long frisson la parcourait, chauffant à blanc sa colonne vertébrale pour atteindre son bassin.

Elle fut entraînée sans ménagement vers la porte du dressing qui comme tout son intérieur était intégralement recouverte d'un miroir et retournée d'un coup tiré sur ses manches en cuir pour faire face à leur reflet.

Regina n'avait pas abandonné la robe dont sa sœur l'avait affublée et elle fut forcée d'admettre que de plus près et aussi prêt d'elle le contraste qui s'en dégageait était terriblement excitant. Elle se voyait très bien jouer le rôle d'une prisonnière entre les mains de la Méchante Reine et lorsque son regard remonta enfin pour croiser celui de l'intéressée, elle devina que leurs pensées s'étaient mêlées.

\- Regarde nous.

La Sauveuse obéit, se permettant de détailler le tableau qu'elles formaient l'une à côté de l'autre, ses mains toujours maintenues dans son dos par le blouson tordu entre celles de la brune qui s'était légèrement écartée pour ne plus être cachée derrière elle.

\- Ce que tu vois là, c'est nous Emma. Moi, la méchante Reine et toi, la Sauveuse un peu maladroite.

\- Qu'est-ce... Maladroite ? Sérieux Regina ?

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience de ça ? De nous ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai conscience de tout ça !

\- Et tu le veux quand même ?

\- Seulement s...

\- La question n'est pas là.

\- Est-ce que ça va Regina ? Depuis quand est...

\- Très bien, coupa l'intéressée, lui adressant un sourire à couper le souffle qui la fit tout de même s'interroger sur son état mental.

Un instant elle avait l'air en proie au doute et semblait vouloir lui démontrer en quoi elles étaient dissemblables et celui d'après elle était aussi souriante que si elle assistait au sacre de son fils.

\- Déshabille toi, reprit-elle soudain.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

Un coup d'œil à la porte fit certainement deviner ses doutes et la brune sembla lancer un sort à la pièce. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle _devait_ lui faire confiance maintenant. C'était la Regina qu'elle avait toujours connu, pas celle artificiellement crée par Zelena. Pourtant l'espace d'un instant avant qu'elle ne se laisse aller à l'ordre qui lui avait été donné, l'idée la terrifia bien plus que d'affronter la femme qu'elle avait connu ces dernières semaines.

Docilement elle s'exécuta tout de même, observant le reflet de son amante qui la dévorait des yeux. L'intéressée se rendit finalement compte de l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet et soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que sa main passe dans son dos pour détacher son soutien-gorge.

Des doigts brûlants stoppèrent les siens en une commande silencieuse.

\- Regarde nous, répéta-t-elle tandis qu'elle re disparaissait pour plaquer son corps derrière le sien.

La jeune femme observa le contraste de la main bronzée sur son estomac blanc remontant vers le sous vêtement en coton et dentelle qu'elle avait choisi ce matin. Une mèche de cheveux bruns passé sur son épaule manqua la faire rire avant que le son ne se transforme en gémissement au moment où des dents attaquèrent la peau juste au dessus de sa clavicule.

Son corps s'arqua sans qu'elle le lui ordonne, cherchant la chaleur de celui de Regina pour ne trouver que le contact de la robe d'apparat qu'elle portait toujours.

L'intéressée se figea et elle sentit sa langue caresser une dernière fois sa peau avant que leurs regards ne se croisent dans le miroir où elle vit clairement un bleu commencer à se former dans l'espace qu'elle avait déserté.

\- À qui est-ce que tu appartiens Emma ?

\- À personne, voulut-elle jouer les effrontées.

Regina dut le comprendre, ses lèvres s'étirèrent brièvement en un sourire carnassier avant que la main qui était restée posée dans son dos ne se faufile jusque dans les longues mèches blondes, s'emparant de l'ensemble des boucles dorées à la base de son crane pour l'attirer fermement contre elle.

\- À qui est-ce que tu appartiens Emma ?

\- À vous, Majesté, répondit-elle cette fois.

Cette fois que ce fut la Reine qui émit un gémissement, grondant la seconde d'après et Emma regarda sa main droite lâcher ses cheveux pour fondre sous le shorty transparent qu'elle portait.

La sorcière avait bougé de quelques centimètres, sa silhouette portée bien plus haut que la sienne par les talons, plaquée contre celle de son amante, la tête enfouie dans les mèches de cheveux naissant au dessus de son oreille.

La jeune femme ne savait même plus où regarder. Elle était déchirée par son envie de ne jamais quitter la brune des yeux et celle d'observer ce qui avait commencé à se passer entre ses jambes.

La main jusque là glissée dans le bonnet de son soutien gorge pour faire rouler la pointe d'un sein entre deux doigts cessa tout mouvement l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre son chemin pour remontrer juste au dessus du tissu et plonger sous la peau.

Comme à chaque fois le contact la surprit, elle sentit clairement la main se refermer autour de l'organe qui battait dans sa poitrine, l'envahissant d'une chaleur nouvelle.

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux. Regarde nous, insista-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. N'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses propres yeux s'embrumer d'une lueur argentée. Elle détacha ses yeux de leur reflet quand la main qui était toujours dans son shorty s'immobilisa à son tour, la faisant gémir.

\- Regina j'ai besoin ...

\- Cambre toi, coupa-t-elle.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant de désobéir, prenant appui des deux mains sur la surface lisse et glacée du miroir qui s'embruma immédiatement à son contact. La main qui avait disparu de son sous vêtement repris sa place derrière elle, en un rythme plus profond, le poing venant systématiquement frapper contre son sexe détrempé.

La Sauveuse savait déjà que la douleur qu'elle ressentait cesserait d'être agréable dès qu'elle aurait atteint l'orgasme et qu'elle en aurait de quoi s'en souvenir pendant plusieurs jours, mais peu importait. Sa tête bascula un instant mais son amante donna un violent coup de rein pour décupler la force de sa main. Des dents se plantèrent dans sa nuque cette fois et elle comprit le message aussi clairement que s'il avait été prononcé à haute voix.

Quand leurs regards purent se recroiser la jeune femme sentit ses jambes faillir à la soutenir. Ce n'était plus du violet qui brillait dans ceux de Regina, mais une lueur rouge aussi brûlante que la lave qu'elle semblait pouvoir faire jaillir de la terre.

\- Notre magie, souffla la voix rauque dans son oreille. Laisse toi aller mon ange. Laisse aller ta magie.

La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal d'obéir à l'ordre, mais elle n'était même plus capable de contrôler les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche. Sa magie était la dernière chose sur laquelle elle pourrait avoir un semblant de contrôle.

\- Laisse toi aller.

Cette fois la main plongée dans sa chair s'était refermée sur son coeur. Pas assez pour lui faire mal ni pour la faire jouir comme elle l'avait déjà fait, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait plus le choix d'obéir.

Elle sentit d'abord avant de voir la vague de lumière dorée qui fut propulsée de son corps dans toute la pièce en une aura qui se résorba bien vite autour de leurs deux silhouettes.

\- Tu vois comme tu es belle Emma ? Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu veux de moi ? De ça ?

Ces derniers mots furent accompagnés de l'apparition de l'ombre qui ne la quittait plus ces derniers temps. La jeune femme l'observa tournoyer à leurs pieds avant de se fondre avec sa propre magie pour former ce qu'elle avait déjà vu dans la rue un peu plus tôt : un noir pailleté d'or.

\- Tu comprends mon ange que ma magie sera toujours noire ? Tu acceptes ça ?

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que peu lui importait la couleur de sa magie, les crimes qu'elle avait pu commettre et ceux qu'elle commettrait, qu'au fond, la magie noire pouvait très bien être utilisée pour faire le bien ... C'était l'intention qui comptait non ? Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Emma se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête mais qui ne parut pas suffire à la Reine.

\- Dis le moi ...

Il n'y avait aucun ordre, aucune pression de la main qu'elle sentait toujours tenir son cœur étroitement, pourtant les mots finirent par jaillir.

\- Je t'aime Regina. Je ... Je suis amoureuse de toi. Je ne_ veux_ pas que tu changes !

Elle sentit d'abord l'effet qu'eut la déclaration sur l'intéressée, leur magie crépitant autour de leurs deux silhouettes avant d'entendre le gémissement à peine étouffé suivit d'un grondement qui manqua lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

La seconde d'après elle fut tirée en arrière sans ménagement, sentant avec effroi les doigts glisser hors d'elle alors qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme. Elle était sur le point de protester quand elle fut retournée sans ménagement, projetée contre la paroie de glace, son cri étouffé par les lèvres de Regina au moment où elle l'empallait de trois nouveaux doigts.

\- Oh putain ...

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit la voix rauque dans son cou qu'elle s'appretait visiblement à rattaquer de ses dents.

Elle n'attendit pas que la sorcière ajoute la force de ses reins à chaque vas et viens, entourant sa silhouette d'une jambe pour la mener à sa rencontre. Son initiative fut récompensée par un léger rire et presque aussitôt elle n'eut plus besoin d'accompagner la Reine qui lui donna exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Maintenant Emma.

Les doigts se recourbèrent en elle tandis que son pouce trouvait sa place sur son clitoris et Emma sentit son corps se tendre, libérant un cri qui fit même gémir la Reine. Ses jambes renoncèrent finalement à supporter son poids mais elle fut ratrappée par son amante qui n'arrêta pas une seconde le mouvement entre ses jambes et elle en eut à nouveau envie de pleurer.

Elle était parfaite. Regina était parfaite. Elle savait exactement quoi faire d'elle, elle la rendait heureuse sans même s'en rendre compte, elle ne voulait plus imaginer une vie sans elle. Ne pouvait plus.

\- Moi aussi, souffla la voix rauque près de son oreille qui la poussa vers un autre orgasme, moins puissant que le premier mais assez pour lui faire renverser la tête en avant pour planter ses dents dans le tissu épaix de la robe d'apparat que son amante portait toujours.

Cette fois ci elle était sûre que les larmes avaient recommencé à couler et elle sentit distinctement la bouche de la sorcière se faire un chemin de sa clavicule jusque sur ses joues pour effacer leur tracé.

\- Stop, fut-elle pourtant forcée d'implorer.

Son estomac fit encore un tour sur lui même quand les doigts se retirèrent d'elle, la brune la laissant tomber en douceur à ses pieds, les yeux rivés aux siens tandis qu'elle léchait ses doigts.

\- Petite nature ...

.

..

.

Elle ne protesta pas quand elle fut soulevée dans les bras de Regina qui la déposa sur le lit et faillit même s'endormir bercée par les caresses du bout de ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais un léger rire la fit se figer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- La chambre ...

Péniblement elle fit l'effort de se redresser sur un coude pour balayer la pièce du regard. L'intégralité des meubles était recouverte d'une poussière dorée. Elle émit un grognement dépité qui fit à nouveau rire la sorcière. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à maitriser cette magie.

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant Regina ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Pour la malédiction, Belle est en danger et Zelena ...

\- Zelena doit être exterminée.

Les mots avaient été prononcés à voix basse et d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. De toute manière elle n'était pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle est brisée pour toi ?

\- La malédiction ? demanda la brune cherchant visiblement à gagner du temps.

\- Oui.

\- Le bal.

\- Le bal ? répéta-t-elle incapable de comprendre ou de se rappeler un événement qui aurait pu provoquer ses souvenirs.

\- Hum hum.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Après notre dispute, quand nous avons ... couché ensemble.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. "Coucher ensemble" n'était même pas suffisant pour définir ce qu'elles avaient fait ce soir là. Ce que _Regina_ lui avait fait. Non pas qu'elle le regrette une seule seconde. Par automatisme elle porta la main au serpent toujours enroulé autour de son poignet, attendant que la sorcière se décide à lui en dire plus.

\- Et aloooors ? fut-elle obligée d'insister au bout d'un moment.

\- Oh Emma tu tiens trop de ton père !

Ce n'était pas forcément une critique pensa-t-elle.

\- Mon père est très bien comme il est merci. D'ailleurs il est ... au courant. Pour nous.

Les doigts qui parcouraient toujours son dos se figèrent.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ...

\- Et qu'en pense-t-il ?

\- Du bien. Principalement.

\- Hum hum ...

\- Regina, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Quand est-ce que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

Elle devina l'air exaspéré de la brune à la pression de ses ongles dans son dos.

\- Ce soir quand j'ai touché ton coeur, tu avais complètement abandonné toute idée de te rebeller. Tu t'étais soumise à moi.

Elle allait demander d'autres explications quand elle se rappela avoir déjà prononcé ces mots. Au dessus d'un livre et à quelqu'un d'autre. Et à propos de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Regina est-ce que tu ...

\- Maman ?!

L'appel la fit sursauter, paniquant soudain et elle manqua tomber, retenue de justesse par la mère adoptive de son fils qui la rhabilla d'un geste de la main.

\- Oui gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? pensa-t-elle à demander.

\- Euh, j'ai eu grand mère au téléphone. Elle pensait qu'on était morts je crois et elle dit que tu réponds pas à ton téléphone ...

\- Je sais pas où il est, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Ok. Est-ce que je peux sortir sortir voir Gretel ?

\- Hors de question, gronda Regina à ses côtés.

\- Hors de question, répéta-t-elle beaucoup plus fort. Tu restes à la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Quoi ? C'est totalement injuste ! Zelena n'en a pas après moi.

Cette fois Regina se leva, ses vêtements se muant en un tailleur noir d'où elle pouvait voir dépasser le col d'un chemisier pourpre.

Henry eut un geste de recul quand la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme put presque deviner la tristesse qu'elle eut à voir son fils réagir à elle de cette manière, mais sa voix ne dévoila aucune de ses émotions quand elle parla.

\- Ecoute moi bien Henry. Ta mère et moi avons été la cible de cette sorcière aujourd'hui, elle n'est visiblement pas assez puissante pour nous vaincre d'un claquement de doigt, mais si elle pouvait être en possession de quelque chose pour lequel nous serions prêtes à faire d'immenses sacrifices, la balance pencherait définitivement en sa faveur. Tu comprends ?

\- Vous avez peur qu'elle me kidnappe ?

La Sauveuse vit distinctement les doigts de la brune raffermir leur emprise sur le chambranle de la porte.

\- C'est ça oui chéri, intervint-elle.

Ses jambes étaient encore flageolantes et lorsqu'elle se leva pour rejoindre la mère adoptive de son fils, une de ses mains trouva immédiatement appui dans le bas du dos de l'intéressée.

Henry suivit le mouvement du regard.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment ensemble maintenant ? demanda-t-il après une brève hésitation.

\- Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est vraiment ensemble, osa-t-elle répondre. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le crier sur tous les toits, ok gamin ?

\- Ok.

\- Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ? intervint Regina.

\- Essayez de pas mourir, ce serait bête de tout gâcher au moment où vous avez l'air heureuses, répondit-il simplement avant de se détourner pour partir dans sa chambre.

Un instant elle manqua le rappeler pour obtenir une explication mais abandonna l'idée quand elle entendit le Maire pousser un long soupir à ses côté maintenant les larmes menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux.

\- Ne pleure pas. On va le retrouver. On va briser cette malédiction même s'il faut que j'enferme Belle et Gold dans la même pièce pendant une semaine !

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Tu sais où ils sont ?

\- Elle doit être gardée quelque part par ses singes, Gold ne mettra pas longtemps à la retrouver, Zelena sous estime le lien qui les unie.

\- A propos de lien qui les u...

Elle fut coupée par un baiser impérieux dont elle sortit un froncement sur les sourcils.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. Tu te rappelles toute à l'heure quand tu as dit que tu m'acceptais Emma ?

L'intéressée faillit répliquer, mais de toute manière, comme elle le lui avait déjà fait remarquer, elles étaient apparemment coincées ensemble pour le restant de leurs jours, elles finiraient bien par aborder le sujet, non ?

\- Ok.

Son acceptation fut récompensée par un nouveau baiser, plus doux cette fois mais qui fit renaître les tremblements dans ses jambes. Elle amorça un geste pour refermer la porte de la chambre, une main déjà occupée à creuser le décolleté du chemisier pourpre mais sa tentative fut stoppée.

\- Plus tard Emma.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu disais toute à l'heure ...

\- Est-ce que tu tiens un tableau de score ?

\- Non, pas que je sache.

Regina la regarda quelques secondes, la tête légèrement penchée comme si elle essayait de dénouer le vrai du faux avant de lui adresser un léger sourire et de la dépasser pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

\- Alors je ne vois pas de raison que ça ne puisse pas attendre ce soir, l'entendit-elle rajouter en descendant les escaliers.

\- Attends !

La jeune femme se précipita à sa suite, empoignant un blouson qui traînait sur une chaise dans le salon.

\- Pour...

Elle faillit percuter de plein fouet la Reine qui s'était arrêtée net sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

\- Où est elle ?!

Oh non, il manquait plus qu'eux ...

.

..

.

A peine Regina se fut-elle contentée de faire un pas de côté pour dévoiler sa silhouette qu'elle fut précipitée dans les bras de Snow dont les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler.

\- Bon sang Emma j'ai cru que vous étiez morts ! Zelena vous a fait disparaître puis ... Puis Regina qui lui parlait comme si elle t'avait tuée et ... Et vous avez disparus !

\- Calme toi maman, je suis là. En un seul morceau.

Au dessus de son épaule elle croisa le regard larmoyant de David qui parvenait mieux à contrôler ses émotions, une simple main allant et venant dans son dos. La mère adopte de son fils se contentait de les regarder d'un air indéfinissable.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Elle t'a étranglée, tu es pleine de bleus !

Ce ne fut que quand elle vit un sourire en coin se former sur les lèvres de la sorcière qu'elle comprit à

quoi faisait allusion sa mère.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais bien je t'ai dit. Je ferai partir ça avec un shouilla de magie. Mais on doit d'ab...

\- Est-ce que c'est du rouge à lèvres ?

Cette fois ci elle sentit clairement ses joues rougir. à ses côtés elle remarqua que son père évitait à tout prix le regard de sa femme quant à Regina ... Son expression avait laissé paraître l'ombre d'un doute, ses yeux rétrécis en un rictus de défense avant de se décider pour quelque chose qui ressemblait à un air de suffisance qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

\- Emma chérie, inutile de te rappeler que le temps presse non ?

\- _Chérie_ ?

Snow s'était raidie, la lâchant immédiatement avant de reculer dans les bras de son époux.

\- Emma ... Est-ce que ... Est-ce que toi et Reg...

\- Oui Snow, c'est mon rouge à lèvres dans le cou de ta fille et ces bleus sont également mon œuvre.

La phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide qui fit hoqueter de surprise la princesse.

\- Mais Reg...

\- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, est-il possible que vous restiez dans cette maison pour garder notre fils pendant que nous réglons le problème de ma demi-sœur ?

Cette fois ci aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de Snow et ce fut David qui acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, toujours gêné par ce dont il était le témoin.

\- Très bien. David je vous fais confiance, vous savez toujours vous servir d'une épée ?

Un signe de tête de sa part et un geste de la main plus tard et Regina lui présentait une longue épée au pommeau incrusté de pierres précieuses noires comme la lame qu'il supportait.

\- C'est la mienne, prévint-elle avant de la lui confier totalement.

\- J'en ferai bon usage.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Emma tu viens ?

Sans un mot mais avec un léger sourire pour ses parents elle suivit la mère adoptive de son fils qui s'éloignait déjà dans l'allée.

\- T'étais obligée de leur faire ça ? demanda-t-elle quand elles furent assez loin.

\- Non.

\- Et "notre" fils ? Ça ne t'a pas échappé une seule fois depuis que tu avais retrouvé tes souvenirs et c'est maintenant que tu décides de le lâcher ?

La sorcière fit halte pour se retourner vers elle et elle eut peur de se faire réprimander.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil qui lui retourna l'estomac pour pas changer.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me faire des clins d'œil ...

Cette fois elle eut droit à un véritable rire.

.

..

.

_AN : Priez pour moi, j'ai laissé le brouillon de ce chapitre sur mon ordi au bureau et je n'y retourne pas avant lundi ... Que personne ne tombe dessus quoi xD_

_A vos reviews my dears ! ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Vous avez le droit de me détester pour tout ce retard :) Pourtant tout est presque déjà écrit, c'est surement parce que j'ai pas envie que ça se termine ^^ Voici l'avant dernier chapitre my dears !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

.

..

.

Emma mit un bon moment à se poser la question de leur destination, se contentant de suivre la femme qui s'était emparée de sa main.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Centre ville.

\- À pieds ?

\- Non.

Comme toujours l'univers se plia à l'existence de la sorcière, lui offrant un timing parfait lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant un bolide noir.

\- Pourquoi pas utiliser notre magie ?

\- Pour ne pas être suivie ?

La jeune femme l'observa s'engouffrer dans la Mercedes avant de prendre place du côté passager.

\- J'ai des dizaines de questions Regina …

\- Ceinture. Tu peux les poser.

Elle attendit que le moteur ait fini de rugir en montant dans les tours des deux premières vitesses pour reprendre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pas dit que tu avais retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

\- Trouve une autre question.

\- Non, c'est vraiment celle là la plus importante.

\- J'étais en colère.

\- Parce que j'avais accepté de …

\- Non, coupa-t-elle, tournant sèchement à l'angle d'une rue.

\- Pourquoi ?

La brune prit manifestement le temps de réfléchir à une réponse, allant jusqu'à faire semblant de faire attention aux passants dans la rue.

\- J'avais besoin de temps, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Ah bon ? C'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu m'as donné ...

\- Emma je t'ai repoussée pendant des jours !

\- Oh. _Wow_, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui ne cachait pas son ironie.

Elle eut le droit à un regard de glace qui lui rappela que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité être l'ennemie de la sorcière.

\- J'étais dépassée Emma. Par la magie, par mes sentiments, la douleur d'avoir perdu Henry ... J'ai ... J'ai arraché mon propre coeur pour ne pas y faire face et contre toute attente c'est ma mère qui m'a remise dans le droit chemin.

\- J'aurais pu être là moi aussi si tu ne m'avais pas congédiée dans mon appart comme une malpropre !

Apparemment sa réponse n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Regina se contenta d'une moue non convaincue et la jeune femme l'observa conduire pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre, choisissant de continuer son interrogatoire puisqu'il paraissait évident que la sorcière ne comptait pas rebondir sur le sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce qui va se passer après que la malédiction soit brisée ?

Regina détourna brièvement son attention de la route pour lui adresser un regard chargé d'incrédulité.

\- Vraiment Emma ? Est-ce que tu oublies à qui tu es en train de parler ?

\- Non, mais ... Cora. Et Graham ?

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser et le tressaillement de ses lèvres lui confirma même qu'elle était exactement au courant.

\- J'ai déjà abordé le sujet avec ma mère. Nos avis divergent.

\- Je l'aime bien, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Ma mère ?

\- Oui. Ici. Avec son coeur. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

La sorcière ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu contrôlais plus ta magie ?

\- Il faut toujours un temps d'adaptation.

\- Mais Hook m'a dit que tu l'avais depuis la forêt enchantée, quand tu t'étais rendue compte que ta sœur s'en prenait à ton château.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que Hook ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Quand nous sommes revenus dans la forêt enchantée ma magie était dormante, je n'avais eu aucune raison de la pousser à Storybrook et je n'avais pas le cœur à me battre. Zelena a rallumé quelque chose en moi à la seconde même où elle a osé enfilé mes vêtements, j'ai...

Emma n'avait pas pu retenir un petit rire et la conductrice alla même jusqu'à freiner pour croiser son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Tu viens basiquement de me dire que tu t'es transformée en sorcière hyper puissante parce que quelqu'un avait osé toucher à ta garde robe.

\- Emma ...

\- Oui oui, je sais, je suis bête, pardon. Et quand ... Enfin ... Cette nuit là après le bal, tu t'es souvenue de cette magie et tu as eu du mal à la contrôler ?

\- Non. Je n'avais jamais eu de mal à contrôler l'autre.

\- L'autre ? Donc ce n'était pas la même ? pressa-t-elle.

\- Non.

Elle allait rétorquer, mais la brune s'arrêta d'un coup sec qui fit bloquer sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- On va voir Graham ?

\- J'ai besoin de lui.

L'affirmation répandit une traînée de jalousie dans son estomac et fit s'arrêter net la mère adoptive de son fils qui l'avait sans doute ressenti grâce au bracelet.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de détourner les yeux pour cacher sa honte, la Reine s'empara de son menton pour l'en empêcher, la rapprochant d'elle par la même occasion pour l'embrasser. En douceur d'abord pour finir par ranimer l'envie qu'elle avait du calmer un peu plus tôt dans sa chambre.

Si son tailleur n'avait pas été aussi serré, elle aurait bien tenté de la faire basculer du siège conducteur au côté passager, mais la tache s'avérait ardue et avant qu'elle n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, Regina se dégagea de l'emprise que ses mains exerçaient sur ses hanches.

\- Il n'y aura jamais plus que toi Emma, mais tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais pouvoir en profiter réellement et me débarrasser du crapaud une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Du crapaud ? releva-t-elle en la suivant à l'extérieur de la voiture.

.

..

.

Elle était juste derrière elle quand la brune choisit de frapper quelques coups à la porte en bois de la petite maison devant laquelle elles s'étaient arrêtées.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Graham seulement vêtu de son jean et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents.

\- Graham, habille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi immédiatement.

\- Oui Majesté.

\- Emma ?

\- Ruby ?

La tension qui s'était construite dans son dos s'évanouit à la vue de sa meilleure amie enroulée dans un plaid pour être aussitôt remplacée par un sentiment de culpabilité. Elles allaient inévitablement causer la mort de son coéquipier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai besoin de votre petit ami Red.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

L'affront avec lequel la louve répondait ne manqua pas de surprendre la mère adoptive de son fils, mais elle sembla préférer ne pas lui accorder une minute de plus.

\- Graham, suivez-nous en voiture.

\- Dois-je appeler Hook votre Altesse ?

L'intéressée se donna le temps d'y réfléchir l'espace de quelques secondes, son regard croisant brièvement la confusion qui brillait dans celui de la Sauveuse avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête.

\- Emma ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda sa meilleure amie, le front barré par l'inquiétude.

\- Je sais pas trop ...

\- Emma, je ... Tu sais quand tu parlais de Graham ? De notre relation ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ...

La jeune femme se prépara, ses orteils se recourbant dans le cuir de ses bottes.

\- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui Emma ...

\- Oh mon dieu ... pensa-t-elle tout haut.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien. Je suis vraiment ... Heureuse pour toi. Graham est quelqu'un de bien.

Ses propres paroles la dégouttaient et elle préféra s'éloigner avant que la discussion ne dégénère.

\- Suis nous, lâcha-t-elle entre les dents avant de se détourner.

Elle rejoignit le plus rapidement possible Regina, évitant d'avoir à regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais son visage dut trahir sa gêne à en juger par le sourcil qu'arqua la Reine en la regardant arriver.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on arrête de me poser cette question ...

Cette fois les deux sourcils ridèrent le front de la brune en une moue surprise.

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis sur les nerfs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on part en expédition punitive pour éliminer une sorcière qui a failli te tuer toute à l'heure ? Parce que j'ai peur ? Parce que je suis pas prête à briser cette malédiction ?

\- Pas prête ?

\- Non ...

La seconde d'après ses sens étaient à nouveau envahis par la présence de la brune à quelques centimètres d'elle et avec son air inquiet elle se demanda si quiconque aurait pu méprendre leur attitude pour de la rivalité. Mais au point où elles en étaient, la jeune femme n'en avait plus rien à faire. Après tout, Henry et ses parents étaient au courant, que pouvait-il se passer de plus terrible ?

\- Emma si tu ne veux pas que cette malédiction soit brisée, je peux tout arrêter ...

\- Quoi ? Et ... Et Henry ?

\- Je trouverai le moyen de faire revenir sa mémoire comme Gold l'a fait pour Hook.

\- Et Gold ? Et Belle ?

\- Je peux m'en occuper. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- T'en occuper ? Les condamner à ne jamais se retrouver ?

Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'ébène que la Sauveuse étudiait.

\- Il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde si cela avait été le souhait de Belle. Dis moi ce que tu veux.

\- Nous, trouva-t-elle à répondre.

Elle hésita à peine avant de répondre au baiser auquel elle eut le droit en plein jour, plaquée contre la portière de la Mercedes. Un raclement de gorge de Graham la fit se figer, ce qui n'empêcha pas Regina de finir leur baiser. Elle sentit son visage brûler sous l'effet de l'afflux de sang qui venait certainement d'y apparaître. De son côté la brune n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde gênée, tendant un bras pour empêcher le chasseur de dire un mot de plus.

\- Mais "nous" avons un enfant Emma, reprit-elle à voix basse.

\- Je sais et Henry ne voudrait pas que nous ne fassions rien. Il n'accepterait pas.

\- C'est décidé donc ?

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête et observa la sorcière froncer les sourcils en entendant un bruit de pas précipité. Quelques secondes plus tard Hook arrêtait sa course à ses côtés, son crochet venant piquer son épaule.

Si Regina ne l'avait pas retenue par l'autre bras, elle aurait été happée en arrière par le pirate qui tentait visiblement de communiquer avec elle d'un simple regard à présent. Peine perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hook ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- N... Non, je voulais juste te tenir au courant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais... Ma visite à l'hopital.

A leurs côtés la Reine fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas doué à ce jeu là.

\- Regina a retrouvé sa mémoire, choisit-elle de répondre à voix basse pour ne pas que Graham l'entende.

L'effet fut immédiat et l'intéressée ne put apparemment pas retenir un sourire satisfait en voyant le capitaine s'incliner.

\- Majesté.

\- Les courbettes plus tard Hook. Qu'il y a-t-il d'important ?

\- Hier Belle a été emmenée par des hommes dans une camionnette de l'hôpital. Il y avait de la boue sur les roues de l'une d'entre elles quand je suis allé voir dans le hangar.

\- Et donc ?

\- Il a pas mal plu récemment.

Bien que personne ne puisse établir un quelconque lien entre les événements climatiques et elles, Emma se sentit rougir en entendant la brune étouffer un rire.

\- ... Vos routes ne retiennent pas l'eau mais la forêt doit être engorgée. Elle a du l'emmener dans une habitation là bas.

\- Il y a des habitations dans la forêt ?

\- Pas vraiment ... En bordure oui. Graham, tu la connais mieux que quiconque, est-ce que ça te fait penser à une maison en particulier ?

\- Quelques unes.

\- Il doit y avoir une carte à la mairie non ? Peut-être qu'une des maisons sera au nom de Zelena ...

\- Ou de Gold. Comme les trois quarts d'entre elles.

Malgré sa remarque pessimiste, le Maire sembla avoir pris sa décision et la Sauveuse du monter à sa suite dans la Mercedes avant qu'elle ne parte toute seule. Dans le rétroviseur elle aperçut Hook en faire de même avec le pick up du shérif qui allait les suivre.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Mon bureau.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Non, crois moi, Zelena cherchera Belle d'une autre façon.

\- Laquelle ?

\- ... La _magie_, répondit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant de 5 ans.

\- Tu crois que si on se sert de la notre Zelena reviendra pour finir son travail ?

\- Nous tuer ? Essayer oui. Mais pour l'instant je préfère qu'elle pense que son petit tour nous a emprisonnée.

\- Ok.

\- Tout va bien ?

Regina détournait les yeux de la route pour l'observer, un froncement de sourcil inquiet sur le visage.

\- Tu ne crois pas que la voiture est un peu bruyante pour passer inaperçue ?

\- Zelena n'est pas sur ses gardes Emma. Fais moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance, choisit-elle de répondre.

.

..

.

Le parking de la mairie était inhabituellement vide quand elles s'y garèrent, rappelant à Emma cette journée d'angoisse où elle avait cherché la Reine dans toute la ville avant de la retrouver au cimetière.

A l'intérieur seul le bruit des pas de leur petit groupe troubla le silence de l'édifice et elle se demanda un instant si Ruby avait suivi son conseil et les avait suivis.

Le bureau de Regina en imposait toujours autant et l'aisance avec laquelle elle s'y déplaçait juchée sur ses talons hauts lui rappela qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour ses rencontres qu'elle avait pu avoir avec elle dans cette pièce.

Son regard alla automatiquement se river sur une des grandes fenêtres du bureau dont la vitre fissurée n'avait toujours pas été réparée et elle sentit un sourire se dessiner sans qu'elle l'ait autorisé sur ses lèvres.

\- Débarrassez-moi la table.

Les deux hommes réagirent au quart de tour, avant même que l'ordre n'ait fini d'être intimé, se précipitant sur une grande table qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, y ôtant une corbeille de pommes rouges et deux piles de dossiers multicolores. La carte qui fut étalée aurait pu faire pâlir plus d'un routier. Emma qui n'arrivait déjà pas à retrouver son chemin sur une cartographie des métros new yorkais se demanda un moment si Hook comprenait vraiment ce qu'il était en train d'examiner avec grand intérêt ou s'il se contentait de frotter son menton pour avoir l'air d'y comprendre quelque chose.

\- Ici, désigna l'intéressé contredisant les pensées de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, possible, répondit Graham.

Regina se contenta d'un hochement de tête et elle pensa un instant qu'elle était aussi perdue qu'elle avant de se rendre compte que la Reine avait été à la tête d'un territoire peut être plus grand que l'Amérique et qu'elle avait certainement du mettre le nez dans une carte pour établir une stratégie au moins une fois dans sa vie.

\- Le registre, ordonna-t-elle à nouveau.

Comme s'il était connecté à sa volonté, le chasseur sembla comprendre sa demande sans d'avantage de précision, disparaissant dans une pièce annexe au bureau de Regina que la blonde n'avait jusque là jamais remarqué.

"Assieds-toi" entendit-elle son amante lui conseiller d'une voix basse et chaude qu'elle semblait lui réserver, mais qui eut pour effet de la faire se sentir comme une enfant au milieu d'une conversation d'adulte. Elle obéit néanmoins, essayant de ne pas trop s'affaler sur un canapé en cuir.

De là elle observa le capitaine toujours penché sur la carte montrer du doigts quelques emplacements à la brune qui prenait des notes avec un stylo plume qui devait valoir deux fois plus que sa voiture.

Elle était sur le point de se lever et aller faire un tour prêt des fenêtres pour feindre une quelconque occupation quand Graham surgit de la pièce où il s'était évaporé, un énorme registre sous le bras qu'il alla directement déposer sur ses genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le nom des propriétaires, lâcha-t-il avant d'aller s'emparer de la feuille que le Maire avait noircie.

Étrangement elle se laissa faire et Emma put enfin avoir l'impression d'être utile, suivant du bout des doigts des lignes de chiffres attribués à des parcelles de terrain dont les trois quarts appartenaient en effet à Gold. Son doigt s'arrêta pourtant en y croisant un autre nom.

\- Qui est Allan Terror ?

\- C'était un de mes gardes. Son nom est quelque part ici ?

\- Oui. On tient une piste ?

\- Il est mort depuis des mois ... La succession aurait du être liquidée et les noms changés.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas d'héritier ?

\- Ses biens me seraient revenus de droit.

\- On tient une piste ? répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Tout le monde sembla retenir son souffle dans l'attente de la seule réponse qui comptait, mais Regina gardait obstinément les sourcils froncés, visiblement agacée qu'un tel détail ait pu lui échapper. Elle était sous l'emprise d'une malédiction après tout, rien ne devait pouvoir l'étonner ...

\- Où est-ce ? finit-elle par articuler.

\- Une maison en pierre à côté de l'ancien moulin, répondit immédiatement le chasseur.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de froncer les sourcils, elle ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un moulin à Storybrook, pourtant elle avait passé pas mal de temps dans la forêt ...

\- Il y a un chemin en terre pour y accéder, il doit être boueux ces derniers temps.

\- On y va ? demanda Hook cette fois et elle fut obligée de lui adresser un sourire de remerciement.

Cette fois le hochement de tête de la Reine mit tout le monde en orbite autour d'elle. Emma fut la seule à pouvoir l'approcher d'un peu plus près que les autres, glissant un bras autour de sa taille avant que son geste ne l'étonne. Elle manqua le retirer mais en fut empêchée par un haussement de sourcil de son amante.

\- On devrait peut-être abandonner la Mercedes non ? Dans la forêt elle risque de ne pas être très discrète avec le bruit qu'elle fait ... Et elle pourrait s'abîmer sur un chemin en terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire Emma Swan ? Me faire monter dans ton épave jaune fluo ?

\- Non, j'allais proposer qu'on monte dans la même voiture que Graham et Hook.

Elle eut le droit à un long regard, un de ceux où Regina semblait dévorer votre âme, s'approprier chaque pensée pour en décortiquer le fond et vous laissait complètement démuni à la seconde même où elle cillait pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle simplement avant de se détourner.

Étonnamment, la sorcière contourna la portière avant qu'on avait tenue pour elle et s'installa à l'arrière, son regard accrochant suffisamment longtemps celui d'Emma pour qu'elle puisse comprendre que sa place était à ses côtés sur la banquette arrière et certainement pas ailleurs.

La jeune femme se surprit même à sourire, son anxiété disparaissant au contact de la main de Regina sur sa cuisse pendant toute la durée du trajet qui les mena vers la frontière de la ville.

Quand la ligne toujours tracée à même le sol fut visible, Graham s'engouffra dans un chemin qu'elle avait déjà emprunté pour patrouiller, mais sa connaissance relative des lieux s'arrêta au bout de quelques embranchements.

Emma crut qu'elle avait rêvé le frisson qui parcourut le corps entier de la mère adoptive de son fils, mais ses soupçons furent confortés à l'instant où des ongles labourèrent le tissu de son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Gold.

\- Il est ici ?

\- Presque. Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais il est dans une colère noire.

\- Tu as installé un bracelet sur lui ou quoi ?

Elle eut le droit à un regard qui lui demandait clairement si elle n'avait pas perdu l'intégralité de ses neurones et autour de son poignet le serpent s'anima une fois de plus, enlaçant d'un peu plus près la chair claire.

\- Tu as d'autres questions bêtes ?

\- Non, ça devrait aller. Je vais quand même chercher au c... AIE !

Dans le rétroviseur elle croisa le regard de Graham et remarqua que le pirate luttait pour ne pas se retourner.

\- Dis à ce truc de me lâcher.

\- Dis le lui toi.

La jeune femme n'osa pas ordonner à voix haute au serpent de desserrer son étreinte mais une simple pensée suffit apparemment à le faire revenir à l'état de bracelet classique. Ou peut-être était-ce Regina qui s'amusait à lui faire croire qu'il pouvait lui obéir alors qu'elle seule en tenait les ficelles.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, la voiture s'arrêtant en pleine forêt.

\- On est arrivés ?

\- La maison est quelque part en bordure d'une clairière, j'ai pas voulu qu'on soit à découvert.

\- Très bonne initiative Graham, félicita la Reine.

Emma l'observa sortir de la voiture la première, émerveillée par les talons aiguilles qui ne s'enfonçaient même pas dans la terre meuble. Soit elle avait renoncé à ne pas utiliser de magie, soit la mère nature s'était vraiment penchée sur son berceau quand elle était née afin que tous les éléments se plient à son existence. Ce devait être ça. Plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner.

Dehors ils firent à peine quelques pas avant de s'arrêter tous d'un même mouvement à la lisière de le clairière.

C'était une petite maison en pierre, le genre de chalet dans lequel Emma aurait adoré passer un week end. Mais là tout de suite elle n'avait plus rien de très accueillant avec son entrelacs de branches épineuses qui recouvrait l'ensemble de la construction en faisant dangereusement penser à un remake de la belle aux bois dormants. Sans parler des deux hommes armés d'arbalètes qui gardaient la porte et les deux fenêtres apparentes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- On ne prend pas de risque inutile.

La jeune femme allait poser une question supplémentaire quand un nuage de fumée grenat apparu en plein milieu de la clairière, forçant les soldats sur leurs gardes.

.

..

.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de voir Rumplestilskin. Peut-être allait-il même leur éviter un duel inutile. Après tout, il n'en était pas à une mort près.

La Sauveuse jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons qui observaient le spectacle avec autant d'intérêt qu'elle et elle sentit la main de Regina se glisser dans la sienne.

\- Ne perdons pas notre temps voulez-vous ? entendit-elle le Ténébreux demander aux gardes.

Les intéressés échangèrent un regard mais refusèrent de bouger.

Gold agita sa main droite d'une façon désinvolte, mais son mouvement fut stoppé par l'étonnement. La Sauveuse devina qu'il aurait certainement du être débarrassé des deux hommes si tout c'était bien passé, mais aucune magie n'avait semblé les affecter. Elle vit clairement l'indécision passer sur trait au moment où il lança ses deux bras en avant, la force de sa magie soulevant la terre meuble sur le chemin qu'elle avait pris vers les gardes.

Mais une fois de plus rien ne sembla les affecter et Emma se demanda comment elles allaient pouvoir venir à bout de cette malédiction si même le plus grand sorcier qu'elle connaissait ne pouvait se débarrasser de deux sbires.

\- Je vois ... finit-il pourtant par dire.

D'une poche interne à son éternelle veste de costume, il sortit une fiole dont elle ne put déterminer le contenu. La main de Regina resserra son emprise sur la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du sang. J'ignore comment il se l'est procuré.

\- En blessant quelqu'un ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Certainement ...

Un instant elle détourna son attention du spectacle pour observer la Reine dont les yeux étaient plissés visiblement dans un effort de mémoire.

\- C'est ton sang ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Chut.

Elle avait encore une grimace sur les lèvres quand le sorcier essuya les siennes d'un revers de la main. Pourtant, le geste devait apparemment avoir fait son effet si on en croyait la prochaine vague de Magie qui trancha net les deux bras des soldats.

Emma fut parcourue d'un frisson en réalisant que seul le bruit des armes tombant à terre venait de perturber le silence de la forêt. Ils n'avaient pas crié. Un bref regard à leurs compagnons lui permit de constater qu'ils étaient tout aussi impressionnés qu'elle. Regina quant elle observait toujours la scène avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés et la jeune femme fut à nouveau frappée par sa beauté.

Le bruit des pas de Gold la fit se retourner vers le chalet en direction duquel il était en train de se diriger.

Comme d'habitude ce fut Regina qui réagit la première, remarquant le dos du Ténébreux se raidir en même temps que la main dans la sienne.

La seconde d'après il se retournait, lâchant sa canne pour lancer un sort qui fusa vers un nuage de brume verte en train d'apparaître à quelques mètres de lui accompagné d'un rire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- BE...

La main de la Reine tua son cri avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le finir.

\- Il sait, murmura la voix chaude dans le creux de son oreille.

Et en effet le sortilège s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la silhouette de la libraire qui venait d'apparaître dans les bras de Zelena.

\- Lâche là, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme qui impressionna la blonde.

A sa place, elle aurait du mal à garder son calme. A parler tout court même. Elle aurait préféré l'action, mais l'intéressé ne semblait pas vouloir exploiter cette piste.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas Zelena.

\- Tu devras passer par elle pour m'atteindre.

\- Ne te ridiculise pas, tu ignores bien des choses de la vraie magie ...

\- Et toi tu essayes de gagner du temps !

\- En te parlant ? Non, j'en perds ...

\- Alors attaque !

\- J'essaie simplement de t'éviter de perdre la vie.

\- Comme si tu étais à ça près.

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! intervint Belle. Ne la laisse pas te faire faire ça !

\- Ecoute là, elle croit encore que tu peux être sauvé. Elle n'a aucune idée de la vraie nature de ta magie n'est-ce pas ? Aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fait ? De ce que tu as fait à Regina et c...

La sorcière ne put pas à terminer sa phrase, stoppée par un coup de pied de Belle dans son tibia. La bibliothécaire réussit à échapper à sa prise l'espace d'une seconde que Gold ne mit même pas à profit pour intervenir et Emma ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Était-il si insensible à ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver ? Ils avaient l'Amour Véritable pourtant, même la plus complexe des malédictions ne suffirait pas à les rendre tout à fait désintéressés.

Le sorcier n'avait toujours pas bougé quand un sort ramena son âme sœur dans les bras de celle qui avait joué son épouse ces deniers temps.

\- Zelena, soyons réaliste et n'insultons pas mes pouvoirs, rien ne m'empêcherait de t'éviscérer à l'instant même, mais l'envie m'en manque.

\- L'envie ?! Après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Encore, j'ai l'impression que tu te surestimes.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ...

L'instant d'après la bibliothécaire était jetée à terre et avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir de se relever, la sorcière leva une main qui fit à nouveau trembler la terre autour d'eux.

Instinctivement, la Sauveuse se rapprocha de la mère adoptive de son fils qui n'hésita pas à l'enlacer, les yeux toujours rivés sur le spectacle.

Apparemment les quelques gouttes de sang qu'avait avalées Gold ne lui permettaient pas de rivaliser avec la magie que possédait Zelena. Elle n'attaquait pas, se contentant de le narguer d'un large sourire, une botte posée sur les jambes recroquevillées de Belle tandis que les sorts qu'il lançait finissait immanquablement par mourir à quelques centimètres de leur cible.

Puis il parut se résigner.

Et ouvrant un bras qui fit tournoyer un nuage de magie grenas devant lui, il fit apparaître une silhouette qui les figea tous.

Cette fois ce fut Emma qui dut retenir la Reine pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans la clairière.

\- Lâche moi Emma.

\- Ta mère sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. Gold ne lui fera pas de mal.

Elle était moins sure de sa dernière affirmation, mais si ça pouvait aider ...

\- Tais toi Emma. Je la tuerai moi même si je devais sauver mon âme soeur, alors Gold ...

\- Il fera autrement, affirma-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas d'où cette intuition lui venait, mais elle aurait voulu pouvoir la transmettre à Regina.

Pendant ce temps, sa demie soeur semblait aussi incertaine qu'elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec elle ?

\- Te montrer que tu es vouée à l'échec. Cora est ici de son plein grès. Tu vois ? Elle n'a même pas cherché à se rebeller. Elle veut _m'aider. _Pas toi Zelena. Moi.

Si elle avait eu son mot à dire Emma n'aurait pas opté pour cette stratégie. Rappeler à Zelena qu'elle n'était pas la soeur préférée n'était pas fondamentalement une bonne idée à l'instant.

\- Nous savons ce que tu as l'intention de faire Zelena.

Cette fois c'était Cora qui avait parlé.

\- Bouleverser le passé ne changera rien aux choses, Rumple ne tombera jamais amoureux de toi, parce que le destin en a décidé autrement, il appartient déjà à quelqu'un à d'autre.

\- Je peux vivre sans lui !

L'intéressé sembla vouloir intervenir, avançant d'un pas pour être interrompu par la main de sa comparse qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Leurs regards se croisèrent en un accord muet et la Sauveuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire à leur entente. C'était comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer.

\- Alors oublions le. Tu es prête à transgresser les plus grandes lois de la magie pour une histoire de jalousie ...

\- Tu as pardonné Regina ! Tu as pardonné ce qu'elle a fait !

\- Les situations étaient incomparables, sembla trancher la sorcière qui ne voulait visiblement par aborder le sujet.

Derrière elles des bruits de pas attirèrent son regard vers le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés pour arriver jusqu'ici.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Regina la première.

Elle avait fait le miracle de prononcer les mots à voix basses tout en les faisant cingler autant qu'un cri et ses parents se recroquevillèrent imperceptiblement.

\- Où est Henry ?

\- Dans la voiture, un peu plus loin, répondit avec affront Snow.

\- Vous êtes complètement malades ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Comme pour corroborer ses dires, les voix derrières elles s'animèrent.

\- Retournez immédiatement à la voiture et emmenez notre fils chez Emma !

\- Regina ...

Mais David n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer sa phrase. Le sol trembla autour d'eux, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et un instant Emma fut tentée d'aller lui demander comment il allait, mais ce qui se passait derrière elle attira nettement plus son attention.

Elle n'aurait pas su définir le sort qui flotta entre les deux sorcières, immobilisant l'espace et le temps une fraction de seconde avant que les deux forces ne se fracassent à mi chemin. La Sauveuse n'avait été qu'une seule fois à la merci de la magie de la Reine des cœurs, mais elle savait que c'était une femme qui pouvait dominer son amante dans un duel, alors Zelena ne devait pas forcément l'impressionner, non ?

Le crépitement de leurs magies combinées couvrit presque le cri de Belle quand elle fut violemment écartée par un coup de pied de sa ravisseuse, mais cette fois Rumple sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

Un nuage grenat enveloppa la silhouette encore couchée de la bibliothécaire pour la faire réapparaître dans les bras du Ténébreux. Il y avait quelque chose que la blonde n'arrivait pas à décrire dans son regard. De l'inquiétude qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Ses yeux s'étaient encore assombris malgré le sourire qu'il lança à la femme dans ses bras.

Zelena cria quelque chose, tendant un bras pour empêcher leur réunion, mais elle fut bloquée par un autre sort qui tordit son bras en un angle qui fit grimacer Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse de voir Cora basculer du côté des gentils et la seconde d'après elle fut contrainte de constater que son coeur était en train de s'emballer sous l'effet de la peur quand la rousse se précipita sur sa mère.

Cette fois elle sentit la magie de Regina se manifester à côté d'elle et elle n'eut pas le temps de la regarder, la voyant déjà apparaître juste derrière sa soeur dans la clairière.

\- Quand tu veux Rumple ! entendit-elle crier Cora tandis que sa fille tordait un peu plus le bras de Zelena, l'ombre noire qui la suivait partout de retour pour l'aider dans la tache.

L'intéressé ne sembla pas entendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Belle.

\- Est-ce que je dois leur donner un coup de main ? entendit-elle Hook suggérer à ses côtés.

\- Non.

\- Elles vont s'en sortir ?

\- On parle de Regina et Cora Hook, bien sûr qu'elles vont s'en sortir.

\- Tu ne comptes pas intervenir ?

\- Regina me l'aurait demandé si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Emma ...

La voix de sa mère à ses côtés la fit sursauter. Elle l'avait oublié.

\- Retournez immédiatement à la voiture ! Regina avait été claire, il fallait que vous restiez chez moi avec Henry ! Est-ce que vous imaginez une seconde ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si Zelena décidait de s'en prendre à lui ?

\- Je refusais de rester les bras croisés quand tu partais avec ... avec Elle.

\- Si tu comptes critiquer mes choix de vie, c'est vraiment pas le moment Snow !

\- Nous sommes pas là pour te critiquer Emma, intervint David, mais parce que nous avons peur pour toi.

\- Je suis parfaitement en sécurité ! Vous êtes en plein milieu d'un duel de magie et quand bien même mes pouvoirs ne seraient pas suffisant, Regina et Cora seraient là pour me protéger ! Vous n'êtes que des risques supplémentaires ...

La phrase eut l'effet d'une claque sur le visage de Snow qui se décomposa pour tomber dans une incrédulité colorée de tristesse.

\- Tu ... Tu ne veux pas de nous ?

\- Oh et puis merde maman ! Ressaisis toi, ça n'a aucun rapport.

Elle aurait bien voulu se lever et aller rejoindre Regina. Dans ce genre de moments elle éprouvait toujours le besoin d'être auprès d'elle, mais à cet instant ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Et puis, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de penser à autre chose, ce fut la panique.

.

..

.

Emma sentit sa magie se réveiller en elle comme rarement elle avait put la sentir et sa première réaction fut de chercher le regard de Regina. Les yeux d'ébènes la fixaient déjà, certainement alertés par le sort qui les liait toujours, mais sa peur se résorba quand elle eut droit à un bref sourire qui adoucit l'intégralité de son visage.

L'instant d'après une vague de lumière envahit leur champ de vision et elle eut le temps de lire le nom "Graham" sur les lèvres de la brune avant que ses yeux ne tombe sur le couple qui s'était réuni à quelques pas du duel.

Zelena eut un cri de rage, sa magie consumant le sort qui maintenait sa peau claire pour reprendre une couleur verte.

\- Ruby ! s'entendit-elle crier d'instinct.

Hébétée elle regarda autour d'elle la lumière s'estomper, Regina déchaîner la force de sa magie noire sur sa soeur tandis que la silhouette de son père passait devant elle, épée à la main pour aller maîtriser une Zelena en sang recroquevillée au sol. Elle observa la mère adoptive de son fils se précipiter sur Cora pour plonger une main dans sa poitrine tandis qu'à ses côtés sa meilleure amie venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision pour se pencher sur le corps de Graham. Quelqu'un la secoua. Snow.

Elle fut finalement sortie de sa torpeur quand elle remarqua les larmes sur le visage de la Reine.

\- Emma !

Elle ne répondit pas aux cris de sa mère, tant pis si elle abandonnait Graham. Elle avait déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps. Ses enjambées la menèrent directement auprès de la brune qui tenait sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Je t'interdis de me lâcher entendit-elle.

\- Regina ...

La brune ne détourna pas son regard de celui de Cora mais elle sentit sa magie faire appel à la sienne. Elle aurait presque put voir l'ombre s'étendre jusqu'à elle dans l'espoir de l'engloutir, mais la sensation ne lui fit pas peur. Au contraire, elle préféra s'agenouiller à ses côtés et fut ravie de constater le sourire dont elle fut gratifiée quand sa main alla entourer le poignet à peine apparent de la mère adoptive de son fils.

\- Vous êtes deux idiotes.

\- Tais toi Maman.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de survivre. Tu dois choisir ton chasseur.

\- Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir.

La Sauveuse était perdue. Elle se rappelait bien pourtant que Regina lui avait avoué avoir trouver le moyen de ramener les morts à la vie, peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle dut faire un choix ? Ne pouvait-elle pas sauver Graham et sa mère ?!

\- Tu ne sais même pas si ce sort va marcher Regina ...

\- ça va marcher, répondit-elle simplement. Et Emma va m'aider.

L'intéressée hocha la tête avant même de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Derrière elle, elle pouvait encore entendre sa mère l'appeler et brièvement l'idée qu'elle aurait pu être en train de sauver Graham lui traversa l'esprit. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des regrets.

\- Laisse moi juste accéder à ta magie.

Autour de son poignet elle sentit le serpent changer de position et un instant elle crut qu'il allait à nouveau trancher sa chair, mais il s'immobilisa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de retenir son souffle. Au lieu de la douleur à laquelle elle s'était attendue, elle vit clairement l'ombre se faufiler jusqu'à elle, se parsemant de paillettes d'or à son contact. Leur magie. Celle que la Reine lui avait montré un peu plus tôt devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle n'avait aucune idée du sort qu'elles étaient en train de jeter, simplement qu'il demandait apparemment beaucoup de concentration à la brune dont les traits tendus suaient l'inquiétude. Jusqu'à ce que l'ombre se rétracte.

\- Idiote, entendit-elle Cora murmurer.

Elle fut prise d'un vertige et se demanda si son amante était victime du même phénomène. Avaient-elles utilisé trop de magie ? Et si le sort qu'elles avaient lancé avaient des répercutions sur elle ?

\- Tout va bien, la rassura Regina.

\- Ok.

Par terre sa ... belle mère ? se rassit tant bien que mal et Emma l'observa détailler la clairière d'un regard noir.

\- Emma aidez-moi à me relever.

\- Euh ... Oui. Tout de suite.

Elle obéit, notant que la sorcière avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ce qu'elle comprit comme étant Graham.

\- Aidez moi à y aller.

Bien qu'il soit vague, la jeune femme comprit l'ordre et passant un bras autour de la taille de Cora s'exécuta malgré la migraine lancinante qui venait de faire apparition.

\- N'approchez pas ! interdit Snow quand elles furent à quelques mètres.

\- Mam...

\- N'approchez pas ! répéta-t-elle plus vigoureusement.

\- Non mais tu te fous de ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, voyant le corps de sa mère se faire happer en arrière par les racines qu'un arbre tendait vers elle. Un bref coup d'oeil derrière elle lui permit d'apercevoir Regina la main encore levée pour le sort qu'elle venait visiblement de lancer.

\- Approchez moi de ce garçon, reprit la voix calme de Cora.

Une fois de plus elle obéit sans poser de question. Son coeur se déchira à l'instant où elle se rendit compte que sa meilleure amie était en pleurs. Elle avait gardé le silence mais visiblement elle était inconsolable.

La jeune femme recula pour laisser la sorcière s'agenouiller auprès de Ruby et elle nota avec plaisir qu'elle ne fut pas chassée comme l'aurait certainement fait Snow.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle fit un pas supplémentaire en arrière pour entrer en contact avec le corps de Regina qui finit par abandonner tout semblant et l'accueillit contre elle d'un bras passé autour de sa taille.

Elle observa Cora se pencher vers la louve et s'emparer de son menton pour la forcer à la regarder. De là où elle était elle pouvait voir la méfiance briller dans les yeux sombres baignés de larmes.

\- Ton coeur bat aussi fort que celui de ma fille, entendit-elle la sorcière murmurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

\- Tu t'appelles Ruby n'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas cette fois, baissant la tête, le poing fermé sur le blouson en cuir que le shérif avait porté.

\- Ruby, il y a une seule chose qui n'a pas de secrets pour moi, tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Les coeurs.

\- Exactement. Je peux faire toute sortes de choses avec. Je peux sauver ton petit ami par exemple.

Le corps de Regina derrière elle fut parcourut d'un frisson et elle se demanda si c'était de l'appréhension ou le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait du coeur de la première personne qu'elle avait aimé, qui venait de le provoquer.

\- Comment ?

\- Les coeurs des gens qui possèdent le don que tu as ... Sont plus ... Résistants. Si tu aimes cet homme, que tu peux accepter sacrifice, je peux vous faire vivre avec un seul même coeur.

\- N'importe quoi, répondit la petit voix de sa meilleure amie.

\- Il faut que tu sois ...

\- Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, jugea bon d'intervenir Emma.

Si elle pouvait aider à ce moment au moins ... Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. C'était une évidence.

\- Ruby, fais lui confiance, je t'en supplie. Ce n'est plus la même femme qu'avant. Laisse-nous le ramener.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? intervint Hook à leurs côtés.

Emma lui aurait bien mis un coup de pieds entre les jambes et à en juger par les ongles qui venaient de labourer son ventre, Regina aussi.

\- Elle mourra, annonça de but en blanc Cora.

Au moins elle était honnête.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Ruby ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je vous fait confiance.

La sorcière ne perdit pas de temps, insensible aux regards choqués autour d'eux et plongea une main dans la poitrine de la louve pour en sortir un organe rouge sang, plus sombre que ce à quoi Emma ce serait attendue, mais après tout, sa meilleure amie avait ses propres démons.

Fascinée elle observa Cora manipuler l'organe battant à la chamade dans la paume de sa main avant de brutalement le séparer en deux d'un simple regard.

Le mouvement provoqua un hoquet de surprise de la part de Hook et de David qui devait certainement observer la scène depuis la clairière. Snow quant à elle avait visiblement été bâillonnée pour ne pas avoir émit le moindre bruit.

Pourtant Ruby n'avait pas bronché, visiblement pas victime de la moindre douleur. Presque aussitôt, les deux morceaux furent placés dans les deux cages thoraciques et Emma se surprit à guetter la reprise d'un mouvement dans celle du chasseur.

\- Ça va aller, souffla la voix de Regina dans le creux de son oreille.

Il ne se passa rien d'un long moment, mais Ruby n'était pas non plus tombée raide morte, il y avait encore de l'espoir non ? Et comme pour contredire ses pensées, sa meilleure amie fut soudain prise d'une douleur qui la fit se replier un peu plus sur elle même. Un cri animal déchira le silence qui régnait dans la clairière.

Et Cora se releva.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ça va aller, répéta la Reine un peu plus fermement au moment où elle put enfin discerner le mouvement léger d'une respiration dans leurs deux corps emmêlés.

\- Maman !

La chaleur dans laquelle l'avait jusque là enveloppé le corps de la brune la quitta soudain avant que celui d'Henry ne vienne la percuter de plein fouet.

\- Henry !

Il pleurait et elle réalisa enfin que la malédiction était brisée. C'était la raison pour laquelle Cora et Graham s'étaient écroulés. gold avait du retrouver sa mémoire et embrasser Belle à un moment où à un autre au milieu du duel des deux sorcières.

Et maintenant tout le monde allait se rappeler.

Tout allait bien.

\- Tout va bien. Tout va bien gamin, finit-elle par se rappeler d'articuler.

Elle s'écarta tout de même de lui pendant une fraction de seconde qui lui fut nécessaire pour apercevoir Regina et elle fut abandonnée presque aussitôt pour les bras de la brune qui semblait encore plus bouleversée que lui quand elle l'accueillit dans ses bras.

\- Henry, je suis ... désolée, l'entendit-elle dire.

Sans doute devait-elle repenser à tout ce dont il venait d'être témoin, de sa noirceur et de la froide image qu'il avait dut avoir d'elle au cours de cette dernière malédiction … Mais il n'y avait pas eu de défiance dans les yeux du jeune homme se rappela-t-elle.

\- Maman ... Il faudrait peut-être relâcher grand mère non ?

La suggestion fut accueillie par un rire qui réchauffa Emma de l'intérieur. Leurs regards se croisèrent au dessus de l'épaule de leur fils et elle ne fut même pas étonnée de sentir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Elle était heureuse.


	15. Chapter 15

Et bonjour/soir ! Shame on me, je sais-je sais ... Vous l'aurez attendu longtemps ce dernier chapitre ! Mais le voilà et il est **long** ! ^^

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont accompagnée durant cette aventure &amp; particulièrement aux plus fidèles Camlapro, Arthemis972, Lanaregal, Arya12 &amp; ma " Guest " qui n'a pas manqué de commenter un seul chapitre !

L'aventure se termine ! Mais je fais un peu ma pub au passage, j'ai publié le premier chapitre d'une autre fic en même temps que celui là, s'il vous plait je posterai la suite, j'en ai déjà quelques uns d'écrits et je compte bien la finir qu'importe le temps que ça prendra donc si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, welcome aboard !

En attendant ... Bonne lecture ! xx

..

...

..

La première chose dont elle prit conscience en se réveillant fut la sensation qu'elle avait dormi la tête dans un étau. Emma eut à peine le temps de se précipiter vers la salle de bain, manquant renverser un meuble sur son chemin vers les toilettes où elle vida l'intégralité de son estomac.

La jeune femme resta un long moment pliée à terre avant de tirer la chasse d'eau, préférant rester assise à même les carreaux plutôt que tenter de se relever.

La tête appuyée contre la céramique fraîche elle fronça les sourcils en un effort de concentration, remarquant à peine qu'elle n'était pas dans l'appartement qu'elle habitait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ici après son bref séjour dans la forêt enchantée.

Elle se rappelait du champ de bataille, de Cora et de Graham, de la joie soudaine qu'elle avait ressenti. De sa mère qu'il avait fallu littéralement arracher à l'arbre qui l'avait prise pour otage. De Zelena qui avait été jetée dans une chambre du sous sol de l'hôpital, les bras restreints par des bracelets en cuir qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre sa magie.

La Sauveuse émit un hoquet de surprise quand elle remarqua que le sien n'était plus là. Le serpent qui dormait sur l'os de son poignet depuis plusieurs semaines avait disparu. Ce fut assez pour la motiver à se lever, ignorant le vertige dont elle fut prise.

\- Merde.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son lit non plus.

\- Merde. Merde. Merde, répéta-t-elle en arrachant les draps.

Si Regina s'en rendait compte elle allait être sévèrement punie. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui le lui ait enlevé ? Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler si elle avait passé la soirée de la veille avec elle. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait transgressé une de leurs règles. Et enlevé le bracelet. Quelles raisons pouvaient l'avoir poussé à faire un tel geste ?

Et si elle avait fait une connerie ? Si c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait enlevé le bracelet ? Pour ne pas qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Ok, c'était pas son genre, mais les circonstances étaient troubles.

Et si rien ne s'était passé pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas réveillée dans le lit de Regina ?

Ses pensées eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur elle qui lui remit enfin la tête sur les épaules. Evidemment, son téléphone était nulle part en vue et elle se décida pour une douche en temps record ( même pas assez pour que l'eau soit assez chaude à son gout ). Au moins elle n'avait aucune marque sur son corps qui aurait pu suggérer quelque chose.

La Sauveuse enfila la première tenue qui lui tomba sous la main, remarquant au passage la petite robe noire très serrée qui traînait à même le sol de la chambre et qu'elle avait visiblement porté la veille. Rien de rassurant.

Elle fut stoppée net dans sa progression par le corps de sa meilleure amie endormie dans le couloir devant sa chambre.

\- Ruby ?

La louve émit un grognement pour toute réponse.

\- Ruby ? ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La journée ne faisait que commencer, mais elle avait déjà l'impression qu'elle allait être chargée.

\- Ruby, réveille toi, tu me fais peur !

\- Ca va, ça va, du calme Swan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Son regard descendit le long du corps gainé dans une robe rouge qui avait visiblement bougé dans la nuit et dévoilait des sous vêtements noirs.

\- Dis moi que tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je crois … Je suis restée ici en attendant de pouvoir descendre.

\- De pouvoir descendre ?

\- Tes parents, répondit-elle comme si c'était une explication suffisante.

\- Quoi mes parents ?

\- Ils s'envoyaient en l'air. Où sont tes toilettes j'ai besoin de boire. Et de vomir je crois.

\- Deuxième à droite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici et pas chez moi ?

\- Chez toi c'est ici. Putain t'es encore bourrée non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir ?

\- Aucune idée. Et Graham, il va pas être inquiet ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que Graham soit inquiet ?

Quelque chose se retourna dans son estomac, non pas en souvenir de ce qu'elle avait visiblement trop bu hier soir, mais parce qu'une idée venait de traverser son esprit jusqu'à l'en faire pâlir un peu plus.

\- Ruby ?

Sa meilleure amie s'était déjà dirigée vers la petite salle de bain collée à la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, mais tant pis si elle faisait preuve d'un manque de délicatesse.

\- Ruby ?!

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ecoute moi très attentivement … Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la malédiction ?

\- Bien sûr que je me rappelle de la malédiction. Je serai pas là penchée sur des toilettes avec une chasse d'eau si Regina ne nous avait pas fait venir ici.

\- La malédiction que Gold a brisé hier, trouva-t-elle bon de préciser.

Pour toute réponse elle eut le droit à un long regard blanc qu'elle traduisit par l'effort de la louve pour parvenir à se rappeler de ce qu'elle était en train de parler.

\- T'as pas décuvé chérie, finit-elle par répondre.

Les mots provoquèrent un nouveau vertige qui manqua la désarçonner, mais elle réussit à se rattraper à un porte serviettes.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle tenta à plusieurs reprise de faire appel à sa magie sous le regard attentif de la serveuse toujours assise par terre à portée de la cuvette.

\- Vas-y, répondit un peu tard l'intéressée croyant visiblement que la blonde attendait son accord.

Son corps se mit en mouvement avant même qu'elle ait put réfléchir à un plan d'attaque, ses jambes l'emportant à une allure qu'elle se serait cru incapable d'atteindre quelques secondes au par avant.

En bas elle tomba sur ses parents qui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Eux aussi avait l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée constata-t-elle après un coup d'œil au jean noir et à la chemise roulés en boule au pied du lit avec la robe bleue ciel de sa mère. Elle détourna le regard avant d'être témoin de quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

Dehors la coccinelle était garée à la place qu'elle avait eu pour habitude d'occuper quand elle vivait encore chez ses parents et elle se surprit à croiser les doigts en espérant qu'une nouvelle malédiction n'ait pas en effet été lancée.

Etrangement, les rues étaient presque désertes malgré les neuf heures déjà sonnées par l'horloge du village.

\- Faites que j'ai tord. Faites que j'ai tord.

La prière répétée les mains étroitement serrées sur le volant de la Volkswagen ne lui permit pas de se calmer. Pour couronner le tout elle ne sentait toujours pas sa magie.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien.

\- Non …

La jeune femme manqua piler, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du manoir qu'elle apercevait depuis le début de la rue où elle venait de s'engager.

Elle fut presque surprise de ne pas voir des étincelles s'échapper du poing qu'elle frappa contre le tableau de bord quand elle vit la voiture du sheriff devant garée devant la bâtisse blanche.

Elle préféra faire demi tour, pas complètement convaincue qu'elle pourrait se retenir de tuer Graham si jamais il venait lui ouvrir la porte en sous vêtements comme il l'avait fait la veille.

\- Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer …

Si sa magie n'avait toujours pas l'air de vouloir montrer le bout de son nez, une vieille impression éait en train de lui ronger l'estomac. Pas celle de ces lendemains de cuites où l'alcool torturait ses entrailles, mais quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis qu'elle avait été jetée en prison.

Une rage que même Regina n'avait pas su faire naître en elle quand elles s'étaient affrontées pour la garde d'Henry.

Par reflexe elle vérifia le chargeur de son arme et fit crisser les roues de la petite voiture qui lui avait toujours été fidèle.

.

..

.

La maison ne lui avait jamais semblé accueillante, mais aujourd'hui elle avait des airs de château à prendre quand la Sauveuse descendit de sa coccinelle.

Par habitude plus qu'autre chose elle eut la présence de frapper à la porte, réalisant après coup que la forcer d'un coup de pied théâtral lui aurait peut-être valu le droit pour un allé simple vers un séjour dans le coma. C'était la maison du ténébreux après tout, c'était tout à fait le genre à avoir érigé tout un tas de protections. Ou pas si il considérait que personne n'oserait s'attaquer à lui.

\- Bonjour Emma !

\- Belle ?!

\- Oui … Tu veux parler à Rumple ?

La libraire avait froncé les sourcils, certainement après avoir remarqué l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa main.

\- Non. Zelena.

\- Elle est au commissariat il me semble … Qu'est-ce…

Elle n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase, faisant déjà demi tour vers sa voiture qu'elle gara sans soin sur deux places réservées aux shérifs.

Cette fois ci elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'entrer dans le commissariat d'un coup de pied.

La jeune femme ne trouva même pas les mots suffisants à exprimer toute sa colère quand elle vit la silhouette de la sorcière paisiblement assise sur le matelas de la cellule en train de lire un roman.

\- Zelena !

L'intéressée se tourna vers elle et l'espace d'un instant elle vit une claire surprise déformer ses traits, mêlée à ce qui ressemblait de près à de la peur.

\- Quoi encore Princesse ?

Derrière ses barreaux de métal elle ne semblait pas craindre la colère de la blonde, mais elle comprit manifestement ce qui allait se passer quand la Sauveuse se dirigea vers son bureau qu'elle fouilla quelques secondes avant de trouver le trousseau de clefs.

La serrure ne tint pas bien longtemps et la sorcière eut à peine l'occasion d'émettre un cri de surprise avant que le canon d'un pistolet ne soit braqué sur sa tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que _tu _as fait ? trouva-t-elle quand même à rétorquer.

\- Tu m'as forcée à lancer une nouvelle malédiction sans que je m'en rende compte, c'est ça ?

\- Pose cette arme, si tu me tues Regina va t'en vouloir …

\- Si je te tue, je mets fin à la malédiction.

\- Tu ne sais visiblement pas de quoi tu parles Princesse. Seul un baiser d'amour véritable peut briser une malédiction.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'éloignes de moi ?!

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de me retrouver suffisamment de temps en tête à tête avec ton fils, mais si j'en avais eu l'occasion je ne me serais pas contentée de l'él…

Sa tirade fut coupée par les mains de la Sauveuse qui écrasèrent sa gorge avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la finir.

\- Si tu touches à Henry … Si tu as _osé_ toucher à Henry…

\- Ça suffit !

L'ordre eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur elle et la jeune femme put se rendre compte que la voix détenait toujours le pouvoir de la faire plier à la moindre demande.

La seconde d'après elle était propulsée quelques mètres en arrière hors de la cellule et sur son bureau.

\- Que je t'entende une seule fois de plus distiller ton venin et je change ce joli minois en face de singe Zelena. Tu iras jouer avec tes amis, je suis certaine qu'ils seront ravis.

\- Remets plutôt ton chien en laisse soeurette.

C'était apparemment le genre de venin auquel l'intéressée avait fait allusion un peu plus tôt. Les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche qu'elle se mua en une gueule de singe, l'intégralité de son corps se couvrant de poils, déchirant les vêtements sur son passage pour ne laisser qu'une bête ailée que la blonde eut du mal à regarder plus de quelques secondes.

Mais c'était toujours mieux que d'affronter le regard de Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Rien.

\- Emma Sw…

\- Rien ! cria-t-elle cette fois.

Elle refusait d'avoir cette conversation maintenant. Elle refusait d'entendre la femme qu'elle aimait lui parler comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elles. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir mais une main impérieuse s'empara de son menton, faisant se heurter leurs deux regards déterminés.

\- Miss Swan. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle s'était répétée en articulant chaque syllabe et Emma sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. C'était encore pire que la dernière fois. Elle ne pourrait jamais.

\- Emma … Parle moi s'il te plaît.

Et juste comme ça toute la tension qu'elle avait ressenti depuis ce matin en se levant sembla tomber.

Comme son corps.

A la renverse.

Ou peut-être avait-elle était retenue de justesse par les bras de son amante. Elle l'espérait du moins.

.

..

.

Quand elle se réveilla elle eut l'impression de sortir d'une nouvelle gueule de bois. Elle aurait presque mis sa main au feu qu'elle portait un étau en fer autour de sa tête, sa bouche était atrocement sèche et étrangement elle avait des fourmis dans toute la jambe gauche.

Certainement parce que quelque chose l'écrasait de tout son poids.

La jeune femme eut un sursaut quand elle remarqua les cheveux trop longs pour être ceux de Regina et encore un autre quand elle entendit un léger rire dans un coin de la chambre où elle était.

La chambre dans laquelle elle s'était déjà réveillée le matin même.

\- Ca va 'Man ?

\- Henry ! Comment est-ce que ... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Où est ta mère ? Et Zelena... Est-ce qu'el...

\- Doucement 'Man.

La jeune femme s'efforça d'obéir à l'ordre calmement donné depuis le fond d'un fauteuil en bois dont elle avait eu pour habitude de se servir de porte manteau.

\- Où est ta mère ?

\- Chez nous.

\- Avec Graham ?

Le nom qui était sorti de sa bouche avec dédain sembla réanimer la forme inerte de sa meilleure amie à ses côtés.

\- Graham ?

\- Ce matin ... j'ai voulu passer au manoir et sa voiture était là.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux du jeune homme et elle sentit à nouveau son estomac faire un tour sur lui même. Cette fois elle sentit avant même de le voir le crépitement d'étincelles au creux de son poignet.

\- Oublie ça Henry, c'est quelque chose qui ...

\- Maman ne te tromperais jamais Emma !

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais ... La malédiction ?

\- Maman avait dit que tu serais paumée.

\- J'ai besoin de la voir. Tu peux l'appeler s'il te plaît ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est pas là.

\- Je suis là, c'est pas suffisant ?

\- Henry ! Oublie toutes les mauvaises manières que j'avais pu laisser passer, Regina ne t'a pas élevé comme ça.

\- Okay.

A ses côtés Ruby émit un son de déplaisir quand elle dut faire bouger le matelas en essayant de se redresser plus efficacement contre la tête du lit.

\- Passe moi ton téléphone gamin.

Le samsung qu'elle lui avait déjà vu plusieurs fois à la main lui fut lancé en pleine figure et manqua de quelques centimètres son nez.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait largement transpirer son mécontentement.

\- De rien. Je vais en bas manger quelque chose si ça t'intéresse.

Elle faillit répondre que ça ne l'intéressait pas mais préféra appuyer un peu plus fort que nécessaire sur l'écran tactile quand elle composa de tête le numéro avant de voir une photo de Regina s'afficher.

\- Oui mon ange ? répondit la voix au bout d'une sonnerie à peine.

\- Regina j'ai besoin qu'on se voit.

\- Ravie de te savoir réveillée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la voix remplie d'adoration s'était nettement refroidie.

\- T'es en colère contre moi ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

\- Regina ... Je ... Ce matin je me suis réveillée, je savais plus où j'en étais et la voiture de Graham était devant le manoir, j'ét...

\- Je me fiche d'entendre tes excuses, je suis occupée, remets-toi de tes petites aventures, on parlera après.

La conversation s'arrêta et elle n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner avant d'entendre le rire de la serveuse à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas te faire défoncer.

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est drôle.

\- C'était drôle hier soir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

\- Ruby, bordel, sois un peu plus précise !

\- Absolem m'a refilé de l'herbe.

\- Abs... Absolem ? La chenille de Alice aux pays des merveilles ?!

\- Bingo !

\- Putain Ruby, je sors avec la femme la plus possessive et la plus dangereuse de tout l'univers, tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de me faire fumer de l'herbe ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu ?

\- Arrête de crier ou tu vas savoir ce que ça fait de se retrouver au lit avec une bête féroce.

\- J'ai plus mon bracelet. Tu sais où est mon bracelet ?

\- Le serpent ? Tu l'as remis en liberté dans le jardin derrière le bar.

\- Quelle conne ...

Elle s'imaginait très bien titubant en train de parler à la bête à moitié vivante qui avait élu domicile autour de son poignet les dernières semaines. Elle avait du avoir l'air fin ...

\- Et Regina ? Elle sait ?

\- C'est elle qui nous a fait rentrer.

à ses côtés la louve se redressa à son tour, visiblement prête à cracher tout ce dont elle se rappelait.

\- Regina s'occupait de Zelena, t'étais dans un état pas possible et personne ne te voulait dans les parages alors on a passé la soirée ensemble.

\- Et alors ? pressa-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

\- On était chez moi. On a parlé. T'as appelé Regina et elle a pas répondu alors on est sorties.

\- On a bu ? interrogea-t-elle en se rappelant soudain d'une de leurs règles.

\- Presque pas. Mais beaucoup fumé.

\- Et Regina nous a capté ?

\- Elle l'a senti. Ton bracelet je crois. Elle avait l'air exaspérée et elle nous a renvoyées ici. J'allais partir mais ... Tes parents s'envoyaient en l'air en bas, je me suis endormie en attendant qu'ils finissent.

\- Quelle horreur ...

\- Ouais.

\- Et Graham ? Graham n'était pas avec nous ?

\- Non. Il était au poste.

\- Et ce matin quand j'ai voulu aller voir Regina il était chez elle ... Toi qui ne te rappelais plus de lui et ... Et j'ai cru ... Tu crois que ...

\- Non, répondit simplement sa meilleure amie.

\- Et mon téléphone ? Tu sais où j'ai mis mon téléphone ?

\- Aucune idée.

Profitant de celui qui était toujours entre ses mains elle tenta de faire sonner le sien, regardant une photo d'elle en train de tirer la langue floter sur l'écran pendant quelques secondes avant d'être réveillée par le bruit sourd d'une vibration dans son dos.

\- Ahah ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'emparant du mobile qui était tombé derrière les coussins entre le matelas et la tête du lit.

Il y avait trois appels manqués dont un de Regina la veille et elle eut l'impression de retomber dans ses pires lendemains de soirée d'adoléscente quand elle passa en revue les sms qu'elle avait pu envoyer pendant la soirée.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama sa meilleure amie qui avait penché la tête au dessus de son épaule.

\- Bordel Ruby !

Elle préféra glisser le téléphone dans la poche du pantalon qu'elle portait toujours, les messages qu'elle avait envoyé à Regina attendrait un moment plus tranquille pour qu'elle les lise. Il était temps de se traîner hors de cette chambre une bonne fois pour toute.

.

..

.

Cette fois ses parents n'étaient plus dans le lit mais attablés autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux. Entre les problèmes qu'ils avaient du régler avec Zelena et leur fin de soirée, ils devaient certainement s'être levés aussi tard qu'elle. Tandis que Regina avait semblé sur le pied de guerre depuis un bon moment déjà lorsqu'elle l'avait appelée. De quoi se demander s'ils avaient un jour été à même de diriger un pays.

Sans qu'un mot ne soit encore prononcé, elle échangea pourtant un long regard avec son père qui lui désigna le micro ondes.

\- Non merci j'ai pas faim.

\- Ca se boit et tu en as besoin. Yen a pour Red aussi.

Docilement elle s'approcha de la machine pour y découvrir un large contenant rempli à ras bord d'un liquide violet qui n'avait rien de naturel.

\- Qu'é ce c'est ?

\- Un remède pour les petites filles qui fument trop.

Elle tenta sa chance en trempant une cueilleir à soupe dedans et manqua recracher le tout à la seconde même où la mixture atteignit ses premières papilles.

\- C'est immonde.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard. Sert toi un verre.

Elle obéit en se répétant qu'après tout elle avait déjà avalé bien pire.

\- Qui t'a donné ce remède ?

\- Regina, répondit-il simplement.

\- Et elle a bien dit " pour les petites filles qui fument trop " ?

\- Non.

Ok. Donc si son père n'insistait pas pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait dit c'était certainement signe que les choses n'allaient pas être faciles .

\- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle ?

\- De Regina ?

\- Oui. Elle est partie précipitamment hier soir du commissariat. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Euh ... Non. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a ramenée toute à l'heure ?

\- On dormait.

De son côté Snow n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, le regard plongé dans son bol de café et elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle sursauta l'instant d'après quand elle reposa le verre qui venait de lui servir sur le comptoir.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle par acquis de conscience.

\- Ta mère se remet de ses émotions, répondit pour elle David.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre le " Ok " qu'elle avait envisagé, manquant se plier de douleur quand elle sentit la potion faire visiblement effet.

Son brusque mouvement eut le mérite de tirer momentanément Snow de sa transe le temps de lui adresser un bref sourire empli de sympathie. Comme si elle savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer en elle et elle se demanda brièvement si sa mère avait déjà partagé un narguilé de avec Ruby. Certainement ...

\- Ça devrait être fini ... Maintenant.

Visiblement son père s'y entendait encore mieux puisque la seconde d'après la douleur s'estompa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui arracher un cri.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, ravie de sentir la magie à laquelle elle s'était habituée ces derniers temps reprendre possession de son corps.

Et comme le répétait son unique professeur de magie " la magie vient de nos émotions ". Aussi ne fut-elle pas si surprise que ça lorsqu'elle vit un caractéristique nuage de fumée blanche l'emporter hors de l'appartement de ses parents.

\- ... de question qu'ils restent là. Je veux qu'ils passent tous la frontière, sans exception. c'est compris ?

\- Regina ?

L'intéressée était assise derrière son bureau, les doigts tapant un rythme imaginaire sur le bois foncé du meuble. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Emma fut surprise d'y voir de la déception.

\- Et si ce n'est pas fait d'ici ce soir je m'en chargerais à ma manière. Ne me décevez pas.

La Reine coupa son téléphone et à l'observer la blonde la soupçonna de refuser de passer à un smartphone rien que pour le plaisir de pouvoir fermer théâtralement le clapet de son téléphone d'un coup sec.

\- Tu devrais te reposer Emma.

\- Regina ça ne va pas.

Cette fois elle perçut tout de même de l'inquiétude dans les orbes d'ébène.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Nous.

Quelque chose flasha dangereusement dans le regard de la sorcière et elle put presque deviner les remparts qui étaient en train de se lever.

\- Non non non. Pas ça.

Elle n'obtint qu'un haussement de sourcil en guise de réponse.

\- Tu es froide avec moi depuis ce matin. Je ... Je me suis réveillée dans un état second, j'avais ... J'ai eu très peur et pas un instant tu n'as été là pour moi.

\- Où est mon bracelet ?

\- Ruby dit que je l'ai libéré dans les bosquets derrière le bar hier soir. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la soirée.

Et puis l'idée qu'elle avait eu le matin même la frappa.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'entendit-elle s'offusquer.

\- Célébrer ta victoire dans un bar en compagnie d'une louve à moitié dénudée ? Te séparer d'un bracelet qui pourrait causer ma perte s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains ? Te droguer au point d'en oublier le contenu de ta soirée ou tout simplement que tu n'es pas _autorisée_ à agir de la sorte ?

\- Qu...

La Reine l'observait avec intérêt à présent, attendant visiblement une réponse digne de ce nom.

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, trouva-t-elle.

\- Comment le saurais-tu puisque tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai vu les messages que je t'ai envoyé. J'avais plutôt l'air de quelqu'un pressé de te retrouver.

Elle n'obtint qu'un soupir exaspéré pour toute réponse.

\- Où est-ce que ça en est avec Zelena ? décida-t-elle de changer de sujet.

\- Ses hommes sont reconduits de l'autre côté de la frontière et je vais me charger d'elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lui construire une autre vie.

\- C'est ... très gentil, réalisa-t-elle.

\- C'est ma soeur, répondit simplement la brune.

Elle avait beau eu répondre à ses questions, Emma voyait bien que les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger. Sans en comprendre la raison pour autant.

Précautionneusement et sous le regard attentif du maire elle se rapprocha du bureau.

\- Je pensais ... Je pensais pas que les choses changeraient de cette manière là après que la malédiction soit brisée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Ton comportement.

Décidant de ne pas trop tenter le diable elle arrêta sa progression à l'un des fauteuils sur lequel elle se jucha, captant avec plaisir le regard d'exaspération auquel elle eut le droit quand la mère adoptive de son fils nota qu'elle s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir et non l'assise.

\- Mon comportement ? sembla-t-elle pourtant décider de relever.

\- Tu es ... Distante. Froide. Et comme je ne suis pas en train de me faire sévèrement punir, ce ne doit même pas être à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait.

Emma faillit sourire en remarquant les pupilles de la sorcière se dilater. Au moins avait-elle toujours un certain effet sur elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Nous ?

\- Nous.

\- C'est un peu tard non ? Henry est au courant. Mes parents sont au courant.

Elle était presque fière de la façon dont elle était en train de gérer ça quand tout ce dont elle avait envie était de crier et casser les trois quarts des bibelots de la pièce qui devaient certainement valoir plus du prix de sa voiture.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ...

\- Arrive très souvent à des gens normaux Regina. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets de ne plus fu...

\- Tu as enlevé mon bracelet !

Cette fois ci elle tomba tout simplement de l'accoudoir pour atterrir là où elle aurait normalement du poser ses fesses. Regina s'était levée, tapant du plat des mains sur le bois du bureau qu'elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir s'être fissuré. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle levait la voix depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, mais elle avait enfin l'impression que ce qu'elle avait tenté de retenir derrière un masque d'indifférence était en train de suinter.

\- Ce n'était absolument pas intentionnel. Si tu le permets j'aimerais même le récu...

\- Emma !

La jeune femme choisit de se taire, fixant l'éclat rouge qui venait de faire son apparition dans les pupilles de son amante. Et soudain elle se souvint des premiers mots qu'elle avait entendu Ruby prononcer à propos du bracelet.

\- J'ai enlevé le bracelet, réalisa-t-elle à haute voix.

En face d'elle les sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Ruby m'avait dit que seule toi pouvait le faire.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce qu'il se passe quand le lien est coupé ?

\- On ne peut pas couper le lien. Elle m'a dit ... Elle m'a dit que c'était définitif.

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort le défasse, en théorie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle soudain sérieuse.

D'un regard elle parcourut le corps de la brune à la recherche d'un quelconque signe, s'arrêtant sur ses poignets parfaits rarement décorés, sa taille fine aujourd'hui accentuée par une robe dont la ceinture semblait avoir été placée sur mesure pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta-t-elle.

\- C'était ... J'ai cru que je mourrais.

La jeune femme n'hésita pas cette fois à se relever pour regagner l'autre côté du bureau pour enlacer la silhouette de la brune. Voilà qui expliquait l'inquiétude de son père ce matin. Elle avait du l'enlever quand Regina était encore au commissariat avec ses parents.

\- Raconte moi, se força-t-elle à demander.

Parce qu'en toute honnêteté elle n'avait aucune envie de s'imaginer l'amour de sa vie en proie à l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Mais si ça pouvait faire avancer les choses ...

\- Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi terrible. Et quand je t'ai vue là bas ... Tu ... Tu _riais._

\- Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolée !

\- Emma j'étais tellement en colère que j'avais envie de massacrer Ruby. La massacrer. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà entend...

\- Ça veut dire la torturer, la blesser profondément et la maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie qu'on mette fin à ses jours. Lui refuser le droit de mourir dignement et arracher lentement d...

\- Ok. D'accord. Je vois ce que ça veut dire ! coupa-t-elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du être en mesure de l'enlever.

\- Peut-être qu'avec moi ça marche différemment, proposa-t-elle en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Ruby. Après tout je suis sacrément puissante non ?

\- Puissante ou pas, ce bracelet ne peut pas ... ne _doit_ pas être retiré comme ça. Tu aurais pu ... Nos corps, nos deux âmes sont connectés à cause de lui, tu aurais pu les briser. L'un comme l'autre.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé non ?

La mère adoptive de son fils se retourna brusquement dans ses bras et elle put affronter de plus prêt le regard de braises qui la fusilla.

\- Em...

\- Non pas que je veuille minimiser ce que tu as pu endurer Regina et je m'en excuse encore. Je m'en excuserais peut être jamais assez mais ... Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse réduire ce que nous sommes à un lien faussement créé par un bracelet.

\- Emma ...

\- Et d'ailleurs je l'ai enlevé, je ne le porte plus, mais je peux encore affirmer avec certitude que nous sommes toujours liées.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas parler de ça.

\- Moi si.

\- Parle en avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne m'en parlera pas de préférence. Pas avec tes parents.

\- Avec Archie ? Tu veux que je raconte au psy du village que j'ai trouvé mon âme soeur, tu crois que ça va me soulager ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu prononces ce mot.

\- Pourquoi ? ... Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que moi tout ce que ça me donne l'impression c'est d'être une fois de plus reje...

Son interlocutrice ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase,le corps qu'elle tenait déjà contre elle venant épouser la forme du sien. La jeune femme éprouva un profond sentiment de soulagement quand les lèvres pulpeuses enveloppèrent brièvement les siennes.

\- Tu es une idiote Emma Swan.

\- Je ne s...

Sa protestation mourut dans la sonnerie du téléphone de bureau du Maire.

\- Ignore le.

\- Je l'ignore, confirma l'intéressée.

Elle était certaine que son visage reflétait son incrédulité l'espace d'une seconde avant que son regard ne se concentre vraiment sur celui qui ne l'avait pas encore lâche à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Donne moi ta main.

La blonde obéit machinalement, s'autorisant à s'écarter de quelques millimètres du corps plaqué contre le sien pour lui présenter sa main droite qui fut aussitôt rejointe par celle de Regina qui l'observa un instant avant de l'attirer à elle d'un mouvement sec qui la précipita au travers du tissu de la robe qu'elle portait et sous la chair dorée.

\- Mai...

\- Chut.

La jeune femme se concentra pour avaler sa salive, voulant éviter à tout prix de commettre un impair quand la mère adoptive de son fils la laissait concrètement tenir son coeur sa main.

Elle fut surprise de voir les iris d'ébène disparaître et Regina fermer les yeux avant d'inspirer longuement, mouvement qui se répercuta dans sa main. Ça ne s'était pas passé de la même manière avec Hook ou Ruby.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que des souvenirs fassent irruption dans sa tête, mais rien de tel se passa. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'ombre qui venait d'envahir les contours de la sorcière. Pas celle qu'elle s'était habituée à voir. Celle que la brune lui avait montré après son duel avec Zelena. Celle dont chaque centimètre carré semblait incrusté d'une poussière d'or.

Et puis les yeux d'ébène se rouvrirent, dévoilant une pupille qu'illuminait un éclat fauve.

\- Regina ?

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas et elle sentit ses genoux menacer de céder sous son poids quand la vague de magie la traversa. Visiblement elle fut retenue par quelque chose qui la maintint en équilibre, sa main tremblant légèrement bien que toujours profondément encrée autour de l'organe qui semblait y battre plus vite.

Elle n'aurait pas su décrire avec exactitude ce qu'elle ressentait. D'abord une impression de puissante formidable. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui résister si elle en exprimait le désir. Et Heureuse. À s'en rider les joues à force de sourire, à en avoir des crampes sur tout le visage, à sentir son coeur s'emballer comme lors d'une course.

Son attention dévia brièvement sur les lèvres de la sorcière qui s'étirèrent en un sourire avant qu'une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches ne vienne mordre la peau laquée de rouge.

Cette fois elle dut avancer une main vers le bureau pour ne pas tomber quand la vague de désir la submergea, semant avec elle un frisson qui la liquéfia littéralement de l'intérieur. Quelque chose de brûlant l'envahit à en faire battre son coeur dans ses tympans et jusque entre ses jambes.

Elle fut presque étonnée d'entendre le grondement animal qu'elle étouffa en embrassant la brune dans un baiser qui ressemblait plus à une attaque qu'autre chose.

La sensation ne cessa pas, allant même jusqu'à s'amplifier quand son amante lui rendit son baiser, une main tenant s'agrippant fermement à ses cheveux.

\- Oh mon dieu, Regina, j'ai besoin ...

\- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle.

Pourtant elle la força presque aussitôt à calmer leur rythme et soudain Emma ressentit quelque chose d'autre qui la fit frissonner pour différentes raisons.

Quelque chose de terrible, comme l'angoisse d'un monstre tapit dans le recoin d'une pièce qui avancerait lentement à quatre pattes vers vous à la nuit tombée. Son corps trembla sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, la nausée l'envahissant au point même de se demander si elle n'allait pas devoir se détourner pour rendre le contenu de son estomac une nouvelle fois.

De la peur. À l'état pur. Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais connu, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusque là n'avait jamais vraiment été aussi terrifiant que ça. Comme si elle découvrait le sens de ce mot aujourd'hui.

Ce fut là qu'elle comprit.

\- C'est ce que tu ressens ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment avoir besoin d'une réponse.

Parce que qui aurait pu vivre avec une telle peur si ce n'était Regina ? Qui d'autre aurait pu être assez fort ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? s'entendit-elle demander.

\- Nous, vint la réponse à peine soufflée contre ses lèvres.

Elle ne s'y était pas forcément attendue.

\- Tout ça c'est nous, reprit la voix de la Reine.

\- Et la peur ?

\- Aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis nuisible Emma Swan et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai découvert quelque chose de magique, quelque chose d'immensément puissant et la peur de la perdre est encore plus grande que tout le reste ...

\- Tu ne peux pas me perdre Regina.

L'espace d'un instant elle pensa qu'elle faisait preuve d'absolument aucune modestie, mais tant pis ... Au point où elle en était elle devait certainement avoir raison.

Précautionneusement elle retira la main de la cage thoracique de la sorcière tout en continuant.

\- Tu ne peux pas me perdre. Même s'il nous arrivait quelque chose de terrible, même si on ne s'entendait plus, parce que je fais partie de toi. Tu fais partie de moi ...

\- Et si tu mourrais ?

\- Il n'y a plus personne ici pour nous vouloir du mal. Je mourrai dans mon sommeil à 97 ans.

\- Je ne veux pas ... Vieillir.

\- On a tout le temps de penser à ça non ? Et puis je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de magie certaines choses peuvent s'arranger ...

\- Hum ...

La mère adoptive de son fils ne la regardait plus à présent et si dans un premier temps elle pensa tout simplement qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à un nouveau moyen d'arrêter le temps, elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle était à nouveau en train de l'éviter.

\- Regina ...

Elle n'obtint toujours pas un seul regard.

\- Regina, je ... Je t'aime. Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, je ne m'imagine pas une vie sans toi, j'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble, que les autres n'osent même plus porter certains regards sur toi parce qu'ils sauront ... Parce qu'ils sauront que tu m'appartiens. Je suis tellement fière de _nous_ ... Ne m'enlève pas ça.

\- ... Quoi ?

Le silence qui avait suivi l'avait gêné mais l'incrédulité qui se lisait à présent sur les traits de son amante semblait sincère.

\- Ne me fais pas répéter ça, s'il te plait ...

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire Emma ...

\- Je suis incapable de te mentir ...

Cette fois ce fut Regina qui initia le baiser, avançant jusqu'à la force à reculer contre la colonne en marbre noir la plus proche, une main s'emparant de la sienne toujours emprisonnée entre leurs deux corps.

\- Ne t'avise jamais de l'enlever Emma Swan, entendit-elle avant de sentir l'ombre de la magie de la sorcière se faufiler entre elles pour atteindre sa main aussitôt suivie de la morsure de ce qui ressemblait à du métal chauffé à blanc autour de son annulaire.

La jeune femme ne fit même pas l'effort de se détacher d'elle pour regarder le bijou. De toute manière elle était certaine qu'il était en forme de serpent.

\- Ca veut dire que je garde mon nom et que tu prends le mien ?

La remarque provoqua un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux d'ébène, mais la seconde d'après elle était à nouveau repoussée vers la surface froide de la pierre qui ornait la pièce.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas que le Maire anéantisse tout espace restant entre elles, ignorant une nouvelle fois le téléphone qui s'était remis à sonner pour s'emparer des cuisses de Regina qui vinrent immédiatement entourer ses hanches faisant remonter le tissu de sa robe.

Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un bouquin de magie qui lui apprendrait à créer une bague ... Ou des billets. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle porte une bague et qu'elle laisse sa compagne s'en tirer la main nue.

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le cours de sa pensée et brièvement le chemin qu'avait pris une de ses mains vers le bord en dentelle d'un bas noir.

\- Ignore les, souffla la Reine dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle préféra attacher ses lèvres à la gorge de la brune.

\- Madame, votre rendez-vous est arrivé, entendirent-elle prononcé d'une voix timide de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Qu'il patiente ! répondit l'autre, exaspérée.

Emma ne demanda même pas la permission d'aller plus loin, s'écartant du mur pour aller déposer son amante sur la surface lisse du bureau.

\- Je veux que tu penses à nous toute à heure pendant ton rendez-vous, l'informa-t-elle avant de relever sa robe autour de sa taille.

\- Emma, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

\- Alors arrête le. Ou fais avec.

La Sauveuse quitta avec regret l'embrasse de la Reine pour s'agenouiller devant elle, ne manquant pas comme d'habitude de provoquer un frisson à l'intéressée qui écarta d'elle même les jambes pour aller poser les pieds sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil en cuir qui trônait derrière le bureau.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde supplémentaire à la faire languir, écartant le string en satin bleu pour passer sa langue le long du sexe de la brune dont elle sentit le corps s'arquer au dessus d'elle.

D'un bras elle rapprocha les hanches de Regina du bord du bureau et entendit l'intéressée étouffer un cri quand sa langue s'enfouit en elle. Cette fois ce fut Emma qui gémit en avalant sa salive. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose comme ça puisse véritablement arriver à lui manquer.

Une main vint agripper ses cheveux, des ongles soigneusement manucurés griffant la base de sa nuque pour l'encourager à être plus insistante.

Le Sheriff obéit à la demande implicite, souriant quand elle sentit déjà les muscles de son amante se contracter autour de sa langue, le rythme de son coeur raisonnant jusque dans le clitoris qu'elle enserra brièvement entre ses lèvres avant de monter le long du corps de Regina, répondant à ses appels.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle à quelques centimètres du visage brûlant de la sorcière, les yeux d'ébène aux pupilles dilatées remplis de désir.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux Emma ...

\- Et si j'avais envie de l'entendre ?

\- Tu sais ce que tu as encore plus envie de m'entendre dire ?

Elle hocha la tête, persuadée que la Reine et elle partageait une même idée, sa main se faufilant déjà sous le satin trempé entre les jambes de Regina.

\- Alors donne moi ce que je veux et peut-être qu'on trouvera un terrain d'entente.

\- Peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en glissant deux doigts en elle.

\- Em-ma ... Ne joue pas.

L'intéressée sentit la magie qui était restée présente autour d'elles resserrer son étau. Elle n'avait rien d'une menace, réalisa-t-elle, plutôt d'un indicateur de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la sorcière, se battant certainement contre le désir de la forcer à lui obéir.

\- À vos ordres Majesté, plaisanta-t-elle tout de même.

La jeune femme sourit contre la peau dorée du décolleté en entendant le grondement à peine étouffé de son amante au moment où elle commença ses vas et viens. Elle avait envie de l'entendre crier mais à en juger par la façon dont les ongles labouraient sa nuque Regina n'avait placé aucun sort sur la pièce et se retenait visiblement d'être trop bruyante.

L'idée étala un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle attacha à la gorge de la Reine avant de reprendre un rythme plus soutenu. Elle savait par expérience que la paume de sa main empêcherait la Reine de croiser les jambes sans séquelle pendant le reste de la journée, au moins ... Mais c'était le but du jeu.

Ce fut le moment que quelqu'un choisit pour avoir l'audace de frapper à nouveau à la porte et Emma sentit le maire se tendre, la colère teinter la magie qui flottait toujours autour d'elles.

\- Regina, regarde moi.

L'intéressée obéit, les yeux envahis d'une lueur fauve s'accrochant aux siens l'espace d'une seconde. Assez pour que la Sauveuse puisse y voir le danger qui guettait l'inconnu qui avait le malheur d'enfreindre une de ses directives en tapant à sa porte. Elle s'émerveilla à nouveau de pouvoir tenir cette femme dans ses bras, de pouvoir connaître celle qui se cachait derrière autant de masques et de puissance.

Son adoration dut se lire sur son visage, lui valant un haussement de sourcil qui eut le mérite de distraire son amante. Emma n'attendit pas que son attention soit à nouveau détournée, retirant ses doigts sous le regard ébahi de sa compagne avant d'en faire frapper trois au plus profond qu'elle put.

Cette fois la sorcière se cambra violemment, manquant échapper à son emprise. Une jambe vint s'attacher dans le bas de son dos pour accompagner chacun de ses mouvements et elle eut le temps de la voir trembler avant de recourber ses doigts et de l'attirer à elle pour faire taire ses cris.

La blonde gémit en sentant les muscles se resserrer autour de ses doigts, lutant pour pouvoir prolonger l'orgasme même si pour cela elle devait abandonner un peu de chair de sa nuque et se venger en mordant les lèvres pulpeuses qui se battaient avec les siennes.

\- Em-ma ...

\- J'adore quand tu prononces mon prénom comme ça.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui a le souffle coupé parce qu'elle vient de s'envoyer en l'air dans son bureau ?

\- Entre autres.

Ce fut Regina qui l'embrassa cette fois, le souffle toujours saccadé, deux bras fermement enroulés autour d'elle et elle sentit le picotement qu'elle associait désormais avec du vrai Bonheur envahir tous ses membres.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Q... quoi ?

Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'elle tienne sa promesse. Pas ici ni maintenant quand elle la tenait toujours dans ses bras à moitié déshabillée sur un bureau qu'elles venaient de souiller.

Etrangement la déclaration fut suivie d'une légère poussée en arrière qui la fit se détacher d'elle, pinçant les lèvres en l'entendant à nouveau gémir au moment où les doigts durent glisser hors d'elle.

\- Emma, je t'aime mais il va vraiment falloir que je laisse rentrer Gepetto.

\- Gepetto ? On a fait ça avec Gepetto de l'autre côté de la porte ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de ma dernière phrase ?

\- Si je m'attarde sur le reste, je vais encore devoir te faire l'amour Regina ...

\- Ce n'était pas de l'amour ça Emma, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce soir peut-être. Oust.

\- Oust ?

\- Ne sors pas par la porte.

\- Mon balais volant m'attend à la fenêtre, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ironisa-t-elle en observant la sorcière réajuster ses vêtements et son brushing à la perfection d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Celui de Zelena a été saisi, lâcha la brune.

\- De balais volant ? Zelena a un balais volant ?

\- Oui.

" Oui " avait-elle répondu comme si l'existence d'un balais volant ne l'affectait pas plus que celle d'un papillon blanc.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je dois y aller.

\- Je ne répare pas les os cassés ! entendit-elle vaguement avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

.

..

.

Finalement il n'y eut aucun os cassé, une simple fracture du poignet qui fut soignée d'un œil noir par Gold fermement incité par Belle.

En y repensant elle aurait du deviner qu'un balais appartenant à une sorcière telle que Zelena ne se montrerait pas coopératif. Mais s'envoler au dessus des toits de Storybrook d'une simple poussée du pieds avait valu le rodéo aérien qui s'en était suivi. Et son atterrissage d'urgence dans le jardin d'Aurore.

\- Alors, la cascadeuse, tout va bien ? se moqua Ruby quand elle entra dans le restaurant en début de soirée.

\- Moins fort, j'ai pas la moindre envie qu'Henry soit au courant.

\- La moitié de la ville est au courant.

\- Mais pas lui.

\- Okay. Où est ta femme ?

Instinctivement elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bague qu'elle portait autour de son annulaire, notant pour la première fois à quel point elle était belle.

C'était bien un serpent comme elle s'en était doutée, en or blanc de toute évidence, dont le corps s'enroulait deux fois autour de son doigt. La tête du reptile, entièrement taillée dans un diamant avait la gueule ouverte et des crochets qui semblaient aussi tranchant que nature. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à faire attention à ne pas accrocher ses vêtements avec.

\- _Oh mon dieu_ !

Le cri aigu de la louve alerta quelques clients et elle se dépêcha de rentrer sa main dans une poche de son éternel blouson en cuir.

\- Moins fort Ruby !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu t'es mariée et j'ai même pas pu te faire ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

\- C'était hier soir, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Oh non non non Emma Sw... Swan ? Ou Mills ?

\- Emma Swan. On est pas mariées Ruby, c'est juste une bague ...

\- _Juste_ une bague ?

\- Ruby ! Parle moins fort s'il te plait !

\- Emma cette bague sent la magie à plein nez. Et c'est encore un serpent.

\- J'avais remarqué. Mais c'est pas une alliance, du calme.

\- Tu lui as pris quoi ?

\- Comment ça pris quoi ?

\- Comme bague. A elle.

\- J'y réfléchis !

\- Tu réfléchis à quoi ? demanda la voix de son fils derrière elle.

\- A ma commande, trouva-t-elle.

\- Mais tu prends toujours la même chose d'habitude.

\- J'ai grossi.

Apparemment l'excuse fonctionna, éloignant son fils vers la table qu'il avait repéré.

\- Je vais prendre une salade. Poulet crudités.

\- Épouse modèle, entendit-il sa meilleure amie se moquer avant de partir rejoindre son fils.

\- Maman travaille tard ce soir ?

\- Ouais. C'est galère avec toute cette histoire de Zelena tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais. Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? On a même pas eu le droit de sortir dans la cours de récréation ...

\- On chassait les derniers singes volants, c'était plus prudent.

\- Et Zelena ? Maman s'en est débarrassée ?

\- Pas vraiment. Elle lui a redonné une identité.

\- Comme celles de la première malédiction ?

\- Oui.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et la jeune femme croisa brièvement le regard de la libraire qui cherchait une place où s'asseoir. Décidément personne ne semblait vouloir se faire à manger seul dans cette ville. D'un geste de la main elle fit signe à l'intéressée de s'approcher.

\- Henry, va jouer au baby-foot avec tes amis non ?

\- C'est vraiment pas subtil 'man.

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler, tu pourras revenir quand les plats seront sur la table, concéda-t-elle à son fils.

\- Tu vois c'était pas si dur que ça d'être honnête.

\- Bonsoir Belle ! préféra-t-elle lancer pour éviter de continuer sur cette pente glissante.

\- Bonsoir Emma ! Comment est-ce que ça va depuis ce matin ?

Du coin de l'œil elle attendit de voir Henry rejoindre ses amis pour répondre à jeune femme.

\- Je me porte comme un charme. Ecoute ... J'ai ... J'ai besoin d'un service.

\- Je m'en doutais ...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne veux de ta compagnie que pour ça hein, mais c'est assez pressant.

\- Aucun problème. Dis-moi.

Ce fut le moment que Ruby choisit pour venir à la table prendre la commande de la nouvelle arrivante, fusillée du regard par Emma qui s'intéressa à son téléphone le temps que Belle choisisse son repas.

Apparemment elle avait reçu un message de Regina un peu plus tôt qui l'informait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de l'attendre pour manger. Ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elles ne se verraient pas ce soir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la voix de sa compagne de table.

La Sauveuse se rendit compte qu'elle fronçait encore les sourcils de mécontentement.

\- Non, ça va.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander que même ta meilleure amie ne puisse pas entendre ?

\- C'est pas qu'elle ne doive pas l'entendre, mais pour l'instant, je préférerais un peu de discrétion.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais un livre quelque part, ou Gold hein, qui permettre de fabriquer des bijoux à partir de magie ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Ce sont des sorts assez rares, étrangement on ne se servait de la magie pour en créer que lorsqu'ils étaient destinés à porter une malédiction ou une protection.

\- Est-ce que je serais capable d'en créer un ?

\- Est-ce que tu as essayé ?

\- Oui, mais rien n'est venu.

\- Il doit falloir connaître le processus. Je vais chercher ça. Tu as un besoin particulier ?

\- Un besoin particulier ?

\- Pour le bijou ? Un médaillon prot...

\- Une bague, coupa-t-elle. Tant mieux si elle peut être protectrice, tant pis si elle ne fait qu'office de décoration.

\- Pour Henry ?

\- Non.

Son interlocutrice la regarda un instant avant que la compréhension ne fasse irruption sur son visage, écarquillant ses yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais ...

\- Je suis vraiment heur...

\- Le repas arrive ! lança Henry en se rapprochant au pas de course de la table.

Presque comme s'il avait voulu surprendre leur conversation.

\- Bonsoir Belle ! Tu manges avec nous ?

\- Oui, Emma m'a gentiment offert la place.

Il ne répondit pas, captivé par la serveuse qui arrivait plats dans les mains et un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage.

\- Demain après midi, on fait les boutiques Emma.

\- Pardon ?

\- Belle tu es la bienvenue aussi bien sûr, nous avons besoin de robes.

\- De robes ?

\- Oui. à moins que tu utilises ta magie pour nous en fabriquer sur mesure ?

\- Tu m'as pris pour ta marraine la fée Ruby ou quoi ?

\- Moi aussi j'aurais le droit à un nouveau costard ?

\- C'est pour quoi tout ça encore ?

\- Le bal.

\- Encore ?! Mais va falloir accepter qu'on vive plus dans la forêt enchantée un de ces quatre !

\- C'est tes parents Emma ...

\- Et on fête quoi ?

\- "La paix".

La louve avait prononcé ça sur un ton moqueur, écartant les bras en arc de cercle.

\- Et il faut tous être habillés en rose.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle avait vraiment du mal à s'imaginer porter une telle couleur. Et encore plus Regina.

\- Non je déconne, mais il faut des robes. Pas le droit d'en porter une deux fois, c'est le protocole.

\- J'en ai plein au fond de mon dressing qui ont du servir sous la malédiction, ça devrait faire l'affaire non ?

Il y eut une courte pause pendant laquelle sa meilleure amie fit semblant de réfléchir avant de lui répondre non, s'éloignant vers un nouveau client.

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit à un nouveau costard ? répéta Henry par dessus son plat de gnocchis.

\- Une nouvelle cravate, si t'es sage.

\- Un nœud papillon !

\- Parle pas la bouche pleine.

Elle n'eut plus besoin de faire la conversation, Henry apparemment absorbé par des anecdotes que Belle lui racontait de bon coeur et elle en profita pour se replonger dans son téléphone.

" Est-ce que tu vas m'accompagner au bal de demain ? "

Étrangement la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

" Je serais là."

" A mon bras ? "

" Là où tu me voudras."

Elle dut relire le message plusieurs fois, toussant pour cacher une gêne qu'elle ne comprit pas. Regina lui avait déjà envoyé des messages beaucoup plus crus sans qu'elle ne rougisse.

\- Ca va 'man ?

\- Avalé de travers, mentit-elle.

.

..

.

Il était neuf heures du matin le lendemain quand la sonnette de sa porte retentit.

A plusieurs reprises.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive bordel !

En débardeur et boxer elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, frappée par un vent glacé.

\- Bonjour Emma.

\- Euh ... Cora ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester comme ça vous allez attraper froid.

L'indication fut suivie de prêt par un nuage de magie l'habillant d'un pantalon de jogging noir.

\- Je dormais en fait, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

\- Vraiment, à cette heure ? Vous n'avez pas passé la nuit avec ma fille à ce que je sache ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, non ...

Elle eut le droit à un regard inquisiteur de la part de la sorcière qui alla s'installer sans y avoir été invitée au comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Un café ? proposa-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de l'offrir.

\- Du Thé, eut-elle l'audace de répondre.

La jeune femme se résigna à obéir, refusant de commencer une conversation. Après tout si la mère de Regina était venue jusqu'à elle c'était certainement parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Sa résolution ne tint même pas trois minutes.

\- Vous allez au bal ? finit-elle par demander se mordant la joue trop tard.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais faire les boutiques cet après midi avec Ruby et Belle, pour trouver une robe, s'entendit-elle dire.

Elle avait presque envie de se taper la tête contre un placard. Encore quelques minutes et elle allait lui parler de la couleur de ses sous-vêtements.

Etrangement Cora donna l'impression de savoir exactement l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle et Emma se rendit compte qu'elle était tout simplement impressionnée.

\- C'est une belle bague que vous avez là ..

A présent un sourire presque carnassier s'était dessiné sur le visage pale.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en la tournant nerveusement.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel aucune d'entre elles ne parla avant que la plus âgée ne souffle d'un air résigné.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez le moyen de créer quelque chose de ... particulier.

\- Oui.

Sa voix était presque étranglée. Interdite elle observa la Reine des Coeurs sortir un rouleau de papier pas plus long qu'un feutre d'une des poches de son tailleur.

\- Pas de rouge ce soir Miss Swan, ce serait un impair, indiqua-t-elle en faisant glisser le parchemin sur le comptoir.

\- Ok.

\- Ni de noir.

\- Ok, répéta-t-elle.

Elle eut à nouveau le droit à un long regard qui la dévisageait en train d'avaler son chocolat chaud.

\- 'Man ? Quelq... Oh. Bonjour Cora.

\- Bonjour Henry.

Emma fut soulagée de ne noter aucun changement dans son ton quand elle prononça le nom. Elle n'avait aucune idée des rapports que la sorcière avait entretenu avec son mari.

\- Vous êtes venue prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ? Est-ce que Maman est là aussi ?

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi bavard de bon matin ? s'étonna la sorcière.

\- Oui, répondit la blonde pour lui. Malheureusement ...

\- Je suis juste passée prendre un thé Henry et non, Regina est à la Mairie, elle travaille avec ton autre grand mère.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, elles organisent la soirée.

\- Vous serez là ?

\- Bien sûr que je serai là Henry.

\- Et Zelena ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux qu'elle se montre si tôt ...

\- Qu'est-ce que Maman a fait d'elle ?

\- Une jardinière.

\- Parce qu'elle a la main verte ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Sans doute, oui.

\- Je suis sûre que ça ne manquera pas de faire rire Regina.

Elle eut le droit à un sourire compréhensif de Cora qu'elle allait rendre quand elle entendit son téléphone hurler au loin.

\- Je reviens.

Elle dépassa son fils au pas de course, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour s'emparer de son téléphone avant qu'il ne cesse de sonner.

\- Oui ?

\- T'es prête ?

Elle dut masquer sa déception quand elle comprit que ce n'était pas Regina.

\- Euh, pas vraiment, je prends mon petit déjeuner ...

\- Avec ta belle mère, oui, je sais.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis devant chez toi, je sens l'odeur de sa magie.

\- Je me change et j'arrive.

.

..

.

Elle avait eut raison d'avoir pris son courage à deux mains pour demander à Cora si elle voulait bien garder son petit fils pendant qu'elle faisait les magasins avec Belle et Ruby. Si son choix avait vite été fait, les deux autres avaient mis une éternité et elle était déjà épuisée quand elle arriva chez elle à quatre heures de l'après midi.

Sur son lit elle trouva le morceau de parchemin que la mère de Regina lui avait glissé sur le comptoir de la cuisine le matin même et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais proprement remercié.

Par réflexe elle s'empara de son téléphone avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas son numéro, ni la moindre d'idée de si la femme possédait ou non un téléphone portable. elle devait certainement y préférer la magie ...

Posant délicatement la robe qui lui avait gracieusement été offerte par la vendeuse sur une chaise elle s'effondra sur son lit. Elle avait déjà mal aux pieds et gémit rien qu'à l'idée de devoir porter des talons toute la soirée. Il faudrait qu'elle parle à Regina de ces bals ... Il était hors de question que Storybrook se transforme en Forêt enchantée des temps modernes !

Du bout des doigts elle déplia le parchemin, craignant qu'il ne se brise à tout moment.

\- C'est malin, remarqua-t-elle à haute voix en essayant de déchiffrer la formule qui aurait bien put être écrite en Russe ou en elfique pour autant qu'elle en sache.

Elle effleura les lettres d'un doigt, manquant glapir de panique quand celles ci se mirent à bouger. La jeune femme attendit un moment dans l'espoir qu'elle s'organise en une langue qu'elle puisse comprendre mais l'opération fut sans succès.

Résignée, elle s'empara à nouveau de son téléphone, composant de tête le numéro qui décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

\- Oui ?

\- Disons que j'ai un parchemin entre les mains et qu'il contient une formule magique. Que je n'arrive pas à la lire mais que quand je la touche les lettres se mettent à bouger. Qu'est-ce que je peux en faire ?

\- Qui t'a donné ce parchemin ?

\- Ta mère, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il contient ?

\- J'ai pas forcément envie de te le dire. Ta mère ne me l'aurait pas donné s'il représentait un véritable danger, non ?

\- Non ...

\- Alors ?

\- Tente de l'absorber avec ta magie.

\- Comment ?

\- En le touchant, en le respirant ... Je ne sais pas, il existe des dizaines de façons de le faire.

Elle pouvait presque sentir son exaspération.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. Tu es toujours en plein préparatifs ?

\- Non, mais j'ai du supporter ta mère toute la journée, ça explique certainement mon comportement.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'habilles ce soir ?

\- Tu verras bien ...

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit coordonnées ?

\- Tu veux assortir la couleur de ta cravate à celle de ma robe Emma ?

\- Une autre fois peut-être, j'ai pris une robe ce soir.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu l'as vue ?

\- Non, mais Belle et Red ne t'auraient pas laissé choisir autre chose qu'une robe.

\- Est-ce que je dois venir te chercher ?

\- Non, je préfère que tu me raccompagnes ...

\- Ok. Bon ... Je te laisse. Je dois ... faire un truc.

\- Je sais. À ce soir mon ange.

\- À ce soir Regina.

Elle raccrocha en tombant à la renverse sur le lit comme une adolescente qui aurait eu une conversation avec un petit ami dont elle était folle. Elle ne savait pas si la sensation allait durer une éternité, peut-être à en juger par ses parents, mais en tout cas elle n'avait jamais rien vécu de semblable.

La jeune femme prit le temps de laisser s'écouler quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention sur le parchemin. Fermant les yeux elle tenta de se concentrer, une main tendue au dessus du morceau de papier rigide.

Quand elle ne put plus se retenir de voir si sa tentative avait été vaine ou non, elle ouvrit un oeil pour découvrir les lettres à nouveau assemblées en un ordre différent.

Ok. Donc c'était pas comme ça.

La Sauveuse fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts et de sa nuque avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement en tailleur dans son lit. Elle réussirait à absorber ce sort, dusse-t-elle le dissoudre dans un verre d'eau et l'avaler !

Elle n'eut pas à en arriver à de pareilles extrémités, manquant éternuer quand elle eut fini d'inhaler le nuage de magie bleue qui piqua son nez avant de s'attaquer à sa gorge sans pour autant lui laisser l'impression d'avoir appris un nouveau sort.

" _La magie vient de nos émotions_ " entendit-elle à nouveau dire Regina.

\- Ok. Je vais le faire, essaya-t-elle de se persuader à haute voix.

La jeune femme vida ses poumons en un long souffle, fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux, une main tendue devant elle en essayant de se concentrer sur le souvenir de la mère adoptive de son fils.

Leur première rencontre sur le seuil du manoir.

Leur première dispute à propos d'Henry.

La première fois qu'elle avait envie d'elle à l'en plaquer contre le pommier qu'elle venait de défigurer.

Leur premier coup de poing.

Ses larmes quand elle avait cru Henry mort et comment elle lui avait avoué que tout était vrai.

La façon dont elle lui avait manqué pendant son premier séjour dans la forêt enchantée et son sourire quand elle l'avait accueillie à la sortie du puits.

Sa silhouette brisée après ce que lui avaient infligé Greg et Tamara.

Neverland.

Leur séparation à la frontière de la ville.

Ses rêves.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue dans la forêt enchantée.

Leur première fois.

Sa panique quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était la seule à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé à leur retour à Storybrook.

Le moment exact où elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse ...

La jeune femme retint son souffle en sentant un objet se matérialiser dans le creux de sa paume, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux de quelques secondes.

La bague qui s'y trouvait était un solitaire comme elle en avait souvent vus dans les plus belles vitrines de New York. Mais tout comme la bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire, elle doutait pouvoir en trouver une semblable dans n'importe quelle boutique. L'anneau en lui même était incrusté d'un cercle en diamant, comme s'il avait été coupé au sein d'une pierre bien plus grosse. Le travail semblait impressionnant, presque impossible. Quant à la pierre qui devait bien faire trois carats elle était supportée par un entrelacs de griffes formant à s'y méprendre une couronne.

Elle n'était pas mécontente de sa création finalement.

.

..

.

Emma ne se rappelait plus pourquoi elle avait décidé de donner une chance à Gold quand Belle avait proposé que ce soit lui qui les emmène au bal dans sa voiture de collection. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'il se montre poli, ni qu'il conduise aussi vite que Regina, mais finalement ils semblaient avoir plus de points en commun qu'il y paraissait.

Ruby et elle échangèrent même un regard paniqué quand il alla jusqu'à leur tenir la portière pour les aider à sortir de la voiture, mais le regard noir qu'il leur adressèrent les rassura.

\- Je suppose que je n'aurais plus à vous revoir ...

Clairement, ça avait plutôt l'air d'une menace, mais les deux meilleures amies haussèrent les épaules, adressant un clin d'oeil à la libraire avant de rentrer dans le hall de la mairie.

\- Emma !

Son nom crié par la voix de sa mère qui l'appelait à grands renforts de signes de la main attirèrent son regard vers le pied des grands escaliers où la Princesse en robe pastel se tenait aux bras de David dont la cravate avait été achetée pour correspondre à la tenue de sa femme.

\- Quelle distinction, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix derrière elle ne manqua pas de la faire frissonner, Ruby se contentant d'un bref sourire avant de s'éclipser.

\- Snow n'aurait jamais fait une bonne Reine.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Cora, ignorant quelle réponse donner à une telle affirmation sans fâcher qui que ce soit.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Pour quoi alors ?

\- Pour vous féliciter du choix de votre robe ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à la longe robe rouge brodée de détails d'or qu'elle avait choisie. Elle avait d'abord évité de regarder cette couleur, mais quand elle avait vu celle là et une fois que ses amies lui avaient assuré que personne ne se choquerait d'un peu de rouge, elle n'avait pas tenu dix minutes avant de l'essayer. Et d'en tomber sous le charme.

\- J'ai pensé à vous, mentit-elle.

\- Même pas. Ce n'est pas ma fête après tout Miss Swan, qu'importe que vous soyez une tache de sang au milieu de toutes ses couleurs ...

L'intéressée se permit de détailler la tenue de la sorcière et haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est vrai que votre robe grise est très ... colorée.

\- Je suis une vieille femme, je n'ai plus l'âge de mettre du rose Emma.

\- Mais encore celui d'avoir des hommes de trente ans à vos bras ? interrogea-t-elle en remarquant un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas attendre patiemment à quelques mètres, le regard fixé sur le dos nu de Cora.

\- Il est fasciné par le pouvoir.

\- Pas que, se permit-elle de se moquer.

À son grand soulagement la remarque arracha un sourire en coin à la sorcière suivi d'un vrai - bien qu'étouffé - rire.

\- Vous ne serez pas le seul impair de la soirée, déclara-t-elle la voix encore imprégnée d'amusement.

La jeune femme suivi son regard pour tomber sur la fine silhouette du maire, notant au passage qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée de Graham comme à son habitude, mais d'Henry qui lui arrivait bien à l'épaule malgré les talons hauts qu'elle portait certainement.

\- Est-ce que je devrais ...?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, son regard croisant celui de son fils qui lui adressa un sourire radiant et celui de Regina qu'elle vit s'attarder sur sa tenue avant de lui destiner un haussement de sourcil qui la fit frissonner.

\- ... décision à votre place.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne m'avez pas entendue n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Elle se sentit presque rougir et affronta son regard l'espace de quelques secondes de réflexion avant qu'elle ne se décide finalement.

\- Allez-y, ordonna-t-elle.

Sa voix n'avait pas le même effet que celle de sa fille sur elle, mais elle pouvait clairement y percevoir le ton d'une Reine. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu dans celui de Snow et elle se demanda un instant si Cora n'avait pas raison lorsqu'elle affirmait que la Princesse n'aurait jamais pu devenir souveraine.

Son corps obéit avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir d'y penser et elle observa les gens s'écarter sur le chemin qu'elle fit jusqu'aux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Tu as l'air d'un vrai gentleman Henry.

\- Maman m'a acheté une nouvelle cravate.

\- Elle a plus d'argent que moi.

\- Ou alors elle pense plus à moi que toi ...

\- File rejoindre Grace avant que je change ton costume en robe à fleurs !

\- Mais ... Et Maman ?

\- Je prends le relais.

\- Vas-y Henry, rassura la voix chaude qu'elle entendit pour la première fois ce soir là.

\- Okay ... On se capte !

La brune fronça des sourcils à l'expression qui ne devait pas lui plaire particulièrement et finit par reporter son attention sur la Sauveuse qui se tenait toujours devant elle.

\- Du rouge Emma ? Ta mère ne t'a donc pas briefé ?

\- _Ta_ mère l'a fait. Mais j'ai choisi de l'ignorer. En même temps tu me sembles mal placée pour critiquer vu que tu portes du noir ...

\- _Ma_ mère t'a fait une leçon de protocole ? répondit-elle en prenant le bras que la blonde venait de lui offrir. Et tu étais encore avec elle quand je suis rentrée ... Quel était ce sortilège qu'elle t'a donné ce matin ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Elle remarqua la confusion assombrir le regard d'ambre avant qu'elle ne se transforme en un masque d'indifférence polie qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

\- Regina, je suis contente que tu aies décidé de venir ! s'exclama la voix de Snow quelque part vers leurs droite.

\- C'est un passage éclair, mais je me devais bien de le faire ...

\- Merci. C'est ... Vous avez choisi vos robes ensemble ?

\- Non Snow, pourquoi ferions-nous ça ?

\- Et bien ...

\- Ta fille manque simplement d'éducation protocolaire et moi ... Moi j'incarne mon personnage.

\- Vous êtes superbes, intervint David. Toutes les deux.

\- Merc 'Pa, répondit-elle quand elle comprit qu'il ne parviendrait qu'à tirer un sourire aimable de la mère adoptive de son fils.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? Seul à seule ?

L'espace d'un instant la main de la sorcière resserra son emprise autour de son bras comme si elle souhaitait qu'elle refuse la requête mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui lancer un coup d'œil la sorcière fit un pas en arrière et vers Snow.

La jeune femme ravala son instinct qui lui criait de demander la permission à la brune et se laissa entraîner vers le buffet par son père.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, réalisant soudain son air inquiet.

\- Oui oui !

Elle l'observa s'emparer d'une piscine de champagne avant de la lui tendre. C'était pas sa boisson préférée, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de quelque chose pour lui occuper les mains.

\- Je ... Ta mère et moi on ...

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au plafond.

\- On quoi ? pressa-t-elle.

\- On a entendu des rumeurs.

Ruby ... Elle allait tuer Ruby.

\- Quel genre de rumeurs ?

\- Je voulais simplement te dire que si tu as des questions, on est là.

\- Des questions sur quoi ?

\- La façon dont il faut faire les choses ...

Malgré elle, la jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- 'Pa, j'ai absolument pas besoin de conseils pour ça ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de David de devenir rouge et elle comprit avant même qu'il ne le dise qu'il n'avait pas fait allusion à ça.

\- Pour lui demander sa main ! chuchota-t-il presque agressivement. Pas pour autre chose bon sang Emma !

\- Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi je vais demander la main de Regina ?

\- C'est possible.

\- Et si je le faisais il y a tout un protocole ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressée qui était en pleine conversation avec Snow.

\- Oui ! entendit-il son père s'exclamer.

L'éclat de voix alerta la Reine dont le regard perçant se posant brièvement sur David avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle eut l'impression que la sorcière se décidait à la regarder, détaillant de haut en bas sa tenue avant de regagner ses yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- On est pas très protocole tu sais, répondit-elle.

La Sauveuse eut un frisson en voyant le regard d'ébène briller d'un éclat qui ne laissait rien présager de bon et se demanda même si elle n'avait pas choisi une mauvaise réponse qui aurait été entendue, mais l'instant d'après une main se posa dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Hook ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Bonsoir Princesse !

\- Tu n'es pas venu avec ta cavalière ?

\- Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de se montrer si tôt ... Un peu comme toi non ?

\- Ne crois pas une seconde que Regina a peur de s'afficher avec moi en public. D'ailleurs tu devrais faire attention à où tu mets ta main avant qu'elle n'en profite pour t'offrir un deuxième crochet.

\- Du calme.

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

La remarque finit par faire mouche, le pirate levant les deux bras devant lui en signe de défaite.

\- C'est une bien jolie bague qu'on a là Swan.

Bien sûr il fallait qu'il la remarque !

\- Ca change des bagues que t'as pu voler dans ta carrière hein ?

\- Sans aucun doute.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et laissa son père reprendre le cours de la conversation.

La salle s'était remplie et du coin de l'oeil elle sourit à Ruby qui était déjà dans les bras du chasseur. Cora de son côté semblait en grande conversation avec Gold, mais il aurait été impossible de dire si son sourire trahissait un réel amusement ou un désir plus profond de le voir mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que Hook t'as dit ?

La voix chaude dans le creux de son oreille la fit à nouveau frissonner, contraste tranchant avec le chaleur qui semblait se dégager de la sorcière et la magie qu'elle pouvait presque sentir rouler à fleur de peau.

\- Il pensait que nous avions peur de nous afficher en public ... Tu ne m'as pas raconté cette histoire avec Ar...

Sa voix se brisa quelque part dans sa gorge quand des ongles parfaitement manucurés balayèrent le dos nus de sa robe.

\- C'est un idiot.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire.

\- Pourquoi, je suis enceinte maintenant ?

\- Pas encore. Mais je préfère que tu sois ...

-_ Pas encore_ ?!

\- ... En pleine possession de tes moyens toute à l'heure.

\- Toute à l'heure quand ?

\- Quand tes parents feront leur joli petit discours. Il est hors de question que je sois dans les parages pour qu'on me fasse monter sur une ... estrade et parler à ces paysans ...

\- D'où ton "passage éclair ", se rappela-t-elle.

\- Exactement. Tu es tendue. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien.

Sa voix ne l'aurait même convaincu elle même et l'instant d'après une main impérieuse la força à affronter le regard inquisiteur.

\- Est-ce que Hook a dit quelque chose de déplacé ?

\- Non !

\- Non ... Tu l'étais déjà avant de lui parler ... Pas ton père non plus ... Cora ? Ma mère a dit quelque chose de spécial quand elle est venue te voir ce matin ?

\- Non ...

\- Elle t'a donné un sort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour faire quoi ? Est-ce que tu es blessée ?

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter.

\- Emma Swan ne me dit pas ce que je d...

L'intéressée agit par pur réflexe, agrippant la main toujours posée sur elle pour attirer la femme contre elle et l'embrasser un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Si elle sentit la surprise de la sorcière dans un premier temps, elle ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne les rênes du baiser, deux doigts maintenant son menton légèrement levé vers elle pour combler leur différence de taille.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle quand les dents blanches pincèrent l'une de ses lèvres.

\- Ne crois pas qu'un baiser puisse me faire changer de sujet.

\- Même en public ?

La Reine ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux plus sombres que d'habitude prenant le temps de l'étudier.

\- _Surtout_ en public. Ne rougis pas. Tu fais partie des personnes les plus puissantes de cette pièce. à nous deux nous sommes invincibles ... L'opinion des autres n'a aucune importance.

\- Ce n'est pas celle des autres qui me préoccupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un instant elle se permit de détourner les yeux de la femme qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras, croisant celui de Ruby qui lui adressa un grand sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil.

\- Tout le monde semble penser que je dois ... te demander en mariage.

La jeune femme sentit clairement la Reine se tendre sous elle.

\- Je vois ...

\- Et je ... Je suis pas une très grande fan de ce genres de cérémonies.

\- Moi non plus.

Cette fois la voix de la Reine contenait une dose de moquerie et elle sentit ses entrailles desserrer le nœud qu'elles avaient formé.

\- Je pense qu'on est ... Spéciales. Et je veux quelque chose de spécial pour nous. Pas un ... _mariage_.

\- Je t'ai offert quelque chose de très spécial Emma ...

\- Je sais, je ...

Le bruit sourd de coups de poings tapés contre un dossier de chaise fit froncer les sourcils de la Reine, provoquant autour d'eux un bref brouhahas parmi les invités avant que les regards ne se tournent vers l'estrade où Snow était en train de monter. La jeune femme remarqua que sa mère portait d'ores et déjà une main sur son ventre bien qu'on ne puisse pas encore voir qu'elle était enceinte.

\- C'est notre moment, souffla la voix de la sorcière dans son oreille.

\- Notre moment ?

Emma dut retenir un couinement qui se transforma en toux quand elle sentit les lèvres de la brune se poser dans son cou, sa langue traçant une ligne continue jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Dans mon bureau Emma, maintenant.

Autour d'elles plusieurs personnes la regardèrent avec intérêt et elle réalisa soudain que la mère adoptive de son fils n'était plus à ses côtés. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas vu disparaître, pas plus que son habituel nuage de fumée violette.

.

..

.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ...

La jeune femme n'identifia pas tout de suite l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

\- Tu aurais pu m'apprendre à disparaître incognito !

\- Quand on veut, on peut ...

Cette fois la voix avait raisonné tout proche d'elle et elle sentit une main glisser sous ses cheveux pour atteindre la peau de son dos et suivre le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant à la reprise du tissu de la robe.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas réussir à être assez discrète pour ne pas perturber le discours de tes parents ?

\- Je suppose que ça ne dépendra que de ta prestation, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Son esprit était uniquement focalisé sur la sensation dans son dos qui s'arrêta bien trop vite à son goût.

\- Toujours effrontée hein ?

\- Oui, Majesté.

Comme d'habitude le surnom provoqua un grondement sourd dans la voix déjà rauque de l'intéressée qui s'empara de ses hanches pour la retourner dans ses bras, leurs lèvres se retrouvant immédiatement en un nouveau duel.

\- A genoux. Incline toi devant ta Reine.

La demande la fit sourire et la jeune femme s'exécuta, tant pis pour la robe qu'elle allait froisser, le jeu en valait largement la chandelle. Comme d'habitude elle eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de son amante, les pupilles dévorant l'éclat de ses iris, la bouche entr'ouverte. Elle était splendide et elle lui appartenait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

La Sauveuse cacha sa joie dans le pli de la robe noire décorée d'un rivière de diamants dont la froideur mordit son visage.

\- Parle moi.

Cette fois c'était bien un ordre et certainement tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin depuis le début de la soirée. La blonde ferma brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer, un sourire fendant encore son visage quand elle sentit que le sort avait fonctionné.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? répéta la sorcière.

\- Parce que tu m'appartiens, déclara-t-elle simplement en tendant sa main vers Regina.

Elle entendit d'abord l'inspiration saccadée que prit la Reine avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

\- Regarde moi.

La jeune femme obéit, une main chaude vint s'emparer de celle qui présentait toujours la bague et elle put croiser le regard de la mère adoptive de son fils l'espace d'un instant avant que ses yeux ne se referment, de peur.

\- Re-garde-moi.

\- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. Je veux que tout le monde sache que j'ai la chance d'être aimée par quelqu'un comme toi et que tout le monde sache que je t'aime ... Je veux qu'on pense à nous comme un tout. Parce que c'est ce que je ressens ...

\- Regarde moi Emma.

L'intéressée finit par ouvrir les yeux, trouvant le courage d'affronter le regard noirci de désir qui l'observait de plus haut.

\- Oui, entendit-elle clairement dans le silence de la pièce.

Elle crut que son coeur allait exploser et cette fois il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la nature de la vague de magie qui secoua tous les objets de la pièce quand Regina tomba à genou à ses côtés.

\- Mets moi cette bague que je puisse te faire l'amour Emma Swan.

\- Oui Majesté.

Elle s'exécuta, manquant tomber à la renverse quand elle fut à nouveau attaquée par les lèvres laquées d'un rouge corail avant d'être tout bonnement repoussée.

\- Qu'est-ce...

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Debout.

La jeune femme obéit suivant le corps de Regina dont la robe venait de s'évaporer pour révéler des sous-vêtements aussi sombres que l'ambiance de la pièce. En bas elle entendit quelques applaudissements.

\- Hum ... Nous n'avons pas autant de temps que je ne l'avais imaginé.

\- Tu as imaginé ça ?

\- Toute la journée.

Emma avala sa salive, se rapprochant de la silhouette qui s'était dirigée vers le canapé qui ornait le bureau du Maire. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand leurs corps furent sur le point de se toucher, leur magie palpable.

\- Tu es magnifique, observa-t-elle en levant une main pour caresser la courbe d'un sein.

\- Plus tard.

Elle allait répondre mais fut à nouveau forcée au silence par un baiser qui lui arracha un gémissement. Elle avait eu envie d'elle depuis la seconde même où elle avait quitté cette même pièce la veille.

\- Regina ...

\- Je sais.

Elle sentit des liens invisibles forcer ses mains dans son dos et les enserrer d'une prise ferme tandis que les lèvres laquées continuaient leur exploration, se désintéressant de sa bouche pour attaquer son cou et le faible décolleté que la robe rouge laissait voir. Elle sentit avant d'en voir l'effet, la magie qui se réveilla autour d'elle pour la dévêtir, la laissant dans les sous-vêtements que Ruby lui avait tendu le matin même en un clin d'oeil et qui lui valurent un grondement rauque de la part de Regina.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, ignorant la morsure des dents sur sa peau, quitte à avoir des marques. Pourtant la sorcière évita de lui enlever les dernières barrières de tissu qui la protégeaient de ses assauts.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se faufiler entre leurs deux corps brûlants pour la faire tomber à la renverse sur le canapé. Elle fut attrapée au vol par Regina qui s'agenouilla devant elle en une grâce presque féline, écartant ses jambes pour s'y faire une place. La blonde frissonna à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, sa tête se renversant d'ores et déjà, les yeux dans le vague des moulures du plafond.

\- Regarde moi tant que tu peux Emma.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire la phrase, mais elle obéit tout de même, sortant de la transe dans laquelle elle était déjà pour fixer les yeux d'ébènes dont elle semblait le centre d'attention.

En proie à ce qui ressemblait presque à de l'émerveillement, elle observa la sorcière poser sa bouche sur le satin rouge de son string et manqua crier quand elle sentit distinctement sa langue parcourir son sexe.

\- Regina, je vais pas pouvoir tenir ...

\- Je ne te demande pas de tenir Emma, juste d'être discrète.

Elle n'était pas non plus sûre de parvenir à se taire. Son corps entier se cambra au coup de langue suivant, lui arrachant un gémissement qui pouvait encore être couvert par l'épaisseur des murs de la mairie et elle fut heureuse de constater que sa réaction affectait tout autant son amante qui dans un grondement finit par arracher le morceau en tissu qui la couvrait encore.

La seconde d'après elle en aurait presque regretté le geste, incapable de soutenir le regard qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, elle dut étouffer ses gémissements dans le creux de son coude quand elle sentit la langue de Regina s'enfoncer en elle avant d'effleurer son clitoris du bout des dents.

Elle n'allait vraiment pas tenir longtemps.

Sa main libre se faufila jusqu'au chignon de la brune, libérant des mèches de cheveux une à une et elle manqua jouir en réalisant à quel point la femme qui se tenait entre ses jambes était belle, sentant ses muscles se contracter contre sa volonté.

L'intéressée dut le sentir elle aussi, lâchant un rire étouffé qui se répercuta en elle jusque dans les battements de son coeur. L'instant d'après elle se cambra définitivement, des ongles parfaitement manucurés venant imprégner leurs marques dans ses hanches pour la maintenir en place tandis que tout son corps se contractait. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais attendit sagement que la dernière vague de plaisir soit passée avant d'arracher la Reine d'entre ses jambes pour la ramener à sa hauteur.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent dans leur baiser et elle gémit encore en goutant son gout dans la bouche de Regina.

\- Peu mieux faire, entendit-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ta dernière chance Emma.

\- Ma dernière chance pour qu... Regina !

Elle fut brutalement retournée et précipitée contre le canapé.

\- Mords le dossier, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Elle ne comptait pas obéir à cet ordre là, mais fut forcée de s'y résoudre en sentant monter le cri que manqua lui arracher la Reine en plaquant son corps contre le sien, deux doigts glissant directement en elle.

\- Cambre toi.

Cette fois elle obtempéra immédiatement, sentant une main raffermir son emprise autour de sa taille avant que des vas et viens ne reprennent. Des larmes embrouillèrent sa vision, son coeur battant la chamade dans ses oreilles, ses jambes tremblant ... Cette femme avait le don de la mettre dans des états impossibles.

Et à l'étage en dessous d'elles, ses parents étaient en train de faire un discours et elle allait devoir ré apparaître dans quelques minutes dans une salle remplie de tous les villageois après ce que Regina venait de lui faire ?

Elle s'entendit gémir à l'idée et supplier pour en avoir plus. Le corps brûlant de la sorcière se plaqua un peu plus contre le sien, sa langue traçant une ligne imaginaire le long de son épaule.

\- Plus de quoi mon ange ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix impossiblement rauque sans arrêter ses mouvements.

\- Plus fort.

\- Hum ... Mais tu vas jouir si je fais ça Emma ...

Son corps entier fut parcouru d'un nouveau frisson. De toute manière elle était déjà au bord d'un nouveau orgasme, cette femme la connaissait par coeur.

\- Regina ... Je t'en supplie.

La demande lui arracha un rire qui semblait plus appartenir à la Méchante Reine qu'à quiconque d'autre, mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, incapable de retenir le cri qui la déchira au moment où les doigts se retirèrent d'elle l'espace d'un instant pour revenir deux fois plus nombreux et avec une force nouvelle.

\- Chut.

Cette fois elle ne pense même plus à faire attention au cuir du canapé, ses ongles labourant la peau tannée quand elle sentit l'orgasme prendre forme au creux de ses reins pour remonter embraser son corps.

Quelque part au milieu de ses cris, elle sentit ses jambes lâcher et Regina la soutenir un peu plus avec une force qui n'avait rien de naturel, sans cesser ses vas et viens. Les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux finirent par déborder le long de son visage.

Des mèches de cheveux courts vinrent caresser le creux de son dos, la bouche de la sorcière parcourant la nuque qu'elle avait dégagée.

\- Encore Emma, souffla-t-elle contre sa peau.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand les doigts se recourbèrent en elles, oubliant le canapé, les gens qui pouvaient l'entendre et tout autre chose que la sensation qui sembla déchirer tout son corps, presque douloureusement, mais bien plus bon que les deux dernière fois. Sa tête renversée en arrière vint percuter celle de Regina, teintant un peu plus de douleur les cris qui lui furent arrachés.

\- Regina ... Je peux plus.

\- Je sais.

La jeune femme sentit l'intéressée se dégager de son étreinte en douceur pour la reposer sur la canapé, tournant son corps juste assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime.

\- J'espère Emma ...

Elle allait répliquer quand elle fut coupée par la vision de Regina léchant consciencieusement ses doigts et le creux de sa paume qui brillaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

\- Et maintenant je suis censée retourner en bas et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Exactement. Et attendre minuit, quand je pourrais t'enlever dans mon carrosse tiré par de grands chevaux noirs pour faire de toi mon esclave sexuel pour le reste de la nuit.

\- Sérieux ?

\- A peu de choses près.

La Reine se releva, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à en faire de même alors que leurs robes respectives reprenaient forme sur leurs corps, des mains invisibles retravaillant leurs coiffures et effaçant toute trace de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mis à part peut-être l'engourdissement que la jeune femme ressentait encore dans tous les membres de son corps et la brûlure toujours présente entre ses jambes.

\- Après vous Majesté, s'inclina-t-elle légèrement sur le seuil de la porte du bureau pour laisser passer Regina.

L'intéressée devait certainement être sur le point de la violer constata-t-elle, ses pupilles se dilatant à l'extrême à l'usage du nom.

\- Ce soir, promis-t-elle lorsque la Reine passa devant elle.

La mère adoptive de son fils marqua une pause avant de s'autoriser un dernier baiser.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle près d'elle.

\- On vous cherche en bas les filles, la nuit de noce c'est pas pour tout de suite !

La voix de Ruby la figea, soulagée de sentir son amante sourire contre ses lèvres avant de se dégager de son emprise. Elles avaient un bal auquel participer pour l'instant en attendant la nuit qui allait suivre. Et les jours ...

\- Très belle bague Regina ! s'exclama la louve avec un clin d'oeil avant de les précéder dans les escaliers.

\- N'est-ce pas ?! entendit-elle l'intéressée répondre.

..

..

..

..

\- **The End, my dears**.


End file.
